The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower
by xSA0RIx
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura hate each other. But they also lust for the other one. So, Syaoran makes a bet with Sakura that she will lose her virginity to him by the end of one month! What will happen? SS Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**By: (Just call me Saori.)**

Sakura sighed, running a hand through her auburn locks. One of the things she hated most about school was walking alone in the halls. It sounded stupid, she knew, but she just felt like such a loser walking all by herself. It wasn't like she didn't have friends, it was just that usually none were going her way. She really needed some excitement.

Sakura was walking to third period English, when suddenly she felt a heavy weight rush into her. "Oof!" An involuntary gasp escaped her mouth, and she felt it a bit hard to regain her breath.

"Saku, Saku, Saku..." Syaoran shook his head in dismay. "Imagine if I was a killer or a rapist. What would you do then? I could, easily," Syaoran raised his eyebrows suggestively as he announced the word slowly, making her roll her eyes, "_easily_ take advantage of you."

"Get off me, fat ass!" Sakura shoved him off her, and frowned at the messy-haired boy. "I told you, Li. No one can touch me; so let them try to take advantage of me!"

This was an unusual argument, even for the two. Arguments were plenty between the two of them, but never about sexual content such as this. They would have their fun teasing and humiliating the other by themselves and in front of an audience, but both truly knew the reason behind it all. It was like electricity when they touched, and lust filled them fully that the only way to lessen it was to point out the other's faults and weaknesses.

"Would you like to bet on that?" Syaoran asked her smugly as she got up off the floor. Sakura picked up her backpack ignoring him. "Come on now. I know you're not completely poor. You can afford to pay me, after I win."

Sakura couldn't stand his cockiness any longer and turned her glare on him. "Yeah right! I _never_ lose bets, and I'm not going to start now."

Syaoran smirked. He had the little Cherry Blossom caught in his trap. "We'll see my naive Saki. I bet you that by the end of the month you'll have lost your virginity...to _me_."

Sakura laughed. "You wish. Come on, Li! Keep dreaming; I hate your guts, I'd never be caught dead in bed with the likes of you." She continued on her way to English, as the crowded hallways, were empty by now. Syaoran ran to catch up with her, and fell into stride beside her.

"So you accept?" Syaoran asked, not at all unsure of himself.

"What does the loser have to do?" Sakura asked, not really paying attention as she continued down C hall.

"Let's see. Money? No. This is a special bet, it's not every day I have the honor of deflowering Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura shot him a glare that he just smiled to. "How about loser has to...

**Author's Note-** Okay, this is just a start. Review and tell me what you think Syaoran is going to say.

**Author's Edit Note-** I changed a few things. Looking at my latest chapter, and then this one, that I did so long ago- I think I've improved greatly. :) Anyways, I had to change some things because later on I went in a different direction, so I had to change wordings on some things. But, altogether, it's mostly the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 2**

**By: Saori**

"Loser has to be the winner's personal sex slave." Syaoran said triumphantly. Sakura looked at him like he was some freak.

"I don't want that if I win. I'm not a sex-addict like some people." Sakura looked at him pointedly. "How about just a slave that has to do **anything** that the other tells them." Sakura compromised. There was no way she was going to lose. Especially not against Li Syaoran.

Syaoran brought his hand to his chin, and rubbed it thoughtfully. "Deal." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's see. Today is the 14th. Next month on the 14th is when the bet will end. So, that means February 14th is D-day." Sakura said thinking.

"Alright. So...that means we've already begun?" Syaoran asked smugly. He had an idea that would be just perfect for starting it off.

"Yes. Oh, shit. We're late, the halls are empty and we've missed about 5 minutes of class." Sakura started walking fast to English. A firm grip on her elbow stopped her.

"Now wait just a minute, little Kura. I want to win this bet has soon as possible." There was a glint in his amber eyes that Sakura did not like at all.

"Would you stop with all the nicknames? You are not even supposed to call me Sakura. We're not friends, so that means you have to call me Kinomoto." Sakura tried to free her elbow from his grasp, but it wouldn't budge. Damn all the training that he does!

"But, Sak-Sak," He did a mock pout that he knew Sakura would glare at. Which she did. "We're going to be intimately," He gaze darkened as he said the word, and a smirk was placed over his pout. "close."

"No we're not! You're not going to win Li." Sakura said stubbornly.

"We'll just see about that." Syaoran tossed Sakura over his shoulder easily.

"Hey! Let me down, you jackass!" Sakura struggled to get right side up again, but to no avail.

"Just admit that you want me Sakura." Syaoran grasped her legs and arms tightly as he rushed ahead through the halls to his secret spot.

"I don't! I can scream Li, and don't think people won't hear me! I'm loud!! I am a cheerleader after all!" Sakura started yelling from her perch.

"Screaming enhances sexual pleasure Sakura. I knew you wanted me. If you're screaming and moaning in bed, it's just releasing sexual tension. And besides, I know a place where no one will hear your moans of pleasure." Syaoran said as he opened a door to the Janitor's closet.

"I won't be screaming in pleasure! I'll be screaming in disgust!!" Sakura yelled. She had no idea where they were, everything was a buzz as her surroundings whirled by.

Syaoran ignored her comment and set her feet down. She was still dizzy from being upside down while he ran, so he took this moment to press her up against the wall.

As soon as Sakura felt her feet hit the ground, she was pushed firmly against the wall. When her sight became clearer, she checked her surroundings and realized she was in some closet. The room was about five feet wide and four feet long. The walls were cement and she realized Syaoran wasn't lying when he said no one would hear her screams.

"Can little Sakie see now?" Syaoran asked playfully. He kissed her nose, not wanting to begin till, she could see him. It wouldn't be as fun if she couldn't see.

"I-I think..." Sakura groaned and brought up a hand to feel her head.

Syaoran took her hand and pushed it to the wall above her head. "Good." He took control of her lips and forced her mouth open, before his tongue could explore her sweet-tasting mouth, Sakura punched him in the jaw.

"Let go of me!" Sakura struggled to get her hand free. If she didn't do something fast, she was afraid she might answer back to his kisses. Her heart was beating wildly inside her chest, and she didn't know how much longer she could control herself.

"That wasn't very nice, my flower." Syaoran scolded. He rubbed his jaw with his free hand, (The other one is holding Sakura's hand.) and then he grabbed the hand that punched him. He put it next to her other hand and then he had her wrists caught in his one-handed grasp.

"Stop pretending Sakura. No one can resist Syaoran Li." Syaoran whispered centimeters away from her luscious red lips. As he was about to go in for a kiss, she turned her head away from him, with her eyes squeezed shut. "Have it your way." He began kissing and nibbling her neck and making a path to her shoulder. He nipped, bit, and licked over and over that was sure to leave marks by later.

Sakura was about to lose her mind. No! She wouldn't give in to him. She wouldn't lose to him! "No!" She brought her knee up and hit his crotch. Hard.

He groaned in pain. He released her and kneeled on the ground holding his personals. "God Sakura! If I only have one ball left, it'll be less pleasurable when we're in bed." He tried to cover up his pain with teasing.

"I suggest you shut up if you don't want to lose the other one." Sakura scowled at him. She walked over to the door and opened it. "See ya 6th period!" She winked at him and slammed the door shut.

After most of the aching went away from where the sun doesn't shine, he sat down and sighed. "I just don't get it. Every other girl would strip themselves and beg for me to take them. So why won't Sakura?"

Out in the hallway Sakura was trying to steady her beating heart. "I've got to be more careful. He almost had me!" She felt her neck that was aching for his warm lips. Her hand traced over the redness that hurt, but she felt that she wanted more. "I can't lose. I won't lose."

**Author's Note-** Thank you for your reviews on the first chapter. Hopefully, I'll be updating soon. It seems I didn't uncheck the 'Do not accept Anonymous reviews box!! So now those anonymous reviewers can review. So Please review! -


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 3**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 14th, Day 1 **(lol this sounds funny)

**Days Left: 31 days**

"Kinomoto, nice of you to join us. It seems you missed 3rd period today, along with Mr. Li. Will he be attending my class?" Mrs. Kyoki, her 6th period teacher, asked curiously from her desk.

"I don't know ma'am." Sakura replied bowing. Talking about _'him'_ was the last thing she wanted to do. Maybe, just maybe, she kicked him hard enough in the groin that he wouldn't be showing up. But, then again, that was three periods ago.

Sakura continued to her seat in the back and plopped down next to Tomoyo. "Hey Sakura-chan! Why did you miss third period?"

Sakura sighed heavily and grumbled. "It's a long story, and I don't feel like telling it, right now. I promise to tell you later as long as you don't mention Syaoran Li's name for the rest of the day."

Tomoyo laughed. "Oh, I see."

"Where were you at lunch? Busy with a certain someone?" Sakura asked wiggling her eyebrows. She knew exactly were Tomoyo had been. She just loved seeing the ever-so-calm Tomoyo squirming.

"Um, uh, with Eriol." Tomoyo said quietly. "We just wanted to be alone. You know...to, uh, talk."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure." Sakura replied sarcastically with a smile on her face. "You were probably just telling secrets to his lips."

Tomoyo's blush darkened and she was at a loss for words. "W-Well what about you?! You are the one who has love bits on your neck!" Tomoyo pointed to the red markings that were along her left neck and shoulder.

A faint blush appeared across Sakura's cheeks, and she tried to pull her shirt up to cover her hickeys. "Well I didn't want them! Syaoran forced himself on me and did it!"

"He tried to rape you, Sakura?!" Tomoyo asked horrified. "He didn't succeed did he?! We have to tell someone about this!"

"Quiet!" Sakura said. "And it's not exactly rape, cause..." Sakura sighed. With Tomoyo around her common sense decided to show up, and she realized her bet with Syaoran was a very, very bad idea. "I didn't want to talk about _'him'_ but... Ok, Li and I made a bet. If he succeeds in having sex with me in sometime in the next month, he wins and I become his slave. If I manage to resist, and he doesn't succeed, I win, and Li is my slave."

"Oh...my god." Tomoyo couldn't help but let the smile she was feeling show. "Whether you like it, or not Sakura, you are going to lose." Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh, my best friend, Tomoyo, thanks for the vote of confidence." I said sarcastically. "He is-"

"Going to win." Syaoran finished with a smirk. He came in between their conversation, overhearing most of it. He continued on to his desk, which was conveniently right behind Sakura's.

"**Not** going to win." Sakura said glaring at Syaoran. "And Tomoyo! How could you sell me out like that?" Sakura looked over at her friend to see her grinning wildly, behind her camcorder, which was pointed straight at her and Syaoran.

"She's not selling you out, she's stating a fact." Syaoran said smugly. He put his hands behind his head, and his feet on his desk. And closed his eyes in satisfaction. (lol Sorry to interrupt, but right after I put satisfaction, I started singing that song "I can't get no, satisfaction..." XD Anyways....)

"Shut the hell up." Sakura growled. Se crossed her arms and sat in here seat pouting with a glare.

Syaoran felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. But he immediately frowned. _What the fuck?! I never smile, and just because Sakura is pouting, I'm smiling?! But...she looks so cute. Argh! No!_

"Alright, class." The history teacher started after the bell rang. "Turn your text books to page 256. We are going to be discussing Minroku, Daisuke." (I don't think he is an actual person, but...just go with it.)

"Does anyone know why Minroku is famous?" Mrs. Kyoki asked.

"He was the general in the 2nd Army." A kid said after he was called on.

"Yes, he possibly could've grown up to be one of the strongest leaders in Japan, if it weren't for his wife murdering him." The teacher said chuckling, and the class looked at her like she was crazy. Mrs. Kyoki was laughing about murder! And it was this chick's husband!

"His wife murdered him because she found him in bed with four other women." The same kid from earlier told the class knowingly.

"Bastard." Sakura said under her breath, still slightly ticked off because of Syaoran.

"I don't think he did anything wrong." Syaoran smirked overhearing her. "His wife shouldn't have murdered him; he was just having a little fun."

Sakura turned around in her seat and glared at him. "Didn't do anything wrong?! Didn't do anything wrong?! Kami, he was sleeping with other women while he was _married_! And to add to that, **with four different women**!"

"And..." Syaoran asked just to get her more pissed off. Watching Sakura when she was mad was better than watching the Super Bowl! (Err, or any sport you like best.)

"You **bastard**! This is why I hate you! You think you can take any women you want, and don't care about their feelings and hurting them! You're just a shitbag fucker who's been fucked too many times!" Sakura was shaking with anger, and had stood up so she was towering over his sitting form.

"I haven't been fucked, I've been fucking!" Syaoran yelled, now also mad. He stood up, and with Sakura stopping at his chin, he was now towering over her.

"It's the same thing!" Sakura yelled and tried to punch him in the chest, only to hit his rock hard six-pack. Sakura felt her cheeks warm up, adding to the redness of her temper.

He saw this and smirked. "It's not the same thing." He said more calmly.

"Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto! Such vulgar language will not be permitted in my class! Go out in the hall for twenty minutes, or until you have cooled down." Mrs. Kyoki interrupted their conversation.

_Empty hallway;, just Li and me? Hell no!_ Sakura thought. "God damnit!" She cursed out loud as her fist clenched, and her knuckles turned white.

"Ms. Kinomoto!" Mrs. Kyoki's gentle face turned stern. "Stay out there for the rest of the class period now, and while doing so, teach yourself to hold your tongue in my classroom."

Sakura bit her tongue, while her thoughts filled with more cursing and profanity. She nodded in apology and headed out the door. Li was right behind her, his smirk a mile wide.

"Should we start where we left off?" Syaoran asked pinning her to the wall, once the door was shut behind him.

"Get off me, Li." Sakura mumbled half-heartedly, her voice wobbling.

Syaoran smirked, thinking that Sakura had finally given into him, but when he looked into her emerald eyes, he saw tears forming.

"Eh, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked, some concern ebbing its way into his voice. She looked down at her feet ashamed to be crying in front of her enemy.

"Nothing." Sakura sniffed.

"Come on, tell me," Syaoran prodded, lifting her chin gently to look at her face. A tear escaped her eye and she couldn't bring her eyes to look into his intense amber pools. Syaoran tenderly grabbed each side of her face, and wiped the tear off with his thumb.

"Sakura..." Syaoran said softly, all games and teasing aside.

With much trouble, Sakura finally brought her emerald jewels to gaze into his amber orbs. "It's just..." More tears escaped her eyes.

"What, Sakura? Tell me," Syaoran said with such tenderness, more tears fell from Sakura's eyes. Syaoran wiped off the trails of tears with his thumbs, but it didn't help much.

"It's just...why are you like this?" Sakura said more strongly. "Why do you have two totally different personalities? Why do you have half I want to hate and the other half I want to..."

Syaoran didn't know what to say. He felt so helpless; he couldn't do anything to make her feel better, because deep down, he knew it was true.

His thoughts were interupted by Sakura. "I-I have to go." Sakura lightly pushed him off her, and took his hands from her face. Before Syaoran could realize what was happening, Sakura took off down the empty hallway, towards the side door of school.

"What about seventh period?" Syaoran asked the empty space that used to have Sakura.

Syaoran sighed and combed his unruly hair with his hand, making it only more messy. He crouched down for a more comfortable position, and rested his elbows on his knees. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"She didn't finish her sentence, was she going to say love?" Syaoran shook his head with all his confusing thoughts. He followed Sakura's path and slowly walked down the hall to the exit. He needed a cold shower.

...**With Sakura**...

"What have I done?" Sakura asked herself, still crying. She opened up the door to her car and exited the school parking lot. "I'm so confused." She drove towards her house. She needed a relaxing hot bath.

**Author's Note-** This complicates things a little. lol Well I tried to make this chapter a little longer 'cause of a request. Tell me how I did! It seems most everybody wants Syaoran to win. lol you perverts! Hehe, just kidding, because part of me wants him to win to!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 4**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 15th, Day 2 **(this still makes me crack up Hehe)

**Days left: 30**

Sunlight filled the room slowly, and when it reached Sakura's eyelids, they fluttered open. The air around her was cold, but her whole body was warmed by something wrapped around her waist.

Sakura smiled to herself, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her usual cloth sheets and comforter seemed softer, silkier and she completely relaxed. She turned over to the left to examine her alarm clock that was on her nightstand, only to come face to face with someone sleeping. She yelped in alarm, but put her hand over her mouth to muffle it.

Sakura looked closely at the face. Brown locks, broad shoulders, boyish face. Oh my god! It was Syaoran Li! She stared at his face, thoughts going through her head.

_I don't remember this! What happened last night! I thought I was in my room, sleeping!_ Sakura started crying quietly. _I don't remember my first time, and it's with a man I don't love!_

Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself. She needed to think rationally, and try to get her memory back. She looked around the room and it was mostly all a dark green. The sheets that she was curled up in, _were_ silk, so that was the reason she felt something different about them.

They covered up her naked body, and she blushed, realizing she was naked so close to Syaoran. She looked over at him again, and had never seen him look so peaceful. She resisted the urge to brush aside the stray lock of chestnut hair, and her eyes caught a flash of tan skin.

Her eyes were glued to the sight of his finely chiseled chest. His rippling muscles were toned and tan, and the way his chest lightly rose and fell with his soft breathing, he looked boyish and manly at the same time. A thin trail of brown hair started from the bottom of his belly button, and Sakura couldn't help but follow it to the start of the silk green sheets. She felt her face warm up more, and couldn't decide whether she was resentful or grateful for the sheet, which only embarrassed her more.

"You didn't get enough last night?" A husky voice awoke her from her thoughts, and her head shot up to stare into intense amber eyes. Sakura blushed even more heavily, if possible, and inched away.

"W-What happened?" Sakura asked in a small voice.

Syaoran frowned and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. Sakura's bare breasts were against his chest, and her blush wouldn't be going away anytime soon. "You don't remember?"

"N-no. T-this couldn't have happened! I-I-I..." Sakura stuttering, since she was being held firmly to his chest and his amber eyes were about three inches away from her.

"I'm disappointed." He sighed angrily and released her. He got up from the bed and went into his bathroom, exposing a nice view of his ass to her. A moment later, Sakura heard the water running, and guessed Syaoran was taking a shower.

She sat up, bringing the sheet with her and looked around his room. It was huge, which explained the built-in bathroom. But it was also very messy, with clothes, and books, and other things strewn across the room.

Okay, she would sort all of this out. She looked around for her clothes and saw them scattered carelessly around the room, and blushed imagining the ways she could've lost them.

She hurriedly put her clothes on and stood up fully clothed. She sighed a sigh that was full of confusion, worry, relief, and desperation. Confusion was for not being able to remember a thing. Worry for what would happen when Syaoran came out? Relief for finding her clothes. And desperation for feeling helpless and not knowing what to do.

"Usually they are still in bed when I come out." Syaoran's voice caught her attention and she quickly turned to face him. His hair was wet, and he had a green towel wrapped around his waist.

Sakura's throat felt dry, and she bit her lip. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do?

"Alright slave," Syaoran smirked. Oh-no, how could Sakura have forgotten their little bet? Syaoran looked around the room in disgust. "First...clean this room, it's filthy."

(A/N- Clean room suggestion given by Naima. LOL! XD I just HAD to put it in here.)

"Li!" Sakura gasped. "This whole room is-"

"It's Li-sama." Syaoran said, his smirk growing even wider. (-Sama is like "master"...I think)

Sakura decided arguing was not the best choice. Besides, he was right. Her throat constricted. He had won the bet, and they agreed. She tried not to cry as she went down on her hands and knees to put his dirty clothes into a semi-neat pile.

By the time she was about half done, and very much grossed out (she saw Syaoran's vast collection of porno magazineslol) Syaoran interupted her. "Time for school slave, you can do that later."

She followed him out of his room, and down the long staircase, and he stopped in the kitchen for an orange juice bottle, and started chugging it in big gulps. Sakura watched him amazed, but her head whipped to the stern voice from her left.

"Get out of my house this instant." A tall, slender woman with black hair told Sakura coldly. Syaoran hadn't seemed to notice her, or was just ignoring her, and she looked at him next. "Xiao lang, I will not allow you to bring trash in every night and then appear with new trash the next."

"This one isn't trash, she's my girlfriend." Syaoran said finishing his orange juice. The woman looked shocked, probably since Syaoran had never had a steady girlfriend, and she smiled at Sakura.

"But I'm not-" Sakura started to say but was interrupted by Syaoran for the second time that day.

"Sakura, sweetie, you don't have to be shy," Syaoran pulled her to him by her shoulder and the woman seemed to get even happier. "It's okay; just tell her you're my girlfriend."

Sakura saw the look he gave her, and it practically yelled, 'Obey your master little Sakura.' She nodded to the woman and said. "Yes, I-I am."

"Oh, Xiao lang this is wonderful! I have faith again, grandchildren that are not 'accidents'. You're growing up, finally." She paused thinking for a moment then continued. "Oh! I'm Xiao Lang's mother."

Before Sakura could respond, Syaoran interrupted her again. "We have to go mother." And he dragged Sakura out the door.

They walked in silence until the house was out of site. "I just have to pretend in front of her, right?" Sakura asked.

"You weren't pretending. You'll be my girlfriend now. Okay? Good." He asked and then answered for her. She sighed sadly.

(A/N- Girlfriend and boyfriend idea given by Amber. Thank you! :D)

"May I change and get my back pack from my house, Li-sama?" Sakura asked her master politely.

"No. We aren't headed in that direction and I don't feel like being late." Syaoran replied. Sakura tried to keep herself from crying, she had t be strong. She could do this, she could get through it. Couldn't she?

They got inside the school and all heads turned to stare at the couple. Syaoran ignored it and took out his morning mint that he had everyday when he didn't have time to brush his teeth. They walked down the hall casually and everyone could not take their eyes off them. 'Since when did Li and Kinomoto get along?' they were asking.

"Pick up the pace Sakura." Syaoran ordered her, and his mint accidentally fell from his mouth. "Awe," Syaoran whined while frowning.

They just stood there for a moment, until all of a sudden Syaoran got a devilish smile on his face.

"Sakura pick it up." Syaoran commanded. She frowned and was reaching down with her hand when he stopped her. "With your mouth." He said smirking.

"What?!" Sakura yelled. He gave her a stern look and she gulped. "Yuk," she mumbled. And everyone was watching her curiously! Her pride, dignity would be ruined forever! Not that it already wasn't...

"Come on..." Syaoran cooed. She got down on her hands and knees and bit it with her teeth so, her tongue and mouth wouldn't touch, and therefore she wouldn't taste it. Her frowned again, his plan ruined, when again he got an evil smirk on his face. "Wash the dirt of with your tongue."

She kept repeating the saying. 'God made dirt, dirt don't hurt... God made dirt, dirt don't hurt...' She popped it into her mouth and rolled it over her tongue a few times, until her mouth was minty fresh. Several 'Ew's and laughs were heard, but Sakura tried to ignore them. She was about to take it out and give it to him, when he stopped her again.

"With your mouth." Was all he said, but Sakura knew what he meant.

He wanted a somewhat kiss in front of all these students. She stood there for a second contemplating her pros and cons.

"Are you weak, Sakura? Can you not handle your punishment for losing our bet? I'm sure we can ask the students who they think should be being a good little slave. We could tell them all about our little bet, and that we had too-" Syaoran was interrupted by Sakura's stiff voice.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just don't tell anyone." Sakura said. And several giggles were heard from girls and cheers from boys as they knew Syaoran had complete control over Sakura.

She leaned forward to his awaiting lips that held a smirk. 'This is my first kiss that I'm actually giving to him.' Sakura thought to herself. 'Unless I gave any away to him last night.' She thought depressed.

She pressed her soft lips to his, she licked his lips for entrance, and after making her wait a few degrading seconds opened his mouth to receive the mint. She pulled away immediately after she had given it to him.

(A/N- Something embarrassing or disgusting idea was given by Angelcuttiegurl. It wasn't THAT disgusting, but it was embarrassing for her because, think of it this way: Would you like to pass a mint from your mouth to the mouth of your worst enemy in front of the school? Didn't think so... Anyways, thanks 4 your review Angel!)

And suddenly Syaoran's face changed into Touya's. Sakura shrieked and felt herself jolt. She shot up in her bed sweating and panting hard from her nightmare and tried to catch her breath, and her mind, for that matter.

(A/N- HAHAHAHAHAHA! I got you, didn't I?!?! GOTCHA! GOTCHA!! Hehe. You thought this all was real didn't you? P There were clues, though. Syaoran's cruel attitude, he has a tiny bit compassion for Sakura, has you saw in the last chapter. The memory loss. I didn't want to waste the lemon on just a dream. lol. And most defiantly, Touya's face. XD)

She frantically looked around and checked off her mental list. Cloth sheets? Check. Pink room? Check. No Li next to me? Check. She sighed in relief.

She thought back to her horrifying dream. That's how Syaoran would act if she lost? He would be cockier than ever, and there would be no way to deal with it. So therefore...

She couldn't let him win.

Wouldn't allow it.

_How could I think that Li was different? That he wasn't just a player, and actually cared about me? He's just a sex-addict that doesn't know how to treat a girl right, unless he gets something in return. God, I broke down in front of him earlier. Well, no more. Syaoran is a slimeball, as simple as that._ She wouldn't give in.

"I, Kinomoto Sakura, will not lose to you, Li Syaoran." She promised to herself.

...**Syaoran**...

"What was up with Kinomoto today?" Syaoran asked himself, in his bedroom thinking about earlier today, during 6th period. He sighed heavily.

Taken a glance at the clock to the left of his bed, he groaned. The clock read 1:37 A.M. He had to get up at 5:00 for his morning training. He had been thinking about her ever since he had gotten home, and had been troubled.

He didn't want to have sex with Sakura when she was acting so weird. He had never in all his life, seen her cry in front of him. She had come very close a couple times, but she always kept her chin up and wouldn't show that she was hurt by his crude and cruel remarks.

Seeing her break down like that had shocked him. Maybe this bet was a bad idea. What if he...let her win?

... **In Syaoran's Head** (lol) ...

"Come on Li." Sakura said in a taunting manner. She tugged on the leash that was around his neck. "Let's go to school Little Wolf."

Sakura smirked. Now that she had won their bet, she had decided to take advantage (not like that) of her little slave. She had gotten some wolf ears for him to wear and had the proceeded to put a collar and leash on him. Yes, he was defiantly her slave.

And though Syaoran's current state was degrading, he couldn't help but feel aphrodisiac about the leash and Sakura his new "master". "We're late." Syaoran said more to himself than to Sakura.

"Ah, ah, Little Wolf, what did I say?" Sakura said, but continued walking. She smirked when she saw Syaoran's frown. "You have to bark or howl at the beginning and end of every sentence you say."

Syaoran decided it was best he didn't say anything so he kept his mouth shut. Sakura smiled to herself, she now had Syaoran Li in the palm of her hand. She could control his every move. And she would have an exceedingly fun time doing it.

They went through the front doors of school, and all the students that were currently in that hall or close by stared at them. Who had ever seen Li Syaoran, the school's hottest guy, wearing a leash, and at the other end, Kinomoto Sakura, the school's hottest girl?

Exactly. Nobody.

"Alright, Li, now it is time to truly begin my fun." Sakura smirked at him, and he couldn't help but feel slightly scared. "We have a crowd, so tell them how much better I am and that you are the lowest bastard of the universe."

Syaoran stared at her in shock. She was putting his reputation on the line! He hesitated and she took this moment to remind him of their little bet.

"Li, what if the whole school knew you couldn't get little ol' me in bed?" Sakura asked with a smirk. She saw his face and knew he had agreed to her assignment. Having a slave was oh-so-fun.

"Classmates, students, friends," Syaoran started his head down. Everyone turned to face him and several students around the school came running to listen. This was the biggest thing since...since ever!

"Sakura Kinomoto is the most beautiful girl in the world and she smells like heaven. Sakura has a good kind heart and every girl wishes they could be like her, but they never come close. Guys wish to be with her, but she is so pure she will only go out with a guy she truly loves. She isn't a scumbag like me, Syaoran. I'm disgusting and a sex-addict. I only use girls for my pleasures and I don't care about them, that is why I'm a slimeball fucker. Sakura is the opposite of me, she is so great, and she is like a goddess." Syaoran said monotone his head down in shame. The whole crowd was laughing and howling, some were even barking to make fun of his wolf ears.

(A/N- Syao tell whole school how great Saku is and that he sucks idea given by 1324. Hehe.)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Syaoran yelled and he was shaken out of his daydream. He was sweating heavily and sighed.

"How could I even think about letting Sakura win?! She must not win, she will not win. I Li Syaoran, will not let Kinomoto Sakura win." Syaoran said talking to himself.

...**School, 3rd period**...

Sakura sat down in her seat next to Tomoyo thinking about Syaoran and their bet. She hadn't seen him in homeroom, but he usually skipped that class anyways.

Syaoran strutted in and took his seat behind Sakura. She turned to face him, but he started before she could say a word.

"Listen, Kinomoto," Syaoran started and Sakura knew he was serious because he called her Kinomoto and none of his little 'nicknames' for her. "About yesterday-"

Sakura blushed, remembering crying in front of him. "Call it temporary insanity." She interrupted him.

"Oh! Alright good, so..." Syaoran relaxed visibly, and then was at a lost for words.

"So...the bet is back on?" Sakura asked.

"Never was off." Syaoran smirked. "Okay, well, I got other plans, so I'll be seeing you tomorrow; I'm skipping the rest of today."

"You're skipping? Okay whatever, Li, I don't give a crap." Sakura said coldly and then turned around to face the front.

Syaoran let out a small smile and then stood up from his desk. He passed her desk on the way out the door and stopped so his mouth was right by her ear.

"By the way, Lil' Sak-Sak, your love bites look absolutely stunning." He said huskily and then smirked. He continued on his way and left out the door before the bell could ring.

Sakura blushed bright red and her hand shoot up to cover the hickeys up.

**Author's Note-** Sooooooo long! D And I updated sooner! Everyone give me a pat on the back. Lol Well, I want lots of reviews for this long chapter. I'm wanting...25. Yes, I'm so greedy. But on average you all give me 15 so ten more shouldn't be that hard should it?

Until I get 25 I won't review so, get started and push that button at the bottom!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 16th, Day 3 **

**Days Left: 29**

"Ohayo Tomoyo!" Sakura said cheerfully taking her seat. Yesterday after Syaoran had left to go god knows where, Sakura could walk through the halls without worrying where Syaoran would be and what he was planning. And since she had a good day at school, she had a good night sleep.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said distracted. She was furiously drawing something in her sketchbook. Sakura sighed.

"Ohayo Tomoyo!" Syaoran walked down the isle and addressed Tomoyo making fun of Sakura. He took his seat and smirked.

"I don't sound like that!" Sakura glared at him. "And what are you doing here?"

Syaoran looked at her innocently. "What are you talking about? I _never_ skip Homeroom."

Sakura just snorted in an unladylike manner, and turned to face the front.

"Good morning class! Gather your stuff, first period bell is about to ring." Mrs. Kusaki told the class smiling brightly.

(A/N- Okay, if you're wondering how their classes are set up, it goes like this. School starts at 9:00. But they have homeroom, for announcements and messages. Homeroom starts at 8:45 and ends at 8:55. (If you skip homeroom, you don't get in severe trouble, it's just frowned upon.) From 8:55 to 9:00 you have to get your belongings to first period. Classes are 50 minutes. And 5 minutes in between to get to and from each class. School ends at 4:00. You can figure the complete schedule out now, right?)

"Hey, wittle Arukas, (hehe Sakura's name backwards. What? You gotta give him creativity.) want to have some fun?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"No. Your definition of fun, isn't the same as mine." Sakura said, grabbing her backpack. "You, ready Tomoyo?"

"Uh, actually, um... Eriol and I are skipping." Tomoyo stuttered nervously.

"Oh joy." Sakura muttered sarcastically. "Well, don't miss lunch today, promise?"

Tomoyo nodded and rushed off. "See, they got the right idea." Syaoran said. He didn't have a backpack, since all he had to carry was a pencil; which he put in his back pocket of his shorts. If he ever needed paper or notes, he just winked at a girl and they would gladly give him anything he needed.

"Yeah, but there are boyfriend and girlfriend. We're just... What are we? We're not really friends. We're just..." Sakura started heading out the door, and Syaoran followed. She was still thinking in her head. How would she describe their 'relationship'?

"We could be boyfriend and girlfriend." Syaoran said, winking at her. Sakura started laughing hysterically, and most everyone in the hall turned to see what was so funny. Syaoran thought she had gone mad.

"Oh, you were serious." Sakura said turning serious in a flash.

"Aww, you know that hurts, Sakie." Syaoran said grimacing, for effect. Sakura just stared at him critically, and he stopped.

"Oh! Houshio-san, do you know where Konako-san is? You're her best friend, so I thought you might know." Sakura asked a girl who was getting her books out of her locker. The girl, Houshio Metamaru was blushing because The Li Syaoran was with the friend, and his friend was talking to her!

"Oh, sorry, Kinomoto-chan, Konako, has a fever and her mother said she would be missing a few days of school." Houshio said nervously.

"Thanks!" Sakura said and then continued to her locker. "Damn. Now I don't have a partner for chemistry."

Syaoran overheard and smirked. "Me neither. Well, now I do. You!" Sakura groaned, and Syaoran couldn't help but feel slightly aroused, which made him want to slam his head in a nearby locker.

"Everyone but you is taken." Sakura moped until she got to her locker. "At least its chemistry, and I'm good at it, so we'll be done soon."

"I don't think I got enough sleep last night to have such a long conversation with you." Syaoran yawned.

"What to busy having sex?" Sakura asked dryly.

"Actually, I haven't had sex since I saw y- Ah! Never mind." Syaoran blushed, and Sakura looked at him funny. Syaoran tried to change the subject. "Jealous?"

"HA! You wish..." Sakura said and slammed her locker shut. "See ya... whenever."

"But I don't want to go to class." Syaoran whined. He was still following Sakura around even though he didn't have 1st period with her. (A/N- SS have Homeroom, 3rd period, Lunch, 6th, and 7th period together.) "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?" Sakura asked just to humor him.

"Like... Ice Cream!" Syaoran said and smiled childishly, which made a faint blush come to Sakura's cheeks. _Oh no, don't blush! Think cold... like... ice cream, and Syaoran smiling. Ah!_

"Why are you smiling like that?" Syaoran asked her. She was just smiling, while staring at him, but she was lost in her own little world. He blushed seeing her smiling at him, even if she didn't mean to.

"Like what?" Sakura asked, trying to scowl at him.

"You are so bad at scowling." Syaoran said laughing. "Scowling has a lot to do with the eyes too, y' know. Your eyes are to happy and cheerful, to scowl, your eyes have to look dangerous and mysterious."

"What a load of crap, you are so full of yourself." Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I'm serious." Syaoran said. "Okay, let's go! If you don't come of your own free will, I'll just have to kidnap you."

"Eh, alright. How will we get there? There are no ice cream shops walking distance, from the school." Sakura asked.

"We'll drive!" Syaoran said as he took the key out of his pocket. He twirled them around, as the headed to the parking lot. "Jeez, I can't believe how easy it is to drive off at this school."

"Yeah, some murderer could walk right into the school, murder some kids, and then walk out without any trouble." Sakura mumbled. _Oh no! I just realized! I'll be all alone with Syaoran in his car, what if he tries something?! Well, of course he'll try something, he is Syaoran._

"Hey, where are you going?!" Syaoran asked as Sakura turned the way she came.

"I'm not getting in a car alone with you." Sakura said stubbornly.

"I won't do anything! Besides, if I was going to do something, I would have brought a more comfortable car. I promise not to hit on you for the rest of the day- No! Scratch that. I promise not to hit on you till we get back from the ice cream shop. Then, you can just go inside the school, so I won't be able to do anything- well, much." Syaoran finished with a smirk.

"Promise?" Sakura asked, but climbed into the passenger seat of his car. Syaoran nodded and started the car. "Oh, we have to get back by lunch, because I haven't sat down and talked to Tomoyo in a while."

"Okay, here we are." Syaoran said.

(A/N- Here is the scene I added for those who wanted it.)

They walked up to the counter, where a young girl, who looked to be 20 or so, was waiting. She had curly red hair, and freckles scattered across her face. She seemed to be American, and she had dark brown eyes.

Syaoran flashed her a sexy grin, that she was transfixed by. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered, looking directly at Syaoran, totally ignoring Sakura.

"Hey cutie, I'll have a double scoop of Chocolate Chunk." Syaoran said leaning on the counter, winking at the red-head. The girl blushed and got it ready. To Sakura he asked casually, "What do you want kid?"

Sakura was boiling mad. "I'm not with you, sir." Sakura said, no one had ever called her kid, when she was just a year apart. And now, just because Syaoran was a freeloader, and needed to make it sound like Sakura and him weren't together, he called her kid. No, wait, what was she thinking? They were not 'together'.

"Huh?" Syaoran asked confused. Sakura glared at him, and looked at the ice cream, pretending she didn't know him. Syaoran not knowing that he had done anything, returned his gaze to the girl. "Thanks sweetie."

He took his wallet out slowly, but not in an obvious way. "Oh no! Please, it's on me." She said winking and trying her best to give him a seductive smile.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked innocently. The girl smiled and nodded and was about to say something else when someone interrupted.

"Could you hurry up, sir, not everyone in the line has time to wait for you to get another whore in bed." Sakura said angrily. Syaoran glared at her wondering what she was doing. Sakura quickly ordered and paid and then left him standing there. She sat at a booth and looked out the window angrily.

"What was that about?" Syaoran asked pissed, as he sat down across from Sakura.

"Sorry, sir, do I know you?" Sakura asked. "I mean, I'm just a 'kid' and all."

Syaoran sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Oh. Look, I'm sorry, but if I said we came together should she would get the idea that were 'together' as a couple, and then she would've gotten jealous and made us pay."

"Oh, it must be horrible having to pay for one ice cream." Sakura said sarcastically, still not looking at him.

"Look I'm, uh, sorry. It's just a natural thing to me now. I didn't mean to call you a kid, and act like I didn't know you." Syaoran said awkwardly. He had never apologized to anyone before (except his mother) so he wasn't used to apologizing.

"You mean it?" Sakura asked him eagerly, her emerald eyes sparkling.

"Uh, eh, yeah." Syaoran said through a closed throat. He was mesmerized by her intriguing eyes.

"Okay, thanks, Li." Sakura said cheerfully, and began eating her ice cream while chatting about this and that. Syaoran adding and nodding to his own parts, while thinking _She is so simple and complex at the same time. Simple because I apologized and she accepted it and now it's like it didn't even happen, but complex because she cared that I pretended I didn't know her, even though were somewhat enemies._

(That's the end of the little 'Date Scene', hope you liked it!)

...**7th period, Chemistry**...

The bell had just rang and Syaoran and Sakura were heading to Science class. Eyes still followed them as they walked the hall, most trying to decide if they were a new couple. And many coming to the conclusion that they were.

"Why aren't you, um... seducing me?" Sakura asked Syaoran curiously. Syaoran smirked at her.

"Do you miss my touch, Suka?" Syaoran asked teasingly. "We could always skip this period, and have a little fun in our special place. I know you loved that janitor's closet."

"Why did I even ask?" Sakura asked herself, shaking her head.

They took their seats at the science lab table (those one for two people), and the bell rung as the teacher came in. "Class, Your assignment instructions are being passed around. I want a 300 word essay, and answer the questions on page 485. If you need any help, just come up here and ask."

Syaoran grabbed the paper from the couple in front of us, and then passed the remaining to the couple behind us. "This is so boring." Syaoran whined.

"You only don't want to do it, because you suck at science." Sakura said getting their supplies out.

Forty minutes later it was time to go. "Pack up your stuff, and if you are not done, get together tonight and finish the assignment." The teacher told the students as the bell rang.

"No way, are we going to your house. I have heard of the Legendary Touya." Syaoran said.

"Well, there is no way in hell I'm going to your house." Sakura said.

Author's Note- I LOVE YOU GUYS!! When I said 25, I didn't think you would review so fast! So that explains the reason this chapter is so short, and kinda rushed at the end. My friend is coming over, so I didn't have much time. Sorry guys, but I will update very soon. Please review to tell me how you like this short chappie.

Awai-umi – You were reading my mind!! Lol but I don't want you to feel like I'm ripping your idea off; I just had the same one! Thank you soooooo much for your review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 16th, Day 3 (after school)**

**Days Left: 29**

"Oh, man, are you sure he won't be home till long after I'm gone?" Syaoran asked uneasily as he walked through the front door of Sakura's house. His eyes darted around, watching wearily for Sakura's older brother.

Sakura laughed at him. "He is at college, and only comes for visits sometimes."

"Oh, okay. And your dad won't care?" Syaoran asked, calming down.

"He is at work, but we're just working on our project so he wouldn't care." Sakura answered sitting on the couch, and taking the supplies out of her back pack. Syaoran sat next to her, while looking around her living room.

They began working on they're assignment, and as an hour passed, Syaoran began to get bored. He looked to his left, to se Sakura intently staring at their chemical concoction, with huge clear goggles covering half of her face. He felt a rumbling deep inside of him, and tried to suppress the laughter.

Sakura seemed to have heard it and looked at him quizzically, which only made her look funnier. Now Syaoran was desperately trying not to burst out laughing. This was so unlike him, never had he truly smiled, not even think about laugh.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, having no clue what was going on. Unfortunately for Syaoran, her voice came out sounding whiny and pinched because of the goggles that were on her nose securely.

He couldn't take it anymore, and allowed a very small smile, while still trying to hold back the rust of the wave of laughter. He reached over and gently slid the goggles off her head, without an explanation.

Suddenly it all came rushing back to them, and they realized that their faces were centimeters apart. Syaoran's face became serious, and instead of the laughter that moments earlier filled him, it was longing.

"Don't stop; you have a nice smile." Sakura blurted out in a soft whisper. Her warm breath collided onto Syaoran's mouth, and he was at breaking point. He slowly got closer and gently pressed his lips upon her's, as her eyes fluttered closed, accepting the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?!" A voice echoed through the room, interrupting their moment.

Sakura jumped away from Syaoran as what had just happened sunk in. Syaoran immediately begin to glare at the young man with dark brown hair. He was slightly surprised at what had just happened, he had never given a kiss so tenderly, nor had he ever enjoyed someone's lips more.

"What were you doing, you Chinese gaki?!" Touya asked angrily, as he had a glaring match with Syaoran.

Sakura was at a loss for words, her mind not completely functioning because just moments ago she had received her first kiss... from her enemy.

"You're her brother? Touya?" Syaoran asked in fake surprise.

"Yes..." Touya said cautiously, still glaring. "Why are you surprised?"

"It's just that the rumors don't suit you; you don't look like you could hurt anything more than yourself." Syaoran said smugly, now standing up from the couch.

"Chinese gaki, you better shut your mouth before you don't have a body to go with it." Touya said menacingly, mad that this little kid was back talking to him. Also mad because of other things, he looked over to Sakura.

"Err, hey Touya, are you staying to see Otou-san?" Sakura asked feeling uncomfortable. Not sure what to do or say to either Touya or Syaoran.

"Actually I was just stopping off to get my swimming trunks, because of the school trip. But now that I've found you are not in reasonable company, I think I will." Touya said sending a meaningful glare at Syaoran as he mentioned 'company'.

"Okay, then dinner is all yours!" Sakura said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. "Oh, yeah, introductions. "Um, Touya, this is Syaoran Li, my Science partner. Li, this is Touya, my older brother."

"I'll go make dinner then, I guess. Don't touch my sister." Touya warned to Syaoran, who just smirked. Touya left the room to go to the kitchen, and kept sending weary glances back at Syaoran.

Soon, it was just Sakura and Syaoran again. "We're almost done, so then you can go home." Sakura said, trying to forget what had happened before Touya had interupted.

"Okay." Syaoran responded, staring at Sakura as she was wishing he wouldn't.

"Where is the lettuce Sakura?" Touya called from the kitchen.

"We don't have any." Sakura answered. "I gave it to the neighbor's new pet bunny."

"When did they get a bunny?"

"Yesterday. It's so adorable, I was thinking you should get one for Kaho."

"Uh...Okay. (he's blushing. Hehe) I need lettuce though, so I'm running to the store quickly." Touya said, appearing back in the living room. He glared at Syaoran. "Don't do anything while I'm gone, or I'll kill you."

Touya slowly left, and as soon as they heard the car door slam and the engine start, Syaoran scooted over so he was right beside Sakura.

"W-" Sakura was cut short, as Syaoran's lips on hers. She was about to push him away, when she caught sight of his eyes. They were so close that she could see every detail about them.

Her vision could only focus on the amber that was in front of her. But... amber doesn't describe it, really. It was more like a deep chocolate brown, with gold irises so fiery it seemed as if it was actually emitting heat.

That was all gone to Sakura as her eyelids fluttered close, and no longer was she hypnotized by his eyes. But still, still she didn't want to let this moment go, she wanted him to kiss her. She knew she should feel bad; she was kissing her enemy. But she only felt the sweet sensation of his mouth.

Syaoran nipped her bottom lip gently with his teeth, and muffled her yelp with his tongue entering her mouth. Syaoran couldn't describe her taste, only that it didn't taste...fake. If that made any sense. Instead of the usual mint and flavor juices that were unnatural, that girls sprayed in their mouth, Sakura was just...Sakura.

Minutes passed in which both only heard their own and other's breathing, the lips coming together and parting, and the quiet squeak of the couch springs as they each moved closer. Soon Syaoran was lying on top of Sakura, his comfortable weight pressing her into the sofa. His hand was stroking up and down Sakura's side, along her ribs and curving around her hip. Then it was under the hem of her t-shirt, warm against her breast on the inside of Sakura's bra, sending shock waves through her.

"Stop!" Sakura said, almost afraid.

Sakura's voice seemed to echo in the quiet house. Instantly Syaoran pulled his hand away. He held himself up, and looked into her emerald eyes, then leaned back against the other side of the couch. He was breathing fast, as was Sakura.

"You should go." Sakura said, not looking him in the eye. She got up quickly and waited for him to stand.

"Leave because you liked it?" Syaoran asked slightly angry. He wasn't mad at her, he was just mad that he had to leave because _he_ liked it. Syaoran stood up and walked slowly to the front door.

"Bye, Li. I'll finish the project." Sakura said curtly, not sure what she should say.

"I know you liked it, you can't resist forever Little Sawie." Syaoran said leaning in for another kiss. (A/N- I'm running out of nicknames guys! Got any ideas, or I'm just going to repeat.)

Sakura shut the door on him, before he could close enough to hypnotize her.

"Well, damn. No matter, I always like a challenge, the harder to get, the sweeter it will taste." Syaoran said to himself smirking. He turned around and walked to his car and drove off.

Sakura was breathing heavily, while her back was leaning against the door. "Damn it. Why did he have to be such a good kisser?" She groaned touching her warm swollen lips. This was going to make things harder.

**Author's Note-** This is like Part 2. I know short again. Not to mention late (I wanted it up by Wednesday). I've just been so busy! I'll try to get another chapter up by next Sunday. We'll see. Thanks guys! Your reviews are soooooooooooooo nice! So give me so more please!! D


	7. Chapter 7

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 7**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 17th, Day 4**

**Days Left: 28**

Sakura's alarm clock beeped twice before she decided to reach over and turn it off. She groaned, rubbing the sleepyeye (that's what my family and I call the residue left in the corner of your eyes after you wake up. Does that have an actual name?) from her eyes.

Turning to the left, she came face to face with a 25-year old man. "Ahhhhh!" Sakura screamed, and the man's eyes snapped open.

"Sakura, hunny, are you okay?" His husky voice asked, and all Sakura could do was look at him. He had dark brown, unruly hair and amber eyes that burned through her soul.

"S-S-Syaoran?" Sakura asked. He nodded confused. "W-Why are you... twenty-five years old?"

Syaoran still looked confused, but a twinkle of amusement appeared in his eyes. He rolled on top of her, pressing his naked body on to her's. Sakura blushed heavily feeling Syaoran's hard erection against her inner thigh. "I'm twenty-five because time has been passing and I've been getting older."

"Uh-um, uh, how old am I then?" Sakura could barely think, feeling the wonderful sensation of his naked body pressed comfortably against her's. Part of her felt ashamed, and the other just wanted him to take her. But first, she had to figure out what was going on.

"Twenty-four," He mumbled, nibbling on her neck.

"I can't seem to remember anything. Was that bet we made in the 12th grade true? Who won?" Sakura asked, feeling utterly lost. It was a scary feeling. And now she had this 25-year old man on her, which wasn't bad at all because he was hotter than the fires in hell, except she still felt seventeen.

"Yes, I won. You seriously don't remember? We had sex on the 17th of June, and after we were done, you were my slave. You were the best woman I had in bed so I ordered you to marry me and have my children. Remember that?" Syaoran asked, not stopping his violations on her body.

"We aren't in love?!" Sakura asked, shocked.

"Well, I'm in love with your body..." Syaoran said, kissing his way across her collar bone to her aroused nipple on her left breast. He kissed, nipped, and sucked on it getting an involuntary moan from Sakura.

"Stop!" Sakura shouted, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the flow of tears. "We aren't even in love!"

"Uh... Sakura, are you okay, sweetie?" She heard the tired voice of her father. Her eyes snapped open and she was once again in her own room, with her father standing by her bedroom door.

Sakura was breathing heavily, and a thin sheet of sweat coated her body. "Um, uh, yeah dad. J-Just a nightmare; I'll be okay."

Fujitaka, her father, looked uncertain for a moment, and then muttered a "good night" and closed her door. Sakura sighed in relief and lay back down. Hopefully, soon she would stop dreaming about Syaoran. It gave her chills, when she accidentally summoned the feeling of his naked body on top of her's.

"Okay, stop right there Sakura. You hate this guy, so stop dreaming about him." Sakura spoke to herself, trying to stop the beating of her heart, and the flush from getting deeper. She turned on her side and closed her eyes, trying to go into a dreamless sleep.

) **With Syaoran**(

"Mother, I'm home for a visit." Syaoran called through the large mansion, handing his suitcases to their butler Wei. "Thanks." He mumbled and then walked up the long staircase, searching for his mom.

"Syaoran!" A familiar squeal came from behind him, and he felt someone jump on his back. He turned his head to meet Sakura's cheery face.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Don't you live in Japan? Why are you in my house?" Syaoran asked confused, and Sakura's smile faltered and changed to a frown. She slid off his back and faced him.

"I live in Hong Kong, Syaoran, you know that. I live here too silly." Sakura said confused, looking at him weirdly.

"You do not!" Syaoran interrupted her next words. "You live in Japan, in a house with your father!"

"Syaoran, are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked taking a step back from him, almost as if she was afraid. "My mother and father are on a business trip to England, you know that! What is wrong with you?"

"What? Sakura, you're confusing me." Syaoran said, rubbing his temples. Sakura's frown deepened, and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Syaoran... My name isn't Sakura." She paused, and Syaoran felt even more confused, if that was possible. "It's me, your cousin... Meiling!"

"AHHH!" Syaoran yelled, sitting up in bed in a flash. He looked frantically around him, to realize he was still in Japan and not on a visit in Hong Kong. He sighed in relief, and then got worried. Sakura was Sakura, wasn't she? What if His Sakura looked like Meiling, and his cousin Meiling looked like Sakura? Oh no, the horror. Which one would have His Sakura's cheerful personality?

He would just have to see when it was time for school. He prayed to god, that His Sakura still had her personality, and emerald green eyes, with golden auburn hair. He tried to go to sleep, but after having such a horrible dream, it wasn't too easy.

) **Time for School**(

Sakura still could not get the feeling of Syaoran's bare body on her's, even after a hard scrub in the shower, so she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him. Luckily, she wouldn't have to see him till 3rd period, unless of course he decided not to skip Homeroom.

Which he did. Only a second after Sakura had taken her seat next to Tomoyo, Syaoran came rushing into the room. "Sakura!" He practically shouted, and a few people looked up surprised. One, because he never showed up for Homeroom. Two, because he had never shouted for anybody. And three, because he was shouting his supposedly worst enemy's name.

"Uh, yes?" Sakura said nervously, and lightly blushed. She hated herself for it, and cursed herself mentally a million times. Then all of a sudden, a flashback from the day before, at her house, came to mind. Oh, god. She remembered that she had her first kiss, and make-out session on her couch with Syaoran yesterday.

"Your name is Sakura, right? And you live in Japan? And you still are your normal cheerful, short-tempered self?" Syaoran asked worriedly, and Sakura and Tomoyo were both looking at him strangely.

"Uh... Yes. Hey! Wait a minute, what do you mean short-tempered?!" Sakura asked angrily. He just smirked at with a look that said 'Your-short-temper-that-is-going-off-right-now'. She grumbled, "Loser..."

"I hate school." Syaoran said to himself as he took his seat. Sakura had pushed her memory of yesterday and her dream out of her mind, until all she felt was her loathing for him.

"Oh, yeah, Li, you know the only reason we come is to see your face..." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. Tomoyo smiled a secret smile at Sakura and Syaoran, and they both looked at her weird. "What Tomoyo?"

"Oh nothing." She said casually. Just as Syaoran and Sakura were about to get more information out of Tomoyo, the bell rang, signaling it was time for first period.

They all split up to go to their 1st period classes, and after about 10 minutes Sakura and Syaoran were both bored.

Sakura was currently in Music Class, staring ahead unblinking at the blackboard. Today they were taking notes, which was always a slow paced time. She wished something would happen, that maybe everyone could get out of school and have a free day.

Just as she was thinking this, a high pitched alarm went off. At first Sakura was freaked out, and then she realized it was just the fire alarm. It was probably just a test, to see if they knew how to get out of the building safely and fast.

Her class stood up and made they're way to the door, the music teacher, Mrs. Momomiya, was running to the front and the end of the line hurriedly, fretting about every little detail. "Your shoes untied, Miss Miki." or "Retie your tie, please, Mr. Kang". Sakura sighed to herself, thinking, _Why would you worry about those stupid things, if we are having a fire?!_

Soon every class was outside in class groups, while the teacher's were calling out the names of their students, waiting for the principal to say it was okay to come back in, and well done for the quick exit.

After waiting several few minutes, and not hearing any signal, teachers began to talk nervously, and whisper amongst themselves. And then a big gasp was heard, Sakura turned to look at what they were looking at, which was the school, only to see a thin trail of smoke coming from it.

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Syaoran grinning at her with a mischievous smile. Instantly, Sakura knew had started the fire. "Oh no. You didn't?"

Syaoran's grin got bigger. "Who else, but the one and only Syaoran Li?" Sakura couldn't help but smile back at his childishness. And before either of them knew what they were doing, Sakura had jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Way to go Li! No school, for who knows how long! You kick ass!" Sakura cheered delighted, and Syaoran was a bit surprised. This was the first time Sakura had come on to him, even if in an only friendly way.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and since she wasn't as tall as him, her feet were dangling off the ground. Sakura blushed, realizing what she just did.

"Uh," Sakura mumbled trying to get out of his grip, but it was no use, she would be stuck there till Syaoran let her down, or she hurt him enough to let her down. "Urgh, let me down!"

"No." Syaoran answered simply, smirking.

"What if someone sees us? We're out in the middle of the school field! With all these kids around!" Sakura argued. "I'm not-"

Sakura was cut off by Syaoran's lips on her's. Then they were kissing, kissing hard, and Sakura felt completely exhilarated. When Syaoran pulled back slowly, both were breathing fast. Sakura was feeling somewhat grateful that he was holding her, because if he wasn't she might have fallen because of her shaking knees.

"Shut up, Little Kiki." Syaoran said, smirking at her, shocked expression.

"What are you doing?! What if someone saw?!" Sakura asked, her cheeks red from anger and embarrassment. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but all that did was make her rub against his warm hard chest.

"What if someone saw?" Syaoran asked carelessly. He rubbed his nose against her's, making her blush deeper.

"Don't do that! Stop it!" Sakura yelled, pulling back as far as someone can when they are being held firmly to another person's chest. "That feels... weird!"

Syaoran almost laughed at her expression; it was priceless. She looked mad, annoyed, and trying not to laugh at the same time. "Does it tickle, Little Saki?"

"No, well sort of. It does, but it doesn't. Just stop!" Sakura said, while he looked at her, with his amber eyes twinkling. "I don't like that look... Li." Sakura said cautiously.

"Sa-Sa, you should be careful when your feet our dangling off the ground. You don't want to... slip." Syaoran said and pretending to lean forward fast as if he was going to drop her.

"Don't!" Sakura yelled, she repulsively wrapped her legs around his torso, and tightened her grip around his neck. Syaoran stood up straight again and grabbed her thighs so she couldn't remove her legs from around his waist.

"This is a very compromising position." Syaoran said, a smirk upon his face, as usual. Sakura looked around to make sure no one saw their current position, but most students were chatting or freaking out because of the smoke.

"Students, please go home, and tell your parents that school has been let out because of a fire in the 12th grade Economics room. If they have any questions, tell them to contact us on our cell or home numbers. Teachers, let students use your cell phone, if they need to reach a parent to ask for a ride." The principal yelled through a megaphone, making sure everyone could hear him. "As for the culprit of this crime, we will find you, and once we do, the consequences will be dire."

"Let me down now, I have to get home. I'll scream 'Rape!' if you don't." Sakura said threatingly.

Syaoran looked like he was thinking hard and then he asked. "Can I rape you, if you're going to go ahead and scream it?"

Sakura glared at him, and was about to open her mouth to yell, when he sat her down gently.

"Alright, alright. Don't worry, I wouldn't actually rape you." Syaoran said, while stretching.

"What do you call this bet?" Sakura asked angrily, fixing her skirt that had ridden up.

"Before the end of one month, you'll be _wanting_ to have sex with me. As long as you don't tell me to stop, it's not considered rape." Syaoran said smugly.

"Whatever, asshole." Sakura grumbled. "I'm too sick of telling you 'You won't win.' So just pretend I'm saying it right now, and every other time you say I'm going to lose." Sakura said and started walking towards the parking lot. "Well, thanks for the day off, see ya!"

"Hey, wait a minute! Since I got you the day off, don't you think you owe me a date?" Syaoran asked, trailing behind her.

"I might have considered it earlier, but because you wouldn't let me down and you kissed me in a crowd of students, no." Sakura said smiling. "Bubye!"

Author's Note- Nooooooo! I'm 3 minutes late!! It's not Sunday anymore! I wanted this up by Sunday, but 3 minutes ago, it turned into Monday. : (

Well, I say I did pretty good considering I only had two days to get this chapter up (more like a day and a half, because Saturday morning my Microsoft Word wasn't working) I gave you some more dreams because you guys liked the last ones so much. I hope these are just as good!

Well, enough of my blabber. REVIEW please!! You guys kick ass!! I love your reviews soooooooooooo much!! : )

P.S.- Thanks to those reviewers who gave me more nicknames! They helped a bunch.

IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO SEND YOU AN E-MAIL TELLING YOU THAT I HAVE UPDATED, PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW TELLING SO. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 8**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 18th, Day 5**

**Days Left: 27 **

"Sakura..." A soft whisper caused her to stir. She cautiously opened her eyes, hoping she wasn't having another dream. When her eyes were fully opened, she came face to face with amber orbs.

"Not another dream." Sakura groaned. She saw Syaoran smirk.

"You've been dreaming about me?" He asked, lying down next to her. This dream was weird; he was fully dressed in this one, too bad. Sakura blushed and then shook that thought from her head. '_What do you mean too bad?!_' She thought.

"Just let me sleep in this dream, your always so demanding in my dreams." Sakura grumbled, and closed her eyes again. Syaoran almost laughed, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Do we ever...do anything your dreams?" Syaoran asked, scooting closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hugging and kissing; and you're always naked." Sakura mumbled, sleepily.

"Are you naked in your dreams?" Syaoran asked, kissing along Sakura's jaw and neck.

"Um... yeah." She answered, not minding the kisses because she knew it was just a dream, and it felt so damn good.

"Then we should probably both get naked so your dream is right." Syaoran whispered into her ear, and then nibbled along the tip of it.

"You're probably right." Sakura opened her eyes half way with a yawn. She lazily helped Syaoran lift his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest. Syaoran reached for her shirt, and lifted her arms so he could slide it off. Syaoran was just about to pull it over her breasts, when someone knocked on Sakura's door stopping him.

"Shit," He cursed, and hurriedly rolled off Sakura's bed, then slid under it, hiding himself. Sakura was a bit confused.

"Sakura," Fujitaka opened her door slightly, and seeing that Sakura was decent, opened it all the way. "Sweetie, I'm going to work now, the school secretary called and said there wouldn't be school today because of the fire yesterday. You'll be okay by yourself?"

"Of course dad, I'm seventeen." Sakura smiled, realizing she must've woken up, and Syaoran never had been in her room. Fujitaka smiled back at her, and then shut her door again. She heard his footsteps go down the stairs. Sakura yawned happily, thankful to have the day off from school.

She swung her feet over the side of her bed, only to have someone grab her foot and pull her down. She screamed scared to death, until she felt a hand over her mouth. She wearily opened her eyes, and they widened when she saw familiar amber eyes.

"That wasn't a dream?" Sakura asked, once Syaoran removed his hand from her mouth.

"No, little Kura, it wasn't." Syaoran replied huskily, and pulled her against his chest. Correction, his _shirtless_ chest.

"You-you took advantage of me!" Sakura yelled furiously, her cheeks red from anger and embarrassment. "You almost made me take off my shirt!"

Sakura crawled out from under her bed, with Syaoran reluctantly following after. He looked at Sakura, and seeing that his shirtless chest wasn't helping her, he smirked while putting his shirt back on.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Sakura asked trying to rid her voice of the curiosity. Seeing that she wasn't doing a good job, she tried for an angry approach. "That's breaking and entering you know!"

"Technically, I didn't break anything, so it's just entering. I just climbed your tree, oh and just so you know, your window lock is broken." Syaoran replied casually, as if he entered girl's rooms everyday. Well, he probably does, Sakura thought bitterly.

"How did you even know this was my room?" Sakura asked.

"The pink curtains were a big help," Syaoran smirked. "Besides, I knew your bedroom was on the 2nd floor, and I didn't think you would have girls in bikinis on your walls."

Sakura laughed. "Would you be disgusted if I did?" Sakura asked, kidding.

"Actually, I think I would be turned on." Syaoran said seductively, moving closer to Sakura, and soon he had her backed against the wall. Sakura tried to stay strong and pushed against his chest, which thankfully for her was clothed now.

"Were all alone, in your bedroom, Little Sawie..." Syaoran murmured, placing kisses along her neck, and face. "Think of the possibilities..."

An image of Syaoran and herself rolling aggressively around on her bed came to Sakura's mind, and a strangled moan escaped quietly for her mouth. But not to quietly for Syaoran to hear. He smirked, and then went to her lips, plunging his tongue into her sweet-tasting mouth. Both of their tongues moved together and against each other, exploring a newly found territory.

"No..." Sakura breathed quietly, as they parted to breathe, until their lips found each other's again. Sakura's hands slid down from pushing against his chest, to resting on his waist, as Syaoran had one hand holding Sakura's face and the other stroking her auburn hair. As they parted shortly for breath again Sakura said more forcefully. "No,"

"Give in Sakura... Don't think about anything but how this feels right now, think about my lips against your flesh..." Syaoran murmured, against her skin, forcing his warm breath to send shivers down her body.

"We can't do this." Sakura resisted the cry her body gave out. Even though Syaoran heard her voice, he didn't stop his kisses. Sakura had to think fast, before she got caught into the passion starting in her chest.

"Stop." Sakura commanded, and took hold of the lump in Syaoran's pants. He gasped in pleasure and pain, and stopped his kisses.

"Sakura," He managed to groan out. He didn't release his hold on her but raised his head, so he could look into Sakura's eyes. Syaoran swallowed with his dry throat, and tried his hardest to disregard the feeling of Sakura's hold on his manhood. The determined look in Sakura's emerald eyes to get him off of her, was not helping, because he could not stop picturing that look with the image that popped into his head.

( **In Syaoran's Head...** ) (haha... here's another Syaoran Daydream)

Syaoran felt the hard cement ground against his back as he was pushed roughly down. Sakura's alluring emerald orbs never lost contact with his as she slowly climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Somebody's been a bad boy." Sakura said seductively, her eyes shinning with satisfaction, as Syaoran breathing began to shorten.

Syaoran dragged his eyes away from Sakura's pools, and instead let his gaze roam lazily across her body. Unfortunately she wasn't naked, but the attire she had on, left little to imagination. It was a tight-fitting, black leather corset top that pushed her breasts up. His amber eyes stayed on that for a while, until he decided he would have plenty of time later, and his gaze continued on to the flash of skin that showed her firm stomach. Then was a 4-inch or so skirt that looked to be leather, but must've been another type of material because she was straddling him, therefore it allowed movement.

'_I wonder if she has any under ware on...?_' The stray thought passed through Syaoran's head, until his eyes once again met Sakura's. Amusement was present upon her face, and out of nowhere a leather whip appeared.

"Now, you have to be... punished." Sakura licked her lips and Syaoran wanted to jump her right then. He probably would've, but Sakura had things under control.

She placed both hands at each end of the rope, then pushed it firmly to the side of Syaoran's shoulder's, securing him to floor. He licked his dry lips, waiting for what Sakura would torture him with next.

(**End**)

"Let go now, Sakura, or I won't be responsible for my actions." Syaoran slightly growled. Sakura felt movement on what her hand had a hold of.

"Wah!" Sakura let out surprised, and then blushed furiously. "Uh... No. I won't release you till you release me." She said, regaining her voice back. She squeezed Syaoran's arousal, letting another gasp out of Syaoran.

Syaoran considered his options. Pro, he was getting really turned on by this side of Sakura. Con, Sakura could easily damage his goods. Pro, being this close to Sakura's amazing body was enough. Con, raping Sakura wasn't a good idea; he wanted her to want it too. Con, also, he had never raped a girl ever. Con, again, something very dear to Syaoran could get injured, that should count as about four.

Syaoran sighed, Cons win. He dropped his hands from her face and back, and took a couple steps back. Sakura dropped her hand the instant he released his hold on her.

"Now, if you don't mind, leave." Sakura said, sighing. "You can go out the way you came, so I can go back to bed."

"Mind if I join you?" Syaoran smirked. Sakura jumped on her bed with a 'Yes, now leave.' He heard her yawn and then walked over to her. "You can't go back to sleep; we've got plans."

"WE can't have plans if one us doesn't know about them." Sakura's muffled reply came, and Syaoran felt his lips tugging into a smile. '_How come that only happens around her?_' He thought to himself.

"Well, now you know of them, so we can go." Syaoran said and started tickling her foot that was sticking out from under the blanket. She kicked him off, but then he grabbed her foot and started tickling it again. She burst into a fit of giggles, and once they died down she sat up.

"I'm not going on a date with you." Sakura said and crossed her arms.

"I never said anything about a date," Syaoran said, making Sakura blush. He smirked and then continued. "Daidouji (Tomoyo) invited us to a picnic in the park. Eriol will also be there."

"I don't want to move," Sakura grumbled, and flopped back down into the pillows and sheets.

"Well, I could always drag you into the shower, after I undress you of course. And then I'll pick out your out fit. Oh yeah, we can see what kind of thongs you own." Syaoran smirked devilishly and Sakura's head popped out from her camouflage, just enough for her to glare.

"Don't touch me, one. Two, get out of my room!" Sakura said and pushed him out the door, then locked it. She heard Syaoran's voice from the hallway.

"Oh good, you already have a lock. We'll be needing that later on."

- - - - - - - - - - - I'm skipping ahead to after the shower and getting dressed.

"Let's go." Sakura said opening her locked door, only to find an empty hallway. "Uh... Li?" She decided to go look downstairs only to find him, making his self at home, watching TV on the couch.

"HEY, SAK-" Syaoran yelled in her face, turning around, not knowing she was there, and still thinking she was upstairs. "Oh, sorry. Let's go."

"I already said that," Sakura said to herself, and then walked out her front door. She looked at the tree that was next to here window, and her eyes widened. "You climbed that?!"

"It wasn't hard," Syaoran said smugly, and got into his green jeep. Sakura glared at Syaoran. She tried to give the man a compliment, and he brushed it off! She climbed into the passenger seat, looking around at it.

"Isn't this a different car? What happened to that... other car?" Sakura asked, clueless of what type it was. She never was good with car brands. She could change a tire, and fill up the engine, and help her brother Touya, if he told her what too do, but that was it.

"This is my comfortable car," Syaoran said with a smirk, and pointed at the back seat. Sakura looked curiously to where he was pointing, only to find a huge amount of space, enough to lay down, without being to cramped.

"Oh god," Sakura rolled her eyes, as Syaoran started the car and backed up to the street. "You'll never find me back there."

"We'll just see, Little Kuru." Syaoran said and winked at her. She glared back, to tired to argue with him further.

They reached the parking lot for the park, with silence, except for the soft music coming from the radio. She thought about changing the channel to something more up-beat, but then figured Syaoran would change it back, and then eventually led to a big fight.

I followed Syaoran to a small clearing, where the traditional red and black checkered blanket lay. On it, were Tomoyo and Eriol, with a basket in front of them. They were talking until the noticed the entrance of the two newcomers.

"Hey Sakura, hey Li!" Tomoyo smiled at them, ushering them to take a seat across from them.

"Hey Tomoyo, Eriol-kun." Sakura answered back happily, getting a sniff of the scents coming from the large basket, Sakura's stomach growled. She blushed and laughed nervously. "It is 1:00..."

"Can we eat now, Daidouji?" Syaoran asked, eyeing the food.

Tomoyo laughed and responded. "Sure. And call me Tomoyo; any friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine."

"He isn't my friend," Sakura protested stubbornly, but the three just ignored her.

"He's one of my best beds too, right my cute little cousin?" Eriol said, smiling that creepy smile of his.

"Don't call me that. And... your about the only male I know the name of, so I guess we're friends." Syaoran said, taking the food out of the basket and passing it around, for everyone to take what they wanted.

After they had all eaten, Tomoyo and Eriol decided to go on a walk; leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone once again.

"Walk my ass," Sakura muttered, angry that her 'supposedly best friend' left her with Syaoran, her enemy. "They probably just left to make-out."

"Do you want to take a walk?" Syaoran smirked, standing up.

"I'd love too!" Sakura said cheerfully, and Syaoran almost died.

"You want to go make-out? You're giving me permission?" Syaoran asked, unbelieving.

"What?! Who said anything about making out?! I just said I'd like to go with you on a walk!" Sakura being the sweet dense kid that she is, shouted.

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. All those times he had to restrain from smiling, were building up on him, and he burst out laughing. Sakura stood dumbfounded and surprised. She never seen Syaoran smile, much less than to be laughing like he was now, so that he could hardly breathe.

When Syaoran settled down, he explained calmly. "You said, that even though Tomoyo had claimed they were taking a walk, but they were actually making-out. Then I asked you if you wanted to take a 'walk', meaning I asked you 'Do you want to make out?'. Then you said, yes!"

"Oh... NO!" Sakura said realizing what Syaoran had meant. Syaoran's laugh was still ringing through her ears, and she couldn't help but think that it was a nice warm laugh. Not too loud, and not cold like his usual demeanor. "I would never make out with you by choice, but an actual walk would be nice."

"I'll take what I can get," Syaoran sighed. They folded up the blanket, and left it on top of the empty basket, knowing Tomoyo and Eriol were somewhere near.

After a couple minutes of silent walking, except for the birds, and few other people they passed, Sakura realized how chilly it was. She had her jacket on, but still it was January, and had forgotten to take gloves. "My hands are freezing..." She said to herself.

Syaoran, without even looking at her, took his hand out of his pocket; he grabbed Sakura's hand, and brought it back with him, into his pocket, resting comfortably. Sakura looked at him, but his gaze stayed in front at the scenery. Even though only one of her hands was in Syaoran's pocket, her whole body, including her other hand, was warmed.

The feeling of Syaoran's skin against Sakura's was wonderful, and she wished she could put her arms around him, under his coat. Immediately after thinking the thought, Sakura blushed and looked away trying to hide it.

A little while later, they came upon an unoccupied bench and both took a seat, Syaoran still holding Sakura's hand inside his pocket.

"I'm so tired, I barely got any sleep last night. My friend Tonkin-san, moved into a new house, and I promised to help her unpack all her junk." Sakura mumbled tiredly. Before Syaoran could respond, Sakura's head was resting on his shoulder, and her breathing had become even, signaling that she had fallen asleep right there.

He let out a small chuckle, and then kissed the top of her head. He sat there feeling the most peaceful than he had ever before. Almost like a new-found haven, just for him and Sakura. When he looked back down at her again, he found that her shirt had moved, exposing a bare shoulder, and skin coming very close to her breast. Syaoran would've just stared at that all day, if it hadn't been for him noticing the man getting a drink of water, across the sidewalk path. The tall black-haired man was staring lustfully at the angel next to him.

Syaoran growled, and gently pulled Sakura's shirt back up. The man looked up only to see Syaoran's icy death glare, and the man quickly walked off. Syaoran smirked satisfied, resting his head lightly on top of Sakura's, he began to drift off to slumber himself, but not before interlocking his fingers with Sakura's inside his pocket.

Syaoran, Sakura's ever faithful watch-wolf...

**Author's Note-** I know, I know. Late update. It's just that I've been so busy! School is starting up, and I have to get a lot of things done. My updates may only come once a week, now. So just review, and I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks, you guys are awesome!

Lady Mokodane- I didn't know there was that many author notes. Did you mean in the whole story, or just chapter 7? I try to only have an Author Note where necessary, but I could be just blabbing. Anyway, sorry.

InfynitiStar- Kero? LOL!! Man, I literally started cracking up (no offence) when I read that, and my parents thought I had gone crazy, laughing at nothing. I might use it, but I was thinking she is going to get a kitten named Kero. I don't want to spoil anything so... Thanks for your review, though!

Cobalt-eyedAngel- Awww, our Little Devil... Syaoran just loves trouble!

lildaedweamer- Is this longer? Probably not, but... I'll work on it! : )

I couldn't answer everyone, but still A BIG THANK YOU TO YOU!! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon...


	9. Chapter 9

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 9**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 19th, Day 6**

**Days Left: 26**

"I'm broke now." Sakura whined, as Tomoyo and her took a seat down at a small table, that was just outside of the café, where they had just bought lattes.

"Only because you bought **two** new bracelets, instead of choosing just one." Tomoyo laughed.

They had spent all morning, and some of the afternoon wandering around the mall. Sakura wasn't allowed to but clothes, because Tomoyo claimed that she was 'helping the enemy!', so if Sakura ever needed any type of clothing, she would just ask Tomoyo.

"Anyway," Tomoyo said, "what's with you and Syaoran?"

Sakura choked on her coffee and spent the next minute coughing gracelessly while Tomoyo arched her perfect eyebrows, with an evil twinkle in her eye.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked hoarsely.

"I mean the bet, and the dates, and how far has he gotten?" Tomoyo asked eagerly. "Come on, spill, I am your best friend!"

"Well, um, the bet? This is day...6. Only making out, except I did take Syaoran's shirt off once, and he almost took off mine, but he tricked me! And **dates**?! What do you mean, dates?! I went on a, uh... 'Outing' with Syaoran for ice cream, and then the picnic was your idea!" Sakura glared, while crossing her arms.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Backup for a second, _you_ took off his shirt?!" Tomoyo ask grinning ear to ear. But her loud yell, caused several customers to look shocked over at them. While Tomoyo was ignoring them, Sakura was blushing bright red, and the manager gave them a stern glance.

"Uh, yes, by accident. I think we should leave Tomoyo..." Sakura said nervously, the manager was still watching them, almost forcing a mental message that yelled 'Get out of here, you hooligans!'

"Alright, alright," Tomoyo stood up irritably, they took they're paper cups of coffee, and headed toward the parking lot of the mall. "Tell me about when you took off his shirt!"

"I was sleeping, it was yesterday morning. And Syaoran had climbed up my tree, and entered my room through the window, and then he lay down in bed next to me." Sakura explained, with a blush on her cheeks. "I thought it was a dream, because I have had dreams of him before, and I didn't expect to see him in my room. So then he tricked me into thinking it was a dream, and that he should be naked has always. So I took of his shirt, and then was about to take off mine, when my dad knocked on my door."

Tomoyo laughed gleefully, and Sakura wondered if telling Tomoyo was the best idea. But if you can't tell your best friend; who can you tell? "Do you like him?"

"What?!" Sakura asked, waking up from her thoughts. Tomoyo just looked at her, knowing she had heard the question. "Of course I don't! He's an egotistic playboy bastard!"

"Alright, I admit; he does enjoy women a lot, but would you prefer him to like men?" Tomoyo tried to lighten the situation, but Sakura just stared dully at her. "Okay... Well, you must admit that he is sexy."

"Tomoyo! What about Eriol, your boyfriend?!" Sakura asked shocked.

"Just because I'm not single, doesn't mean I'm blind!" Tomoyo laughed. Sakura was still shocked, so Tomoyo tried to amend her earlier sentence. "Look, I love Eriol, I'm just saying that Syaoran is cute for me, and hotter than hell for other girls, you included."

"I admit! Syaoran is hot, and he has a nice chest, and arms, and hands, and face, and legs, even feet, and... a _really_ nice ass." Sakura said blushing. Tomoyo giggled. "But just because he is sexy, doesn't mean he isn't a bastard!"

"Okay, if you think Syaoran isn't the one for you, then we just have to find one who is." Tomoyo said getting into her yellow Porsche, she was rich after all. "Come with me to a party, not high school, because people just get drunk at those and then it's a big make out fest. But college parties, those are fun. There is dancing, dorms, and any drink you want, not just beer."

"Okay, I guess. Let's go, it's already 9:00." Sakura said sighing. They headed toward Tomoyo's house to get changed.

.x.X.x. **With Syaoran** .x.X.x.

"Why did you invite me again?" Eriol asked, with that annoying smile of his. Syaoran and Eriol were currently walking into a gym, with a gym bag slung over each of their shoulder.

"You're the only guy I know, and I didn't feel like going alone." Syaoran said, glaring at him. "Besides, you're one of the guys Sakura is friends with."

"I knew there was something else." Eriol said, smiling devilishly. "What? Do you want me to answer questions about her?"

"I don't even think you know the answers." Syaoran sighed to himself. "Sometimes she's like an open book, and I can read every motion off her face, and then the next she's completely different, and I'm not sure what to say or do."

Syaoran took off his shirt and started training with the punching bag, as Eriol was lifting weights. "She's the only girl you've gone after this long." Eriol said to himself.

"She's the only girl I've had trouble with!" Syaoran said glaring at himself, and took his anger out on the punching bag. "I just... I don't get it! Why doesn't she like me? Why doesn't she grovel at my feet, like every other girl does?"

"Would you really want Sakura as much as you do now, if she was a slut?" Eriol asked, grunting as he lifted the heavy bar up.

"Not all the girls I have been with are sluts." Syaoran defended, but saw the criticizing glance from Eriol and sighed. "Oh, fine. Still, though, I _have _to win this bet. There would be no being with Sakura, if she won. I would be her **slave**, and that would be worse than death."

.x.X.x. **At the Party **x.X.x.

"I'm going to get a drink, and relax." Sakura shouted over the loud music to Tomoyo who was dancing. She saw Tomoyo nod and smile, so Sakura left the big living room which was used as a dance floor, looking for a drink.

She entered a room, where several drinks were, she had a bad feeling because there was a guy on the bed, but he was reading a bed and didn't even notice her. Sakura walked over to the end of the room, and poured herself a drink of coke, and then sat down on a little couch.

"Hey, when did you get here?" The guy noticed her, and sat up on the bed. He had a brown buzz cut, and cold grey eyes. He had a bored expression until he caught sight of her.

"Um, I just came in here for a drink." Sakura said uneasily, setting her glass on the drink table. "I can, uh, leave if you want."

"No, no, it's okay; this is a party." He smiled, and Sakura smiled politely back. The guy got up and went to get himself a drink. "It's kind of crazy out there, huh?"

Sakura turned to look at the door, where loud music and crashes and bangs could be heard. While she looked away, the grey-eyed guy quickly took two tablets out of his drawer and put them in Sakura's coke. By the time she turned back, the tablets had evenly dissolved into her drink. "Yeah."

Sakura took big gulps of her drink, trying to calm down. _Maybe I should leave?_ She asked herself, standing up. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Why don't you lie down on the bed, you don't look to good."

"No, I have to-" Sakura started, and then forgot what she was going to say. Se couldn't think, and her muscles felt so limp. "Sleep. Sleep sounds good." Sakura slurred falling on the bed; she could barely keep her eyes open.

"There you go, don't worry, everything is alright." The guy said crawling on the bed next to her.

"Saku- Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Tomoyo shouted, opening the door to come across a half asleep Sakura and some guy about to un-button her shirt. "Get off her asshole!"

Tomoyo pushed him off of Sakura, as best she could, and then helped Sakura sit up. "What the hell did you give her?!"

"Nothing, it's not my fault she's a cheap skank. Now, get out of my room, you can take the bitch with you." The man said coldly. Tomoyo pulled Sakura with her, shoving her way through the crowd. She reached the front door, and sat Sakura down on the steps.

"I feel like my head is splitting in half, maybe I'm dying." Sakura slurred, making Tomoyo cry.

"No you're not Sakura, you'll be okay. I'll just call Eriol; he'll know what to do." Tomoyo said shakily, pulling out her cell phone.

.x.X.x. **With Syaoran** .x.X.x.

"I'm still not sure about this whole bet thing, if you break Sakura's heart, I'll have to hurt you. And then her brother Touya will finish the job and kill you." Eriol said strictly, but still had that usual smile on his face.

"I don't-" Syaoran was cut off by Eriol's cell phone ringing. Eriol answered it with a simple hello.

"I don't know what to do Eriol, I'm so scared... It's –something is wrong... with Sakura." Tomoyo's loud distressed tone could be heard over the cell phone. Syaoran heard Sakura's name and froze. _What happened? Something is wrong with Sakura?! _He asked himself, his eyes filling with concern.

"Let's go." Syaoran said hurriedly, pulling Eriol along with him, who was trying to comfort Tomoyo. When they were both seated in the car, Syaoran sped off to the directions Tomoyo was giving Eriol. A left on Acre Street, go straight for three blocks, then another left on Taki Lane.

In front of them was a huge dorm house, with a few people outside partying, and Tomoyo sitting on the steps with Sakura lying in her lap. Syaoran had barely turned off the engine, before he was racing up the steps to Tomoyo and Sakura, with an Eriol close behind.

"Tomoyo, you have to tell me what happened." Syaoran said, taking Sakura in his lap looking her over. She seemed to be sleeping, but it was a restless sleep with her shaking and muttering.

"I went into the drink room looking for Sakura, and I found her lying on the bed like this, with some guy practically on top of her. I-I don't know what he gave her." Tomoyo said shakily, still crying with worry, Eriol was rubbing her shoulders trying to comfort her, but was looking at Sakura with concern.

"Eriol put her in the car, I'll be right back." Syaoran grit out, in a no nonsense tone. He gingerly handed her over to Eriol, who headed to the car with no disagreements, and Syaoran stood up scowling.

He opened the door, to receive a blast of music. He shoved his way through the crowded dance floor, which was easy, because most saw his face and scattered away from him. "Where's the drink room?" He asked grabbing one of the men dancing.

"Right through that door, man." The guy said shyly, and took a couple steps away from Syaoran once he released him. Syaoran continued to where the man had pointed and came to a door. He opened it to see the same guy Sakura had talked to, lounging on the bed.

"Leave me alone." The grey-eyed guy said bored, not even looking up from his magazine. Syaoran growled, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shoving him against the wall. "Dude, chill. What's your problem?"

"What did you put in her drink?" Syaoran asked steely as he brought off the wall and then shoved him back into it. "Tell me now, you god damn bastard."

"I-It was just a drug called Downers." He said shakily, fear filling his eyes.

"Tell me all you know about it." Syaoran shook him again as if he was a simple rag doll. It took all control in him, not to kill the guy in his grasp, for doing what he did to Sakura.

"I-I put it in her drink when she wasn't looking." He started, and didn't want to finish because of Syaoran's intense cold amber eyes. But figured it would be even worse if he didn't tell. "I only gave her enough that it will only last about fifteen hours. She won't have control of her muscles; she'll be really sleepy, practically drunk. T-That's about all I know."

"Fuck," Syaoran cursed angrily to himself, and then lost the little control he had, and punched the man right in the face. This man was the reason he had to leave his punching bag, so he would just use him. He probably would've been there punching him all night, if he hadn't thought of Sakura in the car, waiting.

"My house is closest." Syaoran said to Eriol, as he got into the back seat, and laid Sakura's head on his lap. Tomoyo had calmed down, because Sakura had stopped thrashing about, so Eriol drove his car silently to Syaoran's house.

"W-Will Sa-k-kura be okay?" Tomoyo asked, her cheeks still stained red from the recent tears, and she was sniffing still.

"Yeah, she just needs sleep. I think she'll be good as new sometime tomorrow. That bastard gave her a type of Barbiturate; it should wear off in about fifteen hours. She might have temporary memory loss, and she'll be very weak." Syaoran said, his voice cold and distant, but his eyes burning with a mix of emotions. He was stroking Sakura's hair, as he spoke.

"We can't leave her alone in her house; her father won't be home from his dig till Wednesday." Tomoyo said. They had reached Syaoran's house, and Syaoran tenderly picked Sakura's fragile body up and carried her bridal style to the front door.

"We'll fix her up, and once she's able to, we'll take her to your house, Tomoyo." Syaoran said, out of the corner of his eye he saw Tomoyo nod. Opening his door and taking Sakura straight to his bedroom, he laid her down on his green bed. "Get a glass of water, and some Tylenol, and a wet rag."

Eriol nodded and left to find the supplies. (A/N- I'm not sure if Tylenol does anything for this situation, but please just go with it.) Tomoyo sat down on a chair next to her bed, and Syaoran left to get some fresh air.

Eriol came into the room, and put the Tylenol and glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed, and applied the rag on her forehead. Sakura's eyes lifted slowly, and she saw Eriol and Tomoyo next to her. She started screaming, not remembering who they were and where she was.

Syaoran was in the room in a flash; and saw Tomoyo crying again, Eriol trying to comfort both women, and Sakura screaming her lungs out.

"Sakura." Syaoran's voice echoed through the room, with authority, and everything seemed to stop. Sakura's teary emerald eyes looked up at him, and recognition crossed her face.

"Syaoran!" She cried scared, not knowing what was going on. Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes widened, hearing Sakura yell his name, meaning that she remembered him. Syaoran came over to Sakura and hugged her, because she was still crying. "I-I don't know what's going on. Who are those people? Where am I?"

"Shh," Syaoran soothed, rocking her lightly back and forth, her fragile state reminding him of a little kid. He finally felt her heartbeat against his chest, slow down to a normal state, and figured she had fallen back asleep. He gently laid her back down, tucking her in his green sheets, sighing to himself.

"Eriol why don't you take Tomoyo home, everything will be alright; it's just one of the side effects. We'll keep her here, so she doesn't freak out if she's at one of your houses. You can come check on her anytime; just let her get some sleep." Syaoran said, rubbing his temples.

Eriol nodded, and took hold of Tomoyo's shaking body and led her outside to his car. "It's okay Tomoyo; she'll be back to normal by tomorrow." Eriol soothed.

Syaoran sighed once again and shut the front door. He went to his room, and looked at Sakura tangled up in his sheets. Any other night and he would've been pleased, but now he was mad, upset, and worried. He took off her jacket, shoes, and socks; thinking that's as much as he could take off without getting in trouble, and then tucked her neatly back into his bed.

He stared at her for awhile, and couldn't resist the urge to kiss the top of her head, getting a whiff of cherry blossoms. _How does she do that?_ He asked himself, _She's not even awake, and she's effecting me. And why the hell does she smell so damn good? It's not fair. And it's definitely not helping; damn hormones..._

He shook his head, to clear his thoughts, and then shut his bedroom door. He went to the closest for a blanket and pillow, and made a makeshift bed on his couch. _Maybe I should have taken one of those Tylenol, when I saw them on the nightstand..._

Author's Note- Lots of drama! And I am sooooooooooooooooooooo happy that bold, italics, and underlining work! Now I have to go and re-edit the last chapters, all well, won't take long hopefully. Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 10**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 20th, Day 7**

**Days Left: 25**

Sakura woke up a few hours later, and looked groggily around her. She was tucked into the green silk sheets of a king-size bed, which was in a room with green painted walls, which had had a wooden dresser and nightstand. _Where am I?_ Sakura asked herself as she looked around. _Wasn't I at a party with Tomoyo? _

Sakura tried to get up, but notice that her muscles were incredibly sore, and very hard to move. And before she knew what was happening, she was crying. Hard.

Syaoran, who was sitting on the couch, thinking, heard the whimpers coming from his room, and rushed in, thinking something was wrong. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Sy...Syaoran?" Sakura asked, her teary eyes looking into his. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked at her. "What am I doing at your house? Where is Tomoyo?"

"Tomoyo brought you here because you weren't feeling well," Syaoran said, not wanting to get into full detail until he felt Sakura was ready for it. It was only 2:00 in the morning, only three hours since the incident. "I'll tell you the whole story when you're feeling better. Now, is there anything I can do? You need your sleep, though."

"I can't move..." Sakura trembled, tears filling her eyes.

"It's expected; everything will feel normal after you sleep some more, I promise." Syaoran comforted. Sakura still looked like she was an abandoned puppy, and you could read the fright written on her face. "I promise..."

Syaoran repeated as he pulled the blanket enough for him to crawl in. Sakura stiffened, but couldn't move her muscles, so she was helpless. "What are you-?"

"I promise I won't try anything; I won't do anything. But this is my bed, and I'm lending you it, so please be generous and just give me half." Syaoran replied yawning. He wrapped an arm around her slender shoulder, and she settled her head on to his chest.

Sakura's breathing had become even, and Syaoran realized she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her innocent face, seeing all the fine details. How her eyelashes laid on her pink cheeks, how slight curls of golden auburn hair fell gently around her head, almost as if a halo. Syaoran shut his eyes, but still saw her face in his mind's eye. _I was so worried..._

.x.X.x. **2:00 p.m. **.x.X.x.

Sakura awakened to find herself alone. She looked around his room, worried, until a soft knock was on the door. "Come in," Her dry voice cracked.

"You want to talk about it now?" Syaoran asked, appearing in the doorway with a plate with a sandwich. "You want something to eat?"

"Um, not right now, I just need some water." Sakura said, rubbing her head. Syaoran nodded towards the nightstand, where there was a glass of water already. Sakura gulped it down, as if she hadn't had water in a week, and looked embarrassed as she saw Syaoran still looking at her. "I'm ready now."

She swung her feet to the edge of the bed, and stood up slowly, glad to have the feeling back in her muscles. She stretched, bringing her arms above her head, and felt a breeze against her stomach; she looked down and realized she was in pajamas. _Wasn't I wearing a long-sleeved T-shirt before...?_ She immediately blushed and glared at Syaoran accusingly. "Y-you... You changed my clothes?!"

"Huh? What... No! No, I swear. Tomoyo came here around 11, and changed them herself." Syaoran said, holding his hands up in innocence.

"Oh, okay," Sakura sighed in relief, then followed Syaoran into his living room. They took a seat on one of the green sofas, and Syaoran seemed to be deep in thought, with his brows furrowed. Sakura decided to start. "All... All I remember is Tomoyo and I were dancing. And then, I decided to get a drink because I was thirsty, so I went to the room where the drink stand was. There... There was this guy on the bed, and he came over and got himself a drink. And he distracted me, and then I drank some of my coke, and I was really tired. That's... That's all I remember."

"He tried to rape you!" Syaoran suddenly burst out, the rage inside of him, building to an extreme.

"W-what?" Sakura started crying, with this new piece of information.

"You went into that stupid room, _alone_, might I add, and then got a drink but weren't smart enough to watch your drink the entire time!" Syaoran yelled. He was not really mad at Sakura, just aggravated with her.

"I-I... How was I supposed to know he was going to put something in my drink?! I only looked away for a second; I didn't think anything would happen!" Sakura yelled back, in her defense.

"Well, obviously a second was long enough!" Syaoran said glaring coldly at her. "Didn't think anything would happen? You _must_ be stupid; you were in a college party, what else do you think our on guy's mind?!"

"I'm not stupid!" Was all Sakura could say. She was trying desperately not to cry, but the tears kept coming.

"Don't be such a crybaby, **Kinomoto**." Syaoran said, colder than she had ever heard him speak to her. Not only was she embarrassed and mad, but now she felt ashamed. Ashamed for letting Syaoran get so close. How could she think he had a kind side? It was all an act to get into her pants.

"Take me home now." She said, as coldly as her voice would go. She stood up, and opened his front door. "Right now." Sakura said again, making her point. Syaoran stood up, and passed her without a word. They climbed into their seats, buckling their seatbelts, and Syaoran started the car.

Sakura glanced at him, through the corner of her eye, and saw that a glare and frown were on his face. His knuckles were white from clenching the steering wheel, and his jaw line was stiff, meaning that he was also clenching his jaw.

Sakura crossed her arms, feeling the cold of their distance, and then mentally kicked herself. She let out a small sigh of relief, when she saw her red and white brick house in view.

"Go straight in, and get some more sleep. Get a good dinner, so you don't feel empty. If you need a ride tomorrow to school, if it's back on, call me; don't walk. You can even call Tomoyo if you want, just don't put to much strain on your muscles by walking, and driving yourself isn't safe either." Syaoran said, stiffly, still not looking at her.

"Yes, Dad." Sakura grumbled sarcastically, reaching for the door handle.

In a move so fast, she didn't see it; Syaoran was across the seat, his arm around her back, holding her against him, hard. As Sakura gasped in surprise, he slanted his mouth across her's and kissed her with a hunger and urgency that rocked her to the core. _Yes, yes, yes._ Just as suddenly he pulled back, leaving Sakura wide-eyed and breathing fast, and awash in a desire so strong, she didn't know what to do with it.

"I'm _not_ your Dad." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura intensely, then turned back to the front, and returned his hands to the steering wheel.

She shakily opened the door, and climbed out. Her lips feeling swollen and aching, begging for more. _Stupid bastard..._

**Author's Note-** This chapter is short, I know. But it is a Sunday (for them) and they have to have at least one normal day. ... If you would call it normal. Anyways, Since it's been ten chapters, I've decided to thank every reviewer by putting their name down. Thanks!

**StrawBerryJunkie**, **lil Sakura**, **kawaii-bunny**, pnaixrose, **LilAngel123**, **zeddy222**, Meeko Melodie, waddegels, **sweetlove73**, **lildaedweamer**, **Clear Star Light**, Kim, Collide, Raven Star, **alex**, **chikichiki**, anon, **CherryBlossom0101**, **Sunnflower**, **Sheryl**, **my secret**, outrageous colours, **SweetStrawberries**, kimmikat, **Anime-Fanatic-00**, sassy, **Maroon005**, **LittleWolfGurl**, x, sweet-little-girl, **Cobalt-eyedAngel**, **the nadja**, **Awai-umi**, **xXxSimple-PassionxXx**, Yuko (that was my neighbor's name!), **Serenity's Blaim**, **Temptress-Kitten17**, **Shizuka Kaze**, **DragonChaosX**, twilight-star1, **Sakura Blossom161**, Savvy, jay, **Sakuralover**, **Lil Cherry Blossom Angel**, babyg3rl, abelyn, **Lady Mokodane**, cuttie-blossom, **InfynitiStar**, Chibi Cabbit-chan, cutekawaii, DaoMingMikai, maryberry, ?, snoopy-dog, Hikaru Ayumi, **Qleo-chan**, teehee, Tamiri-chan, Devil's Angel xD, **CherryBlossomAngel-225**, **Illusioner 1412**, Anime-Angel45, **BDJames**, Black-Fire-Daragon-15, **anjuliet**, sTayzInsHadows, blade5659, fleur de cerise, starrygaze, **forestfairy**, pure-yang, Bebe, xpinkstarsx, **anonymous**, aleirbagpotter, **Crystal**, Light, **Naima**, Ice-crystal19, Tori, jkg, S-chan, Black Star Dragon Girl, faraaa, wishiefishie, dreamless, Di, jen, InuBuster3000, Frivelous fingers, Amber, why me?, bbycinnamon, Chris, baby-sweet, (I can't do carets, u know the little smiley faces), Reviewer, stargrl678, Deathsly, Sweet Sakura Angel, i barely ever review so ur lucky, 1324, Angelcuttiegurl, humorwriter2, sweetlust, Ameroni

I think I got everyone, sorry if I didn't. (**Bold** is for those who reviewed more than once.)

_--Notice—_A couple people told me that scene in the last chapter was from One Tree Hill. My friend described that episode to me, and I thought since I had never seen it, it wouldn't be that close to the episode. But, I guess it was, sorry. So I'll put a disclaimer:

I based the almost rape scene, from a One Tree Hill episode. I do not own One Tree Hill.

**Lildaedweamer- **EW! Pizza in ur drink? Lol. I've had worse. One time I was sitting at a lunch table with my friends, and they paid me seven bucks to drink this; fruit juice with gravy, mashed potatoes, ketchup, chocolate milk, and a cheeto. YUK! It ruined my appetite for about a week. But I bought a CD with the seven dollars, so... LOL.

**SweetStrawberries- **I can't believe you reviewed all the chapters at once! That was really sweet! Thanks!

Review! And hopefully Chapter 11 will be up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 11**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 21st, Day 8**

**Days Left: 24**

"God, I'm so glad you're okay," Tomoyo sighed as she hugged Sakura tightly.

"Tomoyo, the kids from this school are looking at you weirdly," Sakura sighed, while struggling free from Tomoyo's grasp. They were currently walking down the unknown halls of a neighbor school named Suroski High. Because of the damages the fire caused, they had to go to another high school, until the damages could be fixed.

The halls were extremely crowded because of the two schools in one, but luckily they knew where they were going. The call each student from Seijuu High (Their school) received last night, had explained that since every school had to be in session a certain amount of days each year, they would be sharing classes with the students from Suroski High. The secretary who had called had given them a specific classroom, witch they would be attending all day.

"Syaoran was acting so sweet. He took charge, and was your night-in-shining-armor." Tomoyo said dreamily.

"Night-in-shining-armor?! He's mad at me right now... well, I... think." Sakura was lost in thought. _He is mad at me right? But then... was that kiss an apology or... just a kiss? He is the most confusing person I have ever met!_

"Mad at you? Is there trouble in paradise?" Tomoyo asked innocently.

"Paradise?" Sakura glared at Tomoyo. "My life has never been paradise, and it's _because_ of Syaoran barging into it. The bell is about to ring so you should go to your classroom. Your so lucky Eriol is in the same classroom as you, I hope someone I know is in my classroom."

"Talk to you later, Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled as she rushed off in the opposite direction. Sakura looked to the door in front of her that read C317 and walked inside with the crowd of other students. Sakura looked to the back of the classroom, and saw a couple of students with the Seijuu School uniform. Sakura sighed depressed as she realized none of her friends were there.

"Sorry, there are no more desks, students of Seijuu High, those of you who have found a spare seat, you may take it. As for the rest of you, you may stand in the back, or take a seat on the floor." The teacher, a tall lean blonde, instructed, smiling a crooked smile. Sakura and a couple of other students who hadn't come in earlier groaned, not having a desk.

Sakura decided to lean against the back wall, because the floor wasn't the best option; it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a year! Only one other boy chose to stand, Sakura didn't know him personally, but she knew his name was Tunaka Garu. He gave her a glance, and she smiled politely at him.

He smiled back, and looked like he was about to say something when he was interupted-

BANG! A loud slam was heard from the front of the room. All heads turned to the door, where Syaoran was leaning against the threshold casually.

"Your excuse for being late, sir?" The teacher said annoyed. Syaoran ignored her, and scanned his eyes over the students has if looking for somebody. Bingo. His gaze landed right on Sakura.

"Haven't one, Teach." He gave her a casual two-finger salute, with a smirk upon his face. He proceeded till he was walking down the isle toward the back wall, which Sakura was leaning on.

_Is it just me, or is he trying to take his agonizingly slow time?_ Sakura thought to herself nervously. She tried to focus her gaze on the window instead, but couldn't help but imagine his intense amber eyes. _Oh, god... Can the entire classroom hear my heartbeat?! Why am I so nervous?! It's just stupid Syaoran._

"Hey Sakuwa," Syaoran said teasingly, and several of the students shot us curious and jealous looks. Sakura's head snapped toward his direction, with a surprised face. Sakura was about to ask Syaoran something, when she caught the stern look from the teacher. Sakura abruptly shut her mouth, and just glared at Syaoran. Wasn't he supposed to be _mad _at her?

"Hopefully, your manners aren't the same in your school." The teacher said giving a meaningful look to Syaoran. "Today is going to be like a free day. I'll pass out puzzles and worksheets, and you may talk with one another as long as the noise level doesn't get to loud."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura said to Syaoran, once the class started talking.

"What does it look like? I'm _learning_," Syaoran said with a smirk, which made Sakura glare, "this _is_ a classroom."

"No, you know exactly what I mean! Tomoyo told me that Eriol told her that you were in room A216." Sakura said crossing her arms. Why did he have to be so difficult? "Besides, aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? When?" Syaoran said innocently; too innocent... "And, they don't call row, so they won't ever know I'm not in the right classroom. They won't know if we skip either, so let's go have some fun."

"Dream on!" Sakura yelled angrily, and several students turned and looked at her, causing her to blush. "And, yeah, you were too angry at me. You yelled at me yesterday, that's why I left." Sakura whispered, grabbing Syaoran's shirt collar, even though she only came up to about his chin.

"Maybe I was, but today is a new day!" Syaoran scoffed, looking down at Sakura. "Now, let's have some fun!"

"Jeez! I can never tell how you're going to act when I see you. You show up with a different attitude from when you leave to when I see you again. You sure are moody for a boy." Sakura said laughing at her own joke.

"I'm not moody. I just like to forget things, and get on to better things." Syaoran said, inching over to Sakura, which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"No you don't! We're right in the middle of a classroom full of students, and a teacher!" Sakura said stepping away from him, the closeness he had gained, lost.

"There's an empty hallway outside..." Syaoran wiggled his eyes suggestively. Sakura glared at him, and her face clearly said, 'No.' He pouted cutely, much to Sakura's amusement, and then smirked once again. "Let's go on a date. How about... this Saturday?"

"No. I don't like you." Sakura said, stepping back again as he advanced a step.

"You seem to like my kisses..." Syaoran whispered huskily, pressing his slightly open lips to Sakura's neck. Going upwards till he reached her jaw, he felt Sakura's hands on his shoulders- pushing him away.

"We're in a classroom!" Sakura hissed, her face flushed from the recent caress. "Besides, you can't control me with simple kisses, I'm not easily seduced." She said glaring directly into his amber eyes, hands sternly on her hips.

"No, you're not easy, but all the more fun." Syaoran went for her lips this time, pressing his dry lips against her soft pink ones, then nibbling gently on her bottom lip, till he saw her eyes close.

"Release her!" A guy's voice shouted and Syaoran felt a strong punch connect with the left side of his face. Alright, who the hell decided to interrupt?!

Syaoran turned an angry glare to the side where the punch came from, and saw a lanky black-haired guy, glaring back at him.

"Tunaka...?" Sakura asked confused and breathless.

"You can't force yourself upon a lady!" Tunaka Garu yelled to Syaoran. And then to Sakura he said, "And please Sakura-san, call me Garu."

"She never said you could call her Sakura, either, kid." Syaoran growled, annoyance clearly evident in his voice. "And you must be incredibly stupid to be punching me. Do you even know who I am?"

"Of course I do. The bastard, Li Syaoran. But you shouldn't be messing with Sakura, she hates your guts, and no right gentlemen would force themselves upon a lady." Garu said crossing his arms with his nose up in the air. Syaoran was losing his patience, not that he had much to begin with.

"How about you-" Syaoran started angrily, before a voice interupted him.

"Um, Garu, while I thank you for your kind intentions, Syaoran... uh, well, you see... Syaoran is allowed to try and kiss me. Well, it's, uh, complicated." Sakura said nervously, trying not to let out to much information. Who knew how the students would react if they found out Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li were in a bet like the one they were in.

"You... You don't _like_ him do you?!" Garu asked, complete surprise on his face.

"No way! I absolutely hate his guts!" Sakura yelled defensively.

"Could you two please stop talking about me right in front of my face, like I'm not even here...?" Syaoran asked angrily, but was ignored.

"Okay, good. Because, uh, I've had a crush on you for the longest time." Garu said nervously, and Sakura's eyes practically popped out of her head. "So... would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday at 7:00? I promise I'll treat you to a wonderful evening."

"Um, look, I... am kind of busy-" Sakura started uneasily, not sure of what to say. She didn't really like the guy's attitude.

"What are you fifty?!" Syaoran asked outraged. "You talk like my fucking grandpa, there's no way Sakura would go out with you, she doesn't date dorks."

"Which I guess explains why she wouldn't go out with you!"

"What?! You jackass, every girl wants me. _Including_ Sakura, she just doesn't like kissing in public. Boy, but you should see her when we are alone in bed; she's a feisty one." Syaoran said, bragging so his pride didn't get hurt, even though he had never even been in bed with Sakura.

"Bastard!" A forgotten someone screamed from in between them. "Don't you **ever** talk about how I am in bed, **especially** since I've never slept with you before! I'm not a whore like all your other girlfriends. And **don't** turn down invitations to dinner for me!" Sakura was full of rage; her fists were balled at her sides. "And Garu, you know, why not? I think that would be great! At least I'd be away from this huge asshole for a while!"

And with that, Sakura shoved past Syaoran and out the classroom door, not even noticing the entire class and teacher staring at the trio with open mouths.

"Aw shit." Syaoran cussed, realizing they weren't alone, and that Sakura was practically two feet away listening to him brag about something that didn't happen. He put his hand through his hair, sighing, then glared over at the guy who had just gotten a date with Sakura.

"Guess you're the only dork here." Garu said smugly, with a giant smirk on his face.

"Shut the hell up!" Syaoran seethed, and punched Garu right in the nose, causing Garu to kneel over groaning in pain. Syaoran didn't give him a second glance, as he raced out into the hall, looking for Sakura.

The classroom that the two teens had just left was completely silent except for the groaning coming from Garu. Then all of a sudden the students burst into chatter: Suroski students whispering eagerly about all the excitement that never happened in their school, and the Seijuu students gossiping and sharing information about Sakura and Syaoran.

"Sakura! Sakura, wait!" Syaoran saw her ahead, and saw the look of confusion on her face. Sakura hadn't noticed him yet, and looked to be lost, as she was looking from her left to right undecided. "Sakura!"

Sakura didn't even need to turn around to know who it was calling out her name. She turned with a glare and looked up at him. "Yes, bastard?"

Syaoran frowned, not liking the cold act from Sakura. She was always pretty mean to him, but she had never sent out what seemed like a layer of ice around him. "Okay, I probably deserved that, but that Tunaka guy was really pissing me off."

"So you go around telling him- not to mention the whole class- that first, we've had sex, and second, I'm feisty in bed?! Well, guess what, you'll never know, because I'll never, ever sleep with you!"

"Students of Seijuu High: Yes, this is your principal. We have no leads on who started the fire, but we will find out. But, because of the damage caused to all of B hall and most of C hall, we cannot allow any students into the school. So, the teachers and I have decided to take a school camping trip." The intercom interrupted their heated argument. "Tomorrow all students must report to the abandoned Tomoeada (sp?) Mall. Bring enough luggage to accommodate you for tomorrow through Friday. If you need a flier you can get one on the way out, by the exits. We _will_ be taking roll, so you better come unless you want four unexcused absences. Thank you."

"Screw this." Was all Sakura muttered as she started walking away from Syaoran again.

"Look, Sakura... I'm, err, I'm, uh..." Syaoran nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry!"

Sakura abruptly came to a halt. Was she hearing right?? Did Syaoran just... **Apologize**?! She turned around to face him, with her mouth hanging agape. "W-What?"

"I said, 'I'm sorry'" Syaoran said more firmly, and then walked up to her, seeing that she wasn't walking away again. "I promise not to talk about how you are in bed, _until_ we sleep together." Syaoran smirked.

"Ugh! I just told you, we'll never, ever-" Sakura started but was cut off by Syaoran's lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her small body to his muscular one. He forced her mouth open with his, and began to explore the depths of her mouth.

Sakura put her hands on Syaoran's shoulders to try and push him away, but as soon as his tongue entered her mouth, she lost all reasonable thought, and instead, wrapped her arms around his neck.

Syaoran, learning from his mistakes, put his hand under her shirt from the back this time, and rested his warm hand against her cold back, heating up her skin instantly. While their kiss became more intense, Syaoran slowly moved his hand up her back till he reached her bra strap. He paused there, and just let his hand rest underneath the thin strap of cloth and wire, until in one fast movement he unclasped the hooks, causing Sakura to slightly yelp.

The bra fell down, and Syaoran realized it was a strapless. Without Sakura noticing he discreetly stuffed it quickly into his pocket, and then returned that hand to her waist, while the other was still where the back of the bra used to be.

The school bell suddenly rang, telling the students it was time to go home. Sakura gained control of her common sense and pushed Syaoran away hurriedly. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen, and her breathing in short gasps.

"You... You... You bastard!" Sakura yelled, trying to sound angry, but because she was so breathless it had the opposite effect. She hurried off into the passing crowd of students, towards the exit, leaving a smirking Syaoran behind.

"It always seems to get more and more interesting..." Syaoran said to himself, and then fingered the cloth, lace and wire in his pocket with a smirk. "I wonder how I can use this against her?"

**Author's Note-** I am _deeply_ sorry for the late update. And the fact that's it's not as long as I wanted it to be. It's just I've been so busy, with volleyball (I made the team!) and I'm taking all advanced classes. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and hopefully some of you haven't lost interest in this story. I'll try to update sooner with longer chapters!


	12. Chapter 12

_my secret: You said that you kind of lost track of the days. I hope this helps._

_Day 1 (Monday): The bet is made. Loser has to become slave of winner. Bet officially starts, so Syaoran takes Sakura to janitor's closet, for hickeys. Sakura kicks him in the groin to get him off. Tomoyo is informed about bet. Sakura tells us how she hates Syaoran's 'Playboy' attitude. Sakura cries in front of Syaoran._

_Day 2(Tues.): Sakura has a dream of what it would be like (in her opinion) if Syaoran won the bet. Promises to herself she can't lose. Syaoran is thinking about why Sakura actually cried in front of him. Then he has a day dream about what it would be like if Sakura won the bet. Vows to himself he can't let her win. Sakura makes up the excuse that her crying was temporary insanity and the bet can go on. _

_Day 3 (Wed.): Syaoran and Sakura go on a 'date' at an ice cream shop. Syaoran flirts with waitress to get free stuff and Sakura gets mad at him. Syaoran apologizes so Saku forgives him. Syaoran becomes Sakura's Science partner and they are told that they have to finish their assignment at home._

_They decide to do the assignment at Sakura's house. Syaoran smiles at her, and Saku tells him he has a nice smile. Syao kisses Saku, and Saku doesn't fight him. Touya interrupts, and Syao and Touya don't like each other. While Touya is away, Syao kisses her again, and they start making out on her couch. Syao takes it too far, and puts his hand on her breast, and she tell him to stop. Saku makes him leave, and they both think to themselves, they like the kiss._

_Day 4(Thurs.): Sakura dreams of married life with Syaoran. Syaoran has a dream about Sakura turning into Meiling. At school, Syaoran starts a fire, so the students evacuate. Sakura hugs him and then he kisses her. Syaoran asks for a date, but Sakura leaves. _

_Day 5 (Fri.): Syaoran shows up in Sakura's room, and Sakura starts to undress Syaoran and Syaoran tries to take off Sakura's top, but gets interrupted by her dad. Syaoran says that he came up through the window and Saku kids about being a lesbian. Syaoran starts to seduce Saku, until she grabs his manhood commanding him to stop. Syaoran drags Saku to the park, where they have a double 'date' with Tomoyo and Eriol. They have fun together and then they have a nice walk and nap in the park. While Syaoran wards off Peeking Toms._

_Day 6(Sat.): Saku talks about Syao with Tomo. And Syao talks about Saku with Eri. Tomo and Saku go to a party where a guy spikes Saku's drink. Syao finds out from Tomo's call and he comes to the rescue. He takes them all back to his apartment and lets Saku sleep._

_Day 7(Sun.): After Saku wakes up, Syao and her talk about the other night. Syao gets mad and starts yelling at her, and Saku starts crying. Saku demands to go home so Syao drives her. He tells her what to do, making Saku annoyed, and then he takes his chance and kisses her._

_Day 8(Mon.): They go to a neighboring school, because of the damages at their school (the fire). Syao bursts in and has everybody is doing their own thing, Syao starts kissing Saku. A student named Garu gets mad, and Syao starts bragging to him, that he has had great sex with Sakura. Sakura gets angry and upset, and accepts a date with Garu. Saku is running to get away from Syao, but he apologizes and kisses her (and secretly steals her bra) and Saku is left dazed._

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 12**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 22nd, Day 9**

**Days Left: 22**

Sakura currently sat in a cushioned chair trying to drown out the noisy chatter with the music coming from her headphones. Sakura sighed; wishing that Tomoyo or Eriol would try and sneak onto her bus. Sakura was assigned to ride to Nadeshiko Campsites on bus 4. Tomoyo was on bus 7 and Eriol on bus 5.

Nobody was in the seat next to her, and she wished that if someone were to sit in it, they would be someone she knew and liked. Then again, making a new friend wouldn't be so bad either. Sakura decided to just not worry about it, and just relax for the bus ride.

At least she had one thing to look forward to about the bus ride; they didn't have to ride those gay yellow, no seat-belted buses. They had they actual travel buses, with mini TVs, and they were tall because all of the luggage that was packed underneath. (If that made any sense...)

_ You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again _

Sakura listened to one of her favorite songs come on to her mixed CD. She closed her eyes and started quietly singing along, sure that no one could hear her over their loud conversations.

_ Hey! Hey! Hey! _

What Sakura didn't realize that one person could hear her, and decided to plop down right beside her without her even knowing. And who was it? Why her lovely prince charming, Syaoran Li, himself.

_ Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me _

He took a seat while listening to her, and smirked thinking about how she would react once she found out he was there. He never had so much fun teasing a girl before... Scratch that; he had never even teased a girl like he did to Sakura. It was just so fun to see what she would do next.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see _

Syaoran listened to the last line, and almost smiled at how true it was. But, no he couldn't do that. He never smiled- well, except those two times. And what about that time he actually laughed? Sakura was the only one who ever had seen him smile and laugh.

_ Hey! Hey! Hey! _

Syaoran looked over at Sakura; her slightly flushed face from excitement, the rise and fall from her chest from breathing and singing, her perfect lightly tanned skin, and those inviting pink lips.

_ Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me _

Syaoran looked to her closed eyelids, and imagined the emerald gems that were underneath. But they weren't really emerald. They were a whole new amazing color, that couldn't be described to a T; maybe because it was always changing. When she was angry, usually at him, it seemed like an unreal green fire that pulled you in, so you could hardly breathe. But when she is happy, which she barely was whenever she was around him, her eyes seemed so gentle, and the green was like an inviting meadow that was just for relaxation and not a care in the world.

_ You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet _

She was gorgeous. Beautiful in everyway. And she was so different from the other girls he had slept with; Sakura was pure, and kind and not a sex-addict like all those other sluts.

_ Hey! Hey! Hey! _

Maybe he was over thinking things. Maybe if he just plowed forward and only stopped when Sakura firmly told him 'No', this bet might be over with. Because with every try to seduce her, he had succeeded and gotten further. Then again, with every step forward, it pushed him two steps back. She would avoid him, and try to stay in public places.

_ Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya! _

No, force wouldn't work. Sakura wasn't so easily seduced. Sure, it could be done; but having her as an active participant would be even better. He looked over at her again, and noticed her hair was almost golden in the sunlight coming from the window. Damn, she was beautiful.

_ Hey! Hey! _

He needed her so badly. He'd been deprived from sex for almost a month now. Sakura made him want her so easily, while other girls had to try hard to get him filled with needing. But now he just needed her, no other girl would do. Syaoran would have Sakura, and then he would be back to his normal schedule. He could forget about her and her sexy body.

_ Get tangled up in me _

Sakura's eyes opened, finishing the song, and her nerves not on such high alert. That was... until she saw who had decided to take a seat next to her. Her eyes widened and then narrowed. "Move."

"Pardon?" Syaoran asked in an arrogant voice, that he knew would annoy Sakura.

"I don't want you to seat there; so leave!" Sakura growled, her voice menacing to anyone but him. He just stared at her, as if she hadn't said anything at all. "What do you want, a goodbye kiss?!"

Oops, wrong thing to say.

Sakura realized her mistake a bit too late, and clamped her mouth shut, her eyes widening. She tried to back away from his advancing figure, but, come one, where could she go?

"I'll take the kiss you offered, but I'm not going anywhere." Syaoran said, smirking. His arm snaked its way to her waist and his other hand went to cup her cheek.

"Sto-" Sakura's plea was interrupted by his breath-taking kiss. Sakura felt herself wanting to pull him closer, but then realized what she was thinking and mentally kicked herself. Sakura tried to make her body motionless, but it was no use, soon she was kissing him just as fervently as he was kissing her.

_How does he do that? How come his kisses never get old? And why do I feel like I want him so bad? _Her head filled with these questions as she as she regained control of her thoughts and feelings, meaning: she began to think rationally once Syaoran broke off the kiss.

"Stay away from me!" Sakura shouted, glaring at Syaoran. Like that did any help; Syaoran smirked, and licked his lips, one of his eyebrows lifting in an infuriating manner. "You're so... so... Ugh!"

Syaoran almost smiled as she crossed her arms, and turned to look outside the bus window, watching the moving scenery, as she pouted like a small child. "Sakura, I would stop pouting those lips or you just find mine attached to them." Sakura instantly stopped pouting, with a shade of red adding to her natural skin color.

The rest of the ride was pretty silent, with Sakura ignoring Syaoran and listening to her CD player. Syaoran had tried to get her to talk, and when he looked around to see who else was on the bus, he saw a few guys and two girls. He thought about flirting with one of them to pass the time, but wasn't in the mood. 'Course, if Sakura was actually listening to him, I think we all know he'd be more than willing.

"Students, students; listen, and if there is someone next to you that is sleeping, or has headphones on, please wake them up." A teacher stood up from one of the front seats, as the Campsite's Head Lodge came into view. "Now, when we come to a stop I want everyone to gather their bags and in an orderly fashion gather with the students from the other busses in the East-Side field. When you reach there, pick a partner and we will give you further instructions."

The students grabbed their belongings, and filed out of the bus. It was like one big sea of excitement, laughter, and chatter. They met up with students from the other busses, and they all gathered in the field like they were told to do.

"Partner!" Syaoran said as he slipped his arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura tried to push him away, but it was no use. She looked angrily up at Syaoran but he just smirked down at her.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo's voice distracted Sakura from her current predicament. "Oh, you're partners with Syaoran? Okay, then Eriol can be my partner, and the four of us can share a cabin together."

"Look what you've done now!" Sakura sighed, as she hit Syaoran in the shoulder. He just smiled down at her, something that a week ago would have been forbidden. Now he was gradually smiling more and more, and Sakura didn't give it a second thought. Besides, he was gorgeous when he smiled.

"You know what, I think I forgot my sleeping bag, I might need to share yours." Syaoran said, rising an eyebrow and thinking seriously, as if he were actually trying to remember if he had remembered to pack a sleeping bag.

"Forget it; if you really did forget a sleeping bag, which I doubt, then you can share with Eriol." Sakura looked at his face, as the thought of sharing a sleeping bag with Eriol crossed his mind, and laughed at his horrid expression.

"Well, then I guess I could just ask some other girl, she wouldn't mind." Syaoran said to himself, and Sakura felt a slight pang in her chest. She grimaced and then mentally kicked her self. _Why should I care? That's right, I don't. Yes, I don't. Absolutely not. It's not like I'm the only girl he's kissed- far from it. Oh crap, he's kissed me. More than once! So far, I would say I'm losing this bet. Already a week and he's already made out with me. I'm getting farther with him than Touya got with Kaho in a week. That's despicable... _

"Go ahead, not like I care." Sakura said stonily, tearing her gaze away from his back as he walked in front of her. She looked down, and felt a tremor shake her body; her eyes blurred by a watery liquid, and her nose pricking with a sign of what was to come.

_Damnit Sakura! Don't you dare cry, or he'll never let it go. Especially since this will be the second time. Why are you even crying? God, I'm such a crybaby, and I must be going insane... Good Christ!_

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, as he stopped, and Sakura caught up with the mess of thoughts in her head ran straight into him. "Sakura..."

"What, huh?" Sakura asked, hurriedly wiping away the couple of tears that had escaped. She looked up at him curiously, as if she hadn't just been crying a few seconds ago. "I dazed out, what did you say?"

"I said, 'Never mind, I'll just sneak into your bag, while you're asleep.'" Syaoran repeated, Sakura just staring curiously at him.

"Why would you want me to know that?" Sakura asked confused. If he was going to sneak in her sleeping bag, shouldn't he keep it a secret?

"Just so you don't freak out, and start blindly attacking me. If you feel someone next to you, just call my name and then if I say, 'Yes' than you can just cuddle up and go back to sleep." Syaoran said, as Sakura and he came up to the path of their Cabin Tent.

"Oh, okay." Sakura said nonchalantly, and then and immediate blush came to her face. "Wait! No, no, no! I meant if I find out it's you, I'll kick you out, and you'll have to sleep on the nasty smelly mattress."

"You can't change what you've already stated." Syaoran said with a smirk. "Let's just get this over with; it'll be so much quicker." Syaoran said, and gave Sakura a quick kiss on the lips before she had chance to react. Whether she was going to push him away or answer his call, even Sakura doesn't know, so she was glad that he hadn't given her the chance.

"Sorry to interrupt," Tomoyo's voice giggled from in front of them, "but, you guys need to hurry up and get settled because dinner is in about fifteen minutes."

Syaoran and Sakura hurried into the small one-room cabin and then looked around. It had two windows on each side, and a bunk bed next to each. The beds were filled with thin dirty, white- well, once white; now it was more of a gray- mattresses. Tomoyo and Eriol had neatly unraveled their sleeping bags on the right side bunk bed, Tomoyo's purple with stars and moons embroidered on it in white thread (her own creation), Eriol's a plain deep blue, and their pillows at the ending of the top of their sleeping bags. There was a small space of wood that allowed as a sort of night-stand, and Eriol had nothing but his backpack, while Tomoyo had a picture of her mother, and a picture of Sakura, Eriol, and herself; while her backpack laid up against the bed on the floor since she had the bottom bunk.

"Yay! Bunk beds!" Sakura shouted excitedly. "I call top!" She rushed to the ladder but an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her toward a warm hard chest.

"Too bad, my petite Cherry." Syaoran tsked in an infuriating manner, making Sakura glare and squirm to try to get out of his firm grip. "Though I don't mind much when a woman takes control on top, I much prefer to be making all the moves." Syaoran smirked and climbed slowly and grandly up the stairs as if he were a king.

"Why do you have to take innocent things like bunk beds and turn into something totally sexual?" Sakura sighed angrily, and crossed her arms while her lower lip thrust out into a pout. "No fair, I always feel short."

Syaoran swiftly swooped down and kissed her pouting lips, and she looked up in surprise as he pulled away smirking. "I told you if you pout, I'm just going to have to find a way to get a way to get rid of it. And I most enjoy that one."

"Annoying little bastard..." Sakura muttered.

Emitting a sigh, she puffed a short breath of air out of her mouth making her bangs fly briefly up. She sat down and pulled her backpack onto her lap. She opened one of the side pockets and pulled out two picture frames and a small silver ring with a medium-sized diamond in the center and placed her items on her stand. Then, zipping that pocket up, she opened a larger one and took out a sleeping bag with a pillow.

Sakura stood up and flipped her sleeping bag out, causing it to roll out and she placed it on her bed with her pink pillow lying next to it. She reached inside of the sleeping bag pulling out a small handkerchief that was white with lace decorating the hem. She folded the ring up in the handkerchief and placed it gently under her pillow. Then, gave her temporary bed a smile and sat back down, enjoying the small amount of relaxation time they had before dinner.

Her sleeping bag was a light pink with cherry blossoms embroidered into the left bottom side in a decorative way, courtesy of Tomoyo. Her 'night-stand's pictures consisted of one of her family and the other Tomoyo, Eriol, and her- different from the one Tomoyo had; Sakura's was when it was Eriol's twelfth birthday party, and they were at a water park. Their faces were flushed from laughter and they were pretty much one big pile to get inside of the picture, which must've been taken at close range.

Her family's picture, stood next to it, and it was taken a while ago when Sakura was five and her mother had not passed away yet. Fujitaka, her dad stood with his arm around Nadeshiko, her mother, and Sakura came half-way up to her mother's thigh, and Nadeshiko had her hand tenderly resting atop Sakura's mass of golden auburn hair. In her right arm was a golden bear-like stuffed animal with wings, being held securely to her small body. Touya stood next to Sakura, and Fujitaka had his hand gently squeezing Touya's shoulder. They were all smiling brightly, except Touya, who only had a small smile.

Syaoran glanced curiously at it, but his attention was directed to Eriol's voice. "We better go; we don't want to be late for dinner." Syaoran took out his sleeping bag and just put it on the mattress, as it was still rolled and tied up. He didn't bother with it, and decided maybe he wouldn't need it anyways. He looked at Sakura's sleeping bag with a smirk, and though it was pink, he didn't mind the small space it offered. No, not at all.

It would be fun to be practically bound to Sakura, and cuddle up to the warmth she offered.

"Try it, and we'll see what your health condition is in the morning." Sakura said menacingly, seeing him eye her sleeping bag. He looked up at her and just winked and walked ahead and out the cabin door, granting Sakura with a growl of irritation.

**Author's Note- **Jeez, it's been _way_ too long. I really have been super busy and I apologize for making you wait so long. Please review and give suggestions or anything else. Thanks! And I'll try my best to get the next chapter up a LOT sooner.

Review!

**Disclaimer- **"Tangled up in me" by Skye Sweetnam. I don't own, I give all rights to her, and I'm just borrowing it.

For that matter, I don't own Card Captor Sakura either. Clamp does.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 13**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 23rd, Day 10**

**Days Left: 21**

_Click._

Sakura woke to the sound of the cabin door shutting silently. She looked around confused, several questions on her mind. She saw that Tomoyo and Eriol were both peacefully asleep, but then her face changed when she saw Syaoran's bed. It was empty.

She immediately shot up in bed, clutching her sleeping bag in fright. _What if he was kidnapped?!_ Sakura thought frantically. And then almost laughed at how stupid that was. Syaoran getting kidnapped?!

"He's too stubborn to get kidnapped..." Sakura said to herself, laughing silently. She lay back down and closed her eyes, to try and get back to sleep. She then rolled to her stomach... then her side... then her back again... then her other side...

This was hopeless. Okay, maybe she could just go check on him... right? I mean, she didn't care if he did get horribly murdered. Sakura just wanted to... um, enjoy the forest that was near by. Yes, yeah, that's right.

Sakura got up and swiftly tip-toed to the door, trying to be as silent as possible, so as to not wake up Tomoyo or Eriol. Opening the door, she went through and closed it softly behind her.

_Click._

"Oh, so that was the sound. I guess I'm on the right track!" Sakura said triumphantly. Then sighed at herself, "Geez, I sound so corny. Alright Sakura, you can stop talking to yourself now."

She slowly walked forward, and wished she had thought to put on a jacket before going outside in only a thin camisole, and pajama pants. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, and when she sighed again, a puff of white mist came from her mouth. "Okay, this was a seriously stupid idea."

Sakura missed the small root that just happened to catch her bare foot, and as she went tumbling down, the world seemed to twirl around her. She landed with her hands out, and the foliage and dirt marked up her hands in little scrapes as she tried to catch herself. "Ouch!"

Sakura laid there for a moment on her stomach, and brought one of her hands to her face, examining it closely. More than half of it was chaffed, and there were four small cuts scattered across the palm. "Kidnapped..." Sakura said rolling her eyes. She got up, and noticed that when she stood on her left foot, the one that had tripped over the root, had a gash in it, that didn't look too deep, it just seemed to jump out against her against her pale cold skin.

_Mmmf._

Sakura's head shot up at the sound of the grunt. Was that Syaoran? Was that Syaoran's kidnapper?! Sakura paused and then kicked herself mentally. "Would you stop with that already?!" She quietly snapped at herself, mad to be wounded and cold, and now lost. Oh, yeah, not to mention weird grunts coming from somewhere in the surrounding woods.

She cautiously went forward, not sure whether she was going back the way she came, or going into new territory. Suddenly she came to a small clearing, and who was standing in the middle but the infamous kindnapee.

Syaoran paused mid-kick, and looked questionably at her, he seemed to have been practicing his martial arts.

"Sakura?" Syaoran seemed to come to rational thought before Sakura could, and he came over to her. "What are you doing up? You never wake up this early, do you?"

Okay, mission accomplished. She had found Syaoran, and he didn't seem to be in any danger, and definitely not held against his will. Okay, yes, the kidnapping idea was one of the most stupidest ideas she'd ever had. And that right there was exactly why Syaoran Li would never find out that Sakura thought he had been kidnapped.

"Erghh, I thought you were kidnapped!"

Oops.

"What?" Syaoran asked, laughing. "Was it that, or did you just miss your sleeping partner?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused. Her face was bright red from her earlier outburst, and she decided to sit down on a huge nearby rock. Syaoran followed and squeezed himself next to her, slinging his arm casually over her shoulders.

"Last night, of course. I told you I would, and I always keep my promises. You didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, I think you quite enjoyed it." Syaoran said smugly.

"Stop it Li." Sakura said annoyed and angry, pulling away. Standing up, she crossed her arms. Now, which way was out? She tried to discreetly check her surrounds, but she was lost. Damnation.

"Lost?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow in an infuriating manor, and watched her try to look sophisticated, while inside he knew she was getting more and more agitated. Sakura ignored his question, and decided to just start walking the way she faced. She had a 1 in 100 percent chance to be correct, right?

"Wrong!" Syaoran said, walking fast to catch up with Sakura, and fell into step beside her. "Good try though, I mean you could've just sat down and pretended you weren't going anywhere. But, no, here you are, taking the long shot. Too bad for you, that it's wrong."

"You are so annoying." Sakura muttered, with a slight flush on her face because she had chosen wrong. "Besides, I know exactly where I'm going. It's you who has no idea where you are."

Syaoran almost laughed at how pathetic she sounded. So stubborn; so feisty. He glanced over at her, and saw a slight frown on her pink lips, and her emerald orbs were clouded with fury. Perfect.

All in an instant, Sakura found her self pushed harshly against the trunk of a tree. Her bosom pressed into Syaoran's chest, and her back being pricked by the tree bark in a comfortably numbing way. She looked up surprised, almost gasping for air, as his intense amber eyes took her vision by surprise.

Syaoran's kiss was rough and fast, devouring her taste, like a man in a desert with no water. Neither ever wanted to stop, both clinging together in a lover's embrace. Syaoran's hands went from her shoulders to her hips, and then flitted slowly up, making its way to places that only exhilarated Sakura.

Syaoran pulled his face away, gasping for breath, and looked at the girl in front of him. Sakura's hair looked a natural-windblown wavy, because of the fact she hadn't brushed it yet. Her face was a light pink, from the cold or his kiss Syaoran didn't know. Her captivating jade pools covered from her heavy lidded eyelids. Her pink lips delightfully a darker rouge hue from his bruising kiss.

Sakura hadn't pushed him away yet, and Syaoran was almost cautious as he went in for another kiss. Syaoran tasted her, as she tasted him. He began to gradually make his way from her mouth to her earlobe, and when he reached his first checkpoint, he nibbled gently on it, then continued downward.

He traced his tongue over her delicate jaw, and then spent his time marking her throat with a hickey, he liked to see it when he happened to pass her by, but was more fun was to tease her about it. As he went back up to her lips and hand made its way to her stomach. Sakura almost shuddered at how warm it was against her cold skin.

His fingers, with a mind of their own, slowly went upwards against Syaoran's mind, which told them that Sakura wouldn't be ready for that. No, but up they went, under the thin camisole, and then rested lightly on her left breast. She parted for a second, and Syaoran's eyes snapped open to look at her, but his hand wouldn't move.

Sakura took a couple of harsh breaths and then leaned in towards his lips and captured them herself. And though Syaoran was shocked out of all reason, he sure as hell wasn't going to say anything about it.

Her nipple was erect against his hand, because of the cold weather that clashed against his warm hand. He slowly began to massage and grope her well-shaped breast; not to big, not to small, just perfect for her body size. God, she was perfect, Syaoran couldn't help himself thinking.

Sakura let out a small moan, and tried to pull him closer, her hands wrapped around his neck, and her fingers went to come through the back of his hair, earning a small groan from him, that he didn't give permission to come out.

And all in an instant he was thrown away from Sakura, his butt hitting the wood's floor in a bruising fashion. He looked up surprised, knowing that the hit had come from his chest, and it was Sakura's small hands that had given it.

But his eyes widened even more by the look on her face. It was one of a frightened rabbit, caught in the path of a hunter. Her green eyes so huge, so scared, that Syaoran thought of himself as an evil rapist, even though he would've stopped any time she requested it.

Sakura shot off like a bullet, returning, luckily, to the direction of the cabin. Syaoran sighed, combed his unruly hair with his hand. _She wasn't mad at me, was she? I mean, she kissed me that one time, and she didn't say a thing when I touched her breast._

Sakura ran blindly forward, wanting to cry. She was mad at Syaoran, but more so, mad at herself. She had wanted him to touch her, to pleasure her; and by that, she was disgusted with herself.

Sakura shook her head furiously and tried to get other things on her mind. She sighed in relief when she spotted the cabin and Tomoyo and Eriol stretching in front. "Tomo- wait, are you _stretching_?!"

Tomoyo looked up startled and then smiled once she realized it was Sakura. "Uh, yeah. Mrs. Tamik, one of the History teachers came by and said that our cabin and the rest of the 'West End' are to get together and do activities. She gave us the hint that we would be doing a lot of walking around the place and Eriol suggested we stretch."

"I wonder why...?" Sakura said innocently, making Eriol blush, followed by Tomoyo.

"Well what about you?!" Tomoyo said coming to their defense. "It's not like I was off with Eriol at who knows how early and you come back now when it's time to get up." Tomoyo said smiling slyly, but it quickly disappeared when she saw Sakura's sad face.

"I'll go get our things together." Eriol said softly, knowing Tomoyo wanted time alone to talk to Sakura.

"What happened Sakura?" Tomoyo asked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about, I'm just mad at myself right now. Don't worry about me; I just need to stay away from him." Sakura said.

"Hey, we're running late, girls, we better get a move on." Eriol said hurriedly tossing Sakura her back pack, and helping Tomoyo putting on hers. Syaoran walked into the small area that they were at and glanced at Sakura, only to see her turn away from him. He frowned and then looked at Eriol. "We have to go to the Mess Hall, Syaoran."

Syaoran nodded without a word, and then followed behind them, as Eriol led the way. Tomoyo was walking with Sakura chatting happily about something, and Syaoran trailed behind, just staring angrily at the back of Sakura's head. He was beginning to get frustrated, and didn't like the fact that Sakura was affecting him in such a way.

That was the start of this bet for him; ignoring her didn't work, making her feel bad didn't help (in fact, he actually started feeling bad), and having other women occupy him didn't work either. He needed Sakura, and once he accomplished having sex with her, she'd be yesterday's news, he'd be done with her.

But for now, he got to spend time with her, making her mad and then apologizing, only to have the cycle repeat again. He would never admit that he liked to be with her and she had been the only girl on his mind for over two months now.

Well, whatever. Syaoran's fists clenched and he dragged his gaze away and to the floor in front of his feet. He was getting just a little fed up with Sakura. She had wanted him earlier this morning, he knew it. He knew it by the way she had voluntarily kissed him, he knew it by the way she had moaned, he knew it because he had felt exactly the same way. She was just a damn tease!

**XxX Girl's Archery XxX**

"Thank god, they spilt the guys and girls up." Sakura muttered as she took her place next to Tomoyo. "Hey, are you any good at this Tomoyo?" Sakura asked nodding toward her bow.

"Not really," Tomoyo said, lifting up her bow and arrow. She closed one eye, concentrating, and gently released the bow, shooting it straight across the field and a little to the left of the center of the target.

"Not really?!" Sakura asked, gaping. Sakura brought her own bow up in exactly the same way Tomoyo had and placed the arrow where it was needed. Pulling back, she shut one eye to aim. Why couldn't life be like this? Sakura thought to herself. Just routine; nothing out of the ordinary to screw your whole day up, nothing like a certain amber-eyed boy to make you feel something you don't want to feel.

_Swoosh. _

"Holy- ouch! Now, who the fuck was that?" Chiaki Ichiro growled angrily, pulling the arrow out of her arm, luckily it looked like just a little scratch. Chiaki looked around, and saw Sakura staring guilty at her now bleeding arm. "Hey, bitch, get the fuck over here!"

Sakura just stood staring, not quite sure what to do. Mrs. Kawashima rushed over to Chiaki. "Now, why exactly do you feel the need to use such profanity, Miss Ichiro?"

"That bit- I mean, Kinomoto over there, just fuci- I mean, just hit me purposely with an arrow!" Chiaki explained, staring accusingly at Sakura. Mrs. Kawashima glanced surprised in the same direction.

"Uh... It wasn't my fault. It was that damn Li Sy- err wait. I mean, it was an accident! I'm really, really sorry!" Sakura apologized frantically; embarrassed because she had almost blurted out that supposedly 'Li Syaoran' had made her do it. Yeah, real non-insane like considering he was with the rest of the guys at the dock fishing.

"Come on, Miss Kinomoto." Mrs. Kawashima said sighing and taking Sakura's arm gently. "Even if it wasn't on purpose, and it seems highly likely that it was since your victim wasn't anywhere near the target, we still have to take you to the Isolation Cabin."

"Oh... well, okay." Sakura said disheartened. Then again, maybe just getting away from everybody, especially Syaoran, would be a good idea. Maybe she just needed a long nap, and when she woke up she could forget about this morning.

**) Isolation Cabin (**

"Alright, Miss Kinomoto, for meal times just come to the mess hall and there is a little room to the left that you can eat your lunch in. Erm, well, just... take time to think about your actions." Mrs. Kawashima scolded, trying to make a point, even though Sakura was only half listening.

"Yes, ma'am." Was all Sakura said as she walked up to the cabin, with her back-pack slinked over one shoulder, and her sleeping bag in her hand. "I'll, uh, think it over."

Sakura reached the door and went inside, after sending an awkward smile to the teacher. She shut the door and turned around to check out her new room out- only to be met face to face with amber eyes.

"Wah!" Sakura yelled shocked, and jumped back so her back was pushed against the back of the door. "W-What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same question." Was all Syaoran said, and then turned around and flopped down on the bed, where he seemed to be taking a nap seconds ago. Wait, hold on, back up a second. Turned... Flopped... Bed... Bingo! THE bed, THE bed! Sakura glanced around nervously, there was only one bed!!

"Li! There's only one bed!" Sakura told him surprised, as if he didn't know. "Uh no, we better tell somebody!"

"Do whatever you want, but I was here first, so the bed is mine." Syaoran said, with his eyes still closed. No smart remarks, no teasing recommendations, no perverted thing to say at all.

"Okay," Sakura said getting a little angry, "what the hell is your problem? What did I do, huh? You're such a jerk-face, you stupid bastard. But I guess you just laying there, pouting like a little girl is better than you trying to molest me." Sakura grumbled, and sat huffily on the window sill, which was about a foot and half wide so it allowed her to sit on it.

A muscle in Syaoran's jaw jumped and when he started talking you could tell his teeth were clenched together in anger. "Why don't you just shut up; you don't know anything. Always trying to be so damn righteous and innocent, but you just cover up your desires with that 'I'm-pure-so-no-one-can-have-me' crap."

Sakura looked at him glaring furiously, and all she wanted to do at that moment was go over to him and kick him in the balls. Hard. "Desires? If I really did have desires, they wouldn't be for you, you fucking piece of shit. Leave me alone." Sakura dragged her gaze away from him, and made herself look outside at the beautiful scenery.

Not another word was spoken to the two, and he silence wasn't as much awkward as it was uncomfortable. Though Syaoran acted to be asleep, he was wide awake, but he kept his eyes shut because he didn't want to look at Sakura right now. When the lunch bell sounded off in the distance, Sakura practically ran out and Syaoran just trudged slowly, far behind.

Sakura and Syaoran got their food, without saying a word, and went into the adorning room of the Mess Hall, where a sign was on top that said 'Isolation Eating Area'. They almost groaned when they entered the room, only to see a small table. As they ate their knees occasionally banged together and when they did they both looked up and shoot each other a glare.

When they got back to their cabin, Sakura ran and plopped on the bed, resisting the urge to give a triumphant smile. As Syaoran took a spot on the window sill, Sakura blocked him out by putting her headphones on, and turning it on to a song.

I know what you're trying to do   
Make me fall for you   
Oh why   
I'd like you to leave   
And leave me alone   
Everywhere I go,   
You'll always be there,   
Try to give you hints to leave   
But it's like it came of the other ear

Sakura began singing softly along. Syaoran glanced at Sakura angrily, wondering if she had picked the song to make a point. But her face showed no kind of message, so Syaoran just turned away.

I don't care what you do   
I don't care about you   
I don't care get a clue   
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

Syaoran glanced at her again, and just stared at her. She has such a beautiful voice, Syaoran thought wistfully. Sakura lay there, no kind of emotion on her face, her hair fanned out on the pillow making her look enchanting. Syaoran scowled at himself and ran a hand through his unruly hair disgusted with himself.

You and your friends are dense   
You don't make any sense   
It's all at your expense   
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

It wasn't fair. It fucking sucked. He didn't want to be under her power any more, he wanted to be free from her spell, her curse. Sakura was affecting him in ways he didn't want. He wanted to make love to her.

Why have you done this to me   
(You know I'm ready)   
Oh why   
I've been nice so far   
But I can't take it anymore

Time passes by   
And you wonder why   
I'm not gonna lie   
You mean nothin' to me

Not just have sex, for his pleasure. He wanted to pleasure her to, to her screams of his name from her irresistible pink soft lips; he wanted her to moan in yearning. He wanted her to never have enough of him, the way he wanted her forever. And that thought scared him.

I don't care what you do   
I don't care about you   
I don't care get a clue   
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

You and your friends are dense   
You don't make any sense   
It's all at your expense   
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

This was just a one time thing, right? After he had succeeded in seducing her, his fascination would be over. Right? He just wanted to try her out, not spend the rest of his life with her. Right? Why would no one answer him?!

You heard what I said   
I said I don't really like you

Time passes by   
And you wonder why   
I'm not gonna lie   
You mean nothin' to me

I don't care what you do   
I don't care about you   
I don't care get a clue   
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

Syaoran sighed again, and turned his back to her small form; making himself look out at the darkening sky. It didn't need an answer, he figured. Everything would go along as he planned, this girl was just screwing him up. And once he had found that she wasn't as special as he was thinking right now, he could move on. He would be a bachelor for the rest of his life; and that's the way he wanted it.

You and your friends are dense   
You don't make any sense   
It's all at your expense   
Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

I said I don't really like you!

The lights of the cabin shut off, signaling that everybody should be asleep, and a small 'Eek!' came from Sakura. Syaoran ignored her and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"How come no one came to tell us it was bed time?" Sakura asked herself, her voice slightly wobbling. Syaoran opened an eye curiously. So, little Sakura was scared of the dark?

"Shut it." Syaoran's voice came out rough and hard, because he had barely used it all day.

Sakura whimpered, and whispered hurriedly. "Li! There's man in here, where are you?" Syaoran looked surprised, and almost smiled gleefully. This would be fun. Payback time. He didn't exactly remember why they were having a fight in the first place, but fight's always involved payback, and now would be his chance.

"I thought I told you to be quiet, girl! If you're talking about that young man, you can find his dissembled body parts outside." Syaoran said using the same voice, and then chuckled, even his chuckle coming out ruff.

Syaoran heard Sakura's back hit the back board and her slow whimper rang in his ears. Syaoran started to feel bad, but then imagined what her reaction to finding out that it was just him would be. Unless...

Syaoran quietly tiptoed to the door, and through it open, and then turned and faced the way he came. "Hey, you damn bastard get the fuck out of here, before I kick your ass!" Syaoran said in his own voice. This would be hard, being to people, and doing it in the dark too.

"You little runt, I thought I got rid of you." Syaoran said in his rough voice, and almost laughed at how ridiculous this whole thing had gotten. Seriously, the girl he was trying to un-frighten was really screwing him up.

"Yeah, well, nobody can get rid of me." Then he banged the wall with his fist, and did a grunt in a rough voice. Sakura, who was practically curled up in a ball with her back tightly against the headboard, had her eyes squeezed shut, very scared and worried. She had been so relieved when she had heard his voice, she had to resist the urge to cry out his name.

"Ah fuck, stupid brat." Syaoran shouted in his rough voice. Syaoran continued to 'fight' the 'killer' for another minute or so, and then slammed the door of the cabin.

Sakura listened alertly, and almost started hyperventilating when she heard the very edge of the bed springs squeak. Who was it?? Was it Syaoran or that other man? Sakura started shaking in fear.

"Hey, Sakura, it's me." Syaoran said softly, feeling really, _really_, bad for doing this to her. Sakura opened her eyes wearily, and without thinking reached blindly in the dark for him. Syaoran felt something hug him hard, and figured it was Sakura.

Sakura started sobbing, and Syaoran's guilt only built up further. He gathered up her small form and brought her up to the top of the bed, and laid down next to her. Sakura was clutching tightly to his shirt front, and didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon.

"Shh, it's okay Sakura. He- err- isn't coming back, I promise he won't hurt you." Syaoran said cradling her in his arms. I should've actually beat myself up, Syaoran thought disgusted with himself. This was the worst he had felt in his entire life.

Sakura didn't say anything, and soon her sobs dyed down, and her breath began to come even. When Syaoran realized she was asleep, he tried to pull away, but unconsciously her hands tightened their hold on his shirt. Looks like he wasn't going anywhere.

Syaoran stroked her hair, wondered how it could be so soft, and wondering if she used something to make it do that. He added it to his life-list to find out one day, and then almost kicked himself, wondering why he even cared.

**Side Story**

**Syaoran and Sakura's First Meeting**

"Sakura, just in time, as usual!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. "Guess what you missed!" Sakura looked questioning, and sat down yawning. "A new student is coming, and he's from China!" Tomoyo continued knowing Sakura wasn't exactly awake yet.

The bell rang, before Sakura could respond, and all the students took their seats as their homeroom teacher stood up. "Quiet down students, and welcome our new student Li Syaoran."

Syaoran walked into the room, doing a once over, mostly checking out the girls. His gaze lingered on Sakura, and Sakura smiled at him. He smirked and then looked at the teacher, and figured that he was supposed to say something about himself.

"My name is Syaoran Li, and I come from China. I'm here because my mother allowed me to go out of the country to do my studies for the rest of High School. I'm sixteen, and I like martial arts." Syaoran said staring straight at Sakura, who now was staring curiously back at him.

"Thank you, take your seat behind Kinomoto, and make some friends." The teacher smiled warmly, unaware that soon Syaoran would be his worst nightmare. "Raise your hand please Kinomoto." Sakura raised her hand politely, and Syaoran's smirk got wider.

The rest of the class chatted, a few girls taking glances every now and then to look at Syaoran. Syaoran took his seat, and was about to say something when she said something first, after turning around.

"Hi Li-san, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm fifteen, and this is my friend Tomoyo D-" Sakura started cheerfully, when Syaoran interrupted.

"Let's cut the small talk, and how about I do you the gracious favor of letting you spend the night warming my bed. I promise I'll show you a good time." Syaoran said smugly leaning closer.

Syaoran studied her from head to toe. She was small, but looked to be in good shape, making him think she did some kind of recreational activity. She had auburn hair that went just a little below her shoulders, and her skin was clear. A scent of cherry blossoms wafted under his nose, and he sniffed almost growling with satisfaction. Her captivating emerald orbs blinked curiously. She would do well, for his first day in his new school.

And suddenly the innocent little angel in front of him, changed a bit. A fire seemed to start, making her eyes burn with an intensity that drawled Syaoran in. She glared furiously and opened her lips to respond sweetly. "Hell no, you fucking bastard." Okay, guess not.

She turned around, and Syaoran stood stunned for a moment. He had never been so brutally turned down; actually, he had never been turned down at all. Everybody wanted him; every girl fell under his charm. Except her. Oh it was on now.

Later in the day, while cheerleading practice was going on, and soccer practice had just ended, Syaoran made his way to the field to check out the girls on the squad. They seemed to be ending and the captain was telling them that they had done a good job. And who was the captain, but Sakura herself. Syaoran stared amused, before remembering what had happened early that morning.

Syaoran scanned his eyes slowly and calculating each and every girl. He wanted his first night here, to be a good pick. There. His eyes stopped on a girl who was kind of tall, skinny, and black-haired. Her deep brown eyes smiled and she tossed her hair, saying something to the girl next to her. The whole team laughed at whatever she had said, and Syaoran's eyes strayed to Sakura's laughing form.

Don't get distracted, he scolded himself. He would pick her up later, every girl was different. He had just used the wrong line on her, eventually she would be his. Because, after all, Syaoran Li always got what he wanted.

The girls scattered, and Syaoran made his way over to the girl who he had chosen. "Hello, beautiful." Syaoran softly. The girl turned around startled, and blushed seeing who it was that had said it. She tucked a loose hair behind her ear nervously, and smiled shyly.

"H-Hey Li. My name is Kazuko Hara." Kazuko said, her shyness leaving her. She smiled seductively up at him. Syaoran smirked back, this one would be easy. She wanted him.

"I know," Syaoran started even though he had no idea who she was, "I saw you earlier and I was so entranced by you, I wanted to know if you could join me tonight in dinner and, anything else." He said lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

Kazuko blushed, and winked at him. "I'm only an innocent sixteen year-old Mr. Li, what kind of girl do you think I am?" Girls could be so overly-annoying sometimes, Syaoran thought almost bored. Syaoran resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and went in for a lingering kiss on her lips. "But, I think I can make a few exceptions." She giggled, and Syaoran resisted the urge to cringe.

Dinner, and then sex at her place, Syaoran reminded himself, that's all you have to get through. He took her by the waist, and turned to leave the field. He caught Sakura looking at them at them in disbelief, and he smirked at her giving her a wink.

Sakura glared at him, and turned around and rushed to catch up with two other girls. Syaoran kept his smirk on, thinking of how fun it would be to have Sakura in his bed. It wouldn't be hard, soon she would be begging for him to give it to her. He didn't know how wrong he could be.

Neither of them know how different things are going to change between them, they have no idea.

**Author's Note- **It has been way too long! So has a special treat, I made it longer, and I'm also adding a Side Story. You'll find out why Syaoran is in the Cabin next chapter. Enjoy and Review! Thank you all! I love you!

Come to my live journal to see how far I am along on my updates. My username is SaoriXxX. See you soon!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own "I don't like you", Skye Sweetnam does. In fact, I suck at singing.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 14**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 24th, Day 11**

**Days Left: 20**

Cinnamon and spices.

That's the smell that wafted through Sakura's nose the next morning. As she slowly opened her eyes, revealing her bright emerald orbs, she was a bit shocked at the sight in front of her. There in person himself, Syaoran Li. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat, at Syaoran's shape. The sun streaming in from the window, spreading across his back, illuminated him, and practically blinded Sakura. A god. He really did look amazing. And it wasn't just the light.

Shaking her head, she let out a small yawn. Sakura sighed refreshed, and a small smile lit her face as Syaoran tightened his hold on her. She was wrapped in his arms, and she felt like she could just die there right in that spot. A piece of chestnut hair fell onto his face, and Sakura not wanting to move, tried to blow it off his face with her breath.

Syaoran unconsciously frowned, and his face scrunched up as his eyelids opened. He looked like a little boy who didn't want to get up and go to school. Sakura giggled, and Syaoran's lazy gaze focused on her. A small smile appeared on his face, and Sakura couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning, darling." Syaoran said in a joking tone, sounding like a married couple. Then he yawned, and stretched out his back, getting a giggle from Sakura, because she was reminded of a cat. "Sleep well"

Sakura nodded, being too lazy to say anything. She just wanted to lie there forever, sleeping next to the sweet and charming young man next to her. Maybe this was the real Syaoran Li? Sakura frowned, lost in her thoughts. It was all too good to be true. Sakura almost didn't want to disturb this peace between them, but she needed to know. "Syaoran..." She questioned, and he looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Why didn't you... try anything"

Syaoran gave a devious grin, and startled to crawl on top of her. "Aww, did the little blossom miss my kisses" Sakura blushed heavily and wondered what in the world he was doing. "Don't worry, we have plenty of time. We have all day, and I'll definitely be awake all night." Once he was straddling her waist, he bent his head and nuzzled her neck tenderly with his nose, sending chills down Sakura's back.

"Up, you delinquents" A voice startled them from just behind the cabin door. With a quick shove, Syaoran was pushed off Sakura and down to the floor with a loud thump. "What was that? Meet me in the Lunch hall in five. Don't be late."

Sakura jumped up, and frantically searched for her backpack containing her clothes. Syaoran groaned, lying on the floor on his back, not wanting to leave his little cabin with Sakura. "What are you doing lying on the floor! We've got to hurry it up" Sakura yelled going on the other side of the bed, covering herself from Syaoran's view, and changed hurriedly. Syaoran frowned, because he missed it just because he was too lazy to get up. "Get your mind out of the gutter, and get your ass up"

"Alright, alright." Syaoran sighed, finally getting up, but by that time Sakura was already out of the door and rushing down the path towards the Mess Hall. Syaoran let out a small chuckle"I guess she actually took him serious when he said five minutes..."

)( )( )( )( )( )( )(

"Alright Miss Kinomoto and Mr. Li, because of your actions you both will have to paint the Campsite fence, to start with. That should take you a good part of the day. Neither of you will be allowed to participate in any of the camp activities, and you are not permitted to talk to any of your friends. Miss Kinomoto since this is your first offence; you will be released tomorrow and will only have to serve one detention next week when we return to school." Mr. Morimoyo, the principal of their school spoke to them, his face stiff.

"Now wait just a second, Koji." Syaoran began with a smirk.

"No you wait Mr. Li, and you know you are not to call me by my first name. I am your principal, not you friend." Mr. Morimoyo said glaring at Syaoran. "And you, Mr. Li, are in very much trouble for what you did, and I will not allow any lip from you. You are to assist Miss Kinomoto with the fence and you will have two months of detention, since you seem to enjoy it there so much anyways."

"Now, now Koji" Syaoran said, his face turning serene. Sakura rolled her eyes, so that Mr. Morimoyo couldn't see, and Syaoran gave her a secret smile. "The only reason I enjoy detention so much, is because I like to stay as long as I can at that fine school of yours. You are doing a terrific job of making high standards and keeping your excellent staff in check. I'm sure they all wish they could be as great as you."

"You can stop right there Mr. Li, I will not tolerate any more nonsense from you. You can try your skills somewhere else, 'cause I will not be fooled by your charades anymore." Mr. Morimoyo bit out, he stood up from the chair in the small office that they were all seated in. "Come with me, and I will show you the Tool Shed where the paint is. Oh, after you are done with the fence you are to report back to the Isolation Cabin. I'm sure you found the air mattress folded up under the bed"

"Oh, of course" Syaoran replied casually, standing up also and following their principal out the door. Sakura's mouth dropped open with surprise, and she started fuming. She jumped up and punched Syaoran in the arm. Syaoran smiled at her, but she just glared back. How dare he know about the air mattress and not tell her!

"Good. Tomorrow I will come for you Miss Kinomoto, and you will be free to return to your friends."

Mr. Morimoyo led them to the cabin, and then left them to it. Syaoran entered the small dark shed, Sakura close behind. "Now this is what I'm talking about." Syaoran said as he gathered Sakura up in his arms, and shut the door behind him. "Cozy, isn't it"

"Let me go, we have to start painting the fence." Sakura said, reaching behind her for the light switch, but all she got was shelves of different kind of tools, that Sakura couldn't begin to name. "Syaoran..." Her grip tightened on his shoulders sternly, making him look at her. "Stop."

Syaoran frowned and his hold on her loosened. "If you turn me down too many times, I might not have enough self-esteem to ask again." He said serious. Sakura paused, and looked into his amber eyes, wondering if he was really serious.

"I..." Sakura began, but was at a loss of words. "W-we need to paint the fence." She said pulling away and leaving the shed that seemed to get smaller and smaller every second. It was practically suffocating her.

Syaoran sighed once the door was closed, and brought a hand to comb through his already messy hair. Grabbing two paintbrushes, he put them in his pocket, and then started to reach up for the paint. He paused, and got a mischievous smile on his face. He grabbed two paint cans, and followed out after Sakura.

"Need some help" Sakura asked, bringing a hand out to take one. Syaoran just kept walking without a word to her. "Li! Don't ignore me"

"Stop calling me Li" Syaoran grumbled, and then said"Don't worry about these; I got it all under control." Syaoran had a glint in his eye that caused Sakura to worry.

"What are you up to?" Sakura asked suspiciously, tugging at his shoulder because he was ignoring her. "Come on, I know you have something up your sleeve, and I'd like to know what it is." She waited a second, and after no answer she let out a huff of aggravated breath and walked stiffly ahead following after him. "I hate you."

"You'll never get me talk, unless…" Syaoran suggested, smirking down at Sakura. She lifted her head and turned up her nose, giving him the point of her 'no'. "All well then, you'll never know…"

"Err, alright. If you tell me what you're up to and what you did to get into so much trouble, I'll give you a kiss." Sakura said blushing, but with a glare on her face.

"I could get just a kiss from you without having to tell you anything, so I don't see how your little deal will work." Syaoran said, walking past her. Sakura huffed angrily, knowing she would never agree to anything else, and that he would never agree to anything less.

"You're impossible. Come on, I really want to know what you did. I bet it's nothing big. You're just trying to act all macho. I bet you just pushed someone in the lake; nothing big or great." Sakura said trying to sound as if she didn't care. "Nothing compared to what I did."

"Oh really? And what exactly did you do that happened to be so great, Miss Kinomoto? Did they tell you got a B+ and you freaked out and yelled at one of the teachers?" Syaoran asked snidely, knowing it would get a rise out of Sakura. To infuriate her more, he went on and imitated her voice. "W-what! I am disgraced with this B! How could you do this to me! One of your top students! Well, well, I-I condemn you to hell- oh I'm s-sorry, I mean that awful place we must never speak off!"

Sakura's face was shocked and offended. "I do not sound like that. And I do to curse!" She was interrupted by Syaoran's laugh, and her face flushed with anger. "Shut up, I almost- almost killed someone!"

Syaoran brushed her off, not believing her. Actually, technically what Sakura said had been a lie. Sure she hit someone with an arrow, but accidentally. Still, Syaoran didn't know this, and him acting the way he did, made Sakura go on with her rant.

"I did too! I swear! Ask the principal, I shot her right in the arm with an arrow, oh, how she screamed for her mother! It was bleeding all over her arm, and I just started laughing with a cruel sneer! Everyone was scared, they all backed away from me, begging for mercy for their pathetic lives!" Sakura yelled, going just a tad bit overboard. Heh.

"Oh, I believe it." Syaoran sarcastically remarked, chuckling at her story. Sakura was boiling over. She had just about enough of this cocky-assed, pompous bastard. She wasn't small (that small), she wasn't a floor mat that he could just walk all over and have his way with, she wasn't some helpless maiden who needed rescuing every five god damn minutes.

"It's true!" Sakura shouted, her fists balling at her sides. Syaoran, not paying attention just kept on walking, making a sarcastic 'mmm hmmm'. Sakura was fed up. Syaoran Li was going down. And with a growl she ran forward, pushing his back harshly, and a surprised Syaoran toppled over, turning around just at the last second so that his back thudded to the path they were on.

His breath pretty much knocked out of him, he wasn't at all ready for the young woman with auburn hair to hurtle herself on top of him, grabbing his shirt and glaring down menacingly at him. And then there they were, alone on a grassy knoll, Sakura straddling him, but not thinking any embarrassing thought about it, and Syaoran on his back staring up at her very shocked, and finding it a bit hard to breathe.

"I'm telling the truth, you stupid jerk!" Sakura hissed leaning closer to his face, making a point. "I'm not helpless, and I can take care of myself. And I'm not in need of any man to tell me what to do and boss me around as if he owned me! So, I don't have any need for you Syaoran Li-"

Syaoran cupped her face in his hands, bringing her back to reality. She blinked too stunned to say anything about the position they were in. Her grip loosened on his shirt and she moved them to the ground beneath him, so she was holding her body weight, from lying completely on his chest.

"And what about pleasure, Sakura?" And then his lips found hers, he applied a soft pressure at first but then it slowly turned deeper and more passionate, neither of them holding back. Her arms wobbled, weakening, and her hold body felt sudden fatigue as if she just couldn't gain the strength to pull away, even if she wanted to. Which she didn't.

They parted once for breath, and Sakura slowly opened her eyes, a bit dazed, until her eyes focused on the amber orbs in front of her. "Syao… Syaoran." Sakura's throat felt so dry she could hardly get his name out. She had to tell him to stop; she had to tell him she didn't want his kisses, that she didn't want him lying beneath her. But she couldn't, not just because of her dryer than hell throat, because to tell him that would be the last thing in the world right now she wanted to do.

Syaoran rolled over, so she was under him this time and captured her lips again. He straddled her waist and used an arm to bring his body only slightly off hers, so that he wouldn't crush her petite body, and then tangled his other hand in her golden auburn tresses.

Sakura sighed into his mouth, her muscles relaxing and not having any thought of telling him to stop. Besides, it wasn't like they were doing anything wrong. It wasn't like Syaoran would take it further than anything other than just a little making out, right? Her muscles tensed and she used one of her hands to weakly push him away. "Wait, Li-"

"What happened to Syaoran?" He asked stopping her. He was annoyed and frowning down at her, deeply upset to be interrupted. If it was one thing Sakura had learned, it was that Syaoran got extremely cranky when he was interrupted in the middle of make out session.

Sakura blinked curiously up at him, and then realized he meant his name. She must have called him Syaoran without realizing it. Oh great, Sakura blushed crimson, not wanting to look into his eyes, but honestly, where else can you look when he is on top of you, an inch from your face? "Oh, uh."

"Don't pretend like you don't know." Syaoran growled, and Sakura started to look nervous. How awkward must it look, to find a boy on top of a girl, and hear them discussing that he wanted her to call him by her first name. Sakura let out a small giggle, and saw Syaoran _still_ frowning down at her.

"Look, you're not my friend, Li." Sakura sighed, wishing she were strong enough to push him off her. "I only call people by their first name if I'm really good friends with them. And since you annoy the crap out of me, there is no reason to call you by your first name."

"Then what was that a second ago?" Syaoran asked, grabbing Sakura by her neck, and making her face come closer to his, so his heated breath washed over her face with every word.

"Ur, um…" Sakura was at a loss for words, her mind fogging, so she was left with no concentration. "Get off me, Li. We-We have things to do."

"Call me Syaoran." He commanded, giving her a breath-taking kiss, causing her mind to fog up again. He stopped the kiss short, and stared intensely into her eyes. "Call me Syaoran." He said again, but it didn't seem like she was going to give in. Well, one way or another he was going to start obeying her.

"No." Sakura said, sounding out of it, only thinking that she wanted another kiss. Which she received with an open mouth, playing with his tongue teasingly. She almost whined when he stopped their kiss again.

"Call me Syaoran." Was all he said as he trailed hot wet kisses down her jaw, and making more marks on her neck. "Go on, it isn't that hard." He mumbled against her neck, kissing the slightly tanned skin there, and taking a quick whiff of her intoxicating scent.

"Syao…" Sakura lost her train of thought, because Syaoran wouldn't stop his ministrations on her neck. He stopped for a moment and she thought now would be her chance to say his name, but he dragged the collar of her shirt down, and kissed the top of her left breast, an inch away from the center of it. "Syaoran!" She gasped startled.

Syaoran went back to staring at her face, with a sexy smirk on his face. "There you go. See, that wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

"I, uh, can't believe you did that." Sakura stuttered, blushing, and still shocked. But, what could she expect with Syaoran? "Okay, we really need to stop now; we have a fence to paint."

"Fine." Syaoran sighed grumpily. He got off her slowly, and then helped her up. "Oh by the way, I'm in the Isolation Cabin because some stupid dweeb ratted on me about the fire."

"What! That's it!" Sakura asked upset, she already knew about that. Syaoran grinned at her, and Sakura couldn't help but smile back. Ah, what the hell? She had just made out with her worst enemy, and now she was going to complain that he had tricked her. Yeah right, Sakura, you know you could have stopped him anytime, if you truly had wanted to.

They finally found the fence they were supposed to paint, and started to get to work. They were almost done, and sweating because the sun was boiling hot, burning them up, so that all Sakura wanted was to get a glass of water. Or better yet, float in a huge glass of water. Hmmm.

"Stop daydreaming and get to work. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can go swimming." Syaoran said perturbed. Sakura sighed, he sure was moody. She just could not figure him out. He was too confusing, like a girl. Sakura giggled, but got back to work frowning, when she saw Syaoran's stern look.

Syaoran stood next to Sakura grinning at their finished work. The fence was all painted, a pretty orange, making it look more cheerful than the peeling white paint that had been on it before. "Finally…" They both sighed with relief.

"I hate getting in trouble. I'm never going to do anything ever again." Sakura said, walking towards the lake.

"See, you are a good little girl; never doing anything to go against her daddy's wishes." Syaoran smirked, catching up to her. Sakura ignored him, and kept walking. As she caught sight of the inviting water, she screamed excited, and ran forward. She kicked off her shoes, and tested the water with her foot, but instantly recoiled. It was freezing!

"Brrr," Sakura said, rubbing her arms, because the water sent chills all the way through her body. Syaoran smirked, and running up behind her, pushed her in. "Akk!" Sakura shrieked, as Syaoran started laughing. "Y-you j-jerk!" Sakura yelled, her teeth chattering. She glared at him but nothing would stop his laughter.

As Syaoran went on laughing, Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him in, but as he went, he latched onto Sakura's arm and pulled her back in with him. Syaoran's laughter had subsided, and Sakura glared at him again.

"It's J-January, and you pushed me into the freezing cold water!" Sakura explained, even though Syaoran was there to witness it all. "Twice!" Sakura added, trying to push his head under water, but he was too strong for her.

"It's your own fault, you just standing there practically begged me to push you in!" Syaoran said and gave a small chuckle. He brought Sakura to his chest and hugged her, making warmth flow through her body. "Besides, I'll keep you warm." He smirked. Sakura growled trying to get him to release her, but it was no use, as he was too strong for her.

"Let me go, I need to change into dry clothes." Sakura whined, not even trying to resist his embrace anymore.

"I'll let you go, if I can watch you change." Syaoran said with a grin. Sakura shoved him as best she could, and glared up at him, making it clear that it was a 'no'. Or a 'hell no' would probably state it better.

"We're going to freeze to death if you don't let us go change." Sakura warned, finally making Syaoran sigh and let her go. Without him to block the cool air, her teeth were instantly chattering again. "C-Come on!"

Sakura took off running for their cabin, with Syaoran close behind. Sakura got there first, and shut the cabin door quickly, locking Syaoran out. She then proceeded to close the window's blinds, and quickly changed into dry, warmer clothes. She sighed in content, and finally unlocked the door.

Syaoran was what met her gaze, and she laughed in his face as she took in what she saw. He was standing there with an emotionless face, but in his eyes were annoyance, and he had his arms around him trying to keep him warm.

"Hurry up and change, so I can come back in." Sakura said, as he walked in.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch?" Syaoran said, a smirk coming to his face. Sakura gave him a look, and he knew not to ask again. "Fine, but this will be your only chance to get a strip tease from the one and only Syaoran Li."

"Somehow, I doubt that will be your only offer." Sakura replied sarcastically. He didn't take as long as her getting changed, so she was able to reenter quickly. Syaoran was grinning at her from ear to ear, and Sakura got an uneasy feeling in her. That innocent mask that Syaoran had on did nothing to reassure her.

"I've got a surprise for you, Kurie." Syaoran uttered, his grin turning into a mischievous smile. "A little… game we can play. A game by the name of Strip Poker."

"What! No way!" Sakura yelled, angry that he would even ask her. There was no way in hell Syaoran would get her to play such a game. That was until she saw what he was swinging around on his index finger. Sakura's eyes popped out of her head, and a dark blush covered her face. "How did…?"

In Syaoran's hand, was the strapless lace bra that Syaoran had 'borrowed' a couple days ago. It was Blackmail Time. "You better agree Cherry, or I'll have a little proof of the naughty things we've been doing. I could tell the truth, or maybe just let, say… your brother wonder what dirty things you've been up to."

Sakura's mouth was agape. When had he gotten that! Oh wait, Sakura thought blushing even more, me must have stolen it right from my body, that day when I got home and realized I didn't have one on. Oh crap, double, triple shit. "I, I don't know how to play poker." Was all that Sakura could say.

"Even better." Syaoran said joyously, as if he were a little boy in a candy shop.

"Wait, can't we come to some agreement, or something?" Sakura asked, worried. "Strip Go Fish, maybe? Cut me a break, just level the playing field a little, please." She had seven pieces of clothing on, luckily, but if they were to play poker, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Syaoran thought about it for a moment, and finally shook his head yes. "Fine, but only if you take off your sweater so we're more evenly matched." Sakura sighed and crossed her arms, but then grudgingly took off her sweater, leaving six articles of clothing left. "Now let's begin." Syaoran sat on the bed cross-legged, and patted to the spot next to him, while taking out the deck of cards in his pocket.

So, he had been planning this for a while, eh? Sakura thought glaring at him. She slowly sat on the bed, as far away as she could from him. She was till glaring at him, as he passed out seven cards to her and himself. "Which way are we playing? Do we take off a piece of clothing every time the other person says go fish, or when the other person makes a book?" Sakura asked her voice icy.

"Cheer up little Blossom, you'll get to see me take off clothes too." Syaoran patting her head, but she didn't say anything. "Hmm, will you cheer up if I let you decide?"

"No, but I'm going to decide that we do it by the 'go fish', so we can get this stupid game over faster. And how 'bout if when we get a book, we get to put something back on." Sakura said bitingly, and prayed to god, that luck would be on her side for once.

"Fine, the sooner you strip the better." Syaoran said, and he spread his cards out in his hands. A 6, 10, 5, Ace, King, Queen, and another 10. Not bad, Syaoran thought. Sakura looked at her cards. 7, 2, 6, 2, 4, King, and a Jack. Was that good, she hadn't played Go Fish since she was like eight. "Do you have any… sixes?"

Sakura handed over her one 6, and Syaoran smiled. "Do you have any…Kings?" Sakura asked, crossing her fingers. Please, please, please. He handed over a card, with a frown on his face, as Sakura almost started jumping for joy.

"Do you have any…tens?" Syaoran asked, concentration written on his face.

"GO FISH!" Sakura said excitedly, one step closer to winning. He smirked and looked at her lazily, slowly taking off his shirt. Sakura almost fainted, but luckily he had an under shirt on underneath, not that it covered that much. His arms were in plain sight, and his chest practically screamed at her to look at his abs. "Uh, do you have any…twos?"

"Go fish." Syaoran said sitting back, ready for the shoe. Sakura smirked at him, and took off a shoe. "What, no fair!" Sakura smiled innocently up at him. "A shoe, doesn't count as a piece of clothing!"

"Why not? You never said they didn't!" Sakura stated angrily.

"Oh, come on, at least take off both of your shoes." Syaoran said, she sighed and finally agreed to take the other one off. "Now, do you have any…Aces?" Sakura handed over her one, and the game went on.

A little while later, Sakura was pure red, sitting in only in her bra and panties, but Syaoran was no better, with only his boxers on. With each piece of clothing one of them took off Sakura only got redder, while Syaoran just sat back with a smirk on his face, his eyes never leaving her body, except maybe to take a quick glance at his cards. Sakura was trying to cover her chest with her cards but it didn't seem to be working that well.

"Do you have any…nines?" Syaoran asked perfectly relaxed, even though Sakura gave a triumphant smile meaning only one thing, 'Go Fish'. He shrugged, his smirk never leaving his face. He grabbed the waist band of his boxers, and Sakura's smile instantly left her face. Sakura yelped and cover her eyes, and not a second too soon, as Syaoran slipped off his boxers, only three feet or so away from her butt-naked.

"Uh, uh, I've won now haven't I?" Sakura asked cautiously, her hand still firmly over her eyes. "Syaoran?" She asked when she got no response. "Syaoran, you can pretend not to be there all you want, but no way am I taking this hand away from my face."

"It's your turn Sakura," Syaoran's breath was right on her face, meaning that he had taken the chance to scoot closer. This time, instead of covering her chest with her cards, she covered his… genitals. She looked at her cards, and couldn't help her mind from wondering to what was just behind them.

"Erm, do you have any…tens?" Sakura asked uneasily.

"Go Fish, Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran stated. Okay, Sakura tried not to hyperventilate. Bra or panties? Panties or bra? Let's think about this, Sakura, keep a clear head. How bout your bra, I mean, you only need to get rid of two more cards till you win, right? "You don't have all day. Unless you want me to help?"

"Stay away!" Sakura yelled scared. Breath in, Breath out, breath in, breath out. She put her cards down, but not before closing her eyes, and slid her bra straps down. Reaching around her back, her hand rested on the clasp. Breath in, breath out.

"Sakura!" A hushed voice from outside suddenly startled both of them. A knocking on the door came, and Sakura hurriedly, grabbed her shirt and shorts and put them on fast, not taking a glance at the still naked Syaoran who was frowning, looking like he was about to throw a fit.

"Get dressed!" Sakura hissed at Syaoran still not looking at him, "It could be the principal!" Syaoran finally pulled his own shorts and shirt on forgetting his undershirt. Sakura opened the door, and thanked the lord that it was just Tomoyo.

"Did I interrupt something?" Tomoyo asked with a giggle, looking at Sakura's bright red tomato face, and Syaoran's deep frown. "The curtains were closed and the door was locked. You two weren't doing anything I wouldn't do, were you?"

"Yes, you wee interrupting something." Syaoran said glaring coldly.

"Heh, heh! Don't mind him, he's- he's just joking!" Sakura said, and gave Syaoran a secret warning glance. She slapped him on the back. "Haha! Syaoran, what a joker!" Tomoyo looked at Sakura weirdly, wondering why she was so nervous. But, she had a pretty good idea what it was about.

"Well, anyways, I heard a rumor that the principal is incredibly pissed at you two!" Tomoyo said, and Sakura frowned. Syaoran just smiled, and knew what this was all about.

"What did you do!" Sakura asked Syaoran, seeing him smile a secret smile. "I don't want to be in the Isolation Cabin with you all day tomorrow! I want to be with my friends, and hang out!"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Syaoran asked innocently. "You were with me the entire time, I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"Miss Daidouji, do you think you should be here?" The principal asked, surprising them all. Tomoyo shook her head, with a quiet 'sorry', and gave Sakura an encouraging smile, as she went ahead, leaving them to their fate. "Now, you two, do you know what you have done?"

"N-" Sakura started, but the principal cut her off.

"Well, of course you do. I give you a punishment of painting a fence and you go and disgrace this wonderfully brought up Campsite, by painting it an outrageous orange." Koji said, his nostrils flaring up in a very non-appealing manner. "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Hold on." Sakura said, not believing her ears. "You're getting all pissed at us, just because we painted a fence orange?" She asked, getting mad because of all the crap she had been through.

"Yes, Miss Kinomoto. And you will not take that tone with me." He said, "You will not be joining your classmates in the activities tomorrow, instead you will be confined to this cabin and the room in the Mess Hall, since it seems as punishment is too hard for you to figure out. By the way, lights out in ten."

Sakura just nodded angrily, not saying anything, because she knew it would get her into even more trouble. Syaoran stood there staring at him, and Koji knew he wouldn't get more out of him. He left the two with a warning glance back.

"I get the bed." Sakura said, crawling under the covers. Once she was concealed she took off her shirt, and figured that was enough, because she was too tired to change into her pajamas.

Syaoran didn't even listen to her and took off everything but his boxers, and crawled into bed next to her. She glared at him, but he just wrapped an arm around her waist and closed his eyes. "Don't complain, you should be glad I'm not making you start where we left off."

Sakura blushed, and sighed into the bed. "There's no escaping you Syaoran Li."

**Author's Note:** Two months is way too long, but I'm sick of apologizing. Just expect that the update will be late, and I'll try my best to get it up as soon as possible. My Christmas story with Inuyasha and Kagome was deleted, as was most of this, when my computer screwed up.

By the way, since my files were deleted, my list of the people who wanted an e-mail telling there is a new chapter up got deleted. So, just tell me again, and for the next chapter I'll e-mail you. Thanks for all your reviews, they are so nice. See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 15**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 25th, Day 12**

**Days Left: 19**

And there Sakura was again, wrapped in Syaoran's arms. It seemed like everyday she woke up, she was bathing in his scent and pulled to his chest. Not that she was complaining, and that scared her.

Sakura was becoming more and more confused. She didn't know whether to push him to his doom, or make out with him till she was too tired to go on. And she absolutely hated that. Why couldn't Syaoran be some handsome knight in shining armor that would go to the ends of the Earth for her? Instead he had to be a cocky bastard who kissed really, really well.

Okay, Syaoran was intoxicating the air around her, she needed to clear her head, she needed some fresh air, and to be away from Syaoran's constant leaching.

Getting up (after she untangled herself from Syaoran), she yawned and noticed that she was only wearing her bra. Blushing she tugged a shirt on, and went to sit on the window seat. She sighed looking out at the scenery she noticed it was a beautiful day. A nice breeze was in the air and the sun was out shinning. Too bad Sakura was confined to her prison with the best prison-mate in the world. Ha.

Leaning her head against the windowpane, she found it a surprising and numbing cool on her forehead. She needed to think long and hard about Syaoran, she had to make a decision on how she was going to handle him and the bet from now on. Going the way she was going, she definitely wouldn't last long.

Sakura didn't love Syaoran, that she knew for sure; but there was a very big sexual attraction. What she didn't know was how to handle it, she'd never even kissed a boy before Syaoran, so what was she supposed to do with her feelings? Her first crush was Yukito, a friend of Touya's, and the furthest she got with him was a friendly hug.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice asked curiously, startling her out of her thoughts momentarily. She glanced over at Syaoran; to see him lying there sprawled out staring at her. Turning her head back to the window, she shook her head knowing she couldn't voice her thoughts. "Come on, tell me."

"I just don't understand why you're so arrogant." Sakura said, her voice not sounding mad at all, just curious. She didn't expect an answer from him, and was surprised when she heard his voice.

"I just grew up that way. I was always showered with attention; it's only natural for me to want it." Syaoran said sounding deadly serious. Sakura studied him through the reflection of the window, to see him staring up at the ceiling, his face blank, portraying no emotion.

"But don't you care that you're hurting all those girls?" Sakura asked, her voice sounding so small, she wondered if he had even heard her.

"They knew what they were getting into." Syaoran answered with a frown. He brought his hands behind his head as a sort of pillow, and closed his eyes for a long second. "If they don't learn from their mistakes, they'll grow up thinking they can get whatever they want from a rich man, instead of making something of themselves."

"So you did it all to teach them a lesson?" Sakura asked, still study him. Every line, every curve, every freckle, every little barely-present wrinkle. His face was entirely emotionless, almost scarily so.

"No, I did it because I was bored." Syaoran answered truthfully, a small link quirking in the corner of his mouth, in the shape of a small smile.

"You sound lonely." Sakura said, saying the first ting that came to her mind. It wasn't a judgement, just an idea; but once it came from her mouth, Sakura was surprised with herself. A man who spends every night with a different girl, sounds lonely? And then, thinking more about it, she realized it might actually be true.

Syaoran was also surprised with her answer, and looked over at her, catching her gaze through the window. He laid there staring at her for the longest time; Sakura began to become self-conscious of herself, and wrapped her arms around her knees as she pulled them to her chest.

Syaoran didn't answer her, and turned his eyes back to the ceiling above him. Was he lonely? No, he reasoned with himself, he couldn't be lonely. He was Syaoran Li, next successor of the Li clan. A playboy, a partier, a tease, and a flirt. He was young and not dying anytime soon; so the world was at his feet. How could this simple-minded little girl, make him think any different?

"Let's be friends." Sakura said, seriously. Syaoran gave her a mocking look, and she tried to amend her earlier statement. "I mean, let's at least stop this whole enemy-till-death thing. I can't call you my 'acquaintance' all the time. People get weird impressions. I'll still hate you as much as I do now, but at least we can try to get a long for a short period of time, right?"

"Sure, I guess. Friends with Benefits was never my thing, but I'm up for a change." Syaoran said with a smirk, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and sat up right giving her a look.

"Ew, no." Sakura said glaring at him. She turned away from the window, and stared directly at him, making her point. "You're a nasty old man; I wouldn't want you to have a heart attack if we did actually make out." Sakura said teasing.

"I think you have full proof that I will not, since your tongue has been down my throat more than once." Syaoran said, grinning playfully. "But in case you want to test your theory one more time, I'm right here."

"I'm not a player like you, so I wouldn't have as much experience to please you, Almighty One." Sakura mock bowed, trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Oh but I could teach you, little one." Syaoran said, getting up and gliding over to her in a flash, and putting his hands on her shoulders. "First: Know your territory." His hands moved from her shoulders over her sides and down to her waist to rest there. "Second: Surprises aren't just for little children." He tickled her in the stomach, knowing she was childish enough to still be ticklish.

And of course he was right, as Sakura hunched over, trying to stop him from tickling. Her face was red from embarrassment and laughter, and she helplessly tried to pry his hands off her stomach. But this act was no use, because Syaoran was far too strong for her small hands.

"Ple-ase, STOP! Sy-ao-ran, pl- HAHA!" Her barely recognizable cries came, and Syaoran stopped just to give her a chance to breathe, but didn't entirely remove his hands. "Please, don't ever do that- AGAIN!" She huffed, as he resumed his tickling.

"Who knew that the stubborn thick-headed Sakura Kinomoto was so ticklish?" Syaoran asked himself, tsking while shacking his head. "I bet I could get you to do anything I wanted. I think I've found your weak point, little _Cherie_."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, and did the only thing she knew to get him to stop. Kissed him. And boy was she right, he certainly stopped. Surprised more than anything.

"Nice try, but as good as you kiss, it doesn't control me." Syaoran said, once they stopped to breathe. Sakura was bright red, whether from the tickling or the kiss, Syaoran didn't know, but he licked when she blushed.

"You must have a weak point; it isn't fair that you know mine and I don't know yours." Sakura said. And then she kissed him again, but didn't stop there, she trailed her hot, open-mouthed kisses up his jaw, making her way to his ear. She had no clue what she was doing, but Tomoyo had once said that all boys were tender in the ear area. She was just testing this idea, right? One thing's for sure; Friends don't do _this_.

She nibbled on the lobe, not knowing that se was causing Syaoran's knees to get wobbly with weakness. He sat down on the window seat, letting Sakura have her way with him. He never thought she'd be doing this. God, for a beginner she was incredible.

Sakura followed Syaoran's ear's rim, going slowly upward, and then continuing down behind his ear, on a certain sensitive spot on the skin right behind next to the earlobe, where it went slightly in. Syaoran's breath hitched, and he's hand found its way to the back of Sakura's neck.

Sakura thought he was going to stop her, but he started massaging it, almost shakily. She had definitely found his weak spot. She had the distant pressing question of 'Would it mark him?' She thought about it some more, and figured you probably needed harder pressure. She began to lick it, along with kissing it. Ranging her pressure from feather-light to an almost pain. All her treatments about to kill Syaoran.

Her groan finally awoke Sakura back into reality, and she immediately stopped and pulled back as best she could with Syaoran's restraining hand on her neck. "Don't stop."

"Oh my…" Sakura gasped, shocked with herself. This had gone too far.

"Jesus, Sakura." Syaoran said, clear thoughts finally coming back to his mind. He looked at her, his eyes un-fogging with lust, but a look still in them, saying he wanted her. And bad.

Sakura instantly turned tomato red again, backing up some more from him. "Erm," Unsure of what to say, and not wanting to start stuttering and muttering incoherently she shut her mouth. That's what you need to do, she scolded herself, keep your lips tightly together around Syaoran. You can't even control yourself.

"Well, let's go to breakfast, unless you want to continue where you left off?" Syaoran asked, smirking. Sakura jumped up and grabbed a coat, out the door before he even had time to tease her more. He chuckled, and followed after her, but just not quite has fast.

"I'm so bored." Sakura groaned, unhappily. Syaoran and her had been to breakfast and lunch, and now they had five hours left of confinement, with nothing to do. Well, nothing that Sakura agreed to do with Syaoran, anyways.

Syaoran sat at the edge of the bed, his eyes half open, and a dull look on his face. "Let's sneak out then, anything is better than this." He said, looking at her, where she was lying sideways on the bed, her legs swinging off the side.

"No way, anymore trouble and they might call my dad; if they already haven't." She added frowning. For some reason, she knew the more Syaoran hung around her, the more she would be getting into trouble. "Let's… Let's play a game."

"Finally, I was wondering when you would give in." Syaoran said, giving her a sexy grin.

"Not that kind." Almost too tired to argue with him. "Let's play Truth. That'll be fun; we'll find out more about each other like real friends should." Sakura said, smiling at him.

"You mean like Truth or Dare?" Syaoran asked, frowning. Sakura nodded. Was this going to be one of those touchy-feelings girly game? "What's Truth and Dare without the Dare? If there's no dare, than it's like… Get To Know Each Other."

"Exactly, stupid." Sakura said, rolling her eyes at him. "Besides, if we played Truth or Dare, we all know what your dares would be." Syaoran grinned, and she shook her head at him. "Anyways, I'll start. Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Yes." Syaoran simply answered; Sakura gave him a look and he continued with a sigh. "Four sisters, all older than me. And yes, they are a pain in the ass."

"Four!" Sakura asked shocked. "It's a wonder why you aren't more sensitive to girl's feelings then." Syaoran glared at her, and she just smiled sweetly. "You turn."

Syaoran thought for a moment. Wait a second; this would be a chance to find out all Sakura's secrets. Hmm. "How far have you ever gotten with a guy?" He asked. "Before me." He grinned, as she glared at him.

"A hug." Sakura answered angrily.

"You never even kissed anyone before?" Syaoran asked surprised. "That means… I was your first kiss?" She was glaring at him, a look of slight hurt in her eyes. Syaoran was shocked and slightly…proud with this news. He had taken her first kiss, and though she looked sad about it, he didn't feel the least bit sorry.

"Shut up. And don't look so pleased with yourself." She said, sounding really pissed. "Who was your first time with?"

Syaoran's eyes slightly widened at her question. Why would she want to know that? "My old best friend, Kimiko." He answered truthfully. "Who do you want your first time to be with?"

"My true love." Sakura said, sounding sure of herself. Syaoran resisted the urge to roll his eyes; he didn't believe in true loves, and he didn't want to burst her bubble, but if everything went as planned, which he had no doubts it wouldn't, she would lose her virginity to him. "Did you love Kimiko?"

Syaoran thought about it for a second. "As a good friend, I loved her, but I wasn't _in_ love with her. She was three years older than me, and we didn't hang out all that much, but one night we got little emotional and did it." Syaoran looked at her face, and saw a deep frown on it. "Why are you so afraid to have sex?"

"I'm not afraid, it's just I'm saving myself for my husband." Sakura answered, agitated. "I won't give it up like something that isn't special to me. And I'm definitely not going to become one of those whores that always seem to be living on one of your arms. How many people have you done it with?"

Syaoran's eyes widened yet again that day. Why did she want to know? Sakura asked herself the same question, and wondered if she was just setting herself up for hurt and disappointment. "I am too gentlemanly to count."

Sakura snorted in a very un-lady-like manner. "Gentlemanly? A gentleman would be able to count the woman on one hand!"

Syaoran looked at her as is she was insane, and started to get angry. What did she want from him? He was who he was, and no stupid little girl was going to change that. "Maybe if they're a pansy! I bet if you asked every guy at school how many girls they've screwed, more than half of them would say no less than five!"

"I hate you! All you think about is sex, and all you want to do is have sex, and you have no heart!" Sakura yelled back, they're once peaceful cabin coming to chaos. "Your dreams of fucking me should totally be gone out of your mind if they weren't already, because I absolutely detest you!"

"You know what Sakura, shut your mouth and leave me alone. Or I may not even want to try anymore." Syaoran said calmly, closing his eyes, trying to control his temper.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, and was too confused to say anything. "Right. Forget it, back to being friends?" She asked, trying to control her own temper. Syaoran nodded soundlessly. He grabbed her by the neck and jerked her toward him, titling his mouth towards hers, and gave her a bruising kiss, putting all his frustration into it.

"You make me so mad sometimes." Syaoran sighed, as he let go of her stunned body. "I'm going to pack; we're going home in a few." And he acted like nothing just happened. Sakura swallowed a few times, and try to get her mind back on track. And, good lord, try to remember why the hell she had been mad at him in the first place.

**Author's Note: **Wheeeee. This one's up soon. It's my Valentine's Day special, since I couldn't get the last chapter up for Christmas. I know it's short, but the next one will hopefully be longer. Please review!

Oh, by the way; I found some reviewers who had told me before they wanted an e-mail, and added them to the list. So please, I'll repeat it: IF YOU WANT TO E-MAIL YOU FOR THE NEXT UPDATE, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS.

Bubye, and have a good Valentine's Day!


	16. Chapter 16

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 16**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 26th, Day 13**

**Days Left: 18**

Sakura woke up to a loud, consistent pounding noise. She groaned, and tried to extend her feet only to find them hit the end of the couch. She tried not to cringe; she had fallen asleep on the couch? She groaned yet again, and stood open only to hear a few sickening cracks as her back popped. "That better hell not be Syaoran..." She grumbled to her self as she rubbed her back and walked to the door.

Sakura was greeted with Tomoyo smiling cheerfully on the other side, her arms packed with bags. "Good morning Sakura!" Sakura stared grumpily at Tomoyo, then turned around and stomped unhappily up the stairs, heading towards her room. "Sakura! You can't go back to sleep, you have to get ready. Besides, it's already afternoon; usually on a Saturday you only sleep till noon. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, Tomoyo. I just didn't sleep well." Sakura said sighing, then jumped on to her bed, and snuggled into the covers, almost completely disappearing into the comforter.

"Aw, did you miss Syaoran? Now you can't sleep without him, how romantically tragic." Tomoyo said being overly dramatic, just wanting to see what Sakura would say. Sakura muttered incoherent curses at Syaoran, which could barely be heard from under her sheets. Tomoyo laughed and grabbed one of Sakura's feet. "Sakura, you must get up though. You have exactly five hours and 13 minutes until your big date!"

"Date?" Sakura echoed confusion on her features. Sakura hadn't agreed to a date with Syaoran. In fact, Syaoran hadn't even properly asked her, so why would Tomoyo say that she had a date tonight?

"Not a date with Syaoran." Tomoyo giggled, reading her friend's mind. Sakura blushed, and looked flustered trying to think of an excuse that he wasn't just on her mind. "Your date with Tunaka Garu. Remember him? The guy you're using to make Syaoran jealous?"

"What?" Sakura asked, thinking Tomoyo was being ridiculous. "Garu was really nice to me. And... And I really am attracted to Garu; he's cute in that next door rock garage guy kind of way." Sakura said getting up, to stretch, and take Tomoyo's advice and take a shower at least.

"Sure. But not as hot as Syaoran, you must admit; am I right?" Tomoyo asked winking. Sakura ignored her and slammed the bathroom door shut angrily. "Just like I thought."

.Syaoran.

Syaoran sat with one hand curled under his chin, sitting at his apartment's breakfast table, tapping his foot so that the ticking clock and his constant sighing weren't the only things to occupy his ears. He was bored. He had woken up at his usual time, 5:00 AM, and had trained like usual, even adding an extra hour. He wanted to do something, but couldn't think of anything to do. He didn't have a girl's number, so going out on a date was not an option. And Sakura and him hadn't left in the best of terms yesterday afternoon.

Sighing yet again, he thought about his new 'relationship' with her. They were friends, officially. She had finally started calling him by his first name, well, with a little help from him first, he thought smirking. They had actually had a conversation that real friends would have, even if it hadn't ended so well. Plus, they both had learned- if only for a moment- to control their anger when dealing with one another.

His ear had a sudden itch, and he brought a hand up to itch it, suddenly having a flashback to what Sakura had been doing less than twenty-four hours ago. A small smile appeared on his face. Who knew the little innocent child could do _that_? (And when would she do it again?)

Syaoran wanted to see what else Sakura would do. It was always different with her; spending time with her, talking to her, and just listening to her. Sakura wasn't like most girls, he had realized she didn't care that much about her looks (not that she didn't look beautiful anyway), and- to his surprise- she didn't care about his either. Sakura hadn't tried to kiss up to him, to flirt with him; she had just found out what kind of guy he was and had literally kicked him in the balls.

A ring interrupted Syaoran's thoughts about Sakura, and he hoped that it was Sakura herself calling; but then he realized how ridiculous that was, since she wasn't in too good a mood with him (not that she had his number, even _if_ she was calling). Picking up the phone, he didn't realize that he had unconsciously held his breath, thinking it might be Sakura, and wishing badly that it was. "Hello? Sakura?"

"Sakura? Is that how you answer the phone now son; calling out your latest whore's name? What would happen if I had been a different tramp?" A strict voice asked irritably, obviously annoyed with his actions. He sighed a disappointed sigh, that Yelan Li didn't miss. "What is with your attitude Xiao Lang? I've tried to be lenient on your...sexual activities with those...girls, but I still get no respect. No 'Good morning, Mother.' or an 'I love you dearest mother.' Please remember to show some respect."

"Yes, mother. Sorry, mother." Syaoran retaliated with a mock- posh voice. Yelan decided to let it pass for once, too tired to argue with him about that right then. "Why did you call mom? You finally leave me alone for about a few months, and then suddenly decide to call just to complain about how I answer the phone, acting like we've been in the best mother-son relationship ever. And by the way, I don't give those girls my number; my phone is restricted for family and close friends." Syaoran replied bored, really wanting to end the conversation with his mother.

"Then... this _'Sakura' _is a...friend?" Yelan asked, trying to hide her surprise, but not doing that good a job of it. "You mean... you haven't had...sex with this girl?" Syaoran tried not to groan at his mother's piqued interest. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to calm down, and not explode on her; a technique he had used many a time over his short (but none-the-less tiring) life span.

"Mother, I know you didn't call to talk about a girl. Tell me why you called." Syaoran said, avoiding the question. If his mother found out about the bet between Sakura and him, his mother's respect for Sakura would vanish, and for some reason Syaoran didn't like that. For some reason, he wanted his mother to like Sakura. Plus, maybe if Yelan could trust her son to have a friend that was girl and not have screwed her, maybe she would respect him a little more.

"Don't avoid my question." Yelan said, also trying to control her anger. If it was something Li's were famous for, it was their temper that could damage a person for the rest of their life. "And what; I can't call my only son just to see how he is doing? I can't give him a nice phone call seeing if his week went okay?"

"Mother," Syaoran said through gritted teeth. "I haven't had sex with Sakura," he paused, "-but she is my current girlfriend." Syaoran smirked, as he couldn't help but add that in. He just couldn't resist. "Now please tell me why you've called; because you know as well as I do, that we never call each other just to _chat_." Syaoran really wanted to end this conversation, before his whole day was ruined. He didn't know why he didn't like his mother very much, it had just happened sometime while he grew up. One day, every single thing that she did started to annoy the hell out of him. He couldn't stand being around her for more than an hour. In his head, he reasoned it was just a phase, but this phase sure had been lasting a long time.

"Really?" Yelan was immensely excited with the fact that her son had just told her. Maybe Sakura had changed him. Maybe he had fallen in love with this young woman, and Yelan would finally have the chance to have a daughter-in-law with lovely grandchildren. That wasn't too much to ask for, now was it?

"Yes mother, there's finally a girl who has resisted my charms-for the time being- and doesn't want to have anything to do with me." Syaoran said grumpily, switching the phone to the other ear, as he sat heavily in the dining room chair. He could tell his mother wanted to squeal with happiness, and it reminded him of his four sisters. Syaoran was sure that if his mother didn't have to be so refined, she would be _exactly _like his four sisters. Just as rowdy, loud, and energetic as them. The thought gave him a headache.

"Well, I called to tell you that it is about time for a visit." His mother said, something weird coming into her voice. Oh shit, Syaoran thought, she's scheming.

"Mother," Syaoran said, trying to choose his words carefully. You had to be careful what you said around Yelan Li- or she would catch you in her trap. "Right now isn't the best time for a trip home. I have school. And, um…"

"Oh, like you care about school anyway," Yelan snorted, "Besides, I've already booked you a fight for tomorrow, straight to here in Hong Kong. Your flight takes off at 9:00, so be sure to get there early to check in your luggage. Wei will pick you up when you arrive."

Things were going wrong; he had to think fast. "I- uh, seriously can't, though!" Panic coming into his voice. He could not spend a week along with his family, and miss getting chances with Sakura. Okay, he thought calming, cool down. "I mean, Sakura-" Oh, damn it all to hell. Why had here name popped into his mouth?

"Xiao Lang," Yelan sighed, sounding exasperated, "invite Sakura along, it wouldn't be any trouble." On the other side of the phone, Yelan wondered how this had all worked out so perfectly, wrapped nice and neat into and package complete with a bow that fit in her hand. "In fact, I'll talk with her parents! Oh, it would be wonderful! We could talk about the arrangements."

"No- wait, mother! I- um," Syaoran started, rubbing his temples. What could he say? He just got so uptight and nervous and… he just wasn't the usual powerful, cocky Syaoran Li, when dealing with his mother. "I don't think Sakura can, her father wouldn't allow it."

"But she's your first serious girlfriend!" His mother protested, "I'm sure if her parents wanted to meet you, you would go without any trouble for that traditional-meet-the-parents dinner; and I want to meet Sakura!" She almost sounded like a child, whining like that.

But Syaoran didn't have time to contemplate that; he was thinking about if he actually had an 'official' meet-the-parents dinner with Sakura and her family, what would it be like? He didn't do stuff like that. He just… didn't. In fact, he never really had had a real girlfriend (not that he did now).

"Alright, mother. I'm sure she'd love to come. She's been asking about you and my sisters." Syaoran said distractedly, not really thinking of what he was saying.

"Really?" Yelan's voice sounded pleasantly surprised through the phone; and Syaoran had to back-track through their conversation to realize he had just agreed, and lied. Well… it was true though, Sakura had asked about his family. "She sounds so lovely. I really do think your changing for the better Syaoran. Bye, darling; see you soon."

Then a click was heard, and Syaoran wondered what had just happened. His mother was happy. He was dazed. His sisters were going to be giddy and hyper.

And Sakura was going to be pissed.

….

"Finally!" Sakura huffed. "I still don't see why I couldn't just wear what I changed into in the first place." Tomoyo gave her a look, as she searching through Sakura's closet for a pair of shoes to match the skirt and tee shirt Sakura was wearing.

"You looked like a hick, who was cleaning house for the day!" Tomoyo said, as Sakura still sat there pouting. "You can _not_ wear an over-sized tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants- no matter how cute you may have looked in them- for your first date in, like, a year or two!"

"Ouch." Sakura said, crossing her arms, glaring at her bare feet.

"Sorry," Tomoyo immediately apologized, and Sakura shot her a small smile, telling her it wasn't that serious. "Besides," Tomoyo smirked teasingly, "you can't make Syaoran jealous if Tunaka doesn't fall head over heels for you and want to take you out for more dates."

"Tomoyo Daidouji!" Sakura screamed. She didn't like Syaoran! She was one step away from hating him. Yet, somehow, Tomoyo had gotten it in her head that they were going to end up marrying each other or something. Ha, fat chance.

"Alright, alright." Tomoyo held up her hands in innocence. "I'll leave you to write your deepest romantical moments about him in your diary."

"One, romantical isn't a word!" Sakura began haughtily, "Two, I don't even own a diary. And TWO, I do not like –or love- Syaoran Li!" Tomoyo was about to interrupt, but Sakura's cell phone interrupted. Sakura looked down at it, seeming to come out of her cloud of fury, and looked at the screen. A new number, one she didn't have registered in her cell phone's phone book.

"Well?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

Sakura looked up to stare dully at Tomoyo, giving an 'I'm-not-stupid' look. Tomoyo raised her eyebrows, a small smile presenting itself on her face. "It might be Syaoran, and you know of it. And might I take this time to add: Speak of the devil, himself."

Tomoyo laughed cheerily, getting almost a full notch up on her Wacky Hyper Mood scale (which, of course, needed to be capitalized for its importance). "And if it's not Syaoran? He seems to always be on your mind. For all you know, it's Tunaka calling to confirm your date."

"Hello?" Sakura said in a sugary fake voice, still looking at Tomoyo grumpily.

"Sakura?" And of course the voice belonged to Syaoran. Tomoyo smirked, knowing that it was Syaoran. Sometimes, Tomoyo just _knew_ things. And it drove Sakura absolutely crazy. Almost as much as the person who was currently on the other end of the phone.

"Yes." Sakura answered, her voice flattened, almost regretful. How did he get her number?

"Whoa, that was weird. You were like… way to happy. And you are _never_ that happy." Syaoran laughed, and Sakura glared at the phone. "Anyways, listen-"

"You know what Syaoran. As much as I'd love to talk with you, I'm afraid I must be getting ready for my date." Sakura paused swallowing. And Sakura had 'claimed' she wasn't doing this to make Syaoran jealous? Tomoyo smirked, but Sakura was hardly paying attention, her full attention on the phone. "So, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'll probably be out all night."

"I have to tell you about this whole huge – wait, _what_? You, have a date?" Syaoran questioned slowly, as if he was asking a four year old if he had stolen the candy that was missing. "With who? Where? You can't be out past-"

"Uh, excuse me." Sakura interrupted irritably. "Why do you sound so surprised? And, I don't have to tell you anything of my personal life." Sakura paused, seeing if he was going to break her off; but it was eerily silent on the other end. "And…" Sakura was at a loss of words.

The silence seemed to last forever. It was too many unspoken words jammed into nothing, and too much stillness packed into the overpowering roar of complete and total silence.

And then finally, "Well, alright. Still though, I-" There was commotion on the other side of the phone, and all she heard for a few seconds was a static-y blur of a feminine voice. Then it was gone, and his voice was heard clear again. "Um, have fun, I guess. Bye."

Sakura just sat there for a moment, stunned. "Bye?" She question, but by then there was already the dial tone, saying he had hung up, not even waiting for her response. "God damn that fucking bastard." She hissed, snapping her phone shut.

Tomoyo's eyes knotted together, in confusion. Sakura just sat there for a moment, clutching her phone, wondering how tighter she would have to squeeze before it totally snapped in two. Tomoyo knew not to talk in a situation like this. Being Sakura best friend, and close cousin, she knew that Sakura was a rant-er, and she needed to yell it all out, before you could interject.

"He freaking hung up on me, and I just know there is some slutty whore over there, probably fucking him right this moment." Sakura said in a low voice. Tomoyo could hear the hurt, and she instantly frowned. "Any why the hell do I even care? I'm just so sick of him. Always messing with girls and not caring if they're feelings were smashed."

Sakura slammed her cell on top of her desk, and Tomoyo was surprised to find no dent marks in it. Sakura exhaled, and then a slow smile spread on her face. Tomoyo looked confused. Sometimes, Sakura could be the hardest person to read; especially at moments like this.

"I wonder where Garu will take me. Somewhere nice I guess." Sakura smiled, but her teeth didn't show, and it just barely reached her eyes. "I hope we go to a movie, I haven't been to one in forever. Thank you so much for helping me to get ready Tomoyo, I can't wait to see his reaction."

Tomoyo smiled uneasily. Sakura was mad. And upset. Not a good combination, for one who had been pushed over the edge one to many times by a certain young man. "Yeah, sure, Sakura. It was no problem, I was happy to do it."

Sakura checked watch, her usual flow (or scattered, since she was a klutz) movements, suddenly sickeningly stiff. "One hour and eighteen minutes till it's time for the big date."

"Well, just call me afterwards, to tell me how things went. Or tomorrow. Just remember every detail, since I am no longer to follow you around and tape it for myself." Tomoyo smiled, and Sakura only gave up a half-smile. "Sakura, about Sy-"

"Sure thing Tomoyo," Sakura said, as she ushered Tomoyo out of her room, "I'll call and tell every little detail, down to how many grains of salt were in the shaker."

"I don't know what happened," Tomoyo rushed, knowing she had to get it out, before Syaoran's image in Sakura's mind was totally ruined. If it wasn't already. "I'm sure he was just trying not to be extremely jealous, and remain like the calm responsible man he should be."

"I'm sure," Sakura said, through gritted teeth. Tomoyo wondered if she had just made it worse. Sakura wasn't ranting. She was having an out-of-body experience, and Tomoyo was wondering where she had gone for the time being to curse Syaoran to a thousand deaths. "I'm sure his new fuck partner for tonight will make him feel all better by morning time."

Tomoyo cringed, and held in her words. It was probably best to not say a word right now. "Bye Sakura," Tomoyo mumbled, and was out the door.

Sakura shut the door, and sighed heavily. She was just so sick of it. Syaoran always made her feel the worst possible. If he really 'wanted' her, then he should just stay away from other girls and go for her. She felt like another one of his whores when he was messing around with other girls, and giving her a speck of attention.

Sakura on the couch, and vowed not to cry. Well, who cares, Sakura thought. Syaoran was the lowest level of a friend to her. She wasn't supposed to want him to care that she was going out with the guy he had punched only a few days earlier.

Then why the hell did she?

…..

"Fuck this," Syaoran hissed angrily, between his teeth. His balled fist was about to go crashing through the wall next to him if he didn't do something fast. Who was spending _his_ night with Sakura?

"Oh, Syaoran darling, you are just the sweetest boy ever," Mrs. Craniji from next door smiled at him, coming into the living room from the kitchen. "I would've hated to have to go all the way to the store just for a cup of sugar."

Syaoran smiled a fake smile, "No problem Mrs. Craniji, what are neighbors for?"

"And sorry about that whole incident when I arrived, I hadn't meant to scare you." She spoke apologetically, heading for the door with her measuring cup full with a half a cup of sugar. She was talking about when she had knocked, and interrupted his talk (or silence) with Sakura; it had scared him enough to drop the phone. Maybe it was for the best, because Syaoran hadn't a clue what he should say to Sakura.

"Oh, no problem. Have a good day," Syaoran said, shutting the door behind her, his head full of thoughts and questions. Since when did Sakura go on dates? He hadn't remembered one time since he arrived at the start of the eleventh grade that Sakura had had a boyfriend. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe she had lied.

But why would she lie? He had to figure out who was taking Sakura out, _had to_. It was killing him, a constant nagging question at the back of his mind. No one came to mind. She had been in his sight for the last three days or so, so who could've jumped his lead and made it to casual dating when he had just became the lowest friend on her list?

Syaoran yawned, suddenly so tired he just fell on the couch, his knees bending, his tall body fitting slightly awkwardly on it. He yawned once again, and realized that he needed to talk to Sakura before the day was over.

"She better be back by ten. Nine." Syaoran paused, his eyes closed. "Eight-thirty." And with that he was off to dreamland.

_Syaoran's hand lifted to shield the sunlight from his eyes, so he could get a better view of the yard. He was standing in the doorway of a house, trying to see if she was coming. "Cherry?"_

"_Here I am!" A voice cheerfully called, and before he had a chance to react, a strong force was pushing him back into the house, and slamming the door behind them. "Did you miss me, Syaoran?" She asked, pressing up against him, inhaling his scent, and wrapping her arms around his waist._

"_Way too much. You are never allowed to leave the house again; neither of us. We'll stay here, and get maids to make our food, and we'll just live in the bedroom." Syaoran said, nuzzling his nose into her silky soft hair. _

"_Sounds good." She laughed, and she looked up into his amber orbs. "Let's get started now, okay? A week without you was way to long." She said unbuttoning the top of his button-up shirt. "Urgh, you wore this just to annoy me, didn't you? You know I hate it when you give me extra work."_

_Syaoran chuckled, his hand going under her shirt from the back. "In fact, it's new. Bought it just today, 'cause I knew it would torture you. But if I remember correctly, you like it rough." He said, ripping off her shirt, and holding her roughly against him._

"_That I do," She hummed, smiling seductively up at him. "And I'm not the only one, am I right my bad little wolf?" She grabbed him, and swung him, so his back was facing the sofa that sat in the middle of the living room. She pushed him backwards and he fell on the sofa, landing softly staring up at her eagerly, awaiting what was happening next._

"_You are definitely right," He said. She grinned, and started to crawl on top of him. Her arms held her weight, as she reached her destination, and was straddling him. He looked at her upper-torso; smooth clear shoulders, slender neck, plump breasts (in a very provocative push-up bra), a flat tummy, and a very sexy simple, silver ring laced through her belly-button._

"_Like what you see?" She asked teasingly, pressing her crotch down on his. Syaoran groaned, a painful pleasure going on down there. He was almost instantly hard. No much as a kiss in the last week, and he was aching badly for her. Damn business trips. Sakura rubbed against him and they both moaned. _

"_Love it." Syaoran said, kissing her hard on the mouth, thrusting his tongue in, savoring the familiar taste of her. "God, I missed you. I was serious earlier, no leaving the house till I've had my way with you. And that'll be never, 'because I'll never get bored of you." He rubbed up against her, mocking her earlier acts teasingly._

"_Hurry, just this once," She begged, as he took off her bra in a quick movement. He ignored her, and kneaded her breast tenderly. With his other hand, he lifted her skirt up, and slipped his hand into her panties, before she even realized it. She gasped as he cupped her womanhood, "**Syaoran!**"_

He awoke with a start, breathing heavily, sweat glistening his forehead, his face slightly flushed, and another problem lower south. Sakura's voice still echoed through his head, and his body ached for her touch. He would not be able to handle another dream like that.

Syaoran ran a hand through his unruly chestnut-colored hair, and got up uncomfortably. It was around eight now, and Syaoran wondered if Sakura was home yet. He hoped so, hadn't her father set a curfew for her?

Syaoran picked up his phone, his fingers hesitating. What if he called during the middle of their date? Syaoran thought for a moment, and smirked. So what if he called during the middle of their date? Sakura would be pissed.

A-hah! Call Tomoyo. Syaoran looked through his cell phone's phone book, hoping that Eriol had borrowed his phone at least once to call her. Yes, he did. Syaoran pushed call, and waited eagerly for Tomoyo's voice.

"Hello Syaoran Li." A dull voice said when the phone stopped ringing. Syaoran gulped, way creeped out. "Li, I don't know what the hell you did to Sakura, but she is incredibly pissed of at you. What the fuck did you do?"

"Uh, Tomoyo?" Syaoran questioned, a grunt was heard at the other end, and he figured that was a yes. "Sakura? I didn't do anything, I swear! This time, I didn't do a thing. I didn't even call during her date to mess it up! I promise! I was just calling you to see what time she was going to be done!"

"You… didn't do a thing?" Tomoyo hesitated. Then why had Sakura been so mad? Tomoyo held her head, incredibly confused. "I don't know when she'll be back, but- tell me what happened in your conversation with her earlier, and that might help."

"Um, I just called to ask her something, then she said she had a date, so I asked what time she would be getting back," Syaoran paused to cough, thinking back on their conversation. He had gotten weird earlier, how was he going to explain that. "Then my neighbor came over and scared me, so I dropped the phone. And earlier Sakura had said that she needed to get ready, so I said bye, then hung up."

"That's it?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "Ahh," She said thoughtfully, thinking she figured it out. "Is your neighbor female?"

"Uh, yeah," Syaoran asked, even more confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"She thought you were about to fuck a girl." Tomoyo said, easily. Her voice much more relaxed and less cynical then when they had started talking. "When she hung up with you- I was over there- she said that you were a bastard and were probably fucking a girl while you were on the phone with you."

"What, that's not true!" Syaoran instantly replied.

"Well, duh." Tomoyo smiled, "But you can't keep playing with her feelings Syaoran. You'll never win this bet if you try to get close to her, and then try to get with another girl right in front of her face."

"But, I-"

"I know, you weren't with another girl," Tomoyo said, knowing what he was about to say. "She wanted you to get mad at her for going out with Tunaka; she wanted to dangle it in front of you, just to see how you would act. I'm telling you; right now you are no where near close to winning this thing."

"She… She's with _Tunaka_!" Syaoran asked angrily. He thought he had already taken care of that stupid asshole, and now Sakura was going out with that loser? "And- wait, you _want_ me to win the bet?"

"I'm always going to be on Sakura's side, but I have the right to help you a little." Tomoyo said smiling. Sakura needed someone, whether it was to mess with her, or talk to her, or love her, it didn't matter. As long as she had someone.

"Alright thanks." Syaoran said, his eyebrows raising. "Bye, Tomoyo. I'm going to go see if she's home yet."

….

"I'm, uh, feeling a little unwell," Sakura started, sitting at a table for two, Garu across from her looking intently at her. He'd been openly staring at her all night; as if he blinked she'd disappear. "Do you think you could take me home?"

"Of course, Sakura," Garu said, leaning closer to her. She tried not to frown. All night it had been 'Blah, Blah, Blah, _Sakura_,'. Did he have to say her name after every stupid little sentence? Plus, he didn't offer up any information about himself, just listened (very) intently to hers. And he had this thing with leaning in, so close that other people would think they were about to kiss.

"Oh, thank you," Sakura started, leaning back, away from him, "I hope I didn't ruin your evening." She had tried to be polite during their date, but Garu was a flirter (not such a good one), and she felt no chemistry at all.

"Of course not, Sakura," Garu smiled charmingly, paying for the bill, like the gentlemen he was. I wonder is Syaoran would pay for the bill, Sakura asked herself. And then shook her head with a frown. All night he had constantly been on her mind; little things, stupid stuff that she asked or thought to her herself whenever Garu would do something.

"I really did have a wonderful time," Sakura lied, only feeling a little guilty. The way his face lit up when she said that didn't help either. "So, are we ready to go to my place?"

"Yes, absolutely," Garu smiled, something deeper, almost chilling showing up in his eyes. Sakura stared at him for a moment, before she smiled uneasily at him. Maybe she was seeing things, it was gone now.

When they arrived at her house, Garu got out along with her, doing the traditional 'walk-you-to-the-porch' thing. "So, uh," Sakura started, her side awkwardly banging against him as the walked down the narrow sidewalk. She was at a serious loss of words, what do you say to someone you barely knew, but spent an entire incredibly boring night with? "The movie was nice."

"Yeah," Garu said, smiling at her, doing his leaning bit, but this time no table was between them. Sakura waited for more on his part, but he seemed to not want to talk about the movie. Or something. Sakura was confused, and felt uneasy, the hairs on the back of her neck standing at attention.

Sakura reached her door, put her key in, and turned the lock, the click resounding loudly in the silence. "So," She turned back to him, only to be pushed roughly onto the door, "What are you-"

Sakura's lips were attacked by Garu's, his kiss slobbery and sickening. She tried to keep her mouth closed, only to have it pried open. She pushed hard against his chest, sending him stumbling back surprised.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" Sakura asked, glaring hard at him. This night was the worst of her night. Didn't he get her attitude; she wanted nothing to do with him, at – all! "You had no right-"

"You invited me in!" Garu said angrily, stepping closer; too close into her personal space, "All night you'd been acting kind of distant and weird; and then at the restaurant I figured it out. You wanted to go home earlier, and then you kept doing this seductive thing all down the walk- the rubbing into me- and just now, you paused before going in."

"What!" Sakura cried angrily, stepping away from him, until her back reached the door. "I don't like you at all! I wanted to go home early to get away from you, not to sleep with you! God, do you think I'll sleep with anyone!"

"Well, you slept with Li!" Garu cried angrily, taking another step forward, making her head jerk away from his and into the door. "I know I'm better then him, I can show you a better time any day, and tonight I'm in the mood."

"I didn't sleep with him!" Sakura yelled, putting her hand on Garu's shoulders, holding him away from her. He pushed against her, and she wasn't strong enough to keep him off herself. He trapped her in his arms, pulling their bodies tighter together. She huffed desperately, using all her strength to push him away, only succeeded in making him frown and pull her harshly against him.

"You won't resist me," Garu started, his voice going low, sending her heart racing in fear, and helplessness filling the pit of her stomach, sending a sickening feeling to her mouth. "I know the little slut that you are; you try and act all innocent, but if Li can have you, then I will too."

He kissed her roughly again, his tongue tasting her mouth. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and she felt suddenly naked in front of his leering eyes, and wandering hands. "Please stop!" She begged, when he took a ragged breath from his kiss.

"Quiet!" Garu hissed, his hands gripping too tightly onto her shoulder. Sakura realized now how much in trouble she was. Unlike Syaoran, Garu wouldn't stop when she told him too. Garu would keep going until he got what he wanted. Sakura felt the tears in her eyes, and the wetness on her cheeks before she realized she was crying.

And suddenly the nightmare was over, and his body was removed from hers so fast, she almost laughed with joy. She collapsed on the ground, suddenly weak, and her body trembling with terror. She looked up, and her eyes widened. There was Syaoran, holding Garu up by his collar, glaring coldly at him, and a red hot anger in his eyes Sakura had never seen before.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Syaoran asked, his voice chilling the air around him, and Sakura was momentarily stunned by his burning anger. "Don't you dare ever touch her again."

Garu looked too scared to say anything. Syaoran slammed him against the wall, and Sakura noticed that Garu's feet were all the way dangling off the ground. Syaoran's tanned arm muscles tightened, the veins showing, something that would scare even the most gruesome creature in the world.

"Understand?" Syaoran asked, his hand on Garu's neck, making Garu's breathing raspy and fast. Garu just hung there, afraid to open his mouth. In a move so fast, Syaoran's fist slammed into his face, and his head slammed even further into the wall he was against. "I asked you a question, and I think you better answer.

"Y-yes," He answered shakily, his face already swollen, and Sakura could tell that it would leave a nasty bruise. A trickle of blood flowed from his nose, and Sakura added mentally, the broken nose she was pretty sure he just got; it was at a messed up angle.

Syaoran seemed to need more release, and sent a fast swift punch into Garu's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Syaoran let go of his neck, and Garu crumpled to the ground, landing almost in a pile of limbs. "Now get off her doorstep, and if I see you anywhere near here, I won't wait to give you a warning."

Garu hurriedly scampered off, reeling and walking out of step, looking like a drunken man. They both watched him go, and Sakura relished the feeling of him out of sight. She had been terribly wrong about Tunaka, he was no gentlemen.

"Sakura?" A soft voice came from by her side, and a hand was on her check. She looked up shakily, and calmed down almost instantly as she looked into the comforting amber eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

"I-I'm okay," Sakura said, only half-truth coming from her words. Syaoran brought her into a tender hug, and Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, the tenderness from it all, bringing the sting back in her nose, and the water returning to fill up her eyes. That terrifying incident was too much like…

No. Sakura now was crying, a memory from her past conjuring up. No; she wouldn't think of that. Sakura wrapped her arms shakily around Syaoran, pulling him to her, crying her tears on his shoulder, as he sat there rubbing her back.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, gently pulling her to her feet. An arm was around her waist, and his other hand was on her cheek, bring her face to his, so he could look into her tearing emerald eyes. "I swear if he did anything-"

"He didn't," Sakura said, turning her face away. "Thank you, Syaoran." She told him sincerely, hugging him again. They both just stood there for a minute, wrapped in each other's arms, Sakura seeking comfort and protection, which Syaoran was giving her without her having to ask.

"Good." Was all Syaoran could think to say. He had almost lost it there, if you would call the past moment control. All he had wanted to do was pound that damn Tunaka into the floor, until his pathetic little body had pounded a dent into the Earth, and his bones were cracked and broken, so he was beyond repair.

"Take me to my room, please." Sakura whispered her voice soft and vulnerable. Syaoran hated seeing her like this, so weak and scared. It was so unlike her, and it scared him. Syaoran walked toward her door, and she clung to him like a life line. He opened it, locked it behind them, and led her up the stairs, heading toward her room.

When they reached her room, Sakura sat on her bed heavily, sighing a deep and exhausted sigh. Syaoran sat along with her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"This is the worst day of my life," Sakura's voice cracked. Syaoran looked at her, and saw her bloodshot eyes, the red rimming around them, making her eyes seem slightly swollen. "You should've stopped me."

Syaoran held in his words, not wanting to start an argument. "I'll protect you next time, Sakura." He promised, helping take her shoes off. Sakura's heart swelled, and she latched herself onto him, the wetness still on her cheeks pressing into his dry shirt, as she lay her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Syaoran." She mumbled, sounding close to tears again. Syaoran couldn't leave her, not like this, not so shaken and scared, and teary. Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Please," she paused, pulling slightly away, to look up at him. "Please stay here, I don't want to stay in the house all alone. Father won't be back till afternoon tomorrow."

"Okay," Syaoran answered instantly, thanking the gods for letting him stay with the consent of Sakura. His family problem, and question for her would have to wait till later. "You need to get some sleep."

Sakura nodded, taking off her shirt- a light tank top was underneath- and fell back into her pillows, not bothering with changing into her pajamas. Far too tired, Syaoran figured, taking off his own shirt and shoes. Syaoran decided to leave his pants on, knowing it would make Sakura fell less uncomfortable. He lay down next to her, surprised as she rolled snugly against him.

"Thank you, again," Sakura mumbled, hugging him lightly. His scent filled her nostrils, and she breathed in, his presence like a blanket of warmth and security. Syaoran wrapped his own arms around her, her tiny frame finally stopped trembling, and he breathed into her hair.

"Stop saying thank you," Syaoran grumbled, starting to get embarrassed, though he wouldn't admit. "You need to sleep."

Sakura let out a small giggle, and she soon fell asleep after, as her sleeping partner was still wide awake. Maybe the adrenaline form earlier was still running through his veins. Syaoran looked over at Sakura's face, bringing his hand to touch her smooth face; his hand caressed her cheek, loving the feeling of it.

Her nose twitched, and a small smile lit her face. Syaoran smiled at her, her childish act, reminding him of her innocence. Syaoran stopped midway from running through her auburn tresses. His eyebrows furrowed, wondering what it was about Sakura that made her so different from all the other girls.

Syaoran suddenly felt suffocated, and wanted to get away from Sakura. He couldn't do this; she fit too perfectly in his arms, and he got too protective of her, and he could lay there forever just as long as she was next to him.

Syaoran stilled himself, and brought his face to hers, examining her peaceful face closely. Her long dark eyelashes lay nestled on her high pink cheeks; her skin was clear and porcelain soft, her cute nose a perfect size, and her lips. Syaoran brushed a hand over them; they were full and red, the perfect kind for kissing.

Syaoran closed his eyes, laying his head close next to hers. He was already attached to her. She was so beautiful. So brave, strong, kind, and caring. Sakura unconsciously tightened her hold on him, making any thoughts of leaving flee his head.

"_I won't fall in love with you Sakura…_"

**Author's Note- **Finally, it's finished. I hope it's good. Maybe a little too much drama, but it wouldn't be as fun without it, right? Anyway, lots of stuff needs to get resolved. And Sakura has a secret, if you caught her mentioning it. This chapter is longer than ever, right? I'm proud. Hehe.

Woot- woot! Sorry, just wanted to put that in there. And to my reviewers, if you left your e-mail for me in a review, the blahblah part didn't show up. So if you write it in the name section in (abc). Thanks.

Please review and I'll try to hurry with the next update. I love ya!


	17. Chapter 17

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 17**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 27th, Day 14 (Sunday)**

**Days Left: 17**

Syaoran wanted desperately to get back to sleep. He had woken up at five o'clock, his mental alarm clocking telling him it was time to get up to train. He looked to the left of him to see Sakura clutching his shirt, a small smile on her face. His arms were wrapped around her, and he urged himself back to sleep. He was allowed to get one day off of training, right?

He closed his eyes, relaxing into her pillows, her scent all around him, leaving his nose in heaven. She smelled _really_ good. How many times had he woken up, with Sakura in his arms? How many more would he have to go through till he woke up with her _naked_ in his arms?

Syaoran's eyes opened wearily, when he realized his body would not allow him to get back to sleep. He frowned, cursing his training. His body had gotten so used to waking up at 5 and training, that now he couldn't do without. He sighed deeply.

Untangling himself from Sakura, he slowly got up. Sakura frowned also, giving a small mew of protest. Syaoran smiled down at her, as she wrapped her arms around herself, missing the warmth he provided.

Turning away, he crept downstairs and went into her backyard. He looked around, noticing that strange feeling you get when you're in someone else's house, all by yourself; like you have to creep around, even if there is no one else in the house.

He got into a standing meditation pose, and cleared his thoughts- with a bit of trouble- and breathed deeply, his eyes closing. He forced his hand out quickly, almost as if his hand would cut the air. He returned his hand to in front of him, slowly, before he felt the nature all around him, having their own small distinct 'aura's.

After about an hour, his body drenched with sweat, he hurriedly went inside, wanting to return to Sakura and get back to sleep. She had moved positions, her body curled up. Syaoran noted smugly, that the frown was still there. Now a quick shower, and he get could get straight back to sleep.

He looked over to a door, and went inside, finding her bathroom. He didn't bother closing it, not at all embarrassed by the fact that Sakura could wake up at any moment, and see his naked body. In fact, a small part of him, wished she would. Just so he could watch her face lit up bright red. He would be willing to bet a thousand dollars that Sakura had never seen a man's naked body.

He stripped his jeans slowly, folding them –a habit he had picked up, since he found out it was more organized- then his boxers were next. He glanced into her room, but she was still asleep, curled into the same position. He shrugged, and then stepped into the shower, twisting the knob to turn it on.

He stood there for a moment, letting the water run over him. He looked to his right, and against the wall was a soap-dish, holding a bright yellow oval of soap. There was something just so personal about using someone else's soap and shampoo. He smirked, and smelled the soap, noticing it was just a simple clean scent, not flowery or fruity.

Scrubbing himself with it, he tried not to think that this same soap had been dragged all over Sakura's body too. He felt like such a pervy dork when he did. He put down the soap finishing, and turned around, to look at the upper shelf of hair products. A plain hotel shampoo, a cherry blossom-scented shampoo, a kids 'No-tear' shampoo-he smirked again-, and a plain white-colored conditioner bottle.

Syaoran stood a moment, his eyes going over all the options, and decided on the cherry blossom- scented shampoo. He couldn't help it, he just felt like using her favorite shampoo, and he wondered if she would notice that he had it on. He scrubbed it into his ruffled hair, and sniffed in, allowing the pleasing scent to go through his nose.

He rinsed it out, shut off the shower, and moved the curtain aside, peeking out. Sakura was as he had left her, and he grabbed a nearby towel- pink- and dried his body off. He wrapped it around his waist, and walked into Sakura's room, and just stood in the center of it, staring at her sleeping form. Did she have to sleep so god damn much?

Syaoran smirked, having a sudden thought of the last time he had been the only one awake in her bedroom. The day he had climbed up the tree and through her window. Going over to the bed, he bent down and reached his hand out into the darkness, his hand blindly searching for something.

Bingo. His hand landed on fabric. Not just any fabric, a change of clothes. He knew that would come in handy later; but using this now, he would have to replace it with another change of clothes the next time he snuck over.

He changed out in the open, still wishing desperately for Sakura to wake up during the process of his dressing. No chance.

Hearing a car door slam from outside, he listened closely. Next he heard the front door opening, and other various indescribable sounds. Her father? Syaoran questioned to himself, trying to listen closely. There wasn't much else to listen to. Syaoran hoped for the best as he climbed carefully out her window, and onto the tree branch. He hoped desperately it was Sakura's father. He had a plan; a plan that would guarantee her coming with him to Hong Kong.

When he completed the task of climbing down her tree, he rushed over to the front door, paused, trying to calm himself, and knocked a clear echoing sound, that was sure to get her father's –or brother's (he gulped)- attention. Syaoran almost began to sweat as he waited for the person on the other side of the door.

"Hello," Fujitaka smiled kindly down at the young man in front of him, "How can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Syaoran Li," Syaoran said sticking out his hand, hoping it wasn't clammy. Why the hell was he so nervous? _Well_, he thought while reminding himself to keep breathing, _here it goes_. "And I'm Sakura's boyfriend."

…..

Sakura opened her eyes when she realized her arms were empty. Nothing; nothing there at all. Sakura frowned, looking at the indent in her sheets beside her. Syaoran had left. Syaoran had left her. Sakura growled, getting up into a sitting position. She had asked him to stay, and he had left.

She got up and walked to her bathroom, and felt the steam from a shower still lingering in the air. After finishing her business, she realized it probably wasn't too long ago that he was in there cleaning himself –with her stuff.

Sakura flushed a deep maroon, thinking of the next time she would use that soap, it would almost be like rubbing her body against his. Don't be a stupid schoolgirl, she scolded herself.

She heard some muffled noises from downstairs, and figured it must be Syaoran. She couldn't help the smile that lit her face, so he had stayed.

Sakura hurried down the steps, and then took a pause as she reached the last step. Frowning at herself, she straightened her clothes and ran a hand through her hair to try and get rid of her bed-head.

Sighing, her hand stopped mid-way through her way. What was she doing? Since when did she care what she looked like? She shook her head, not caring if her hair looked horrible, and continued her way to the dining room where the chatter seemed to be coming from.

Entering the room smiling, she stopped completely frozen. There was Syaoran… having a cup of tea with her _father._ The both noticed her presence, and their conversation stopped. Syaoran glanced at her nervously, and then turned his attention back to Fujitaka, who smiled at his daughter.

"Good morning Sakura," He said, motioning for her to take a seat between Syaoran and him. "Syaoran here was just telling me about your plans."

Sakura glanced at Syaoran confused, as she took a hesitant seat. Oh god, wait. Had her father caught Syaoran in her bed? Half-naked! What if- what if Syaoran had told him they were getting married, so that his as wasn't going to get kicked. Oh god, what must her father think of her?

"Well, I think it's lovely, and of course you can go." Fujitaka said, smiling brightly. "And Syaoran, it was great meeting you, and I'm glad that you can to me to ask my permission. I'm glad my daughter has someone so kind caring for her."

"Oh, uh, no problem," Syaoran said, smiling at him. "It was nice meeting you also Mr. Kinomoto." Sakura eyes got big. She was getting married! To _Syaoran_! How could her father do this to her? Her father was just going to let her go off with this- this beast, and life horribly "through sickness and health" with him till "death do thee part"!

Fujitaka smiled, and then gathered their tea cups- ignoring the protests of Syaoran's offered help- and then left the room, and into the kitchen. Sakura sat there stunned; her mind going over what her father had just willingly agreed her into. She was just about to faint, what about their _honeymoon_!

"Now, listen, don't be mad-" Syaoran started uneasily, his voice quiet, the only other noise was the distant water running from Fujitaka doing dishes.

"I won't marry you!" Sakura suddenly shouted, jumping up, the chair veering backward, and then fell to the floor with a loud clunk. Syaoran stood up also, a seriously confused look on his face. "I won't!" She shook her head numerous more times.

"..Marry me?" Syaoran asked, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Who said anything about that?"

Sakura took a minute to just stand there and stare at him. Then, Sakura slowly asked, "You… don't want to marry me?"

Syaoran's face changed into a slow smirk, an eyebrow lifting. "Well," he paused, the sly face still clearly present on his face, "if marrying you is what it takes to get you into bed, maybe I might be considering. I guess it all depends on how long our honeymoon would last."

Sakura blushed furiously, glaring at him. "My father is just in the other room!" She whispered harshly, punching him in the arm.

Syaoran laughed, seeing her face, "Okay, okay," He sat back down, as Sakura picked up the chair, and sat calmly in it, waiting for the explanation, she knew was about to come. "Now, though; I need you to come with me to Hong Kong. Your father has already agreed."

Sakura sat there for a moment, not knowing if she heard him right. Hong Kong? Still sitting there, she blinked a few times, wondering if this whole thing was some kind of illusion, or maybe a dream. "Hong Kong?"

"Yeah," Syaoran stated slowly, "I know this must sound weird, but you've got to let me explain with no interruptions. Okay?"

Sakura nodded.

"I accidentally told my mother you were my girlfriend-" Seeing Sakura's mouth open angrily, Syaoran stopped her with the gesture of his hand. "And being the way she is, she wanted you to come with me on my next visit. She thinks I'm serious about you, and wants to meet the girl that has 'changed my cruel heart'."

"Okay, no." Sakura said, eerily calm about it.

"No you must!" Syaoran said desperately, making Sakura look at him weirdly, she had never seen him like this. "You don't understand, my mom is finally happy with me. I can't tell her you're not my girlfriend, and if you don't come, she'll hate you for forever."

"But, I," Sakura started, staring into his wide innocent eyes. They were suddenly really close to her face.

"Please, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, grabbing her hands. This was important to him. He hadn't been on good terms with his mother since the beginning of his double-digit years. And that was far too long for them to dislike each other so much. "I'll do anything."

Sakura paused, and then a smile lit her face. "Anything?"

Syaoran frowned, knowing what she was thinking. "Anything," he paused, "except lose this bet." Sakura frowned, and he leaned his forehead against hers, not letting go of her hands. "This is all I'll ever ask of you, Sakura. Please?"

Being this close to him was unnerving. Maybe it was because he wasn't kissing her or anything. Sakura had never just been an inch away from him, his alluring amber eyes huge, almost as if she was literally drowning in them. "I- I, my father wouldn't let me."

"He just agreed. I asked him if you could meet my mother, because we were becoming close as a couple. And he said yes, so long as I come over tonight." Syaoran said, his breath hot against her mouth. Her head was spinning, and everything was blurry except for him. "Please?"

Sakura leaned forward, and then shoved him away from her. "Fine, fine" She grumbled, wondering what had just gotten into her. "But you owe me; next thing I really want you have to agree to, no questions asked. Agreed?"

"Yes!" Syaoran said, grinning boyishly at her. He didn't mind at all the moment that just happened between them, and instead was ecstatic that his plan had worked. "Well, you should get packed, and I still need to finish, so I'll see you later tonight."

Sakura nodded dumbly, things still slightly hazy for her, and she was having a hard time contemplating things. "Later?"

"At dinner." Syaoran said, standing up. "Your dad wants a 'Meet-the-Parents' date, and then our flight is at 8:45. This is great, really, Sakura. I owe you, I know."

…

"Pass the Potatoes, please," Touya's gruff voice barked, holding his hand out. His eyes remained on Syaoran's in a hard glare, as Sakura uneasily passed the required food to him. As Touya dished himself the serving, he sent a telepathic challenge to Syaoran.

Syaoran frowned, not missing the dare in his eyes. Touya wanted Syaoran to stay away from his sister, he didn't like him. Not one bit. Sakura glanced between them, and almost applauded Syaoran at his restraint to keep his cool in front of her father.

"This looks very good, father." Sakura said, her voice breaking the eerie silence that had passed over the dining room table. Her father smiled kindly at her, his trademark, and resumed his gaze to Touya and Syaoran. _It's almost as if he's enjoying this_, Sakura thought sickeningly.

"To bad it's wasted on trash-company." Touya grumbled under his breath, something that should've been a whisper, but was intended for all to hear. It was loud and clear to Syaoran's ears, and his jaw muscles tightened, so demeaning words wouldn't pop out of his mouth.

"It really does taste as good as it looks," Syaoran offered up, trying to smile at Sakura's dad. He felt the peering cold look on the side of his head, and he decided to ignore it. He could handle Sakura's older brother. Later, that was. Right now, it was all about being gentlemanly and polite, so Fujitaka could see that he was a respectable person to go to a different country with.

"Thank you, Syaoran." Fujitaka said, cutting the steak into a eatable bite, "The box had directions: 90 minutes in the oven, and ta-da(!), you have yourself a dinner for four." Fujitaka chuckled at his 'cooking' skills. Syaoran smiled at the man, and felt a slight pang that he had no father.

"Enough about that, I want to hear about this trip." Touya said, dismissing the slight glare he received from his younger sister. "And where will she be staying; at your house?" He asked as if the mere thought of that was unfathomable. "And, how long will she be staying in Hong Kong? You know she's missing school for this?"

"Well," Syaoran paused taking a breath. "Sakura can stay in my house, since we have more than enough room, but if you-" He glanced at Fujitaka, "-would prefer she stay at a hotel that would be fine too. We'll be staying there till our flight returns Friday night. And, my mother has given the school an acceptable excuse for both of our absences. My mother, Yelan, has made all the arrangements, seeing as she wanted to meet Sakura so badly."

"Sounds lovely," Fujitaka smiled, and Syaoran released the breath he had been holding. He was done already? _Fujitaka must trust his daughter very much_, Syaoran thought, then took a quick glance at Touya, who was glaring even harder at him, _but he is a different matter_. "Tell me about your family, Syaoran. What's your mother like?" Syaoran thought about his words carefully before answering.

"She's… eccentric." Syaoran thought for the words to describe his mother. It was impossible; his mother sure was one of a kind. "She likes tings her way, and she's polite and well-mannered. She can be strict, but she just wants the best for me and my sisters." Syaoran explained, more to himself than anyone else at the table. He never really had fully understood his mother, (not that he did now), but he realized what he said was true.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Sakura's small voice, reached all of their ears, and he turned to her. He stared at her for a moment, her head bowed in a shy manner. He was literally stunned. Sakura wanted his mother to like her. Than again, Sakura had always been like that, wanting every to like her (except for him, who she constantly reminded was an asshole).

"Yeah," Syaoran said, and Sakura looked up at him earnestly, her emerald orbs looking wonderingly into his. His mouth opened to say something, but he was rather rudely interrupted.

"If she had to deal with this brat-" Touya pointed rudely at Syaoran, "-then you're going to be a saint. Even if you are a monster, compared to this idiot, she's going to love you, and want you to be her child instead of this…"

He trailed off, because he was stopped by Sakura and Syaoran's hard glares. Every time

Touya opened his mouth, Syaoran wanted to knock his head off. What had he ever done to him? Sure, he was in that whole bet with his younger sister, but he didn't know that. Did he? Sakura opened her mouth, but she was stopped short.

"That is enough." Fujitaka commanded, his voice stopping all thoughts, and bringing them all to look at him. "Touya you know well enough not to be disrespectful to our guests, and you are acting very rude." Touya looked down at his plate, ashamed that his father was unhappy with him. "Please apologize to Syaoran."

"I'm sorry." Touya said, not bringing his eyes up from his plate. Syaoran mumbled something back, and a quiet peace was at the table. Along with a deafening silence.

"So, tell me about yourself, Syaoran." Fujitaka said, coughing to break the silence.

"Um, there really isn't much to tell." Syaoran said, and his realized his hands had somehow some to wring his napkin into a wrinkled ball. What was he supposed to say? Oh, usually I'm just hanging with a bunch of chicks (doing more than talking), and right now I'm working on your innocent daughter, Sakura. Yeah, that would go over well.

"Nonsense." Fujitaka smiled persistently.

"Well, I like soccer." Syaoran offered up. It was the truth; he was good at soccer, and he liked things he was good at. Now he was at a blank, did he really do so little in his life? "Um, and every morning I train martial arts, and other meditative exercises."

"That must be fun," Fujitaka smiled, and his eyes wondered off, going back into a memory with a fond smile. "I remember when Sakura joined martial arts, and then next day or so, she kicked this little boy in the shin because she wanted to teach him what she learned. When I arrived at the principal's office, she was almost in tears and said 'I didn't know it would really work.'"

Sakura blushed, and Fujitaka smiled at her. Syaoran felt the smile on his face as well. This was nice; nicer than any family dinner he had ever had. This was a family, Syaoran thought looking around at the table. And suddenly he felt so left out; like he was watching them through the dinning room window; like he wasn't supposed to be there, enjoying himself with a family that wasn't his.

"You okay, Syaoran?" Sakura's soft voice woke him from his sudden trance, and smiled up at him, concern present in her eyes. Syaoran allowed her a small nod, and tried his best for a grin at her. "Ready for dessert?"

Syaoran looked at his plate to see only a few peas left (he didn't like them, but decided to eat a few out of courtesy). "Yes," he answered. Sakura looked at him for a moment, looking as if she was about to say something more. "Trust me, I'm fine." He smiled this time for real, so she finally left for all of their desserts.

"Now," Fujitaka said, his soft voice edged with sternness. "I trust that my daughter will be in good hands with you in Hong Kong?" He inquired, looking Syaoran straight in the eyes.

"I don't like this father," Touya argued, before Syaoran had a chance to speak, "I don't trust this little brat, and besides, how come now is the first time you're meeting him if Sakura and him have been going out for two weeks. That reminds me, only two weeks and his mom wants to meet her?"

"Sakura's the most serious I've ever felt about a girl," Syaoran started. He thought it would be hard lying, but he realized how little of his words were going to be lies. "My mom wants to meet her because I've told her so much about Sakura, and Sakura would like to meet my mom too. And I'll do my very best to take care of Sakura in Hong Kong. You can trust me; I would never hurt her." _Except I want to steal her virginity._

"I feel better knowing that Syaoran." Fujitaka said earnestly, and was interrupted by Sakura entering the room. She placed down the cake on the table, and left hurriedly again. Her father continued, "I expect a call from her at least every other day, and I would like very much to talk to your mother a few times."

Syaoran nodded, and Sakura came back in with plates. "Yes, sir." Syaoran said, and helped Sakura cut the cake. And so the dinner went on, only a few more arguments disrupting the simultaneous peace among them. Syaoran loved being so free to act how he wanted during a dinner. No perfect posture, perfect manners, three different forks; just Sakura, her kind father, and her protective brother.

"We better go, Daddy." Sakura said, getting up from the couch she had moved to, when the group retired to the living room. "Our flight is soon, so we better head to the airport."

"Right," Fujitaka said, also standing up, Syaoran soon after. "Have a good time sweetie, and be sure to call when you arrived, so I can see that your flight got in okay. Have a good time, enjoy yourself."

"I'll get your bags," Syaoran mumbled, knowing that they wanted a little family moment before their daughter was going overseas with a complete stranger that they hadn't known more than eight hours ago. Heading up the steps, he saw Sakura hug her father tightly, and smiled.

"I'll miss you daddy." Sakura whispered to her dad, hugging him tightly. This would be her first trip without him. Now it was her going away, not him, and she wondered if he felt so lonely whenever he was about to go on one of his trips. But she had Syaoran, and that thought was oddly comforting. She was going to meet his family.

"I'm miss you too, my darling Sakura." Fujitaka said tenderly, patting her head in a fatherly manner. "Promise to have extra fun for me?"

Sakura laughed and nodded. The phrase was something she always had said to him when she was younger than sixteen. He had remembered, and that was enough to make her almost want to cry. She didn't though, and was soon hugging her brother, and telling him her goodbyes too.

"Ready?" Syaoran asked softly, her bags in his hand. He shook Fujitaka's hand, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Kinomoto." Fujitaka nodded, and gave him his trademark smile. Syaoran moved over to Touya as Sakura was released. "Good seeing you again, Kinomoto."

Touya held his tongue, and gave Syaoran a firm shake of the hand. "Touch my sister, I'll skin you alive." Syaoran stared at him, and decided it best if he just nodded.

"That was… new." Sakura said in the silence that remained, as the door shut behind them. "Were you nervous?"

Syaoran thought about the meal and how his knees were shaking as he first took a seat at their table. He thought about how at first he felt so tongue-tied, and his throat felt so dry that he had to keep gulping down the glass of water. He thought about how he was trying so hard not to say anything disrespectful or impolite.

"No." He lied.

Sakura looked at him for a minute. Was she the only one who had been sweating up more than she was chugging down? Sakura frowned to herself, wondering how it must feel to be Syaoran, the ever cool playboy. "Me neither."

**Author's Note- **I don't like this chapter. I don't know, just something about it… Gosh, what is it? Not enough Sakura and Syaoran moments, maybe? Hmmm. At least I got it up early. Thanks. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 18**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 28th, Day 15 (Monday)**

**Days Left: 16**

"Alright I can't sleep anymore." Sakura complained; her eyes wide and her foot tapping continuously. She hated airplanes; they always made her so restless. Syaoran was next to her looking extremely comfortable and in a light sleep. She glared annoyed at him. "Wake up!" She yelled in his ear.

"Sakura," Syaoran mumbled angrily, his eyes still closed. "Go back to sleep, damn woman, can't a man have some peace…" Sakura glared more fiercely, and punched him in the shoulder.

"It's _your_ parents I'm meeting at _your_ request! Entertain me, stupid!" Sakura said. Syaoran's head casually lolled to the side, and he looked at her curiously in that mocking way of his. Raising his eyebrows, he shot her a suggestive smirk. "Not like that, idiot!"

"There's nothing else to do except have some _fun_, Sakura." Syaoran said, leaning closer to her. "Would you like to join me in the bathroom?" His voice changing from sleazy to casual.

"No, I would not!" She cried, crossing her arms over her chest in huffing manner. Sakura bit her lip in frustration. Okay, not frustration, she was nervous; but she couldn't tell Syaoran that. Her stomach was in knots, and she felt woozy. Maybe it was just that plane ride?

"Sakura keep your voice down," Syaoran chided, like a parent would a small child. She turned to him, resuming her glare. Syaoran looked innocently at her.

"There's no one else even on this stupid plane!" Sakura said agitated. "You're a freaking rich bastard that has his own private jet. And I don't like being alone with you, when we're 5,000 feet off the ground. No one would hear my screams, except maybe the pilot."

"Calm down, Saru," Syaoran said lazily, reverting back to one of his annoying little nicknames for her. "And stop your glaring, you'll get wrinkles earlier than you normally would."

"Shut up; luckily when I'm old, I won't have to deal with you!" Sakura said, her voice rising yet again. Syaoran looked at her for a moment, then leaned farther forward, so that Sakura quickly moved as far as her seatbelt would allow, which, just wasn't enough, since Syaoran's eyes were far too close for Sakura's comfort.

"Are you scared?" His low voice murmured, and he pinned her awkwardly on the seats, their seatbelts restraining them from getting completely comfortable. But Sakura wasn't paying attention to the metal object digging into her side, just those big intense amber eyes. "Sa-ku-ra."

She tried not to show her emotions through her eyes, but it was no use with Syaoran. He had always been able to read her like an open book. "No." She said defiantly, now not backing away.

He moved in even closer so that now their breath entered each other's mouth, making them both want the other one. Neither of them moved, seeing which one of them would last longer. Who would kiss who? All in an instant their lips met in a crashing passionate kiss, neither knowing who had leaned in first. And Syaoran and Sakura didn't much care, as long as it had happened.

An uncomfortable cough interrupted them from going farther, and their heads snapped to the direction from which the noise came from. There stood a man dressed in a black suit, black sunglasses concealing his eyes, and a small microphone hooked into his ear. "The plane will arrive any moment, Sir."

"Yes, thank you." Syaoran said gruffly, and the man hurriedly scuffled away. Syaoran looked back at Sakura, who was now unbuckling her seatbelt. She glanced at him, and then resumed her actions. She went to the other side of the plane, sitting down at least ten feet from him. "Don't make me chase you," Syaoran said tiredly, calling out to her.

"Then don't chase me." Sakura said, giving him a nasty look. He never could win with her; she changed her damn mind constantly. Staring straight ahead, she ignored him. He unbuckled his own seatbelt and was next to her in a flash. "I thought I said-"

"You did," Was all Syaoran answered, knowing it would aggravate her. He smirked at her, giving a short wink. "So stop playing hard to get, and let's join the Mile-High Club." He said flirtatiously, grabbing at the arm rest that was on the other side of her. He once again had her pinned.

"If I won't do it with you on land, what makes you think I'll do it with you somewhere else." Sakura stated, not wanting an answer as she stared at him annoyed. "Now, get off of _me_!" Sakura shoved his chest with all her might, but only succeed in feeling his muscular chest. Blushing slightly, she tried to keep from getting school-girlish on him.

"You'll get a better feel if I take off my shirt, want to help?" Syaoran asked lightly, having fun teasing Sakura. Sakura stared at him, her eyes showing her anger. They were burning emeralds, fed up with dealing with the perverted Syaoran.

Turning her head away from him, she looked out the window, watching the dark sky, seeing tiny wisps of clouds that were visible from the light of the moon. Syaoran groaned in annoyance, knowing Sakura wouldn't give him her full attention. Resting his head against her shoulder, he sighed into her neck.

"Get off me." Sakura grumbled, trying to sound unaffected by his tender gesture.

"Why don't you like me?" Syaoran asked his voice very serious. Sakura wished she could look at his face, but it didn't seem possible with the position they were in. She wondered if he wanted an answer. She had hated him for a very long time, why would he want an answer now? Did she even have a real answer?

"Because you…" Sakura trailed off trying to think of what it really was she hated about him. "You play women, and you're a cocky bastard." She said clearly, not a trace of resentment in her voice. She figured that was the kind of thing you yell at somebody not talk softly like your discussing the weather.

"I don't play them," Syaoran reasoned, still resting on her shoulder, "they know what they're getting into before I do anything. It comes with the reputation, and besides they are a bunch of whores anyway."

Sakura frowned, trying to figure out how Syaoran thought that he wasn't doing anything wrong. "Naoko and Yumiko? They were well-respected till you got a hold of them. You make an innocent girl fall in love, promise her the world, sleep with her, and then dump her the day you wake up in bed together."

"It's not like they're shunned or anything, they're still respected." Syaoran argued, getting a bit defensive. "And it's not like I make them fall in love with me, I don't treat them extra special. They want to have sex, they're whores."

"How can you be so…?" Sakura trailed off frustrated. She shoved him off her shoulder, and looked into his eyes. They held no emotion what-so-ever. She didn't understand, she would never she figured. "Syaoran, do you not care at all?"

Syaoran was silent for a long moment. And then, "I care for y-"

"Fasten all seatbelts; the plane is coming into Hong Kong International." The captain's voice was heard over the speaker, and Syaoran's soft words were cut off. Sakura looked at Syaoran questioningly, waiting for him to repeat his statement, but he became flustered and retreated from her. She blinked, confused, and watched as he stared at the back of the seat in front of him.

Sakura grabbed the armrests, as the plane lightly jostled from the landing. "We're taking a cruise back." Sakura complained; landings were the worst. She glanced at Syaoran for his answer, but he seemed to be ignoring her.

"Ready, Mr. Li?" The same man who interrupted them earlier, said from the head of the plane. He walked forward and grabbed Syaoran's two suitcases. Syaoran nodded, and grabbed Sakura's suitcases, and they proceeded to the front.

"Um, so," Sakura said, catching up to them, and following closely behind Syaoran, "We meet your mother, like, uh, _now_?" She asked nervously, playing with her hands.

"No," Was all he said, and still he wouldn't look at her. Sakura sighed, what had she done this time? After the quick walk through the small airport, they reached the outside. Before Sakura had a chance to enjoy the beautiful scenery, a series of flashes went off all around her, so she was momentarily blinded.

"Who is/ the Li Corporation/ this mistress/ Are you prepared," A series of jumbled questions reached her ears, and she couldn't make any sense of anything. A gentle tug came at her elbow, and she stumbled forward, through the crowd of reporters with the help of the hand.

"Are you here to take over the company early, with your new girlfriend?" A voice came from straight in front of her, and her and the hand seemed to be trapped in by them. Girlfriend? Who were they talking to? Perhaps, they had gone the wrong way?

"We're not getting married," Syaoran's voice reached her ears, and she realized the hand belonged to him. "And I shall continue to take over the company when I reach the required age of twenty-one." Sakura then continued to get dragged through the crowd, and pulled into a car. Correction; a limo.

"What," Sakura asked, her vision becoming regular, with only a view dark blue spots. "What just happened?"

"Reporters." Syaoran responded, filling up a glass with ice and then water. "Don't mind them; they don't listen to what you say anyway. They hear what they want to hear." He leaned back against his seat casually, and smoothed out the crease of pants.

"Reporters? What for?" Sakura asked curiously, staring at his face. He seemed calm, but now, looking closely at his motions, seeing him making sure he looked perfect, she realized he was nervous. Sakura couldn't stop the smile that touched her lips. IT was comforting to know that she wasn't the only one freaking.

"I'm the heir to a large fortune and company; Li Corp." Syaoran responded, bored, as if being so rich, a herd of people followed you around because they wanted to know all about your life, was something everybody had to deal with. "Hey, wait-" He paused, looking at her, with a sly grin, "Doesn't every girl love a rich guy? Now that you know that, do you want to sleep with me?"

"Bastard," Sakura muttered, scooting away from him. "So, now we go to your house and meet your mother?" She asked, smoothing out her own clothes now. What would Syaoran's mom be like? Brown hair like her son? Hyper-active like his sisters (or at least that's how Syaoran described them)?

"Yes." Syaoran answered, trying to straighten out his unruly hair. It was no use, and he heaved a frustrated sigh, as he took another sip of water to cool his nerves. It wasn't really helping. Oh god, how could he do this to Sakura? She was going to be ruined! What if his mother didn't like her, what if she called her trash, and made her hitchhike home?

"Oh, well, alright." Sakura was at a loss of words, Syaoran didn't seem to be his talkative self, and she was just about to pass out. Why did she want so much for Syaoran's mother to like her? It wasn't like the woman was soon to be her mother-in-law; she was just going because of a favor.

"Okay, Sakura, I just want to prepare you," Syaoran started, staring her straight in the eye. Sakura nervously bit her lip, as his intense eyes got closer. She hated when he was serious, because it made her so uncomfortable when he was so close to her and not joking around. "My mom-"

The car stopped and Syaoran's words were cut off from the door opening. A gloved hand reached in to help Sakura out of the car, and she hesitated, staring at Syaoran to keep him talking.

"Oh, no, too late," He groaned, and motioned for her to take the hand. She stepped out into the bright sunlight, and said a small thank you to the chauffeur who had helped her out. She gazed at the house with surprised eyes. Correction; mansion.

"Syaoran, you never said-" Sakura paused, seeing five women, coming down the concrete stairs towards them. His family. Distracted from the beautiful house to the beautiful ladies, she studied the oldest one; Syaoran's mother.

Her hair was long, straight, and ebony; and her face held no expression whatsoever. Her eyes were judging, examining her down to the small cut on her ankle to her emerald green eyes. The woman walked to her, slowly, so slowly in fact, that Syaoran started toward her. She followed along, slowly herself.

"Xiao-Lang, how was your flight?" The woman's voice spoke, strong, but gentle. Her gaze lingered on Sakura, before looking at her son.

"Good, mom." Syaoran bowed slightly, respectfully. Sakura looked, at him almost shocked. So he did have manners… "Mother, this is Sakura Kinomoto," All eyes turned to her, and she let out a nervous smile, with a small bow. "Sakura, this is my mother, Yelan Li."

"Hello, Sakura," His mother said nicely, "I trust Syaoran has been treating you nicely?" Sakura nodded, almost too afraid to use her own voice. "Oh, come on, child, I don't bite, you can open your mouth."

"Oh, well, um," Sakura said flustered, becoming embarrassed, for reasons she didn't know why. "You, um, have a very beautiful house, Mrs. Li," She said politely, smiling at her. Four heads seemed to pop out from behind Yelan, and they observed Sakura with high interest.

"You are so _adorable_!" The four sisters screamed, coming closer to inspect the small girl. Pinching her check, lifting her arms, feeling her hair, they looked at every inch of her. Sakura tried to smile politely, but she began to get more embarrassed as the started talking about the children Syaoran and her would produce. Ha.

"Alright, girls," Yelan stopped them, "Don't scare her, and please act your age." They backed away, still smiling and introduced themselves. Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, and Feimei Li. "Xiao-Lang, go ahead and show Sakura to her room, and get ready for lunch, you can give her a tour after we've had a chance to chat."

"Come on Sakura," He said, reaching for her hand. Sakura paused, confused, and then grasped his hand, remembering she was supposed to be his girlfriend. She smiled up at him, glad that the first meeting with his family had gone well. He squeezed her hand unconsciously, and started up the steps to his house.

Yelan looked at her son with Sakura, and smiled lightly. She remembered her daughters' words about how their children would look, and agreed with them; she would produce fine children.

While Yelan was off thinking about her son's nonexistent children, Sakura was being shown to her room. She marveled at the fine silks, and expensive looking furniture that adorned the large bedroom. She walked around it, admiring every single little detail, as Syaoran watched her with a smile.

Her bags were sitting against the wall, ready to be unpacked. "You want to unpack now?" Syaoran asked his nerves not on such a high alert. Sakura turned toward him, a huge grin on her face.

"Sure," She answered, throwing her suitcases on the bed, and opening them in a hurried fashion. "If I hurry, will you go ahead and give me the tour?" She asked excitedly, like a little child at a candy shop.

"No, mom likes things to be done her way, so no matter what, we must have lunch with her first, and I won't be one to rush to that." He said, amused at her mood. "Besides, I need to unpack too."

Sakura seemed to be only half listening as she rushed through taking out clothes, and putting them into any which drawer. In her rush, she didn't notice the pair of panties that fell to the floor and caught Syaoran's eye. With glee, he picked it up, and examined them as if he had never seen a pair of girl's underwear in his life.

They were rather lacy, for the innocent Sakura. And black. Syaoran knew what that meant. Twirling them around on his forefinger, he whistled a joyful tune, finally getting Sakura's attention. She turned to him with her grin, only to see what he was holding. She glanced down uncertainly at her suitcase, perhaps expecting to see it there instead of wrapped around Syaoran's finger, and then looked back up at him, her face now bright red.

"Err, Syaoran, where did you get that?" Sakura asked uneasily, edging forward, getting ready for the attack to get them back. He smirked at her.

"Oh, around." He said slyly, backing slowly away, aware of her tenseness. "Tell me Sakura, were you saving these for me?" Sakura glared, but he only smiled. Finding Sakura with that kind of undergarments was just ridiculously hilarious. Not to mention a turn-on.

"Yeah, right," She said, coming closer, getting ready for the pounce. "I just like to have every color," She cringed, as she realized talking to Syaoran about her panties, was not a good idea.

"Oh really," Syaoran said interestedly, "I think I might need to take a look at those…" And then Sakura jumped at him with a frustrated yell. "Agh! What the hell?" Syaoran exclaimed, as Sakura landed on his back, and he was knocked slightly off balance.

"Give it back!" Sakura yelled right next to his ear, and Syaoran held tightly on to her lingerie. He laughed, and tried to gently swing her off his back. "Stop!" She screamed, wrapping herself snuggly against him, still uncertainly reaching for her stuff. "Give it back, _now_, Li!"

"No way, this is going in my Sakura Collection," He grinned, and unknowingly, stumbled out the door. "Your bra was getting lonely." Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered the bra he had stolen a while ago. That stupid thing had gotten her into trouble before, if he had a whole set of underwear, no telling what he would do.

"Give them both back, you pervert!" She screeched, embarrassed beyond words. "Give them back, or I'll, I'll…" She trailed off, unsure of what she would do. Se hadn't thought that far ahead. All she knew was she needed them back, A.S.A.P. "I'll hurt you!"

Syaoran started laughing at her empty threat, and that only made her angrier. She pounded her fist on his back, trying to beat him to death. "Hey, hey, ow." He complained through his laughing. He stuffed her panties in his pocket discreetly, and then swirled her around some more, just so she could think he still had it in his hand.

"Syaoran Li!" She yelled, and her hand reached out, and accidentally landed over his eyes. Blinded, he lost his balance from the spinning and fell to the floor with a loud thud, her landing on his back with another thud. "You stupid idiot, what the heck did you do that for?" She grumbled.

"Me?" Syaoran asked, "You're the one who blinded me with your fat hand."

"Fat!" Sakura asked, astonished. "My hand is not fat! It's your fat head, that didn't get fit with a brain that's the problem!" She said, still lying on top of him. They just continued yelling at each other, both lying in one of the main halls, unaware of the audience they had attracted.

"Oh, sorry." Syaoran said sarcastically. "Your hands aren't fat compared to the rest of your body. I guess your fat hands are nothing compared to the fat you!" He couldn't help but laugh after that. He wasn't serious, but yelling with Sakura was just… mandatory.

"What!" Sakura yelled, punching him hard in the back. "If anyone is fat, it's you! How much do you weigh anyway, you big fat jerk! Oh, and I blinded you? Well, if you hadn't been twirling around like a little pansy girl then we wouldn't even been in this mess. No, you know what, if you hadn't taken what doesn't belong to you-"

"It'll belong to me soon enough!" He yelled rather cheerfully for a fight. Sakura growled, and shoved him into the ground. "Damn, abusive woman, stop!" He yelled, though her fighting didn't hurt at all.

A cough interrupted the couple from continuing. "Ready for lunch, then?" Yelan's voice said, as she looked with an amused expression at her son face-first in the floor, and Sakura on top of him, beating him up. She tried to hide her smile, as she raised her eyebrows.

Sakura hurriedly got off of Syaoran, and blushed yet again. "Um, err, yes, Mrs. Li," She stuttered, as Syaoran got up to his feet. She was so embarrassed! What would his mother think of her now? That she was some abusive jerk? Oh, no! Did she see the lacy lingerie that was in Syaoran's hand?

Syaoran lost his smile, and his calm personality returned as he looked at his mother. "Yes, we were just coming down." Yelan smiled inside. She turned away from them to lead them to the dinning hall, as they followed slowly behind her. It had been so long since she had her son give a real smile. Hell, a real laugh.

"Give it back!" Sakura tried to whisper discreetly, as they followed behind Yelan. She reached her hand out, waiting for him to place her belonging in her hand. Yeah right. Did she even know Syaoran?

Syaoran just grinned, and spread out his empty hands. She looked at them shocked. Where had they gone?

"Here we are," Yelan said from in front of them. "Your sisters have already left, since they knew the family dinner would be tomorrow night, not tonight." She informed them, taking a seat at the table, letting them take seats directly across from her. "Right now, I just want to get to know you Sakura."

"Oh, well, okay," Sakura said, trying to look poised as she sat down. She smiled at Yelan, "And I'd like to get to know you, too."

Yelan looked pleased, and Syaoran thanked the gods, everything was going alright. "So, how did you two meet?" She said, as a server, brought in three small salads. Sakura glanced at Syaoran quickly, only to see him unfazed. They hadn't discussed this, what was she supposed to say?

"Um, school." Sakura said; it was true. Yelan still stared at her, as if expecting for her to go on. "Well, uh, he said hello to me and asked me out, but I said no, because he was a jerk-" She stopped, forgetting that she was talking to 'the jerk's mother. Yelan smiled amused, and Sakura instantly brightened.

"Go ahead, Sakura." Yelan urged, "I know what you mean. He has fabulous manners around adults, but put him in a room with girls, and he turns into a pompous bastar- ahem."

"Mom!" Syaoran said indignantly, shocked for one- because he had rarely seen her smile in all his life, and two- because she was talking to his supposed _girlfriend_ about what a jerk he was. Yelan gave him an innocent look, and he glared. At both of them.

"Well, so he had been trying to get me for about the next two years." Sakura said smiling, and Syaoran was about to interrupt, but she continued, "Then finally, out of pity, I decided to give him a second chance. We got to know each other, and when he asked me out I said yes. And well, that's about it."

"Pity!" Syaoran said, sure it was a lie, but she didn't have to make him sound like a loser.

"Aw, how sweet," Yelan said smiling, completely ignoring her son. "So, how long have you two been together?" Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. They really should have planned this all out before speaking to Yelan.

"Seven months/three months," They both answered at the same time. They both looked at each other momentarily stunned. "What we mean, is ,uh, we went out for four months, then we had a major arguments, so we broke up," Sakura said, thinking fast, "and then got back together, and now it's been three months."

"So all together, seven months," Syaoran said, sighing in relief. As they had finished up their salads, the waiters cleared the table, and then brought out the main course, soup.

"Seven months?" Yelan asked, slightly shocked. "I can't believe you Syaoran. You don't tell your dear mother you have your very first girlfriend, and you've been together for seven months." Syaoran shrugged, and Yelan frowned. Sakura just stayed out of it.

"I knew you would get all gushy, and invite her to Hong Kong (which you did), and she might get scared off," Syaoran responded, trying to save himself. He looked at Sakura for help, but she just raised her eyebrows happily. Some girlfriend. "But, but we are here now, and that's all that matters."

"I supposed," Yelan said grumpily. "So Sakura, tell me about you. What are your hobbies? Tell me about your family, your friends." Syaoran rolled his eyes as he was forgotten in the back ground, sourly eating his food as he half listened.

"I don't know what you were talking about Syaoran," Sakura said, as they headed to the main hall for the start of his tour. "Your mother is really nice!" She said, taking Syaoran's offered arm. (She reasoned it was only to keep up the act around the house.)

"Only if she loves you," Syaoran muttered, he said stopping at the front door. "Okay now; this is the Greeting Area, it leads to the Main Hall. From the Main Hall, to the left are the Dining Rooms and Kitchens; to the right is the Living Room and Parlor. Go straight from the Main Hall are the stairs to the second and third floor. Which way do you want to start?"

Sakura looked around, completely awed. Everything was so beautiful, so grand. "Doesn't matter, I just want to see it all. It must have been amazing growing up here. Gorgeous paintings and photographs on every wall, huge windows…"

"Not really. I was a little kid, I didn't appreciate it." Syaoran said, going to the right into the Living Room. "The Gardens are the best, but I'll show you those tomorrow." He smiled at her excited face.

After the long tour, they both went to their rooms to take a nap. Sakura instantly fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed; whether it was because of the fine silk sheets or the jetlag, she didn't know nor care.

Syaoran on the hand, was having a rather hard time. He was worried; if his mother got too attached to Sakura, what would happen then? His mother would probably go as far as make him marry her, is she had to. And Sakura, she fit in so perfectly in his family.

He brought a hand through his hair. And what about earlier? When he had almost blurted out his growing feelings to her face? He wasn't going to deny it any longer, he did like Sakura. He liked her a lot. He didn't love her, he was sure. But he did care for her more than he cared for anyone ever before.

But it wasn't like he could do anything about it. She would think it was only lust, (which he did have for her). And he would absolutely not lose the bet. He couldn't, he just had to make her fall in love with him, so when he did sleep with her, they could try actually being a couple.

So that was it? Romance her? Syaoran thought determinedly. If seducing her wouldn't work, then maybe being the perfect boyfriend would. But could he do it in sixteen days? Well, he could try.

"We're going out?" Sakura asked distastefully. It was dinnertime, and Syaoran had just informed her he was taking her to her very first Hong Kong dinner. Just the two of them. "Your mom isn't coming? It'll be just… us all alone?"

"Yeah," Syaoran said, grabbing her hand, and dragging her through the front door. "Besides, it's a date. And no one wants their mother tagging along on the first official date?"

"Our first…date?" Sakura asked, as Syaoran dragged her to a car parked out front. Sakura stopped, "But where are we going, I'm not dressed right."

"Sure you are," Syaoran said, looking her over; she looked good. "Besides, it doesn't matter what you wear, because you won't be wearing it for long!" Sakura glared at him as he laughed. "Okay, okay,"

They both got in the car, and neither of them spoke, since Sakura was lost in her thoughts. This was their first date. Date. She was now dating Syaoran Li. The man she hated most on the Earth. What had he gotten her into?

Wait- if she was his girlfriend, that meant he was allowed to kiss her, hold her, say sweet things in her ear, anytime he wanted! Oh, no, and he would start acting more nice to her right? With his mother watching pretty much everything he did, he had to be nice. And if he was nice and seductive… how was she going to control herself?

She wasn't strong enough for this, she couldn't handle him. He did things that made her go crazy, both emotionally and physically. And suddenly, she had a deep ache to kiss him. It sounded crazy, even to her, she couldn't explain it. She just liked kissing him.

"Uh, Sakura?" Syaoran's voice gained her attention. She looked up at him; her face flushed a brilliant red. "We're here."

"Oh, right," Sakura muttered, stepping out of the car, as Syaoran held her door open. She looked at her surroundings, seeing a classy restaurant in front of her. "Syaoran!" She said, looking down at her simple skirt and tee shirt. "We can't go here, I'm not dressed!"

"Who says?" Syaoran asked, looking down at his own tee shirt. At least he had fairly nice slacks on. "Come on, Sakura. They don't even know you, besides it's not like they would say anything bad about you; you look good."

"Urm," Sakura said, blushing. He wasn't really helping her emotions getting away from wanting to kiss him. "Well, okay, but if they say anything-"

"It's okay, I know the owner, and I used to come here all the time in clothes much worse than these." Syaoran said, leading her up to the podium where they took the names. "Li," All eyes were instantly on them, and Sakura shied closer to him. The receptionist became flustered, and ushered them quickly to a table.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Sakura asked, as they were finally alone at a small table off to the side. Syaoran looked at her curiously. "I mean all the people looking at you." Syaoran looked around, and Sakura frowned, "You know what I mean, I mean all the reporters and people who look for you just when you name is uttered."

"I don't notice." Syaoran said casually, handing a menu to Sakura, but put his own down; he obviously already knew what he wanted without looking at it. Sakura stared at him incredulously, and he sighed. "Well, I just don't care. I guess if you grow up with it, it gets old fast."

Sakura nodded, and looked at the menu. She looked up as she decided, only to find Syaoran staring at her. She sat frozen, as she wondered what Syaoran was thinking about as he stared into her eyes. Did he know he was doing it? Maybe he was day-dreaming and just happened to be looking straight at her.

He's eyes were incredibly too close in the dim light room, and they seemed to intensify at the small little candle sitting on the corner of their table for two. She blushed at the attention, and could help but be attracted to his face. It looked so handsome in the candlelight; strong cheek bones, inviting lips, thick eyebrows, broad shoulders, unruly hair, and, god, his eyes. Those magnificent amber-cinnamon eyes.

"Sakura…" His voice trailed her name, and then she knew he was purposely staring at her. She wanted to kiss him again, just to remember how it felt. When was the last time they kissed? It seemed much too long. He leaned in closer, and she knew for sure he was going to kiss her. "Let's have sex when we get home."

Sakura blinked, and then glared. "What!" She asked, completely shocked. That did not go as she was expecting. Syaoran grinned at her, and repeated his statement. "No way, you stupid jerk!"

Syaoran just couldn't help himself. He knew he was supposed to be romancing her, but teasing her was just too much fun. The rest of the dinner was fairly silent (except for the random arguments) because Sakura was still ticked with him.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Syaoran started as they headed up the stairs to their rooms. The house was dark, and everyone else seemed to have retired to bed. "Really," He said, but couldn't keep the small smile off his face. "Oh come on, don't ignore me all week; we're supposed to be girlfriend/ boyfriend."

"Yeah, but no one is watching now." Sakura said grumpily, thinking it was taking far too long to get to her room. "Besides, we don't have to kiss or anything. Just tell your mom I get embarrassed in front of people."

"No can do, Sakura." He said, tapping her on the nose, so that she gave her favorite expression whenever he was around: a glare. "Why would I do that, when I love kissing you so much?" He asked cutely, corner her against her door. She hoped it was hers; she didn't feel like kissing him so much anymore.

"I'll, um," She paused, as he leaned in closer, "I'll tell her myself."

"Why would you do that, when _you_ love kissing me so much?" He asked huskily, his breath brushing against her face, he was so close. She opened her mouth to respond, but his mouth seemed to want to occupy it. The familiarity of his taste exhilarated her, and she didn't care that she was supposed to be mad at him. He was right, she did love kissing him.

Their tongues swirled for awhile longer, until they took a breath of air, and then his mouth was trailing across her jaw, only to meet back at her lips once she could breathe again. Exploring his mouth was different every time. Excitingly different.

"Good night, Sakura." Syaoran whispered against her mouth, as he backed away, and turned to go to his own room, disappearing into the darkness. She flushed, and hurriedly escaped to her room. _He_ was the one who ended it that time. IT shocked her so much, she wondered if either of them were thinking right.

Well, at least she got that kiss she wanted.

**Author's Note- **

Been much too long! And I know I say this every time, but really, I did get _extremely _busy! What with volleyball, softball, colorgaurd, and taking up drawing again, I've been going non-stop. Not to mention, TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! Haha.

At least it's a bit long (could be longer). Um, sorry for any editing mistakes, I don't have time to read it over right now. That reminds me; anyone interested in being my** Beta Reader**? They need to be experienced though, because I have no clue how it's supposed to go.

Sorry though, at least I've got another story to entertain you, right? Heh heh.


	19. Note

**Readers**

_Bad_ news guys. My computer has once again been a bitch, and I lost all of The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower, Ch. 19. 15 pages of hard work gone. I was planning on adding a couple more paragraphs then posting today, but seeing as I cannot successfully log on to my computer, that's impossible.

I'm working on fixing my computer right now. But rebooting an entire system takes time. Then I've got to get the internet working, then download Microsoft Word, then rewrite the whole chapter from scratch.

Don't expect any chapters on anything in a while. I'm so sorry, guys. I know you've been waiting.

I'm also thinking about taking a break from my life. I don't know, it seems like my computer is always messing up, and people are always mad that I'm always on the computer typing "crap".

Thanks for all the support guys, and I'm hoping I return soon. I really like writing. Love it, in fact.

So, if you don't see me or any updates for awhile you understand. I'm lucky to be writing this. If my mom finds out I'm on her computer I'm dead. Anyways, I just wanted to give a big thanks for all the reviews, and don't think I missed all the people who added me to their favorites.

Bye,

**Saori**

P.S.- To my Beta Readers who I e0mailed just yesterday, it may take awhile for me to get back to you. I hope you don't lose interest in Beta Reading The Bet, just like I hope I don't lose interest in writing it. Continuing e-mailing me the required information, and I'll get back to you A.S.A.P.


	20. Chapter 19

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 19**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 29th, Day 16 (Tuesday)**

**Days Left: 15**

"I'll get you this time, you little rodent!" A loud and thundering yell awoke Sakura's peaceful sleep. She groaned into her pillow, wondering why everyone always woke her up. "I'm going to cut your head off and serve it to the guard dogs!" Sakura now recognized the voice as Syaoran's. She frowned; she should've known.

The yells continued as she worked her way up into a standing position, and traveled lazily to the door. Just as she was turning the handle she heard a loud scream and a heavy thump from out in the hall. Sakura opened the door cautiously, her head poking out from the crack slowly. "Eh, everyone alright?"

Before any one had the chance to answer something small and yellow darted in through her door and hid behind her legs. Sakura's gaze went to Syaoran, who was now lying on the floor, a very angered expression clearly present on his face. "What do you think?" Syaoran snapped annoyed, and a maid who was cowering in the corner (the one who had screamed, Sakura concluded).

Sakura laughed at him as he got up from his sprawled position on the floor. The maid hurried away looking flustered, and Sakura wondered what had happened. Feeling something furry brush against her legs, she looked back down at the golden fur ball. Picking the little creature up, she examined it with a friendly smile. "Aw, it's just a cute little kitty-cat! Did the big mean man hurt you little one?"

"Me?" Syaoran practically shouted incredulously. He jumped to his feet and pointed with venom at the purring cat. "That-that... THING nearly killed me!" Sakura looked down at the cat to see it totally ignoring Syaoran and just rubbing its head against Sakura's legs, purring louder than Syaoran's shouting. "Don't fall for it Sakura, he's evil!"

Sakura laughed at Syaoran, never have him seen this worked up over a harmless cat. She bent down and picked the cat up in her arms. "But he's so cute! Look at him, he just sits right here in my arms, he's so tame!" Sakura scratched the cat between the ears, smiling at the pleased look the cat gave. Syaoran sulked grumpily, and he's mouth dropped open when the cat shot him a meaningful look.

"Did you see that!" Syaoran barked, "That cat is using you! It's trying to make me jealous! That damn-" Syaoran stopped as Sakura giggled and rubbed her check on the cat's forehead. "Sakura!" Sakura looked innocently at him, and he's was so fed up he gave a low growl. "Oh forget. Take that stupid stray! Nobody wants it anyway!"

"Aw, don't be mean. Poor little..." Sakura thought for a name. "Kero! Poor, poor little Kero. I'll be your mommy; I'll protect you from the big bad Wolf!" Sakura laughed, only going on, since she knew she was extremely annoying Syaoran. Payback. "Are you hungry? I bet you are, little one."

Syaoran huffed and stormed down the hall, not even saying a word of protest. He could hear Sakura's giggles as he stomped away, and looked back to see Kero licking her fingers. "Damn cat gets more attention that I do..." Syaoran complained, reaching his bedroom door, and slamming it closed behind him.

"Hong Kong is the best!" Sakura cheered, excitedly, as Syaoran and she returned from their short outing. He had shown her many sights, and watched a bit proudly as she marveled at his home town. All day, he had to keep reminding himself of the no touching rule. And let me tell you, it was no easy task for him. Knowing he couldn't even kiss her, seemed to make her all the more irresistible. In his head he had repeated over and over: _Romance not Seduction, Romance not Seduction.  
_

"Thanks for taking me, Syaoran." Sakura said, smiling brightly at him. Something had changed; this new Syaoran who hadn't laid a hand on her (and though his suggestive remarks still continued, their number had lessened) was so much better. She found him more enjoyable company knowing she didn't have to be careful where her lips ended up.

"No problem." He smiled charmingly, and Sakura was surprised at herself as she tried to control her blush. Okay, maybe this new Syaoran wasn't such a great thing. Falling in love with a false hope was not a good thing. Because somehow she knew, that this wasn't his true side; it was an act. "Mother?" He called out, in the mansion.

"Did she leave?" Sakura asked curiously; taking off her jacket, and hanging it on a hook next to his. Syaoran shrugged, and she followed him into the living room, as he plopped on the couch. Sakura sat next to him, closer than she had intended. "The maids are here right?" She said, beginning to get nervous.

"Uhh." Syaoran thought about it, as he flipped through some channels on the television. "I don't think so; we'd see them. Then again, they may be in the kitchens preparing the big dinner tonight." Syaoran was trying desperately to not think that Sakura was inches away in an empty mansion, with plenty of beds fit for a little romp. He trained himself to stay focused on the television.

"Well, alright," Sakura also stared at the T.V. now, no longer knowing what to say. She hated when it got like this; especially  
getting tongue-tied in front of him. Suddenly the television shut off; and when she turned to look at Syaoran, a giant smirk was  
plastered on his face.

"Nothing on; want to entertain ourselves in a different way?" He asked, coming at her. Screw it, he thought. Plan B- a little seduction _and _romance. That wouldn't hurt would it? Besides, that way it's a little bit for both of them. Everybody wins, right?

"No, I don't." Sakura said, backing up, her hands out as a sort of shield. "Hey, come on. We're in the middle of your living room-"

Syaoran interrupted, "Would you rather us go to a bedroom?"

"No!" Sakura huffed, now using her hands to push him away from her. But that really didn't work for long since, she wasn't as strong as him. "Why can't you get it through your thick head that I don't want to sleep with you!" She hated this; everything would be so perfect if he didn't go and ruin it all the time. Sakura had to admit she was strongly attracted to him; there was no denying it after all the kisses, and the rush of emotions. But she was so put off by his stupid playboy attitude.

"Fine then." Syaoran said his face within kissing zone. "Well just make out. No problem with innocent kisses, right? I know you like kissing me. You can't help it; you're strongly attracted to me." Sakura glared, thinking he was getting a little too arrogant for his own good.

"How about not." Sakura hissed (much like Kero), sliding out from under him. "And I'm fed up with fighting with you, so I'm going to go out to the gardens to explore." Sakura said testily, and crossed her arms after she opened the patio door and walked out. Syaoran sighed, hitting himself mentally; then followed after her.

"Oh, come on, Sakura!" Syaoran hollered after her, as they both disappeared from sight of the mansion. "I was only kidding!" He scoffed, poking Sakura in her side. She shot him a withering glance, and he immediately looked dejected. "I never can please you."

"So stop trying." Sakura muttered, finally stopping at a grand fountain, with many beautiful flowers and bushes in a delighting  
pattern crisscrossing and intertwining with the main small pathway and the fountain. Sakura suddenly brightened, and took a seat on the side of the fountain. "I love this garden." She said to herself, not really remembering Syaoran was even there (or alive, for that matter).

"This is getting really annoying." Syaoran grumbled, bringing a hand through his unruly locks. Sakura shot him a cold look, and took a seat on one of the small stone benches, returning to ignoring him. Syaoran's expression changed to that of an amused smile, as he sat down next to her, and she wouldn't look at him. "I apologize deeply, milady." And he softly kissed her on the cheek.

Sakura's head snapped towards his, and she tried her best to give him a full fledged glare, even though she couldn't help the small blush. "What the hell…?"

"Please give me your forgiveness, dear, kind lady." Syaoran exclaimed dramatically, now bowing on one knee before her. Sakura gave him a confused look. "I couldn't help my self, and for that I give you my deepest apologies. You see, your beauty has blinded my judgement, and all I could help to do was control myself has best as I could."

"Stop with the crap you idiot!" Sakura cried, standing up with her arms crossed, a very angered frown on her face. Sakura stomped deeper into the garden, with a rakish Syaoran following behind.

"I was only joking," Syaoran complained, but it was like talking to himself with Sakura. He slipped his arm around her slim waist, and motioned to his mother walking towards them. Sakura's angry glare soon turned to a pleasant smile, and Syaoran did his best to not groan in irritation. Sakura cautiously wrapped her own arm around  
his waist and tried not to look so uncomfortable.

"Xiao-Lang, Sakura!" Yelan called brightly, as she stopped in front of them. "I was looking for you two, I figured you be out in the gardens. Lovely, aren't they?" She looked at Sakura, and the young woman responded in a cheerful nod. "Anyways, I was just coming to tell you that dinner tonight is at 7:00 sharp."

"Well I guess we should get ready then?" Syaoran asked, trying to move along the small talk. Yelan gave him a frown, and when he looked over at Sakura, he could see the amusement in her eyes. Syaoran frowned at her, hating that she saw how tame he was in front of his mother. If it's one thing he knew, manners were big in the Li Household. He had to be on his best behavior, and Sakura was enjoying every minute of it.

"I get the hint. I'm leaving, I'm leaving." Yelan smiled, and walked back the way she came, leaving the two where they started.

"Oh gosh." Sakura said her stomach clenching. "I'm so nervous." She looked up at Syaoran's blank face, both of them still wrapped up together. "I-I don't know why, but I can't help it. It's so weird to meet your family. I... I want to impress them." Sakura said shyly, wanting to express her true feelings to him for once. Maybe she hadn't been giving him enough credit, maybe deep down he was a good guy. Besides, letting it out felt really good.

"Why does it matter?" Syaoran pulled away from her coldly. And Sakura stood there shocked. What had she done to upset him so much? "You'll never see them again in your life. After this week, you'll go back to Japan, and never return to Hong Kong again. You won't keep in touch with them, and they won't make the effort to keep in touch with you. It doesn't matter at all."

Sakura looked up at him tearfully. Confused. Confused to as why his words hurt her so much. They were the truth. Syaoran and she didn't belong together. His amber eyes held no comfort for her this time, and she gave a solitary nod before she went sprinting off towards his mansion. Tears blurred her eyes, and she was grateful when she finally reached her room. His cruel words rung in her ears, and she couldn't believe it.

Ashamed of herself, she curled herself into its smallest position, crying silently into the pillows as she held herself. She couldn't believe her thoughts. She knew why it hurt so bad, she was only fooling herself. She _liked_ him. She liked him so much; it made her sad, angry at herself.

When did she start liking her worst enemy? This wasn't the way things were supposed to be going. And she didn't understand _why_ she liked him. He had been nothing but cruel to her. He had told her from the beginning he wanted her for one thing, and one thing only. Sex.

Syaoran's eyebrows creased, and he brought his hand to his forehead, trying to calm his pounding headache. He didn't have to do that to her, he reasoned. He could see it in her eyes; he had hurt her once again. And he hated himself for it. He had to stop it.

Things had gotten so confusing. Feelings he didn't want to have, and still that strong urge to have her all to himself, but then rescue her from people like him. He was contradicting himself. He didn't know if he wanted to win this bet, or keep her safe from it. It was tearing him up inside.

He had to let her know though. Try and keep her away from him. Remind her to keep her guard up, and never believe his lies and tricks. And what for? To keep her trust? Yes. He wanted to keep her, as weird as it sounded. He needed to win the bet, and then win her. He couldn't imagine her completely hating him. He knew she hadn't liked him very much at the start, but now they were friends. And earlier on, he could deal with that small hatred.

She shouldn't have given him that small piece of friendship, he didn't deserve it. And if it was taken away from him, he knew it would be much worse. It would be like telling a starving man he would get food soon, letting him smell it as you brought it right in front of him; and then by the time his mouth was watering, take it away from him. Cruel.

Maybe that's what he deserved. He hadn't exactly been kind to her, or any woman. He wasn't gentlemen, but a lady's man. He didn't want to do it anymore. No, that was a lie. He did like women; he knew he couldn't suddenly swear off sex. But, he thought to himself, he could probably swear off anyone but her. Sakura.

It couldn't be just lust could it? He had never felt an urge this strong in his whole life. No, he needed to stop this. Take it one step at a time, one goal then accomplish the next. So, first step, romance Sakura. After they both had a cooling off period, she was probably pretty upset with him.

Finally coming to the few sniffles that were left, Sakura lay there on her bed. She wanted someone to talk too. It was obvious Syaoran didn't want to hear her true feelings. Finally it came to her, and she almost laughed at how she hadn't thought of it in the first place.

Tomoyo!

Grabbing the phone on her nightstand, she instantly felt better. Tomoyo was her best friend; she had always been there for her. She waited for it to ring, and almost shouted in joy when she heard Tomoyo's voice on the other end.

"Tomoyo, it's me, Sakura!" And just as Sakura was about to let out all her sorrows, it seemed Tomoyo had some of her own. Sakura frowned sincerely, hearing Tomoyo's wailing sobs. Oh god, what had happened while she was gone?

"Sa-ku-ra," Tomoyo finally let out coherent words. "Eriol broke up with me. I think- I don't even know. One minute everything was like usual, and then one of our little arguments suddenly blew up, and then- we were just yelling and shouting…" Tomoyo broke off into tears again, and Sakura wondered is everything was going bad for everyone.

If Tomoyo and Eriol, the perfect couple, couldn't stay together, how could anyone? "Shh," Sakura said desperately, wishing she could be there to comfort Tomoyo in person. "Tomoyo it'll be okay, you two are destined for each other. What did you two argue about?"

"I don't know." Tomoyo cried, close to shrieking. Sakura had never heard her best friend like this before. "Bullshit. I was joking around that I hadn't found my true love yet, and then he was like, "Well, one isn't near enough for me; I'll need more than five wives". And then it just kept going till we both got mad."

"See that was nothing, you guys are supposed to get into fights every now and then, it shows how much you care about each other. Just give him a day, you know how guys are. They need awhile, to keep their pride in check."

"Yeah, I hope your right." Tomoyo agreed, and Sakura wondered if now would be the time to tell her own troubles. "Sorry Sakura, mother just asked if I could come with her downtown, to show her new electronics boutique. I'll call you later for the updates. Oh, how is Hong Kong?"

Sakura paused, and then thought better of it. "Oh, everything's great, Li's family is really nice." Tomoyo said her good byes, and then all that was left was a dial tone. Sakura wanted to be mad that Tomoyo only had time for her own troubles. But couldn't.

It was her own fault for not bringing it up; it wasn't Tomoyo's fault the timing was bad. Sighing regretfully, she brought herself to get up, and try and fix her appearance. Stumbling into the bathroom, she switched on the lights.

Sakura frowned, looking at her tear-stricken face in the large double mirrors that hung in her bathroom. That was it, she was sick of trusting Syaoran, sick of believing his lies. Feeling Kero rub against her legs below, she picked him up, resting her face in his furry stomach. "I hate this Kero."

He mewed in protest when she put him down, and got ready for her shower. She had to wash up before the big dinner tonight. Who cares what Syaoran said; if she wanted to make a good impression she could.

When she was clean, she changed into a sleeveless green dress that went to her knees,

and had a pale pink bow that went around the waist. It had taken her a long time yesterday picking it out, and she hoped it was good for tonight.

Looking at her face once again in the mirror, she patted her checks trying to return color to them. The tear-streaks were gone, but her eyes were still a bit red- no puffiness, but if you looked closely you could tell.

A single knock on the door echoed through her room, and Sakura swallowed knowing it was Syaoran waiting to escort her to dinner. Chewing her bottom lip uncertainly, she opened the door, not looking up at him, but instead focusing on her hand by her side.

Syaoran paused looking at her, and tried to restrain himself from skipping dinner altogether. He would much rather do _other_ things. Reaching out for her hand silently, he saw her jump when his hand touched her cold ones. Her eyes snapped up to his and he tried not to gasp.

She looked even more stunning with her beautiful emerald eyes matching perfectly to the soft dress. Sakura was still biting her lips, and when his warm hand had grabbed hers, she broke her promise not to look at him. He looked handsome in his nice shirt and pants, and almost smiled that his green shirt matched her dress. Almost.

Frowning, she returned her gaze down and followed him down the hall. He seemed to be walking slowly, and it was taking even longer to get the dining room; which prolonged the silence even more. But no, she wouldn't say anything.

"Sakura!" Yelan's voice reached her ears just as they got off the stairs, and Sakura raised her head with a genuine smile. "Syaoran. Oh you both look so wonderful." Yelan was beaming, and Syaoran raised an eyebrow at his mother's cheerful behavior.

"Thank you," Sakura said, "You look terrific too. Wow, this room looks amazing." Sakura said awed at the beautiful chandelier and the fine silks draped decoratively across the room." The dinning room really did look amazing, and it seemed like they were planning on entertaining a whole party instead of just Sakura.

"Yes, tonight is very special." Yelan smiled, as they all took their seats, and Sakura tried not to frown, remembering Syaoran's early words.

"Hello," Sakura greeted seeing Syaoran's four sisters and their families. They all smiled at the cute girl, the sisters getting their regular crazy love-filled ideas in their heads. One word instantly filled their head; _kawaii_.

"I'll do the introductions, since it's easier." Fuutie said brightly. "I'm Fuutie; this is my husband Hung Wai, our son Hue Mei, and our daughter Chaii." Sakura nodded seriously, trying to memorize them, once she thought she had it, she smiled at them.

"Alright," Fuutie said continuing. "This is Fanren, her husband Peui Wei, and their twin sons Yueh and Shin." Sakura tried to remember, but she was sure she was forgetting some of them, there was just too many!

"My other sister Shiefa," Fuutie continued, forgetting to pause, "and her fiancé Joey. He's American, as you can probably tell. And last but not least, the little Feimei." Fuutie smiled, once again returning her gaze to Sakura.

"Um, well, it's nice to meet all of you." Sakura said politely, bowing her head respectfully. Syaoran cringed knowing what was coming next; KAWAII! Sakura's eyes widened and she knew now what Syaoran had been complaining about all those times.

"Restrain yourselves at the dinner table, please girls." Yelan said strictly, even though she was still smiling. And so the night went on, the discussions cheerful and sometimes teasing, but not more than a sentence passed between Sakura and Syaoran. They did their bets to keep the act up, but still, Yelan figured something was going on.

As the servants cleared away the plates for the main course, and were doing a little tidying up before the set of desert plates were set down, when a silence fell over the table. No real reason caused it, but it seemed Sakura was the only caring about it.

She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to come up with anything, anything at all to say. "So, when is Mr. Li arriving?" Bad choice.

The silence suddenly turned to a deathly calm. No eye looked at her; even the children seemed to hold their breath. Yelan looked Sakura in the eye, and no emotion at all was present. Sakura knew immediately that she had done something horribly wrong.

"We do not speak _his_ name at this dinner table, and I wish you to comply with them." She spoke icily, and Sakura felt frozen by the new attitude Yelan had. Then clearing her throat, and addressing the full table, she spoke with a calmer voice, "If you will excuse me, I think I will retire to bed."

Sakura looked down at her lap, and once again tried to keep her tears in. The sisters hurriedly excused themselves and their families, and said they would show themselves out. Soon, it was just a Sakura staring at her wringing hands in her lap, trying desperately to keep in her emotions, and a silent Syaoran next to her.

Syaoran had forgotten about their "family secret" if you could call it that, and kicked himself for not telling Sakura earlier. He should've known it would come up. Before thinking, and remembering their earlier argument, his hand reached down and grabbed a hold of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The tender gesture only made Sakura want to cry more. A few tears slipped past her barrier, and Syaoran tugged her up against him. Shaking, her body shuddering with sobs, she wondered why she had fallen into his embrace so easily.

"Come on," Syaoran soothed, leading her out of the barren dining room, and up the stairs. Sakura was basically blind; her eyes clenched shut trying to stop her stupid endless tears. Finally when they reached her room, Syaoran walked in, leading Sakura to the bed.

"Syao-" Sakura chocked through her tears, not exactly falling from his arms the way he planned. She held on to his shirt, her tiny fists balled and in a tight grip on his top. "Please… don't Leave; I-I'm sick of being alone."

"I," Syaoran started unsure, and then looking at the fragile Sakura, a side he never saw, his eyes softened ever so slightly, and he placed himself on the bed next to her, holding her in his arms. "Okay." He whispered softly in her ear.

Her tears eventually lessened, with Syaoran hushes in her ear and his gentle back rubbing, but neither knew how long it really was. When Sakura gathered rational thought, she still didn't want him to leave. He was still considered her friend, right? Friends did this all the time, right?

"I don't even know what I did." Sakura said quietly, thinking over the whole dinner again. Just one little comment about Syaoran's father, and the whole crashed at her feet. "I mean, it wasn't like I meant to what I did. I wasn't even thinking, I just- I just-"

"It's alright Sakura, I should have told you." Syaoran said, hand sweeping through her hair, not even noticing. "It's just complicated. I told you how my mother could be." Sakura frowned and shifted her head, so she could look up at him.

"No, it's my fault. I should've known, I should've thought before blurting out whatever comes to my head first." Sakura said, instantly defending Yelan. Syaoran smiled, and knew his mom would be fine by tomorrow, and Sakura her favorite person in the world once again.

"Okay," Syaoran said agreeing with her, after a small comfortable silence. Her cherry blossom scent was intoxicating, and made him feel so relaxed he was about to fall asleep right there in her bed.

"Syaoran." Sakura mumbled, relaxed by his gentle strokes on her head, and feeling cozy from his body warmth. "Syaoran I just wanted to say thank you." She turned sleepily on her side, and snuggled into him, surprising him out of his slight sleep.

His hand stopped by the bottom of her back, just realizing its involuntary actions. God, how could she affect him so much? It wasn't the first time he'd asked himself, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. There was only one thing to do next.

Promise to himself again that he would win the bet. It didn't seem to be working quite that well. So, what could he do now? How long had he been telling himself, _just a little more time, and then I'll have her_?

No more. For real this time. No more broken promises to himself. If he couldn't trust himself, who else was there to believe in? No one. He was on his own, always had been. So, his eyes suddenly wide open, his thoughts swarming his head, he knew what he had to do.

He would win this bet.

Tomorrow.

**Author's Note: **Oh my god, who's proud of me? Haha. Sorry it took so damn long. I know, go ahead, I'm with you, complain all you like. It's not as long as the one that got deleted, but you guys don't know how depressed I got, knowing I had already wrote this, and wanted so badly to get to the next one.

You guys do NOT know how amazing you all are. Your reviews helped me so much, I'm so glad you all enjoy it so much. I'd see your reviews and want to cry (not literally haha) they were so sweet. I love you more than anything! **Very Crazy Cazzy aka Jersey Princess**, **sweetmaiden** were just SOME of the people who went back and reviewed every chapter! No, it was not annoying, it was awesome! Haha. Sorry if I missed you, I went from the top of my head

I still don't really have a computer, since mine is still broken. But my dad and I are working on that as I type. Haha. I'm in a good mood, since I finally am getting this up.

It took about 2000 different times on the computer; since I didn't get consistent time, and only had my dad's to work on. I know it might be short, I really do, but if you keep your fingers crossed I might have the next one up soon. Don't mind grammar, spelling, or logical mistakes. I was so excited and wanted to post A.S.A.P.

Sorry, I still haven't decided on a Beta Reader, and I'm thinking about not having one. There are just too many reviewers who want it, and I can't choose. So unless, you're really desperate, and beg me to let you beta it, I might not have one at all. Haha.

More soon. I'm hoping/praying/wishing/dreaming.


	21. Chapter 20

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 20**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 30th, Day 17 (Wednesday)**

**Days Left: 14**

Syaoran ran his thumb lazily over the backside of Sakura's hand, enjoying the softness of her smooth skin. His fingers were currently intertwined with hers, and he lay on the bed facing her. He needed to stop looking at her. He needed to stop etching every detail about her into his brain.

Finally, after who knows how long of sleep, Sakura's eyes opened wearily. I guess crying that much can take it out of you. Her emerald gaze fixed onto his face, and neither moved. Syaoran tried to not hold his breath at her reaction. Would she scream for help? Or kill him herself?

Sakura's face gradually lit up into a slow smile. "Good morning." She whispered quietly. He smiled broadly back at her, extremely surprised that she didn't react in any way. He squeezed her hand that was still in his. "Syaoran?" She questioned softly.

"Let's go." Was all he said, releasing her hand, and getting up. Sakura frowned, and Syaoran, noticing, smiled at her. "Come on, it's almost noon." Sakura still didn't understand what that had to do with anything, so she just pouted, and lay there looking up at him. "Just come on, I want to show you something before we have to go have tea."

"Tea?" Sakura questioned, starting to make her way out of bed, finally.

"In the household: tea at one fifteen." Syaoran recited, seemingly from memory. "So get your cute little but up, and let's _go_!" Syaoran starting whining playfully, tugging on her foot that was sticking out of the bed covers.

"Okay, okay." Sakura grumbled, sticking her hand out and looking up at him. Getting the idea, Syaoran pulled her easily to her feet, and they were on their way. "So, where are we going?" Sakura asked once they entered the hall, lowering her voice once she noticed how silent the house was.

"You'll see." He answered secretively, grinning lightly at her. Sakura smiled back at him, liking this new personality that seemed to spring in him every now and then. She knew from experience it wouldn't last, and so in her mind, she decided she would enjoy it for the time being.

They were heading to a part that she ad never seen before; the third floor. There really wasn't much up here, just a blank bedroom every now and then. Sakura couldn't think of anything that Syaoran would want to show her up here. "Should I have taken a shower and changed first?"

Syaoran glanced at her, and gave her a lopsided smile after ruffling her hair. "No, you're bed hair looks cute." Sakura blushed all the way to the roots of her mentioned 'bed hair' and found that no matter how embarrassed, she couldn't take her eyes of his face. This was a whole new degree of nice for him.

"If you're sure." Sakura mumbled, shakily. So was this the real Syaoran? She could never tell; there was the Cold Syaoran- the one who didn't show any emotion at all, then there was the Sleazy Syaoran- where all he could think of is making out or having sex, and then there was this, Warm Syaoran- charmingly sweet and adorable. He put on and took off so many masks she might never know his true personality. Trying to figure out Syaoran was as hard as her doing her trigonometry homework by herself.

"Here we are," Syaoran said nonchalantly, stopping at a door that looked no different from the other fifteen in the halls. He opened it to reveal a very green room, a kid's room, with messy posters on the walls, toys popping out from several toy chests, and two large bookcases filled with hundreds of picture books. The small bed, also green, was hotel-neat, save for a worn out teddy bear lying on the pillow waiting for its owner to return.

"What is this?" Sakura asked, more confused than before she went into the room.

"My old room." Syaoran whispered, as if it were a sacred ground that must have respect. "When I was a kid, I practically lived here." He paused, coming into the room, glancing around the room, his eyes glazing over with a new memory every now and then. "I just-" His eyebrows furrowed in the middle of his explanation.

Sakura was trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Why was he showing her this? Why did they keep this room frozen in time instead of changing it when he grew? How could Syaoran have such a normal kid's room? Sakura had never really thought about him being younger, but she reasoned that of course he had had a childhood like everyone else; it was just so hard picturing the Syaoran in front of her living in a room like this.

"I just-" Syaoran paused again, to turn to Sakura, taking her hand softly. "I just wanted to show you that I am human, I do care about people's feelings, that I was a little boy once; that I had dreams and played games with little kids." He looked away from her, trying to find the right words to describe what he had wanted.

But Sakura had it figured out. This was Syaoran's way of showing his true side- no masks or costumes. Just when she figured she would never know Syaoran seemed to read her mind and show her. The real Syaoran was this Syaoran- Warm Syaoran. It tore at her heart, but also made her stomach fill with pattering little butterflies.

It was what she had hoped, what she had feared. Syaoran was exactly the kind of boy she had been looking for since she had begun reading love stories and fairytales. He was perfect. And that was bad. Syaoran couldn't be the one for her; he had so many faults, so many mess ups in their relationship with each other.

Why did the princess in books and movies never tell the real story? That prince charming had flaws, that the perfect man was imperfect in so many ways. It didn't seem fair, how could life lie to you like that? Okay, so she wasn't actually expecting a real prince to come and sweep her off her feet, but she wasn't exactly expecting a cold handsome man to push her either. It just happened. And she had been falling ever since.

Sakura swallowed, looking up at her 'prince'. "I get it." She said, easing his thoughts of trying to further explaining it to her; but Sakura had understanding for a different reason. It seemed all to clear now. She was in love, had been slowly falling deeper and deeper. It felt good too, like there wasn't any care in the world, just the thought that she would be falling forever, safe.

Tenderly she reached for his handsome face, not registering the look of shock on his face. Pulling him down to her, she stood on tip-toes to place her lips on his soft ones. The kiss was tentative, completely in Sakura's control for once. No needing, no asking without giving. Just sweet and soft. The earlier mentioned butterflies went into a fluttered frenzy in Sakura's stomach, and chills ran down her back and through her body.

Finally, she pulled away, her eyes still closed, savoring the kiss. When she revealed her emerald eyes to the world again, she was met with Syaoran's intense amber gaze. She couldn't speak as he looked at her like that. She parted her lips to say something, anything, but nothing came.

He was awful, disgusting, retched, a complete bastard. Syaoran tried to hide the guilt and pain in his eyes. It had started off so innocently and now it was raging in him like a storm's rage. How could he do that to Sakura? Sure, it had started off as a way to push himself closer to her, but then it had changed. Seeing his old room in his mind, and then in real life were two different things.

When he had seen it all the memories, he had known the real reason his mind first thought of bring her here, was that he wanted to show her his true side. But, before that, it had just been for the bet. In his mind he had pictured her so taken with him, she would throw herself at him. And that's what mattered, that he had tricked her, not that it had changed to something completely different, but that he had done it all for a little bet.

Then that kiss. That amazingly wonderful kiss. Never in his life had he felt like that. But it was so wrong; he didn't deserve it, not really. Syaoran wasn't even sure if _he _knew the real Syaoran anymore. He might not know the real Syaoran, but he recognized him. He was there receiving Sakura's kiss. He was there, the good one.

The other part of him, the terrible one, that was the one who had deceived her so. Not that he could blame it all on that though, putting yourself into two parts didn't justify anything. God, though, that _kiss_.

"There's something else." Syaoran added, before he could change his mind. He needed to make this wrong a right, try to ease his guilt, even a little if possible. Besides, this was something she had a right to know. Taking her hand, he sat on the bed, making a spot by himself next to her.

"What else?" Sakura questioned lightly, squeezing his hand; smiling, and just letting all her emotions pore out, all that she had been holding in.

"My father." Syaoran stated, preparing himself before he could get into full detail. Sakura abruptly sobered from her fuzzy thoughts, and looked to him, mentally saying he could go on. "He left us, our family, our clan, seven years ago. That's why my mother doesn't talk about him. It's about the worst thing you can do in her world. Family is sacred, and loyalty is first. He married my mom at a very young age; it was mostly their parents making the deal. But the clan title became too much for him, so one day he just ran away. He didn't even say good bye."

He stopped, chocking on the words. Come on, you can do this. You're over it, the stupid bastard left seven fucking years ago, why are you breaking down now in front of her? His nose stung from the held back tears. Don't you dare cry for him, he was a coward, he was weak; you can't be weak like him.

A pressure on his hand stopped his thoughts, and his eyes found Sakura's. She didn't say anything, but that was perfect, because if she had she would've stopped him. Just that constant slight squeeze on his hand, and that was enough.

"It's terrible. I loved him. I was a mess when he left, I didn't understand how he could do such a thing. How could he leave me after all the promises, all the memories? For a long time after, I could hear my mom crying at nights, emotions that never showed during the day. And all I could think was- how? How could he do something like leave his family? How could he doom me to banish my dreams, and work only for the clan, his clan? But the worst part, not any of that, was that I missed him so horribly. I knew I would forgive him instantly if he would just come back and say goodbye.

When I became sixteen, I knew why he had done it. Then, I left, just like him. It's so much stress, all on one person. It's like being the father of everyone; it's so hard. When I came to Japan, I just wanted a break, an easy way out. But I came back, I came back and I know when I'm twenty-one I'll take over the clan, and I won't ever leave them. Because they're my family; and I can't be like him. I don't ever want to hear my mother, so strong, sobbing behind closed doors ever again. I couldn't do that to her, not after she's held all of the Li's on her shoulders, not after all the ridicule she's taken because she a woman and because her husband left her.

I shouldn't even be-" Syaoran realized a tear had escaped from his face, and then another, and another. Syaoran tried to stop, he couldn't be weak, he didn't want to look up and see the pathetic sympathy that doomed him every time he spoke to the elder Li's, on Sakura's face. He would die if he saw that look on Sakura's face; shame would stab him till he was gone. Such a look on her face would truly be the worst thing.

But when he brought his head to look at Sakura, he found her silently sobbing. Sakura heaved, sucking in small gasps of air silently, he unoccupied hand trying to shield her eyes, but the many tears got past the barricade. "S-sorry, I-"

Syaoran grabbed her before she could go on, and pulled her tightly to his chest, cradling her small shaking body in his arms. He closed his eyes, his own tears finally stopping at the thought of Sakura. She was so pure; he never thought it possible for someone to be so caring. For her to care to care at all about him was just amazing. She was so warm, comforting, he was content just to hold her in his arms. He almost couldn't believe it, she didn't have that awful look of pity in her eyes; he was so grateful. He was sure, if he had seen it, in her forever cheerful emerald orbs, he would be crushed.

"It's time for tea," Syaoran mumbled a while later, not really wanting to leave their current position. Sakura jumped a bit startled, and when she unlinked her arms from around his waist, he also let his arms fall from her body. A blush spread from the roots of her hair, and he chuckled at her cuteness.

"Alright," Sakura acknowledged softly, brushing aside her shyness. For once, she just wanted to act how she felt, like she was before she had to lock her emotions away from Syaoran (no matter the fact that it didn't work a lot of the time). She smiled cheekily and took his hand as the walked from the hall, but not before Syaoran shut the door to his old room.

Syaoran eyed her secretly, wondering why she was being so open all of a sudden. It wasn't like her to take hold of his hand, even if it was a gesture so small. Syaoran caught himself trying to memorize the warmth of her small hand in his, and keep the feeling it created carved in his brain forever. Who knew holding hands could be so comfortable?

"Oh," Sakura said a few moments later, her smile gone, and a troubled expression replaced it. "Do you think your mom is still mad at me?" Her eyebrows were furrowed, and she chewed on her bottom lip. "I mean, I would hate me if I were her."

"Don't worry, I know for a fact that she is in love with you, and will probably apologize to you the instant we walk through the door." Syaoran smiled down at her, Sakura's smile simultaneously reforming. Sakura squeezed his hand, not at all minding the closeness of their forms that seemed to have accumulated in the past minutes.

Before Sakura had the chance to respond, they were through the door, and Yelan doing exactly as Syaoran had promised. "Sakura! I'm so glad you came to tea, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night- I truly am sorry. I just…"

"No!" Sakura interrupted, steeping towards her, her hand falling from Syaoran's grasp (to his disappointment). "It is my fault, all of it. I should be apologizing; I would've done the same thing if it were me. I really need to learn to watch my mouth." Sakura said chuckling slightly, and with that Sakura hugged Yelan before anyone in the room could stop her. "_I'm_ sorry."

Yelan paused, and then smiled warmly, lifting her arms to return the hug to the young girl in her arms. Syaoran stood in shock. It may seem a bit extreme, but he hadn't seen his mother hug someone since it was him, about twelve years ago, when he was six. Even his sisters didn't show that kind of affection- It just wasn't done in the Li family.

A small chill ran down his back, seeing his mother and Sakura hugging. He shook it off, not wanting to think about what it meant. When he looked in front of him again, his mom and Sakura were chatting away, walking to the tea table. Oh joy, he thought, another day of tea being completely ignored.

Syaoran watched the sunny smile on Sakura's face brighten her whole expression. He wondered how one could put all their emotion into such a small thing, and found himself with a smile. Sakura was… amazing. And with that thought running through his head, he hurried up to the table, jokingly complaining that they had left him; only to be met with Sakura's giggles.

Sakura whistled softly, calling Kero to her lap. It was late afternoon now, and she had returned to her room, when Li had left her to have a meeting with "The Elders". She didn't exactly know what or who they were, but Syaoran didn't seem too fond of them, so she didn't ask. Now she was going to make a call to Tomoyo, checking in, and making sure she was back with Eriol.

Then, if he was, everything in her life had fallen back into its place. Well, Sakura smiled to herself, everything had more accurately bumped up into place. If things were horrible yesterday - which they were - everything was extremely better today.

Grabbing the phone with one hand, and scratching Kero behind the ears with the other, she smiled while she dialed, thinking over her new relationship with Syaoran. It wasn't till she heard Tomoyo's voice saying her name over and over that she realized she had lost track of what she was doing. "Oh, hey?"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed, sounding infinitely better compared to yesterday. "So, how's it going in Hong Kong? Oh my god- wait! You totally missed it today! Guess what? Naoko found a kindred spirit named Mika at school! They're so into each other and those books that Naoko is reading all the time. You know? He goes to the private school up the hill. What is its name?"

"Tomoyo," Sakura said evenly, frowning. "You're not fooling anyone with this act."

"Sakura, what are you," Tomoyo's voice wavered, and Sakura knew it was too good to be true to think everything in your life could be solved in a day. "What are you talking about?"

"Tomoyo, I know you better than anyone," Sakura knew not to say 'except Eriol', and just continued on, "You ramble like crazy when you're trying to cover up pain. I thought I told you a long time ago to stop that. I don't want to be the only crybaby in the best friends circle. You need to let it out, so I can help. I just wish I was there."

"Sakura, no." Tomoyo said softly, cradling the phone in her ear just like Sakura was doing a million miles away. "It's your time now, Sakura I know you don't like me saying so, but Syaoran was made for you. Now, you're up there meeting his family, it is crazy! I know I love Eriol, but I think he's right when he said that we need a break."

"Tomoyo, you're so strong." Sakura said, sad for her best friend. "Eriol loves you, and I'm positive this break can't possibly last long. You two deserve each other; you guys have always been there for me. And," Sakura took a deep breath, "I think I know what you mean when you talk about Syaoran and me."

"Really?" This time Tomoyo's squeal was real. "That's so awesome!" A voice was heard in the background on the other line. "Oh, Sakura? I think Eriol's here, at least I'm hoping. I wish you luck to Syaoran, and I'll see you in person tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, tomorrow." Sakura confirmed. "Thanks, and good luck to you too! I love ya!" They both hung up, and Sakura sighed to herself. Yep, she was falling. Tomoyo's assurance was great, and Sakura knew it wasn't just her going insane; she really felt like she was… falling in love with Syaoran.

Sakura grinned at Kero, and he growled almost as if he had read her thoughts. Okay, maybe Syaoran was right, that cat is kind of freaky. Sakura glanced at the clock, seeing it was almost time for dinner. She jumped off her bed, almost bouncing over to the door. She felt like she was floating, and that smile would not leave her face.

"Syaoran?" She called cheerfully, knocking on his door.

"Yes?" He asked from behind her, startling her. He chuckled at her apparent jump. "I just got done with The Elders, they were being quite annoying." He frowned, thinking back to their 21 questions, all concerning Sakura or Sakura and him. "Did you miss me?" He grinned.

"Nope, not at all." Sakura smirked, trying to keep her giggles in. She wondered absent-mindedly if Syaoran would be his true self once they returned to Japan; she wished so with all her heart, she loved this side of him.

"Oh, really?" Syaoran flashed a lopsided grin, and then advanced slowly. "I think you're lying little Cherry Blossom." We're back to nicknames, eh? This time around, Sakura wasn't offended; she just tried desperately to keep her act up. "I _know_ you missed me." He said rather smugly, and before she could object, his hands attacked her sides.

"Not this again." She howled, clutching her sides, trying to stop his hands. By now, the laughter was tumbling out of her mouth, and echoing down the halls of his mansion. "H-hey, remember? I know your weakness too! So you better s-stop!"

"You can torture me all you want, Sakura." He said seriously, grinning, and still tickling her. She laughed harder, hearing his playful statement. Syaoran finally stopped when he noticed her face was now several shades too red. She looked up at him, trying to bite back a smile; her face was flushed and her emerald eyes gazed up at him twinkling. He couldn't stand there and do nothing any longer, so before objections could rise in his thoughts, he swooped down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

He jumped away at once, shocked at himself. Since when did he have such little self-control? Oh yeah, since Sakura. He looked down at her, only to see her staring up at him through half-lidded eyes, her mouth parted slightly begging him to continue what he started. "Sakura?" His voice wavered.

Her hands reached up for his face, gently pulling her body closer to him. She said nothing, but answered his question with a kiss of her own. Tender kisses soon turned more passionate, and then Sakura had Syaoran pinned to the door of his room. She was new at this, taking charge of the making out was not something she experienced in, but it sure was exciting.

Tongues swirling delightfully, Syaoran reached behind him, and succeeded in opening his bedroom door. They stumbled for a bit, and then stood next to the bed, Syaoran sitting when he felt it hit the back of his knees. The kisses did not lessen in urgency nor passion, and Sakura took a moment to take a shuddering gasp of air, before she went right back in.

Her hands went on their own accord, reaching up under his shirt to finally press softly against his chest. She sighed into his mouth, finally completing a wish she never knew she had- to touch that marvelous toned tanned skin. She lightly traced his abs, smiling at his own intake of shuddered breath. His shirt was gone in the next instant, neither knowing if it had been his or her hands to finish the task.

Syaoran leaned back, pulling her lithe body further on top of him. Everywhere her hands trailed left a trail of fire in their wake- god, how did she _do_ that? Syaoran's hand got lost in her slight auburn curls as he urged her head forward to lower her lips on his. They moaned at the contact, glad to have the familiar and intoxicating taste of each other back.

Sakura was straddled over his body, and her arms supporting her starting to shake from the effort almost as bad as her wobbling knees had been. He made her so weak; yet so insistent for more- it was crazy. She allowed herself to collapse softly on top of him, both felt ignited by the spark of their chests fitted together with nothing but a flimsy bra in between.

Her heart now pounding in her ears, and it felt like there had been a hook attached to her belly button that now tugged her from the back, sending a rushing pain of sickness to fall upon of her. When had she even lost her shirt? One of his slightly calloused hands enclosed one of her breasts, and a harder tug came from her stomach. What was she doing?

Sakura jumped off of him so hurriedly, so powerfully, that there was a moment of complete haziness from both of them. And then there was sound again, a blast to her ears that everything was too loud- her beating heart, her panting in rhythm with his, even the silence seemed to blow her eardrums.

Syaoran hoisted himself up with a bit of effort, and was almost dazed by the scene. She had started it, and now she was ending it. He felt like every inch of him was on fire, he missed the warmth her body had brought to his. He could only breathe with difficulty, and his eyes focused on her deep emerald eyes.

Sakura was speechless. Her lips were swollen and trembling as if afraid of their earlier actions. She stared at his smoldering amber gaze, and tried unsuccessfully to stop the shivers from running through her body. Finally her limbs responded to her brain's clouded yelling, and she took a shaky step back, away from what her body wanted to continue doing.

"Leaving?" Syaoran croaked out, the words just barely making it off his tongue. She got the gist of what he was saying, and frowned as her vision swayed a bit. He wanted to keep going? After all their hateful history, after all her attempts to make it clear she was not ready for such a thing, and even if she was she was strictly waiting for her true love. This man in front of her wasn't the one, was he? No, she couldn't continue like this.

Splat. For all her falling, no one sure caught her when she reached the ground. So was it all for nothing? Was there no point in falling in love, because you would only be disappointed? Sakura didn't know anymore. She knew know, the hard way, she could not let herself just freefall with Syaoran; just forget about all her previous rules. She was walking a thin line.

Syaoran watched her finally scurry out of the room, no more words spoken between them. He collapsed back on his bed, sinking into the cold silk. It was a strong contrast next to his burning flesh. The feeling of her lips, her body, would not leave him. Would he be forever tortured by her so? Her hair, her voice, her eyes, her scent, her body, her lips, her taste. God, she made him feel what he hated most. Weak.

Then, even worse, the following feeling, that awful fear. Fear for him, fear for her, and fear of what she did to him. Forever plagued; he just couldn't get rid of her- she had been a constant flower blooming stronger in him each and every day. Finally, the most horrible thing of it all, that feeling growing stronger and deeper- that feeling that had burned him before. Love.

Only one thing was for sure now for the two teenagers in the Li household, it would not be an easy night's sleep.

**Author's Note- **Had this for like a week. But got grounded. Yes, I know kill me. I get like grounded every six years though, so don't think too badly of me. Haha. Oh, Ash, you have special permission- slaughter me. I'm late with this update. Sorry! To everyone!

Exams, then a not very well planned out break. I have no clue if I'm taking a trip or not. And now I have no laptop, so if we are, there's no chance for updates. Anyways, don't hold your breath, but keep your fingers crossed. Hehe. Review!


	22. Ch 21 & Ch 22

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 21**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: January 31st, Day 18 (Thursday)**

**Days Left: 13**

Okay, so he was in love with her… Now what? He was so confused, so lost; he didn't have a clue what he was supposed to do know. It's not like he could just tell her- she hated his guts. Really though, you think he would've caught the signs before the absolute last minute; the stop of his various sexual activities with any girl other than her, his constant dreams revolving around her, the need to always be around her. He really was a complete idiot.

Well, he would do nothing about it, nothing at all. Why? Simply because of the fact that he did not deserve her; it was true he had done nothing to even have a chance with her, he was too tainted, too dirty to mess with her pureness. It would suck –he knew it would- unable to be with her.

He remembered their bet, and pushed a hand through his unruly hair. He couldn't go on with it, could he? No, he would, not for Sakura's sake, but for his own. He was a selfish person, and he needed Sakura so bad, just once would satisfy his needs; then he would leave her alone, to find someone else that was better than him.

It was decided- surely it wouldn't be too hard to forget Sakura once he was back in Hong Kong with her in Japan. Graduation was only about four months away, and then they'd both be on their way. What else could he do?

It was the morning after the new realizations, and Syaoran was busy in his thoughts while he sat alone at the breakfast table. He had not seen the object of his thoughts since when she left him stunned last night unable to comprehend what had happened. He got up from the table, glancing at his empty plate, and frowned when he couldn't recall what he had just eaten.

He wondered where his mother had gone, but even more when she would be coming back to save him from the uneasy tension the whole house held just from Sakura and his little incident. He almost laughed- since when did he wish his mother was there to talk to? It was absurd, the whole thing. But Syaoran didn't have long to chuckle to himself, because in the next instant Sakura had passed his line of vision and was headed to the back door leading to the garden.

He jumped up from his seat just as the door had slammed shut. What was she doing? Their flight was in only a few hours, and he himself wasn't even packed yet. Besides, she hadn't eaten breakfast yet, and she hadn't had very much at dinner last night.

"Sakura?" He called as he opened the back door, only to see her auburn hair swishing out of view. He followed after her, a bit weary of what their first conversation would be since- well, you know. He finally spotted her sitting on the bench next to the fountain, and stopped in front of her not wanting to run her off by getting too close too soon.

That was the whole problem, he figured. Sakura and him had gotten too close, too soon. Sure they had first known of each other two years ago, and sure he had flirted with her every now and then, but when he first actually started trying to get with her, getting to know her, their relationship had bloomed too fast. She had changed him, made him more open, made him feel something deep in his core unlike anything he had ever had happen to him before.

Syaoran's thoughts dropped as he saw Sakura cradling her face in her hands and crying silently, not knowing he was standing in front of her witnessing the whole thing. He took a step back; his heart feeling like someone was gripping it too hard. Syaoran knew he couldn't handle this, what was there to say? Sorry? It just wouldn't cut it, and sorry for what? For wanting her- for loving her?

He headed back to the Li mansion feeling for some reason like he had let her down, and it did nothing to help his mood.

Sakura stood up, patted her cheeks, and frowned. She had made a vow to herself, right then and there –No more crying over Syaoran Li. As far as was concerned she was done with him, he just wasn't worth the trouble, she reasoned. So she had fallen in love, so what? She was sick of Syaoran and her sickening unbelievable want for him. Why did it have to be him? _Why!_

She wanted to go home, to get away from this place that felt too much like a second home, away from a woman who had become almost like the mother she had lost. Most of all though, she wanted away from being around Syaoran 24/7. She had packed, and knew their flight was in only a couple of hours and she couldn't wait. Back to Tomeada, her real home, back to safety from Syaoran and her feelings.

Sakura dragged herself to her feet, and looked at her reflection in the grand fountain. Her face was a bit splotchy so she dipped her hands in the cool water to splash her face in softly. She sighed in comfort, and dried her face on her sleeve. Now she would go see Syaoran and tell him she was ready to go, and they would leave from this wonderful disastrous place.

Syaoran finished packing just as Sakura knocked on his door a bit hesitantly, the familiarity of the situation making her on edge. He paused a minute in the middle of zipping his suitcase, and decided whether he should answer the door. He frowned at his actions, what was he- a little kid? "Come in." He called, not turning around when his door creaked open.

Sakura, however, did not 'come in' and stayed in the doorway, trying to keep her gaze on his back and not anywhere else which could lead to memories of last night. "I'm ready to go, I've told your mom good bye, and my bags are by the door." And when he had turned around, ready to finally face her, she was gone.

It seemed like Sakura was trying her best to totally avoid him. The limo ride, the jet flight, and the airport cab ride were all completely silent. Syaoran was started to get cranky in the silence. Very cranky. Sakura on the other hand didn't seem to be at all bothered by the lack of conversation.

They pulled to a stop at Sakura's house a few hours since the last word was spoken in Syaoran's room. Sakura thought things were going better than she had hoped; she didn't have to argue with him, she didn't have to push him off her, and he wasn't bringing last night up. Her father came out to greet her, smiling broadly at her, and giving her a hug when he reached her.

Syaoran decided he shouldn't slink away into the cab, for it would seem impolite, and got out to get Sakura's bags from out of the trunk. He smiled at Fujitaka Kinomoto, and shook his hand as he let go of his daughter. "Hello, sir," Syaoran said calmly, smiling involuntary at Fujitaka's cheerful smile.

"How are you Syaoran?" Sakura's father asked pleasantly; glad to see his daughter back in one piece. She did seem a bit quiet though, he thought a bit curious. "I trust you took good care of my only daughter?" Syaoran nodded, glancing at Sakura who did not meet is gaze.

Sakura's voice cracked a bit when she spoke for the first time in a while, "Hong Kong was very pretty, and the Li's home was very nice." Sakura commented, talking directly to her father. Her father looked at her a moment before nodding with a smile. "Thank you for inviting me Syaoran; it was a pleasure meeting your family."

"I'll give you time to say good bye to your boyfriend, Sakura." Fujitaka cut in, an odd twinkle in his eye as he stared at Sakura's befuddled expression. Sakura had thought she had made it very clear that she had just said her goodbyes, but now her father was leaving her out here with her supposed boyfriend' who she currently wasn't talking too.

"Well…" Syaoran started when her father was out of view, waiting to hear what Sakura would say to him now that she had an act to keep up in front of her father. "Do you think he's watching from the window?" He asked awkwardly in the ongoing silence.

"No." Sakura replied without deep thought. Syaoran looked at her questioningly, and Sakura replied, glancing at her home's window, "Not his style; he's likes his kids to trust him." Syaoran nodded. "I-I really did have a nice time…" Sakura said wistfully, looking down at her shoes, "For the most part." Sakura added hastily.

"I'm glad," Syaoran said quietly, staring at Sakura's meek face, staring at the eyes that wouldn't meet his. "Look Sakura," Her head jerked up to stare at him surprised, not ready if he was planning on finally bringing up last night. "I really want to thank you for going with me, and acting like my girlfriend in front of my whole family. I really owe you for, well, everything."

While Sakura contemplated his words, shocked to her the actually relief and gratefulness in his voice, Syaoran dove in and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. While her heart was busy trying to calm down, and she was cursing in her head by being so affected by his simple action, he had jumped in the cab and sped off (probably a bit weary of her blowing up).

Sakura's hand cradled her flushed cheek in a thoughtful manner. The kiss had been of thanks… and an apology.

Sakura turned back up her sidewalk, and smiled to herself as she saw the window drapes swish back into place in a hurried motion. She couldn't exactly blame her father for spying; Syaoran certainly was an interesting fellow. She never knew what he was going to do next.

She started up her familiar steps, surprised a bit by how much she had missed her humble little home. "I'm going to unpack dad, and I need to go see how Tomoyo's doing, but I'll be back in time to make dinner for us!" Sakura hollered from the second floor to her dad who was in his study, smiling at the little scene he had just witnessed.

"Alright, honey, take your time!" He called back cheerfully, wondering if he had noticed her spying, and if she was mad. He just couldn't help it, there had been such a tension in the air, and he had wanted to see that Sakura got a chance to speak to her boyfriend without her father hovering over them. He really liked the Li fellow, and wanted to see Sakura happy.

Sakura shoved her clothes hastily into the drawers and left the things that needed to be hung in her closet on her already messy bed. Then she hurdled herself down the stairs, out the door, and jumped into her tiny car. Sakura made it to Tomoyo's in record time, and was allowed into Tomoyo's large house immediately as if she was expected.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura called as she entered Tomoyo's room through the open door. A squeal resounding through Sakura's ears, and then she was suffocated by her best friend's hug. "Tomoyo!" Sakura found her own voice squealing this time, and was surprised by how much she had missed Tomoyo always being there to guide her along when she had troubles.

"I've missed you so much!" Tomoyo yelled happily, hugging tighter and tighter until she saw Sakura's face steadily growing more and more purple. Sakura grinned when her air returned to her, and sat on Tomoyo's bed as Tomoyo sat down at her desk chair where she had been a moment ago working on a sketch of a new design. "How was Hong Kong?" Tomoyo asked slyly, not having heard from Sakura since their last phone call of promising outcomes.

"Hong Kong was very nice; the trip however… didn't end so well." Sakura sighed, frowning slightly, giving Tomoyo an exasperated look. "But right now, it's your turn to go first." Tomoyo smiled glad to have her friend back in the same country.

"It was Eriol at my door yesterday," Tomoyo started, and at Sakura's encouraging smile, Tomoyo frowned a bit, "he came and said that things had been moving too fast, and that he didn't want to hurt me, so that we needed to take a break and wait to go any further until after we've both graduated high school!" Tomoyo's tone took on a shrieking tone, and Sakura broke in to let Tomoyo catch her bearings.

"Well, I think that was very sensitive of him." Sakura started, trying to help Eriol out a bit, because she saw how much they both loved each other. "I think he really didn't want to hurt you, before you did anything you might both regret, like, well, um, you know. That's a big step, even for you and Eriol to make."

Tomoyo only started crying louder after that, and Sakura got up to rush over to the hysterical Tomoyo- a scary new site for Sakura. "That's the problem, Sakura!" Tomoyo's tear-streaked face looked up at her friend's with a trembling chin. "We- we already have! Last week! We were at the camp site, remember? It was just Eriol and I and then one thing lead to another, and- Sakura, I love him!"

"Tomoyo…" Sakura soothed, cradling her best friend in her arms. She was stunned, how could this happen without her knowing it? "Did he go slowly with you- did it hurt- what did you two say afterward- was it weird? Wait, sorry, this isn't the time. Well, you love each other, right? Do you regret it or something?"

"No, not at all. He was a perfect gentlemen, he asked if I was sure like a million times," Tomoyo stopped to chuckle lightly, "But now, after this _break_ I'm just not sure if he really feels the same about me. Remember how this all started with that silly little argument about our true love's and wives, and all that junk. Maybe- maybe he realized that I really wasn't the one for him, or maybe he thought I was just using him, and he thinks I'm this huge slut."

"If he thinks that then he truly is delusional." Sakura frowned. How could she have missed all this? She was so caught up with her own problems with Syaoran; she had been completely oblivious to Tomoyo's problems. Tomoyo was always there for, and now the one time she needed a friend, Sakura hadn't been listening and then had gone to a different country. "I know he loves you. Look, I don't know why he decided for this little break, but I'm sure if you actually talked to him, tell him how you felt, and asked him what he was thinking in that head of his, everything just might work out itself."

"I know," Tomoyo's sobs had resided into steady hiccups and sniffs. "That's what I tried yesterday when he came over. Just talking- but I couldn't get anything out of him! He was as tight as a clam and wouldn't tell me what he was really thinking. Then I got mad, and basically, well, through him out of my house." Tomoyo sighed. "I'm just so sick of crying over him, Sakura."

"I know the feeling," Sakura muttered with her own frown. Tomoyo looked at her curiously. "Things didn't go so well with Syaoran. I- I admit I do like- well, love him," Tomoyo smiled for the first time since their conversation had started. "But, well… I refuse to be with him!" Sakura exclaimed a bit dramatically.

Tomoyo chuckled softly. "Why? Sakura, I really don't think he's as bad as you think he is. I think his reputation proceeds himself. I mean, sure we've seen him with tons of girls," Sakura frowned deeply here, and Tomoyo hurried along, "but keep in mind- how many girls has he been with since he's shown an interest in you?"

Sakura thought about it, and her eyebrows furrowed when she couldn't seem to come up with anything. "It's not only about that though," Sakura argued. "It's the way he treats me-"

"The way he gets extremely jealous when you're with another guy," Tomoyo interrupted, smiling at Sakura's glare, "the way he flirts with you, the way he _looks _at you, the way he is around you _all the time_."

"It's not because he likes me that he follows me around, it's because he likes annoying me! What do you mean by 'the way he looks at me'- with cold eyes and a mocking smirk?" Sakura stopped herself, remembering those times with the gentle eyes and soft smile. "No, Tomoyo, the problem is not the way he acts toward me- it's the way he acts himself. I don't know who he is. His true personality is a complete mystery to me. How could I have fallen in love with a guy with a multi-personality disorder! No, the worst part is deep down, I think I like all of him, all of those weird little personalities…"

Tomoyo giggled as Sakura started going off rambling to herself. Tomoyo really needed her best friend back, and it was so nice to not have to think every second of her own problems. "Sakura, chill; that's what love is, that you like all the weird quirks- however many there happen to be."

"I can't be with him Tomoyo, I won't let it happen." Sakura said fiercely, all smiles gone. "I'm all wrong for him I know it. If I actually… go out with him, the time will come when I won't be able to say no to going all the way, and after we've had sex, he'll get bored with me like he does every other girl in school. Then I'll be forced to shed even more tears over him, and I just don't want that to happen."

"Sakura…" Tomoyo tried, frowning for her thick-headed friend's thoughts.

"No, Tomoyo." Sakura said, standing up. "Syaoran likes the challenge not the girl. Besides, I'm sick of all the drama; I'm sick of all of it. Oh, and this stupid bet, that's the worst part. I mean, what could I have been thinking? That was, what, only a little more than two weeks ago? So much has happened, so many big things, this whole month bet thing has been completely absurd."

…..

Her soft hands went on their own accord, reaching up under his shirt to finally press softly against his chest. He sighed into her mouth, chills running down his spine in a delightful way as she trailed her nails across his abdomen. She smiled at his intake of shuddered breath in a devilish way. His shirt was gone in the next instant, neither knowing if it had been his or her hands to finish the task.

Syaoran leaned back, pulling her lithe body further on top of him. Everywhere her hands trailed left a trail of fire in their wake- god, how did she _do_ that? Syaoran's hand got lost in her slight auburn curls as he urged her head forward to lower her lips on his. They moaned at the contact, glad to have the familiar and intoxicating taste of each other back.

Sakura was straddled over his body, and she collapsed softly on top of him, both felt ignited by the spark of their chests fitted together with nothing but a flimsy bra in between.

Syaoran enclosed his hand around her breast which was still covered partially in her lacy pink bra. She gasped in pleasure, and threw back her head so that her luscious pink lips parted in an absolutely tantalizing way. Syaoran growled when she rubbed her bottom against his hardening groin.

"Sakura!" He moaned, lacing his fingers through her golden auburn locks and pulling her head once again down to his in a crushing kiss. Now, he would make her his.

Syaoran jumped from his couch, and cursed everything as he realized it was a dream. Not just any dream though, it had been a continuation of last night- how torturing. God must hate him; this was the lord's way of telling him off for all the girls he had used. That must be it.

He thought to himself for a minute, was it weird to already miss Sakura after it had only been a few hours since he had seen her? He had said good bye to her that afternoon, but now it was night time and it seemed like it had been too long since he had seen her beautiful face.

His cell phone ringing interrupted his thoughts, and he looked at the object like it was from a different world. There were only three people who knew that number, his mother (she couldn't be calling already, could she?), Eriol (he never called unless it was an absolute emergency), and Sakura.

Sure enough, he call screen flashed bright blue in tune with his regular cell phone ring, and it was Sakura's name that appeared to be calling. Okay, he must admit, he was a bit scared. What could Sakura be calling for? "Hello?" He called, figuring it must be a prank.

"Syaoran?" Sakura questioned. "Look, I didn't call to chat, in fact, well, actually that is kind of why I called."

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, extremely confused now. What was she going on about? Something about chatting, then not chatting, then she was chatting about chatting? "This is Syaoran, well you know that, why did you call?"

He heard Sakura sigh exhaustingly on the other end. "I called to talk about that favor. Remember before we left, and you said anything, well besides canceling the bet, well I know what I want now." Syaoran waited for her to continue, listening intently now. "I want you to never talk to me again."

Syaoran was stunned to say the least. This was the favor she wanted, to never have him speak another word to her _ever_? "But," his brain had to work fast to prevent this from happening. She was right; he did owe her a favor- just not this one. He couldn't do this one- it was physically impossible. "We agreed that no favor that would cancel the bet. I'd say me not being able to talk to you, is completely unfair."

"Yeah, well life's not fair." Sakura snapped coldly, "and you said no canceling the bet. I'm not canceling the bet; I'm just asking you to not talk to me. Where would you be if I had not gone with you to Hong Kong? I bet your mother would've killed you, and hated you even more than you say she does. You said _anything, _and this is what I want. Besides, you always brag about your amazing looks, so if you believe so much in them you should be able to win without having to annoy me with your voice."

"Sakura, but-" Syaoran started, surprisingly hurt by her words and attitude.

"You owe me." Sakura's cold words ended the conversation before she even hung up. And then Syaoran couldn't say what he wanted to say, because all that accompanied him on the phone was the dial tone. He hung up his own phone with a crushing grip, and glared at the television across the room.

"Fine." Syaoran bit out. "You want it that way- _Fine_."

**Author's Note- **Keep going. My apology treat for being later than I thought. :)

…..

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 22**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: February 1st, Day 19 (Friday)**

**Days Left: 12**

"So we're back at Seijuu High?" Sakura asked Tomoyo cheerfully, smiling fondly at her school. "God, for some weird reason I kind of missed this place. What with going to the other school, going to camp, and then Hong Kong, I haven't been here in like a week."

"Yeah, well it's nothing special." Tomoyo said laughing at Sakura's expression as she touched a tiled wall. "Stop being such a weirdo!" Tomoyo scolded laughing harder. "Oh, just remember that 2nd floor, B Hall is closed because that's where the fire was started and they haven't rebuilt it yet."

Sakura found herself thinking of the fire's creator, Syaoran, and shook her head trying to clear her stupid thoughts. "Alright thanks, see you at lunch!" She waved her friend off, and jumped as she crashed into a warm chest. Looking up she found chocolate brown eyes staring curiously at her. "Sorry!"

"Quite alright." The boy said, smiling kindly. "I was looking at my schedule and not where I was going." Sakura had been extremely surprised to see a boy other than Syaoran; she wouldn't admit that she was also a bit disappointed. "I'm Arata Sota, I'm new."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura paused when Arata gained the hugest smile she had ever seen on his face. "Uhh, what?" She asked cautiously.

"Saku!" Arata cried, grabbing Sakura by the shoulders and bringing her into a big hug. Sakura just stood there confused as ever. "I had no clue I would run into after only two periods of my first day! It's been so long- what, ten years almost?" Sakura stared at him clueless. "Don't you remember me? Sodapop?"

Sakura vaguely remembered a tiny little boy who she had called Sodapop because when he had said his last name, little Sakura had thought she meant Soda and not Sota. She smiled, remembering the few happy memories they had together. "Sodapop!" She exclaimed, hugging him back now.

"Good, you remembered." Arata said cheerfully, releasing his hold on Sakura's body. "You were my only friend way back when Sakura, I'm glad to see you haven't changed much, just in the body." He winked at her coyly, and she blushed lightly with a smile.

"Yikes, we better get to class," Sakura said startled but the warning bell. Arata nodded and looked down at the wrinkled schedule still in his hands. "Where you going?" Taking a look at his schedule, she saw that after their current period they had the same lunch and the same 4th period. "Your class is right across the hall, but I'm down there." She pointed down the hall and around the corner. "I'll meet you by the cherry blossom tree outside, and we can talk for lunch, okay?"

"Sounds great." Arata said, hurry away with a big wave, before he disappeared behind a classroom door. Sakura smiled to herself, glad to make a new old friend- or whatever. Sodapop had been a meek boy who was extremely nice to everybody, even all the girls who the rest of the boys teased.

Sakura hurried off to class, remembering that Tomoyo also knew Sodapop, and would be glad to see him again.

…..

"You're just… not allowed to talk to her?" Eriol asked curiously, shaking his head as Syaoran and him sat in 3rd period Calculus. Syaoran nodded with an agitated frown, and Eriol sighed. "Looks like you win."

"Yeah," Syaoran commented icily, "because while you yourself screwed up your own relationship with Tomoyo, I did nothing to upset her at all and I have a far worse punishment than you, which, by the way, you also put upon yourself." Eriol frowned at his friend's words.

"Quiet boys." Mr. Katakana silenced them softly, and then turned back to the complicated equations scribbled across the old-fashioned chalk board. Their math teacher had a soft spot for them over dry-erase boards, and overheads, even the newest laptop-projector. But Syaoran and Eriol paid them no mind because they were the smartest kids in that class and they had better things to think about.

The bell rang, and the two young men got up slowly, taking their time to grumble about anything that could come to mind. "What is the deal with you and Tomoyo anyway?" Syaoran asked curiously. "You told me what happened but you didn't tell me why you went on a stupid break with her."

"It's complicated." Eriol sighed, knowing that Syaoran wouldn't understand his thoughts, heck, he himself were having trouble sticking with them. He just wanted to be back with his sweet Tomoyo, but he knew he couldn't, not yet at least. "Trust me Syaoran; you've got your own problems to deal with."

"It looks like more were just added." Syaoran's cold voice cut through Eriol's thoughts, and he look up at Syaoran, finding his friends eyes on a scene across the courtyard. "Not just mine though pal, looks like we've both got another competitor. They both glared at the blonde-haired kid who was chatting up Sakura and Tomoyo under the cherry blossom tree.

"Who is that?" Eriol asked, gritting his teeth with fury. He started to stomp over to the guy who was getting cozy with his girlfriend, when Syaoran's hand stopped him.

"As much as I would like to go over there with you and claim what is rightfully ours, I'm afraid I can't. No talking to Sakura means I'm not going to go humiliate myself in front of an enemy just so I can get a few witty remarks in. you, however, can be my guest." Syaoran sighed, wanting to go and find out who the guy was that had an arm wrapped around Sakura.

"Well, I can't really go either." Eriol grumbled, turning in the opposite direction to the actual cafeteria. "Man, this really sucks. I hate high school- too many fucking boys." Syaoran looked a bit surprised at his friend's language choice and nodded mutely.

…..

"It's amazing that they let you in," Tomoyo commented smiling at Arata. "After all, it is second semester." The trio (Tomoyo, Sakura, and Sodapop) walked down the halls after seventh period class, and Arata laughed from in between them. "Oh, and the entrance exams for late-comers is extremely hard, you must be really smart!"

"They weren't so tough," Arata said smiling, "not as tough as getting Sakura to admit she had a crush on Stinky Seiko back in the third grade." They all laughed as Sakura blushed bright red.

"Hey!" Sakura objected grinning, "That was a million years ago, and I thought the nauseous feeling in my tummy was butterflies not just sickness from his smell." They all laughed harder at hr statement. "Besides, I heard he'd doing pretty well with himself once he got out of that awkward stage. Kouki and him have been going out for three years- a record for a high school romance."

"Everything has changed so much," Arata said quietly smiling, his looks gaining an almost distant look. "Oh, silly me." He chuckled uncomfortably to himself. "So ladies, what's a boy to do on his first Friday back in his old town. Party, am I right? You two will accompany me to a fabulous movie, and then dinner, yes? Alright then, it's all settled." Arata said decidedly.

"Of course, Sodapop, we couldn't leave you out on the town all by yourself," Tomoyo paused looking closely at Arata with a small smile. "Besides, we wouldn't want you to scare all the guys away." Arata glanced at her, and they shared a small smile. Sakura, having missed the whole secret conversation, laughed at what she thought was a regular joke. Tomoyo continued, knowing Sakura would never catch up on her little hint. "Speaking of it being a weekend, I forgot a book in my locker. Will you guys wait for me to go get it?"

"Soda, will you go with her?" Sakura asked with a grin. "I'll go get the car for us, and then we can be on our way. Besides, to tell you the truth, I really don't want to be out all night- I just got back from Hong Kong." Sakura sighed, blaming the bad feelings on jet lag and not an amber-eyed boy.

"Really?" Arata asked curiously. "You can tell me about it later. I'll accompany this fine lady, and I hope you shall fair well dear lass on your lonesome!" He looped his arm with Tomoyo who giggle politely, and Sakura laughed uncomfortably. Okay, the accent thing was just too much of a memory of Syaoran for her comfort. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but all day he had come to her mind; it really sucked though, because all this time she thought it was his actual being that always surrounded her, no, it was the constant thoughts that engulfed her.

Sakura turned down the hall, towards the west door, and Arata and Tomoyo were headed to her locker. Once Sakura was out of sight, Arata questioned Tomoyo instantly, "Sakura doesn't know still?" Tomoyo looked at him with a smile, shaking her head. "I had thought… well, I had thought it would come up."

"No, our little Sakura is still as dense as ever and learning the tough way to deal with it too." Tomoyo commented, smirking just a tiny bit as she thought about Syaoran. "You know back then she did have the tiniest crush on you, I didn't want to break her heart when it wasn't necessary." Tomoyo laughed and Arata joined with her. "You can tell her yourself."

"That I prefer the company of men to woman?" Arata asked with a tiny smirk of his own, and Tomoyo laughed at his words. Arata sighed a bit, "You know I was almost crushing on Sakura too for a while; it's just so hard to not fall in love with that girl." Arata smiled, and Tomoyo grinned at him, like she was a mother taking credit.

…..

Sakura stopped on the front pathway to the school when she saw who was resting against her car. Syaoran Li. She walked up to him a bit determined, and glared at him, noticing that he retaliated in no way. "Came for a little _chat_?" Sakura asked coldly, knowing very well he wasn't allowed to say a word to her. That got a reaction out him, she thought smugly, as he gave her a trademark death glare; but still, true to his word, he spoke no words.

He just stared at her with those darkened fiery amber orbs. It was a bit unnerving really, especially since it was the same eyes she saw when she closed her eyes. Heck, those were the same eyes she saw when her eyes were wide open, who was she kidding? He took a step toward her, and she instinctively backed up, wondering what he was planning on doing.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura cringed at her wavering voice, and then brought her chin up a fraction of an inch to regain her ground. "Stop staring at me!" His jaw twitched, and Sakura could tell he was dying to retaliate in some way. "You obviously have nothing to say to me, so please get away from me and my car."

Sakura felt like her stomach had dropped when he roughly grabbed her and pushed her into the said car savagely. She squeaked unconsciously, wincing at the uncomfortable strain her back was put into because of his body smothering her across her little Mustang. Her eyes were caught by his and she feared she had just given away the passion that flooded through her closed walls.

His mouth crashed into her mouth that was hardly tender, and she couldn't say she didn't deserve it; she had been rather cruel to him for only obeying her request. Not like she could take it back now though, as his hands did nothing but stretch out on both sides of her, coming no where near her body, but enclosing it within his cage of a body. In fact, she was a bit surprised to find that it was her arms encircling his back, and not the other way around.

Syaoran smothered his mouth over Sakura's, and slipped his tongue into her mouth automatically, neither even bothering to question it. Sakura felt his breath colliding with her own, his tongue massaging every crevice in her mouth, and his nose bumped tenderly into her own every now and then. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, urging her on with a growl as she moaned slightly.

He broke away, panting heavily, and when her eyes fluttered open, she was reminded that she was in the middle of the school parking lot kissing the man who wasn't allowed to even talking to her. Her hands dropped from his back slowly, as if trying to sneak them from the tight hold on his shirt. Her own harsh breathing matched his, and she glared back up into his eyes, almost daring him to say something.

A low rumble in his throat resounded through the silent air, and his eyes darkened with an almost uncontrollable anger. She got the message- loud and clear. She wouldn't give in though, nor would he, because they were both far too stubborn for that. He grabbed her face in both hands and once again shoved his mouth onto hers, letting her know in the only way he could that one, he was mad, and two, he wasn't planning on giving up the bet.

He backed off of her when he had mentally reasoned with himself that they could be there all night. He glared hard at her before turning away, and walking out of sight. Sakura was left panting against her car watching him go, rethinking the whole no-talking favor. She frowned, running a tongue over her tingling lips and muttered, "Bastard."

"I'll take him if you don't want him." Arata's voice took her by surprise, and her head snapped toward his voice. He was standing there with Tomoyo, no more than ten feet away, and staring at Sakura with extremely raised eyebrows. She stared at him just as confused. Tomoyo was left between the two trying to keep her giggles in after witnessing the recent scene and Arata's words.

"Wait you're…?" Sakura asked confused. Realization dawned across her face. "I thought all the kids were joking, you really… like guys?" Arata gave a lopsided grin and nodded slightly. Sakura smiled at him, much to his relief. "Sorry, but that guy is extremely interested in girls only, my friend."

"Figures…" Arata joked, getting in the car after Sakura unlocked the door. "He looked liked he was having his hands full with you anyways. Sakura, have you been keeping secrets?" Arata asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura glared with a bright flush. "No, he's not my boyfriend if that's what you were hinting at." Sakura said, driving away from the school parking lot. "You see, it's quite a long story… His name is Syaoran Li, and he tricked me into this bet…"

Once Arata had been caught up, and Tomoyo informed on anything she had missed, they had all eaten dinner. It had taken longer than Sakura had thought to retell (and sometimes reenact) everything that had happened in the last eighteen days. Had it only been that long?

Arata got into the driver's seat (they had decided to switch to his car when they stopped at Sakura's house earlier) and Tomoyo and Sakura filled in the passenger seats. The day had gone extremely fast, and Sakura tired to stop her thoughts from deciding that it was only that way because she had seen Syaoran for about five minutes only- but of course she couldn't fool herself.

Down deep she had really missed him. But that was only natural, right? She was… she was in love. God, Sakura shook her head lost in her thoughts, if I had imagined less than a week ago that I would love Syaoran Li, I think I might've killed myself. I couldn't even concentrate on the movie- what did we even go see?

"Bye guys!" Tomoyo's voice broke Sakura out of her reverie, and Sakura looked to see Tomoyo's house in view. Sakura smiled at her best friend and waved her off pretending she hadn't just been daydreaming, but Tomoyo just gave a knowing smile and waved back.

"Still live on Cherry Grove?" Arata asked her with a grin, and she nodded. Her house wasn't far from Tomoyo's and they soon pulled up to the cozy little brick house. Sakura was about to say thank you, when Arata's words stopped her. "Who's that?"

Sakura saw that he was looking up her walkway and there, sitting on her front porch, was Syaoran leaning against her wall. His figure was shaded in the dark, but of course, Sakura knew him instantly. "It's Syaoran." Her voice full of surprise.

"Oh," Arata said a key of surprise also in his voice. "In that case, have fun." Arata laughed winking at her. She frowned but couldn't help but smile at her old friend. "Don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do." He said as she got out of his car.

"Thanks Soda," Sakura smiled at him cheekily when her feet hit the ground. "I'll take to you tomorrow." He nodded, and then drove off, Sakura thanking him silently for not waiting around to watch the scene (she knew Tomoyo would've). Sakura clutched her purse uncertainly, as she slowly walked to the front porch where Syaoran's gaze was now on her.

His jaw jumped as if he was restraining from saying something, and Sakura again tried not to laugh. He was probably extremely pissed to be in this no talking predicament, but Sakura still found a tiny bit of pleasure in making him suffer.

Syaoran now stood in front of her way to the door, looking off to where Arata's car had disappeared, and appearing extremely irked while doing so. Then his eyes scanned her, searching for what she did not know, he scanned every inch of her skin, clothes, and hair. Seeming to find nothing of what he was looking for, he walked past her, and she stood there stunned.

"Wait!" Sakura cried, and then felt shocked at her involuntary response. "I mean, what are you doing here? On my porch?" Sakura questioned, looking at him as he stopped and turned back to look at her with a cold smile- reminding her again of his promise to her that he wouldn't say a word. She bit her lip, wondering if she should take the punishment off him, but then he advanced toward her.

She closed her eyes automatically expecting a kiss- and got a pat on the head. Her emerald eyes snapped open and she looked at his smirking face. She growled, and he gave her a sarcastic wry smile. She turned swiftly and slammed her house door closed, leaving a victorious smiling Syaoran out in the dark.

Author's Note-

Good God, I'm tired. I finally made myself follow a real deadline (which for these two chapters was tomorrow). I found if I really apply myself, I can get it done- I just have lack of sleep, I've seriously gotten like nine hours since Sunday. Haha.

I'm really busy with Guard competitions (winter season) and making myself do all my homework (which is _really_ hard for me. Anyways, I gave you guys two because I felt you deserved them. And because the 20. Chapter 19 thing was bothering me, you know? Haha.

Oh, and another reason for the delay, is I've started drawing again. Go to my profile, and you can see my DeviantArt account. I'm not so great, but I'm learning how to use Photoshop, and once I master it, I think I'll be amazing. Haha.

Has anyone seen the anime movie Whisper of the Heart. I've fallen in love with that movie, I swear- I want to go and buy it. In case anyone is bored on Thursday nights, on TCM (Turner Classic Movies) is Hayao Miyazaki month. There's three more movies tomorrow night. YAY! He's the guy who did Castle in the Sky, Howl's Moving Castle, Whisper of the Heart, and Spirited Away. Some of the best movies ever, let me just say. Haha.

Anyways, I want to thanks all the reviewers, and if I have a chance I'll be responding to your reviews- especially if you have a question or comment. Now, all that's left is Syaoran's gag real. Haha, I couldn't help it. I just wanted you guys to know what Syaoran really wanted to say in this last chapter, when he wasn't allowed.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura cringed at her wavering voice, and then brought her chin up a fraction of an inch to regain her ground. "Stop staring at me!"

"Oh, another ridiculous order to add to the favor list?" Syaoran asked mockingly, his glare not softening the slightest.

…

"Thanks Soda," Sakura smiled at him cheekily when her feet hit the ground. "I'll take to you tomorrow." He nodded, and then drove off, Sakura thanking him silently for not waiting around to watch the scene (she knew Tomoyo would've). Sakura clutched her purse uncertainly, as she slowly walked to the front porch where Syaoran's gaze was now on her.

"What?" Syaoran asked scowling, as she reached him. "Your boyfriend didn't walk you to the porch for a goodnight kiss?"

Thanks again. Please review:)


	23. Chapter 23

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 23**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: February 2nd, Day 20 (Saturday)**

**Days Left: 11**

"I don't want to go home." She said softly, her head bowing so Syaoran couldn't see her face. He looked at her house through the car window, and noted that her father's car wasn't in the driveway, and all the lights were off. Syaoran was at a loss of what to do; what was wrong with Sakura?

Even if he had something to say to her though, it wasn't like he could. Her favor was still constraining him from saying what he wanted. He really hadn't realized how much he relied on his words to get reactions from her. Kisses and touches only went so far, and they really didn't give Sakura the right message.

Sakura would've rather it been anyone else in the car but Syaoran. How come it always seemed to be him, and only him, who saw her at her weakest? Her chest was constricting, and she squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears to leave. She defiantly didn't want to cry. This day wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be in Syaoran's car trying not to cry and not wanting to get out of the car.

What was wrong with her? She didn't want to be alone anymore. Maybe it was the way she was feeling, maybe it was seeing Syaoran dancing with another girl, or maybe it was all the damn beer she had to drink, but the next thing Sakura knew her tongue was down his throat, and she was holding his head in place with her hands.

If you had told Sakura she was going to be doing this in Syaoran's car that same night, she would've laughed. That wasn't the way her day started- completely insane; in fact it had started fairly normal just hours before.

"Who the heck is Yoshimoto?" Sakura asked the same instant Arata did. They both laughed, and looked to Tomoyo awaiting the answer. Tomoyo shrugged and they all chuckled again. "So why are we going to this party then?" Sakura questioned.

"We've got to show Arata a true Seijuu High experience, and because a boy invited me." Tomoyo answered, lowering her voice on the last part. Sakura's eyes snapped to Tomoyo's, in an obvious gesture, she wanted some answers. "Casually, nothing big, he's not even driving me there- I'm driving both of you!"

"Still though," Sakura said, stretching out on Tomoyo's couch. "This is big news. This means that the new is out that you and- that you are available now." Sakura stumbled trying to exit Eriol's name from the thoughts of the ebony-haired girl, but Tomoyo's eyes showed the small pain of her recent break up. Nobody said anything for a minute.

"What will we wear?" Arata interrupted the moment, and both girls looked gratefully to him. "I mean, I've got to look my best for my entry to the Seijuu Scene." He said, and Sakura giggled as Tomoyo threw a pillow at him from across the room.

"I think this calls for a closet raid." Tomoyo announced, standing up with an extravagant air. Arata jumped up too, and pulled Sakura up along with him. "I haven't got too many clothes for men, but I'm sure we'll find something for you Sodapop." Tomoyo grinned, and Arata gave her a lopsided smile back.

"Be prepared." Sakura warned to Arata, just as Tomoyo reached for the knob of her huge closet doors, and she gave her emerald-eyed friend a playful glare. As soon as Tomoyo had succeeded (with a slight amount of help from Sakura) in helping Arata with his choices, they moved to their next subject- Sakura. "Wait a minute, guys."

"No way Sakura." Tomoyo said, with a scary smirk on her face. "Now that I've got Soda here to hold you down, there's no way you can resist letting me get you something absolutely to die for." Arata only smiled at the pleading look from Sakura.

"I think you've got it confused, my dear, sweet friend Tomoyo." Sakura contradicted in a sickly sweet tone. "They're not to die for- they're to die _in_. You always want me wearing heels that I can break my neck in, tight little skirts and dresses that I can't even move my legs to walk in, and low neck shirts that I can't breathe in."

"Not always," Tomoyo said stubbornly. "That was just a preteen phase I went through. Really though, it's not like you can't show what you've got every now and then." Tomoyo rolled her eyes, and Sakura sticking her tongue out. "Besides, I bet Syaoran will be there."

"Who cares?" Sakura snapped, getting defensive because he always seemed to come up when Tomoyo wanted to get her to do something. "I think I would rather put more clothes on then off around him." Tomoyo opened her mouth to respond, but Sakura glared at her. "I'll let you dress me up, only on my conditions though."

Tomoyo squealed, rushing around her room-sized closet gathering an arm full of clothes, before either of the two left had chance to respond. Sakura finally settled upon a bubble skirt with a solid tee, adorned with converse on her feet. It wasn't exactly what Tomoyo had planed, but it was cute nonetheless.

"I must admit, this isn't so bad." Sakura admitted, as they all piled in the car to head to the party. Tomoyo gave her a knowing look, but didn't say anything. "Well at least I can enjoy the fact that I look great, and not how much this party is going to suck."

"As long as you have Tomoyo and me, it'll be fun." Arata promised, winking at her through the side mirror. Sakura offered up a smile, but knew otherwise. High school parties were dumb; she hoped they wouldn't stay too long. Most of all though, she hoped Syaoran Li wouldn't be there.

Sadly though, Sakura didn't get her wish, because currently, the man himself was standing in the middle of the living room of said party. A girl was flirting with him, but he wasn't paying much attention. Syaoran looked around at the loud and crowded place and wondered how he ever used to live for these.

He had only come to support Eriol who had to handle something with somebody- or something. Syaoran was annoyed at how little information he had received on the matter, but Eriol had stressed that he really wanted Syaoran there, to make sure he accomplished what he had set out to do.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at his friend, thanking the gods that he did not have to grow up with Eriol's head on his shoulders. A flash of familiar auburn hair quickly caught his attention, and he turned to stare at the other side of the room where it had come from. He couldn't see her though, and shook his head at his crazy hallucination.

He left the girl without a word, and smiled in his head at her huff of irritation. He wasn't in the mood to play with her, never would be. As he entered the kitchen to grab a drink, the sight that met him was shocking. There was Sakura grabbing a drink from the hand of that boy who was following her around yesterday.

Syaoran blended in with the crowd, and glared as Sakura laughed at something the lanky boy said. She fell short as she finally spotted him coming their way. Arata's eyes also focused on the newcomer, and he evaluated him with approving eyes. "Same guy who was on your doorstep last night, right?" He asked, but Sakura could only nod.

"What?" Sakura blurted out as soon as Syaoran was in distance, but he shifted his eyes to an awaiting beer on the counter. It wasn't long before his eyes were back on Sakura. "What?" She asked again, getting annoyed at his constant stare. He only smiled mockingly back at her. That was again when she remembered the favor, and almost felt relief wash through her.

"I'm Arata Sota." The blonde boy who missed the small interaction between the two said. Syaoran dragged his eyes away from Sakura to look at the boy with contempt in his eyes. "Um, what's your name?"

"Syaoran Li." He answered with a swift briskness, and Sakura felt her stomach tightening at hearing his voice after so long; she didn't like knowing how much she had missed it. "Tell your friend to be careful of what drinks she accepts." Ouch, the night from the college party came back and bit her in the butt.

Arata looked at him questioningly, and then glanced at Sakura who was glaring at Syaoran. He couldn't help the smirk that graced his face, and was on his way out the door, downing a beer on his way. Sakura frowned at his behavior, but felt like doing the same.

"Soda!" Tomoyo's frantic voice caught their attention and the looked at her gleeful face. "You've got to dance with me! Eriol is right out there, and he hasn't looked at me once." Tomoyo said seriously, and Sakura's frown deepened at her friend.

"I don't know if making him jealous is the way to go, sweetie." Arata said uneasily, scratching his chin.

"No, no." Tomoyo dismissed the sentence as if it were completely illogical. "I just want to show him that I've moved on, that I'm doing fine." Tomoyo said, Sakura knowing fully well of the lie, but Arata not seeing it. "I swear, do this for me and I'll never ask another favor."

"Well, alright." Arata sighed, but then smiled, holding out his arm graciously for Tomoyo to grab. "Sakura, you want to come? I think I can handle both of you." He smiled slyly, giving a wink. Sakura smiled also but gave a shake of her head. Arata looked unsure for a moment, but then dropped whatever he was about to say, and instead said, "Be careful."

Sakura couldn't but think she looked like a complete loser standing all by herself in the corner, and opted to ignore it and watch her two friends. She laughed as Arata spun Tomoyo around gracefully, and Tomoyo winked at her from the center of the room. The song was a fast hip hop beat and most couples who were 'dancing' were doing more of a grind then the traditional.

Curiosity coming over her in an annoying fashion, she tried to discreetly find him and see of he was in the room. Thankfully for her sanity he was (rather than upstairs in one of the bedrooms doing God knows what), but unsatisfying he was basically on top of another girl not far from where her other two friends were.

Her glare intensified, as she saw the unknown girl grind her ass in Syaoran's groin. Gross. Sakura quickly looked away from the scene, and felt disgusted with herself. How foolish she was to ever think he only liked her. How foolish she was to fall in love with a wolf. She took a large gulp of the beer still in her hand.

Across the room Eriol wasn't feeling much better. Has soon as he had descended the stairs to enter the large living room he had spotted his ex dancing with another guy. Well, now that he had finished with everything, he was absolutely ready to get back with Tomoyo, regardless of some little boy that seemed to fancy her.

He was next to her in only a few seconds, and grabbed onto her shoulder, surprising her from her fun. She stared up at him, confusion already consuming her features, but he looked over at Arata. "Mind if I borrow her for a few?"

Arata gave a shrug, looking to Tomoyo, who slightly nodded her head. Arata smiled at Eriol, who didn't give any response, and left his friend to find Sakura. Tomoyo looked up at him, pushing his hand off her shoulder and going in the opposite direction of Arata, to get off the dance floor. Eriol followed.

"Look, Tomoyo," Eriol started, but Tomoyo wasn't even giving him half of her attention. Eriol sighed; she could be so stubborn sometimes. "I know you're probably mad and all, but I want to explain to you why I wanted this break." Tomoyo gave a glance, so he knew she was listening, but she still wouldn't face him. "Tomoyo, I love you."

Tomoyo gave him a frustrated look, and was about to leave when he grabbed her shoulders. "What?" She snapped. "What am I supposed to say to that after you basically ignore me for four days?" Her eyes were starting to swell up, and she hated it. Looking weak was something she absolutely loathed; and it seemed to only happen when she really didn't want it to.

"Okay, I owe you an explanation." Eriol sighed again, looking away from her this time. "My ex came to me a few days ago, and confessed that she was still in love with me. Her name is Yukino, and she was my first love. When she broke up with me I felt like my life would never get back together." He looked at her now, and smiled softly. "Then I met you, and my life's never been the same, I love you more than anything. I just wanted sometime to figure all this out, I didn't take long, but I wanted to get her out of my life forever, before I came back to you."

Eriol held her face in his hands, bringing her face slowly up to his, and laid his lips upon hers in a soft sweet kiss. Tomoyo smiled softly when they parted, and the small tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes trickled down her soft complexion. "Eriol, I love you too," she laughed softly, "but for not telling me don't think I won't make you pay."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Eriol said, kissing her more urgently now that the apologies were over. He had sorely missed her in the short time span. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and sighed in relief- she was back in his arms, finally.

"God, he is hot." Arata stated, standing next to Sakura who was watching the happy reunion between her best friend and Eriol. Sakura shrugged, slightly agreeing, but was more focused on the glowing expression of her friend, warmed to see that her support system was back into place, and feeling much better. "I wonder if he is single."

Sakura looked up at Arata with a confused expression, only to find him looking in the counter direction. He was staring at Syaoran, who was also watching the scene between his best friend and Tomoyo, with the smallest of small smiles on his face. The girl from early had her arms wrapped around his wais, and was chatting his ear off, though he didn't seem to even notice.

"He doesn't seem to be listening to that girl, I wonder if he swings the other way." He looked at Sakura for confirmation, but she was frowning and biting her lip in a habitable way. "He's your friend right?" She snapped out of her murderous thoughts, and looked up at him blankly, going back over the words he had just said, trying to process them in her mind.

"No, he's strictly a girl's only guy." Sakura's frown deepened and she took another chug of her beer. "Well, actually I bet you could try it, I'm sure he can't say no to anything willing." She laughed a bit hysterically, and Arata looked concerned for her.

"Sakura, how many beers have you had?" He questioned seriously, all thoughts of Syaoran gone. She held a two-finger sign, and Arata sighed in relief. "Only two- good; getting drunk would not be a fantastic idea. Okay, you wait here for Tomoyo; I'm going to make my way to him." And he was off. Sakura watched him with a calculating scare, not wanting to know why she was pointing out all of her friend's flaws and noting why Syaoran would never choose him.

Sakura looked down at her fifth beer, laughing at how when she held up her hand instead of seeing ten wiggling fingers, she saw twenty. He was right though, getting drunk would not be a great idea, good thing she wasn't. She looked up to track Arata's progress only to see him chatting up another man. Guess he got side-tracked?

Searching out Syaoran was harder than she fought, because there was no bright blonde hair to lead her fuzzy brain in, but soon she spotted him. The girl had seemingly made her move and was now slobbering all over his neck in a sickening display. He was staring straight at her though. This piece of information was too much for her head to take right now, and she took a stumbled step back.

Sakura brought the beer back to her lips, remembering distantly that they had brought some comfort earlier. Her head gained a pounding migraine with the next amount of alcohol sliding down her throat. Her mind had cleared for just a moment at the very start of the trip down, and she longed for that clarity.

The world slightly tipped with the next surge of beer, and when she stumbled forward this time there was a hand to catch her elbow in a steadying way. Blinking up at her savior, she was met with intense amber. _I can't leave you alone, can I?_ He wanted to say, but knew that Sakura was the kind of person to remember a favor in the middle of her drunken stupor.

Syaoran tugged at her elbow, and led her through the crowd across the room. Maybe if she had one less beer she might've been able to argue with him, but because of the circumstances all she could think to do was try and keep up. "Tomoyo, I'm taking Sakura home, she's completely drunk."

His words were soothing, and she closed her eyes, not noticing how she swayed with them. In the back of her mind, she knew Tomoyo must be staring at her, wanting to know if she was okay. Tomoyo would also feel bad for having left her best friends alone, and this thought was the only logical thing that Sakura could comprehend at this one moment.

"I'll go with- with Sy- Sy- him." Sakura stumbled, not quite getting his name fully accurate. "You can st- stay here with Eriol." Sakura confirmed, smiling a bit too loopy to be a complete reassurance. "Really, Syorin can climb up my tree, so he can make it." Silence was met with her supposed confirming statement before Tomoyo's small giggles could be heard, which made Sakura grin.

"What was she trying to say?" Tomoyo asked, shaking her head at her friend. "Never mind, we'll never know. Just take care of her, and thanks." Tomoyo knew that Syaoran could be trusted with this task; he had been reliable in these sorts of situations before. Eriol said his byes, while Sakura stirred at every word that left Syaoran's mouth.

To soon the task of moving cam upon her, and she complained softly when he went to fast for her. "Slower!" She whined, opening her eyes to try a glare at him. He only rolled his eyes at her, and finally the couple made it to his car. He opened the door and made sure to push her head down when she tried to get in without doing so.

Soon they finally made it out of the small neighborhood where the party had taken place, and Sakura cooed at the breeze coming in from the car window. Giggling she stared at Syaoran's irritated expression and placed her hand on his thigh close to a certain male organ. The car made a slight jerk, and she laughed as she felt the muscles beneath her hand tense up.

"Go ahead, tell me to stop." Sakura chided, finding new enjoyment in the favor that she had just remembered he was under. Her hand trailed down towards the knee then slowly back up to where it rested before. His hand snatched hers away before she could get to her prize. "Second place- no good."

Syaoran was relieved to say the least, when he saw her house in view. He didn't think he could control himself with this drunken Sakura. She was testing him in ways that were sure to be dangerous for her well-being. He finally slowed to a stop, and waited for Sakura to unbuckle her seat belt. She had gotten eerily silent since he had turned on her street.

"I don't want to go home." And we were back where we started, with a crazy change of events that ended with Sakura kissing Syaoran fiercely. Syaoran lost himself for a moment in the sweet taste, almost using her to cleanse him from the girl who had followed him around earlier. There was just no one like her- no one could replace her.

Sakura unbuckled her seatbelt and pushed herself closer to him, trying to close the space between them. Syaoran pulled her towards him so that she now straddled him in the seat, and let his hand slid up her left leg, glad that the skirt she wore held no restrictions to letting him touch the bare skin of her thigh.

Sakura trailed her kissed down his jaw and giggled at the soft moan that escaped his mouth. He smiled as he reclaimed her lips. His hands went to her waist now, and he reached under her shirt to unthinkingly grab her breast. She gasped in a shallow breath, but went back to thrusting her tongue in his mouth and accidentally resituated her position over him so she was resting directly on his groin.

He groaned, and in a swift moment pushed her bra up so he could squeeze her breast. Sakura sighed against the side of his face, tickling his ear in a way that did not want to make him laugh, but wanted to take her right then and right there. He had waited so long to do this.

"Are we going to have sex now?" Sakura asked childishly, and reality hit Syaoran like a ton of bricks. He pushed her away a bit harshly, and winced slightly as her head hit the windshield slightly. She moaned softly in pain, leaned over, and puked in the passenger seat. Syaoran sighed.

He opened the door, helping her out since her legs were wobbling like crazy. Walking was slightly uncomfortable because of the activities he and Sakura had just been participating in, but he knew Sakura really needed some help getting in.

"I said I don't want to go!" Sakura yelled, stopping where she was on the sidewalk. He rolled his eyes, and couldn't believe he was going through this. _Stop being such a child!_ He wanted to shout at her, but knowing he couldn't he just pulled her forward by the waist.

She didn't offer much help as he basically carried her to the front door. "Stop," She whined, when he tried to put her against the wall so he could look for her keys. Sakura wrapped herself around him, smiling softly as she snuggled into his warmth, opposite from the cold night air. "Sleep with me, Shoaran."

Syaoran wanted to shout with glee when he found her keys wedged at the bottom of her purse. He helped her through the door after unlocking it, and they slowly made their way up the stairs. He now knew Sakura's house as well as his own, and led her straight to her room.

He led her to her bathroom first, to get her mouth cleaned out before she went to bed. If it was something he knew- it was taking care of drunken people. That didn't make him look to good, but he had experienced first hand waking up without washing you're mouth out after you had just hurled. Once he got her (with much trouble) to brush her teeth and rinse it out, he brought her back to her room.

"Look, you can say something." Sakura sighed, as if she had been the one hauling a body around. Syaoran gave her a look, one that she couldn't figure out in her current stupor. "I swear, I won't tell." She giggled. "I'll give you a total of ten words that you can say; and it won't count against you at all. I just want to hear your voice!"

He tucked her into bed, but she threw off the covers. She was acting worse because she wasn't getting her way, and Syaoran just stared down at her. Sakura frowned up at him, and with a force that he didn't she processed in her small body pulled him down on top of her. "Stop." His voice crackled because he hadn't been using it.

She squealed happily at him haven spoken, and wrapped herself around him again, so there wasn't much of a chance of him getting up. "Nine more," she taunted, "I hope you use them wisely." He glared at her, but couldn't help but smile a tiny bit.

"I'll stay," He said, finally giving in. _Seven. _Sakura squealed again, and rolled over on top of him, relaxing her body against his. He gave her another look as she grinned down at him. "You must sleep." Her face lost some of its gleefulness, but she silently agreed, but still laid on him. _Four._

"You're no fun," She mumbled against his chest. "Goodness!" She suddenly cried out, startling him. "I'm burning up!" She shouted then proceeded to shed her clothes. She was naked before he had a chance to stop her. It was dark in the room, but he could defiantly feel her naked body pressed against him.

His hands twitched, wanting to claim what was rightfully his. He couldn't though; he had no way of telling what Sakura would remember tomorrow, and what she wouldn't. Every breath that come from her soft lips and caused her breast to continuously press in further and retract back in a tantalizingly cruel way.

He hoped someday he could laugh over this, even enjoy it- but now, with her drunk, he knew he couldn't do a thing. He hoped she would remember though, remember how she had taunted him and kissed him, remember how he had kept himself under control so he could use against her later. He smiled softly, thinking of the growing pile of payback she had coming to her.

"Sakura?" He questioned in a whisper, and was met with silence. _Three._ He softly grabbed her shoulders, and shifted her so she was lying next to him (still closely) and not on top, then he pulled the covers over them. "I love you." _Zero- _he'd say he had used them wisely.

**Author's Note-** I seriously had no clue what to write for this day. Tomorrow, I don't have anything planned either. Yikes! Haha, I'm sure you'll be as surprised as me. Oh, yeah, I also drew the first two pages of The Bet: Manga on my DeviantArt account, in case anyone would like to check that out. Thanks, and please review!


	24. Chapter 24

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 24**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: February 3rd, Day 21 (Sunday)**

**Days Left: 10**

Syaoran only watched her uncovered body for a moment, really. He had woken up at his usual early-bird time, but had decided he didn't really want to get up. Sakura really wasn't helping his training. She was still as naked as the day she was born, sprawled across her childish pink sheets. He really couldn't be expected to behave his vision around her, right?

Besides, and he really hated to admit it, this would probably be the only time he would see it. It was true, he had given up on the bet; but it wasn't like Sakura needed to know that. All he had to deal with now was prepare himself for a week of being Sakura's slave.

That didn't mean he couldn't have fun though. It's not like he could stop anyways; he liked kissing her, touching her, being with her. Right now though, he took a tiny peek at the naked Sakura, he checked if she had woken yet, which she hadn't. What to do? Well, considering that she was naked, and that he was the one to be blamed, he did what any normal man would do in the circumstances- he left.

Only after setting a glass of water and two tablets of aspirin on her bedside table though. He chuckled at the headache he knew she would have; being hung over was hell. He frowned at the quietness of the house. Where was her father all the time? Isn't that what had started her complex last night in the car? He would have to find out more about it later.

Sakura opened her emerald eyes to the sound of an engine starting up. It came from her window and sounded vaguely familiar, but she ignored it to stretch her sore muscles out. She shrieked to herself when she realized she was naked, and held her comforter to her. She never slept without clothes, who had undressed her? The comforting thought was that Syaoran was no where near her, so if couldn't have been him.

What happened last night? Lost in scattered words and images, she suddenly gasped with a bright red flush on her face. Surely, that was… a dream, right? Syaoran had not confessed his… _love_ for her… had he? More and more clarity came to her as she thought about it. She saw the little house where the party had been clearing, Tomoyo and Eriol getting back together, but from there her memory got foggier and foggier. The making out in the car, that came to her in a rush and she blushed even more as she remembered that she didn't give any objections to it. Had she, in fact, started it?

Then, she remembered being naked on top of him, and she sat up in a huff, holding her head as a major migraine surged her. That couldn't have been her could it? Defiantly not, she decided. And then, there was the confession; Syaoran softly professing his love for her. That must've been a dream, for sure, she decided. First of all, Syaoran was no where to be found, and he had never left her in the night before. Second, he was under an oath of silence, as his promise to her. Finally, he was _Syaoran_, and he could in no way love her.

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, feeling disappointed the confession was just a dream, she was met with the sight of the items on her bedside drawer. Smiling to herself, she gulped down the pills with water, and almost choked as a thought came to her. If Syaoran had indeed not been here, who had put this out for her?

Tomoyo, of course! She had probably come over to talk all about her reconciliation with Eriol, but Sakura had been passed out. Sakura smiled in relief, and got up, deciding to take a shower and get some clothes on.

Syaoran sighed as he gave his car keys to the man in a blue jumpsuit. "Thank you." He muttered as he watched his car being driven away for cleaning. He had forgotten about Sakura's little puking episode, and was not thrilled to find it as he left her house. All well, it wasn't like he didn't have another car for back up.

He wondered is Sakura was awake right now, and if she had remembered anything from last night. He hoped she hadn't, but then again, truthfully he wished she had. He had other things to worry about though, today he was on a mission, a mission to take off this stupid promise he was under so he could talk to Sakura again.

First thing's first, let's see how Sakura like a phone conversation with a boy who can't talk. He speed dialed her, and listened as it rung on the other end. "Hello? What do you want Syaoran?" She of course had seen his name flashing on her phone as he had called.

Silence answered her, as Syaoran smiled to himself; he hoped this drove her crazy. He sat there for a minute listening to her agitated breathing, and then just as she sighed and was about to say something else, he hung up. That'll get this plan into action, Syaoran smirked, _I am going to drive her absolutely nuts._

Next he called up a certain violet-eyed girl that would be sure to keep his brilliant idea going. After a couple of rings, it was Eriol's voice and not Tomoyo's that answered him. "What do you want with Tomoyo?" Eriol asked in a ridiculously over protecting tone considering it was Syaoran calling.

"I need her to help me with Sakura, is she there?" Syaoran said, trying not to laugh at his friend's 'Big Man' complex.

"She's, ah, a bit _indisposed_ at the moment." Eriol said in a tone that Syaoran never wished to hear again. Syaoran couldn't help but smirk at Eriol's flip-flop of an attitude. One minute depressed and moping over life, the next all over it and cheerful.

"Don't mention the details." Syaoran pleaded, but smiled. "Just tell her to call me. I need help with a plan so that I can talk to Sakura again. I don't think I could take one more day of not being able to fight with her." He could almost hear Eriol's amused look through the phone.

"Okay, she'll get back to you later." Eriol paused a moment, "Sakura's on the other line. I'm assuming you did something for her to be calling so early?" He questioned, and now Syaoran could hear Tomoyo talking in the background. He hoped that's all she was doing while Eriol was on the phone with him.

"Indeed." Syaoran smiled again to himself, imagining Sakura's pouting face.

Sakura frowned thinking of Syaoran's weird behavior. Of course, she knew he couldn't say anything, but why would he call just so she could sit there waiting for him to say something? She really needed someone to explain his behavior, and Tomoyo was the only one who could remotely help.

"Sakura?" Eriol's voice answered her after sitting through more rings than she was used to. Sakura raised her eyebrows slightly, and then remembered that they had made up. Syaoran sure was occupying her mind more than was healthy.

"Yeah," Sakura said, "Do you think I could talk to Tomoyo?" She asked, hoping that her friend was there for some much needed guidance. She heard commotion from the other end and then Tomoyo's voice greeted her. "Tomoyo?"

"Hi!" Tomoyo sounded infinitely more thrilled than she had for the past few days. Sakura smiled glad to see her friend back on her feet. "So, what's the Syaoran drama now?" Tomoyo asked with a giggle, and Sakura could imagine her lounging on the bed beside Eriol, waiting to help her friend.

"I think he told me he loved me." Sakura blurted out, before she had time to process that she hadn't meant to say that at all. She was only kidding herself; and that she wanted so bad for it to be true hurt her.

"What do you mean you think?" Tomoyo asked excited. "I can't believe he's confessed! Do you know how long he's needed too? Good lord, I mean, just get it over with already. Well, what do you mean you think?" She asked again, a bit impatiently.

"Uh," Sakura almost felt dizzy from the switch of conversation from what she was originally going to say. "I remember from last night that he said 'I love you', but I don't know if it was a dream or not. I'm pretty sure it was though, there's no way Syaoran could love me."

"And why not?" Tomoyo asked, sighing to herself. "Whatever, now's not the time for me to go on and on about what I see between you two, and how you are both completely oblivious. So, what are you going to do about his confession?"

"Nothing!" Sakura shouted, exasperated. "It's not even true; he doesn't feel that way about me." Sakura continued on, knowing she was about to interrupt. "That's not why I called anyway, Syaoran called me a few minutes ago, and I was thinking, well, I'm going to see him soon, because he does tend to follow me everywhere, it's just… I don't know how I'm going to act around him after last night."

"What happened last night?" Tomoyo asked in a half squeal. Sakura heard a muttered comment from the other end and Tomoyo answered back with a 'Shut up' followed by a giggle.

"I, uh," Sakura blushed, but figured she should just rush through it all; like peeling off a band-aid. "I did some serious making out with Syaoran and ended up naked on top of him."

Silence consumed the conversation before there was a burst of laughter form Tomoyo's end. "Were you at your place or his?" She asked as if she was a proud mother. Sakura's jaw dropped at her outrageous question. "Was he naked? It's only fair if you return the favor Sakura."

"Who are you?" Sakura asked appalled. "No! He didn't undress me, I striped because I was completely drunk! I started everything last night, and he sure as heck didn't stop me!" Sakura was almost the edge and going into a rage. It wasn't exactly that she was mad at Syaoran; it was that she was completely shocked by her own behavior.

"Sakura, you know what they say…" Tomoyo left her sentence drifting, but when Sakura didn't respond, she continued. "They say that people are truly themselves when they drink, that means that you really do want Syaoran."

"Okay, wait a minute." Sakura walked past her bathroom mirror and saw her extremely red face. Why wouldn't her stupid blush leave! "I do not want to sleep with Syaoran. Sure, I… I may love him, but I am not ready for that kind of step."

"Well, of course not." Tomoyo laughed, as if that settled the matter. "Well, I, um, have to take care of a few things, but I'll defiantly be calling you later to make plans." Rustling was heard in the background, she hoped they weren't doing anything with her on the phone. "See you, honey."

"Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked after picking up his ringing cell phone. It had been a few hours, probably after she had finished talking to Sakura and finished… well never mind, Syaoran shook those thoughts out of his head. "I need you to help get me alone with Sakura."

"You couldn't handle that on your own?" Tomoyo asked teasingly.

"Well, yes, but it makes things slightly harder when you're not allowed to talk." Syaoran growled softly. "So I plan showing her just exactly how annoying it is. Tell her to go to that park by the creek. I don't care how you get her there; just make sure she's alone."

"Okay," Tomoyo agreed. "It'll be hard, especially because Sakura only seems to be dense at the wrong moments." Tomoyo paused for a minute. "Oh, and I heard about your little confession." Syaoran felt as if time had stopped. Tomoyo couldn't know, could she? Only if Sakura had told her, and surely Sakura herself didn't know.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Syaoran tried to brush the comment off, but his voice cracked during the first part. Could he even go through with this after Sakura knew? "Okay fine, does Sakura know?" He would never admit that he was holding his breath.

"No, sadly." Tomoyo sighed. "She thinks it was a dream. She was drunk and all, but maybe next time you tell her, you can make sure her brain is all in one piece." She giggled as Syaoran rolled his eyes. There was no way he would ever tell her, not while she was sober and coherent anyway.

"Well, make sure she shows up." Syaoran grumbled, running over his plan in his head. "Thanks and bye." Then he hung up, and headed over to the park where his meeting with Sakura would take place. Tomoyo, on the other hand, sighed to herself, shaking her head at this oblivious couple, and then called Sakura back.

A picnic double-date again? Sakura sighed to herself, well; at least time instead of Syaoran being there it would be Arata. Sakura distantly wondered if Arata had hooked up with that guy he was flirting with last night. Surely not, they had just met after all. That didn't matter though, what mattered was that for once Tomoyo was not tricking her into getting closer with Syaoran.

Sakura was in her car, currently driving to said park. She had grabbed a jacket this time, remembering her last park adventure where she had woken up all snuggled into Syaoran's warmth on a park bench- at least with Arata she wouldn't have to worry about that happening.

Giving the small park a one-over, she noticed that there weren't many people from what she could see; it was deserted for the most part. The young woman sighed as she got out of her car, and headed toward the grassy knoll that she knew was close by. She stopped in her tracks when she got there.

Sitting there quietly, lounging on a green blanket was Syaoran, looking up at her. Her heart flipped in sudden anxiety, what was he doing here? His confession from her dream suddenly clouded her mind. It wasn't real, but she so wanted it to be reality.

"Where are the others?" She asked, and then frowned at his blank expression. "Oh, right." How was it that she always forgot the promise that held him under a silent oath? At first, she had figured if she didn't have to hear his irresistible husky voice, it would help from showing him her feelings, but it was certainly not the case.

His consistent blank expression bothered her. It reminded her of the old days, when he wouldn't spare her a second glance, and the coldness emitting from him frightened her a bit. She took a step back as he pulled himself to his feet. His amber eyes stared dully at her, and she decided she had had enough.

"Stop it." She commanded, whether to his monotone actions or his further enclosing figure she couldn't be sure. She bit the inside of her cheek as she decided she wasn't going to back down, she stood her ground, though her knees felt wobbly. "Please," she added as if an afterthought, just when he finally towered above her.

His hand reached out slowly for her cheek, and she shuddered when it reached its destination, it was cold against the warm surroundings. His usual blazing amber eyes, stared dimly at her, and her own eyes clouded with confusion and hurt. She didn't understand what was going on? She wanted to hear his voice.

"Stop!" She said forcefully. She reached up, and grabbed both sides of his face. "Talk, right now. Tell me to stop being childish, or call me a name, or say something about how I'm going to let you sleep with me!" And then, not knowing anything else to do, she did the only thing she knew to get any kind of reaction out of him. She planted her lips firmly on his.

"I should've done that a long time ago." His gruff voice said teasingly, and when her flushed face pulled away from his, she glared into his softened gaze. _How dare him,_ was the thought that took control of mind, how could he play with her emotions like that? How could she let him?

Before he had a chance to say anything else with his new privileges, Sakura took off in the opposite direction of the parking lot, and headed straight toward to creek. Syaoran turned surprised as she ran off. "Sakura, wait! It's dangerous down there!" Perhaps he should've thought about their meeting area before all this.

Sakura didn't know where she was going; she just knew she needed to get away from Syaoran before she strangled him. He made her so mad sometimes, and because of the stupidest things. She didn't like being under his complete control sometimes, why did he have this power to effect her so extremely?

She dashed through a small opening of trees, and then slipped and fell flat on her butt. "So much for that, you klutz," She muttered darkly to herself. A moment later she was tumbling down roughly towards the very bottom of the creek. Ouch. How could she have forgotten this was the stupid park with the dangerous creek? Heh.

"Sakura!" She groaned as she looked up from the puddle of the creek. Luckily it hadn't rained in a few days and she didn't hit a lot of water… or maybe that was unluckily, she only had a foot of water to cushion her ten foot drop. She hurt all over, and wasn't looking forward to the scratches and bruises she would have to clean up. "Sakura, I'm coming down!"

Syaoran's frantic voice was slightly comforting, and she wondered if his scare made up for the scare he had given her. She pushed herself up, so she was sitting, and winced at the tenderness from her wounds. She glowered at Syaoran's graceful landing as he followed the same path she had just gone down.

"I'm so sorry," He said sincerely, as he hurried over to her, and helped her up to her feet. "We got to get you home and cleaned up, how are we going to get back up there?" He studied the steep rocky dirt path back up to the peaceful park that didn't look capable of such damage.

"I'm fine." She said grumpily, but didn't feel excited by the trip upwards. Syaoran frowned at her, and then grabbed her gently but firmly around the waist, and swung her onto his back as if she were but a simple sack of potatoes. "Syaoran!" She tried to protest, but he stopped her.

"Hang onto my neck." He instructed authoritatively, "The less you complain, the faster I can get us up this hill." Sakura agreed grudgingly, and Syaoran smirked as he felt her hold tighten as he grabbed for a safe hold. It was slightly uncomfortable to have her full weight around his neck, but Syaoran knew suggesting to wrap her legs around his waist was a bad idea.

"You really didn't have to," Sakura complained quietly, when they reached the top. Sometimes, she really did need to pay attention to her surroundings; she could be a real klutz. She started limply slightly towards her car, now blood was starting to show, and she needed to go and find her first aid kit in her house.

"I'll help you." His voice left no arguments for the average person, but Sakura wasn't exactly average.

"No, I'm perfectly capable." She countered, limping faster towards her car. He grabbed her shoulder as he smirked at her cuteness. She had almost made it too… "Really, Syaoran, you'd think a girl would deserve some peace, after you did force her to fall down a cliff."

He laughed at her, as he steered her to his car. "Don't even," He objected, "you fell off the cliff without my help." He ignored her red-faced glare. When he seated her in the passenger seat, he aggravated her further by buckling her own seat belt. His eyes twinkled when she unbuckled it and re-buckled it herself. He was waiting for the standard tongue-sticking-out face.

"I'm not a child," she muttered stubbornly, as he sped away from the park. She kept her eyes trained forward, and tried to ignore the annoyingly tingling pains from the small cuts on her legs and hands. She looked down discreetly at her hand, and raised her eyebrows at the surprisingly deep gash that was there.

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon." Syaoran assured softly; Sakura blushed softly and hurriedly shoved her hand away and refocused her eyes on the street they were heading down. _I love you_. The confession, that stupid dream, it was going to be forever engraved in Sakura's heart and mind, and she wished it weren't so.

She had to know though; Tomoyo had said there was a chance it wasn't a dream, could she be right? She was going to ask, because she had to know, know if there was a chance, know if she stop this stupid emotion piling ever thicker in her heart telling her that things would work out. She didn't want to keep building it all up, if she was only to end up heart-broken. "Syao-"

"Come on then, I haven't got all day, I don't want you bleeding all over my car." Syaoran's rough voice froze the question in her throat. Who was she kidding; this was Syaoran Li, infamous playboy, that they were talking about.

Syaoran tried to keep his feelings in tack, Tomoyo had said that Sakura knew about his confession, and he just couldn't have her figuring out the truth. She would immediately reject him, he knew it; he wasn't good enough for her, no one was. His heart had dropped into the pit of his stomach and his mind went into a blank when he saw her go over the edge of the cliff. He had never felt such an extreme emotion of pure fear before. He cared so much for this stubborn little cherry blossom.

He helped her out, ignoring her obvious protests, and then led her into his apartment. She slumped on his couch as he left her to go find the first aid kit. Sakura unconsciously sniffed the air, and reveled in the unique scent that was Syaoran. Cinnamon and spices. She loved his smell.

Her eyes snapped open from her dreamy state when she heard him shuffle back into the room. A cozy blush comforted her cheeks when he stared at her curiously. He sat down next to her, and Sakura suddenly felt awkward in the silence. He pulled out alcohol wipes from the box, and opened them up. She cautiously offered him her arm as he reached for it, and she looked at his face as he concentrated on disinfecting her wounds.

His gaze snapped up to hers when he heard her sharp intake of breath as he wiped over a larger scratch than the rest. Sakura stared at him slightly dumbfounded, as he did the same. _What is going on?_ They both questioned in their head, _it feels like my heart is about to beat out of my chest_.

His face loomed closer to her, and her eyes started to close. She figured she really could use a kiss after all he had put her through. Her eyes snapped open when he reached his goal, because it wasn't her lips- it was her cheek. Syaoran had found a small little scratch on her left cheek, and decided that he would aid her the best way he knew how, with a small little lick to soothe the wound.

He backed away slightly to see her reaction and chuckled at her bright red face. "All done," he said cheerfully, but still he didn't back away from her face.

Sakura frowned at him, "Just kiss me already, you stupid idiot." He smirked at her, and though she knew she would pay consequences later, she could care less. He took control of her lips, and she battled him for domination. Syaoran cradled her head gently and laid her back on his couch, pressing his body greedily closer to hers.

_I'll stop him in a minute…_ Sakura said to herself, as she smiled at the deliciousness of Syaoran. His hand crawled up her shirt, but stopped on the flatness of her stomach, and she decided that since he had behaved himself she would let him continue working her mouth and neck. It was only fair.

When he started sucking softly on her collarbone, and she nibbled lightly on his earlobe, the phone rang interrupting them. The flustered Sakura basically flew across the room, standing as she arranged her shirt back to its original place. Syaoran laughed holding in his groan, as he answered the phone.

"Yes, mother." He responded stoically, as Sakura waved goodbye to him with a flushed face. He was about to stop her, but figured it was for the best, what was he going to do- jump right back into the moment with the unwilling Sakura and the ruined moment thanks to his mommy dearest. Doubtful.

Sakura closed his apartment door softly, and swept all the dirty thoughts from her mind. She was about to stop him anyway, she swears.

**Author's Note- **Busy busy! You don't even know! Haha, championships have passed (second!), and I'm about to take a school trip to the beach in like a day. Haha. Hmmm, speaking of, maybe the trip will give me inspiration, they haven't been to the beach yet, heh. You guys don't even know how hard it is to come up with more stories for each passing day. I'm getting so restless to get down to Day 0! AGH! I can't wait! Haha. I'm in fairly good right now, but it's only because I loved all the cute fluff in this chapter. :D

In other news, I got my first flame and it almost made me laugh to death. A little nine-year old was saying what a loser I am for writing all this M rated stuff and how she's too innocent. Well, what is she doing reading it, huh? It was fairly funny, just thought she could've stopped herself at any time through all 23 chapters… What can you do:)

I really want to thank you guys though. You don't even know how much I appreciate all your reviews. They're really nice! Anyways, you guys don't realize how flattered I am by all the compliments and how much I want to finish this story for all you who can't wait for the ending. Please keep up the encouragements!


	25. Chapter 25

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 25**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: February 4th, Day 22 (Monday)**

**Days Left: 9**

_There are nine days left in this stupid bet. _Sakura said to herself as she sat on her hands in the very uncomfortable chair. She was currently seated in the guidance office, awaiting her turn to go a talk to her counselor. She wasn't even worried about the fact that she had never been called to the office before, no, all that occupied her head was the anxiety from the ever lessening days till the end of the bet.

Thinking about it now, it seemed so long ago that they had made the bet, the rules, and the prize. What was the prize again? She used to be so obsessed with it and how she could never lose because… Because why? A slave or something, right?

Being Syaoran's slave wouldn't really bad so bad anyhow, now would it? At least she would get to spend more time with him. _Pathetic, _se scowled at herself She wouldn't do that to herself, he wasn't going to win. Not because she cared about the stupid prize, and not because she wasn't ready to take a step further in their physical actions (when had she became so used to the idea of sex?), but because she would not allow herself to become even further attached to him.

She knew what would happen. After the bet ended, and he was her slave for but a measly week, things would go back to the way they used to be. Syaoran would ignore her, except of course every now and then to flaunt yet another girl on his arm, or to give her a provocative comment.

Even the week of being her slave wouldn't be so bad. The worst she could possibly do to him is force him to love her. _Pathetic!_ She scowled yet again at herself. She didn't think she could take the heart break that would surely follow after these nine days. All the time in the world could not possibly prepare her.

_Eight, nine. _She counted the number of clock ticks before she sighed again. _Eight, nine. _She counted the people who passed her with a friendly smile. _Eight, nine._ She even counted the number of ruffles that hung loosely in the gray curtain covering the big window. _Nine will haunt me all day, won't it?_

"Miss Kinomoto?" Called the secretary for the various counselors, Mrs. Aioko or something; Sakura stood at the sound of her name. "Mr. Gingko is ready for you, the first door to your left." Sakura checked the clock before twisting the door knob.

_Nine minutes since I arrived…_

Syaoran, who had decided to continue his old routine, had slept in during morning classes; he hoped Sakura didn't miss him too terribly. He got all the way to his third period class before he remembered his mother's news from last night. He was to have a tutor. Oh joy.

He wondered if his mother enjoyed torturing him so. It wasn't like he needed one, not really. It wasn't that he needed tutoring; it was that he needed a… _motivational_ assistant. In other words, it's not that he didn't know how to do the work; it was that he just didn't want to do it.

At first, Syaoran thought he could talk his way around this like usual. He gave his mother points for getting better at his game. When he had tried talking his mom into having Sakura as his tutor, she had downright refused, claiming his girlfriend was too much of a distraction for him to get any work done. _She thinks Sakura has to be right in front of me to be a distraction?_

He was expecting his new tutor after school. Well, what could you do? Just because his stupid tutor made a promise to be at his apartment didn't mean he had to be, right? It looks like his mother needs to step up her game to play with the big boys.

"Now, listen here Miss Kinomoto," Mr. Gingko said sternly, leaning toward her from across his large desk in a serious manner. "This school has known you to be a straight-A student, and we pride ourselves in the fact that you have put in the time and effort that others do not."

Sakura nodded, her eyebrows furrowing. Was this supposed to be a compliment or a lecture? She really wished teachers could get to the point, always dragging out nonsense because they liked hearing themselves speak. Woah, hanging around with Syaoran really changed your view about respecting adults.

"We want you to know that we are here for you at any time and that there will always be someone to listen to what you have to say or suggest." Wait, now what was he talking about? "Miss Kinomoto, we've seen your grades slowly decline over the past couple of weeks. Nothing too serious a couple of Bs in places and only one C, but we, of course, are concerned."

What right did they have? Now Sakura felt her temper rising.

"You see," Mr. Gingko now looked uneasy, as he stared above her head so he wouldn't have to look into her eyes. "The staff and I here at Seijuu High have been hearing rumors. Though I cannot say all our best resources lie within these bounds, we know that you've missed more school days than you ever have before and that you are dating C-student Syaoran Li."

"What!" Sakura exploded over the edge; this was absolutely ridiculous. "I am not dating him, and even if I was, what should his grades have to do with mine?" She rose to her feet, defying a teacher in a way that would have made Syaoran proud. "Excuse me for getting a bit lazy in the last few weeks of school. I don't have to take any exams, and I've already been accepted into my college, it's only fair that I get in some vacation."

"Miss Kinomoto!" The small Mr. Gingko roared in a way which she didn't know his tiny body could. "You will not take that tone with me! All I am doing here is looking out for the well-being of my students, and here you are accusing me of things!" Sakura decided not to say that it was exactly what had just happened to her. She was not a bad girl, no matter her earlier out burst; she didn't need any more trouble. "You may leave."

_As if I needed your permission_, Sakura was out the door before he could even dismiss her. Sakura slammed the door behind her, and only smiled cheerfully at the secretary giving her an odd look. _Hmm, that kind of felt nice_. No wonder Syaoran had so much fun pissing teachers off. She didn't even bother checking the clock when she got out in the hall to see how much time she had wasted in Mr. Gingko's office; she knew it would read nine.

Syaoran was no where to be found at lunch time, and Sakura was coldly distant to those who actually did show up. Tomoyo patted her hand comfortingly with a small smile, but it only made Sakura madder. After all she had accomplished this morning, and Syaoran wasn't even there to see what had her in such a good mood. That was gone now though; she knew it would only take nine punches to successfully knock him out.

Instead, she flirted with Arata, so as to not put her pent up skills to waste. Tomoyo and Eriol kept exchanging these secret looks in a way which Sakura could obviously tell they were talking about her, but she really could care less. Perhaps her abruptly ended make out session from yesterday had left her in a slightly bitter mood?

In fact, Sakura didn't see Syaoran till she was on her way home, and he appeared in the school parking lot, chilling in the passenger seat of her car, flipping through her CD collection. She did not even want to know how he got in, she just wanted him out. So that was exactly what she commanded. "Out."

"Oh it's alright honey, I already told your millions of admires that you were taken, and that I'm here to stay." She didn't think he realized how deep his words hit. "Anyway, let's get going, I've got a surprise for the two of us." He grabbed her arm, and shifted it slightly so she didn't run her elbow into the dashboard as she sat down grumpily. "Actually, not just one, I've got a whole night of surprises for us."

"Somehow I have a feeling I'm not going to be very thrilled about these surprises." He gave her a quick grin at her reply; one that made her stomach flip in a way she rarely experienced with him lately. It was the simple things she loved about him.

"You'll get over it." He promised, his smile turning to a smirk. His foot tapped his own rhythm as he flipped to last page of her CDs. "This just proves it Sakura, we're soul mates." He really shouldn't say such things when she was driving in a lane with innocent bystanders. Luckily, all the damage he had managed was a spasm of her grip on the wheel and wide eyes. He chuckled at her expression softly. "We've got almost the exact CDS, and you know what they say…"

She opted for ignoring him at the moment, she really didn't have a clue as to what to say to his comment anyways, _"Which is exactly why you should declare your love for me and we could live happily ever after!" Pathetic! _She scowled for the umpteenth time; whoever said love was supposed to make you feel as if you couldn't be any happier seriously didn't live in the real world. Love was complicated… and painful.

"Head to my house, I've got the answers to all your problems." Syaoran said, continuing the conversation that had gone slightly one-sided. At his statement though, she gave him a look. "Not like that, I'm talking about a tutor." Her look hardened. "Hey, I don't need one either, join the club. But I heard about your whole bad-girl moment this morning in the office, and I must say I'm quite proud."

She felt a little foolish recognizing the warm glow that lit her cheeks cozily. Okay, love wasn't all bad.

"Anyways, I know you probably felt bad afterwards, and then you probably freaked about the whole grade-dropping thing, so if we just get this tutor to have a conversation with each of our counselors, we can get out of it no problem." Syaoran said, tapping his head, indicating what he called brilliant thoughts. "It's probably a girl anyways, two seconds top and she'll be putty in my hands."

Sakura glared at him; only feeling angry because he was most likely right. Finally, she stopped in front of his apartment, and they both made their way out and into the building. "What happens if you're oh-so-genius plan doesn't work out? I certainly can get out of this on my own, but you're going to have to get through the tutor all by yourself."

"Have no fear," Syaoran wrapped his arm casually around her waist, "Especially not in my skills with women." He winked at her smugly as she pulled away, but she bit the side of her cheek to keep her frown in place.

Walking up the flight of stairs, and unlocking his door, he finally greeted a hello when he saw who was awaiting him on his couch. It wasn't exactly the type of person he had expected. "Your mother sent me a spare key." The old man explained solemnly, dragging himself up from his spot on the sofa. "It's good to see you again, Master Li."

Sakura smiled politely at the old man as he looked curiously at her. "Wei, very good to see you, old boy!" Syaoran exclaimed, bringing the ancient-looking man into a small hug. "I'll admit, seeing some old guy on the couch at first wasn't very comforting, but you know how I am, I'd much rather take you over a smart girl who loses her brain the instant I walk in."

"Master Li, if you are thinking I am your tutor, you are incorrect." Wei amended softly, "Your mother isn't as feebleminded as you presume; she has found a much better candidate for the job of your tutorials. I've only come to watch over the young mistress."

A look of horror plastered itself onto the young man's face. Stared blankly at the occupants of the conversation- what was going down? "Not…" Syaoran looked oddly nervous as his eyes shifted from side to side looking from something, or rather, some_one_. "Meiling can't be here, can she?" The corner of Wei's mouth moved up ever so slightly.

"God, man, just get over it!" She had made her long-awaited arrival at last. The girl smirked haughtily at the glaring boy; she had long raven hair and fiery ruby eyes. "I come here to try and help you out of the goodness of my heart, and I find you still obsessed over me, and saying my name because it soothes your poor little heart."

"I think I forgot just how annoying you really were." Syaoran said dryly, making his face show indifference. "Mother must have truly lost her marbles if she sent you to teach me; you couldn't even help yourself."

"Don't be jealous because you can't achieve a higher level of thinking than most, Syaoran," She took her stance by putting her hands on her hips, "It's quite alright if you need your younger cousin to help you out every now and then. No shame- none at all."

"The only shame I have concerning you is that you were actually born into this family," Syaoran bit back, taking his own stance with a cross of his arms. "Mother probably only sent you to make you feel better about yourself."

"That wasn't very nice," A disapproving female's voice interrupted the two battling it out, and they momentarily were stunned to looked over at the form of Sakura. "I seriously doubt it's true anyways; anyone could run circles around you when it comes to school." Syaoran's glare settled on Sakura, and the so-called Meiling grinned at her.

"I can tell I'm going to like you," Meiling said pleasantly, ignoring the fuming Syaoran. "I'm Meiling Li, Syaoran's cousin, but all his traits don't run in the family- lucky for us." Sakura grinned, and introduced herself as Kinomoto Sakura. She didn't mention the ongoing bet between the two.

"God, that's all I needed," Syaoran complained, "The two of you together."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura said to Syaoran, and then she turned to Meiling, "Try your hardest, you probably already know how hard it is to get through that thick skull of his. I hope when I see him tomorrow he'll be smarter." Sakura grinned teasingly, and the raven-haired girl winked at the other.

"No way," Syaoran grabbed on to the back of Sakura's shirt just as she was about to walk out, "You're staying with me till you become smart too. Just because your tongue is sharp, doesn't mean your brain is." Sakura glared at him, tugging her shirt free from his grip.

"Don't even!" She protested bitterly, he didn't know what she had to suffer through while he took it easy and didn't show up for school at all. "My grades drop slightly from straight A's, and suddenly I'm down at your level? Our school is insane, you know that yourself."

"That is exactly why I choose to ignore their ridiculous grades and behavior lectures." He brushed off her small attitude that seemed to be on the rise; she bristled as his nonchalant tone. He grabbed her hand softly as she tried to back away again. "Please, just stay with me for a couple hours. You will actually get to see the Syaoran Li study." She smiled at his effort.

A small cough alerted them they weren't alone. Sakura snatched her hand back, and her cheeks glowed softly as she glanced at Meiling's highly amused face. Syaoran rolled his eyes at Meiling's suggestion of something between them. Sakura could swear she saw a very familiar twinkle in Meiling's eye that looked remarkably similar to Tomoyo's.

"Yes, go ahead Kinomoto," Meiling encouraged, "Besides Syaoran and I will only bicker the entire time without someone to keep us in check. You want to help Syaoran, don't you? No one likes a stupid boy for a boyfriend." The couple she was talking to balked and Meiling rushed to 'amend' her earlier statement. "Right, right, _friend_."

"Well, I don't know…" Sakura trailed off, she really didn't know if she could handle both Li family members. Meiling seemed to be a handful, and Syaoran was already bad enough without any help. Then again, she really didn't have anything else to do; and the pair offered entertainment. "Okay then, I'll stay."

"Great!" Meiling cheered ecstatically, looping her arm through Sakura's. They sat down together on the couch, Meiling busying herself with getting papers organized on the table in front of them, and Sakura patted the open space next to her as she beamed across the room at Syaoran.

He ducked his head as he felt the fire rise on his cheeks. He frowned slightly, he hadn't blushed in a long time, how could Sakura's simple gesture affect him so? He ambled slowly over to the offered spot, not at all looking forward to Meiling's lesson. Sakura looked excited; he smirked- she would soon learn.

…

"Where are we?" Sakura whispered softly, her shallow breaths coming in warm gasps next to his ear, chilling his whole body. They had just came barreling down a hallway into a random door that was shrouded in darkness.

"My bedroom I think," Syaoran said quickly, then stepped hastily away from the door and towards the far side of the room where a thin sheet of light came into vision. A window. "Yes, this is it; you don't even know how lucky we got. Hurry!" He ushered her through the door that led to a small balcony, and quickly shut the door after them.

"Do you think she's coming?" Sakura asked, her ear pressed against the cold glass, listening intently for the sound of footsteps from inside. Syaoran ignored her question and plopped on the chair and put his feet up on the railing of the balcony. Sakura looked over at his comfortable position, and followed suit, sitting in the empty chair next to him, folding her legs under her in the standard "Indian" sit. "You should've warned me."

Syaoran gave an irritated look at his auburn-haired counterpart. "Meiling is a slave driver when it comes to tutoring." He commented sourly, opting to ignore Sakura's accusing comment. Sakura snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"Try Nazi." She scoffed, giving a small exhausted yawn. They sat alone with only the moon, the stars, and each other as companions. It had started off well, Sakura having fun in the tag-team against Syaoran, and the studying wasn't so bad either; but it had escalated ridiculously from there. Sakura learned very early on that Meiling was a perfectionist.

Syaoran chuckled softly at her snide remark, and fell to the contagious mood with a yawn of his own. The silence broke when they heard Meiling's frazzled calls. Sakura and Syaoran both simultaneously held their breath; Meiling sounded as if she were no more than five feet away from them now, her obnoxious yelling and heavy foot stomps clearly giving her away.

"HA!" The couple heard Meiling's triumphant shout. "I've found you now- don't think the amazing Meiling doesn't know where you are." They heard a door slam open, and figured it was his closet; at this news they desperately tried to hold their laughter in. Just before they collapsed into hysterics, they heard Meiling's quick prance heading away, and out the main door.

"That was close." Syaoran stated, smiling at Sakura's giggles. As they both settled back into their chairs, the earlier silence resumed. Sakura set her gaze on the twinkling stars, finding that nothing needed to be said. Syaoran looked over at her, and spoke, having different thoughts about the quietness. "I could sneak you out you know. It's getting kind of late, and I can see you're pretty tired.

"I- I'm fine right here." She said softly, hoping even the small moonlight didn't reveal her blush. _I want to stay with you_. She just wanted to sit here with him, and not think about anything else- only spending precious time with the one she loved. She didn't want to have any worries on such a perfect night.

"Sakura," Syaoran started seriously, looking at her, but she didn't realize with her eyes up at the sky. "I… want to know about your dad." The little episode from Saturday had been bothering him tremendously, and now he wanted some answers. At his concerned tone of voice, Sakura took a quick glance at him, and looked away immediately when finding that his intense eyes were on her.

"What do you mean?" She asked dully, frowning as her almost perfect evening slipped from her fingers like grains of sand in the hourglass. The tension in the air spoke for Syaoran, and he needed no more words to urge her on; he knew soon she would let it out, she just needed time. "It's… hard for him when… right now."

He waited a moment while she tried to sort out her jumbled thoughts, and reached out for her immediately when her eyes gathered tears. He stepped towards her, softly placing a tender hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. Sakura grit her teeth trying to stop her tears.

It was no use, and she gave up trying as she crushed herself to Syaoran, clenching the front of his shirt. It was easier this way, to let out the things that she had kept bottled up, it was so much easier to be held and seep her feelings out. She laid her head against his chest, and mumbled softly but coherently.

"Dad's gone every now and then because of work, but- a week ago was the anniversary of my mother's death." She explained, as Syaoran tenderly stroked her hair. He always had known there was more to Sakura- he had seen her warming smile countless times, but it was her frowns that showed him she had troubles too; that even the toughest of people needed someone to hold.

"My mom…" Sakura took a shuddering breath, Tomoyo didn't even know the secret she was about to tell. Was it wrong to share these sacred thoughts so openly with him, after only being friends for less than a month? She thought of her ever-lingering confession, and made a silent pact that this would be what he received instead. She could never share her feelings with him out-front, but maybe this would show what she could not tell. "My mother was raped and murdered."

Syaoran's brows furrowed deeply, and he held the small girl closer to him. Shaking silently in his arms, she seemed like a helpless child that needs his protection. He grabbed her arms, and crushed her impossibly closer; needing to show her the only comfort he could give right now. Words were meaningless in situations such as this; he had to show her with actions.

"It's hard for him, to be alone all the time. Everyone was so worried about him after she was gone; they said the only thing that kept him going was Touya and I. But- it's… it's lonely for me too. Touya is gone now, so when father disappears I'm stuck in my empty house alone. I- I worry about him, but I can't make him stay with me, it would torture him too much. That house holds so many more memories for him than I." Sakura felt her endless tears soaking through Syaoran's shirt, but she only wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Her secret was out, and it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Hey Sakura!" Meiling's voice interrupted for the second time. "I'm sorry this _fun_ little game of Hide-and-Seek is over, but you're father just called. He sounded really worried about you-" Sakura released Syaoran slightly, "Good thing I was here, imagine if Syaoran had picked up and he had caught you two together at this late hour- and on a school night too!" Meiling laughed to herself, but they heard it clearly. In fact, it seemed as if Meiling was talking right outside Syaoran's balcony door, as if she knew they were in there.

"Coming!" Sakura croaked slightly, then swallowed and tried to dry her tears. She glanced at his soaked through shirt and blushed lightly. She brought her eyes shyly to his, and smiled a trace of a smile. She leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek gently, "Thank you."

She turned to leave, but Syaoran caught her hand, making her gaze jump to his. "You don't have to be alone anymore." Her face flushed brightly at his swirling amber eyes, the same ones that had succeeded in hypnotizing her countless times. "Ever again." He promised, and sealed it with a touch of his lips to her forehead.

This time she did turn, before she melted completely into his arms- or worse, led him straight to the bed that was only five feet away. She made her way swiftly through the dark, and winced at the unnatural light that met her when she reached the hallway. Her eyes had become trained to moonlight, and now it seemed as if they were burning as she readjusted to the fluorescent bulbs.

"Syaoran doesn't happen to be in there, does he? You and him sure were missing for quite a while," Meiling began teasingly, until the smile dropped off her face. "Hey, are you okay?" Sakura had forgotten how tear-streaked her face must be, and tried to smile to cover it up.

"Oh, just the cold winds from outside," Sakura produced a lie, and was surprised how she had thought of it so fast. "Syaoran and I were hiding out on the balcony. It's quite chilly out there!" She exclaimed a bit too energetically. Meiling accepted her lie, but knew it was a lie; Meiling wasn't a fool, she was perceptive as say, Tomoyo.

"Well, I hope you had fun," Meiling smiled, leading her new friend to the door. "I hope to see you very soon Miss Kinomoto." Sakura nodded back, this time with a genuine smile. Meiling closed the door, satisfied with the bold click that followed. She took a glance at the stairs to see if Syaoran had come down, but still he remained in his room.

She had without a doubt seen the way the two looked at each other. The ebony-haired teen had never seen Syaoran look in such a way, not since he was a very young child still with a father. Sakura was good for him, and Meiling had decided to make it her job to get them officially together. She really didn't see the point of pretending when it seemed like they were already going out anyway. All she needed now was an accomplice or two- then let the games begin.

**Author's Note-** Excuse the absence; after my trip(which was AWESOME), my brother came down for his spring break, and the old folks made me spend time with him. Haha. Anyways, I've just beaten the sequel to my all time favorite game, Kingdom Hearts II. Is anyone else madly in love with it? It's a bit juvenile, but so cute! Haha.

For those of you who do not have an account, I was trying to set up a NotifyList for you guys, but it didn't exactly work out. Heh. So, until I get it working, please stop requesting me to send you guys emails whenever I update- it's really hard to keep track of you. I'm sorry!

Thanks. More updates coming soon- hopefully for everything. :) Review.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 26**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: February 5th, Day 23 (Tuesday)**

**Days Left: 8**

"Meiling?" Tomoyo questioned, holding her chin in a curious manner. "She sounds nice- slightly crazy- but who isn't?" Sakura gave her a best friend a pointed look, and Tomoyo grinned. "At least his tutor wasn't another girl; you really don't know how hard it is for me to set you two up when you keep picking fights with him."

"There doesn't need to be any setting up," Sakura crossed her arms as the two made their way back in the building from lunch. Syaoran had already left saying he needed to talk to the office (he probably had some delinquent matters to sort out), Eriol had left some time during the middle of their meal saying he had to meet up with his physics partner, and Arata hadn't showed up at all, leaving Sakura and Tomoyo to themselves as they walked to fifth period.

"Oh, do you already have that handled?" Tomoyo teased, elbowing her friend in the side. Sakura glared at her annoyed. "Come on Sakura, I know you've heard it again and again, but tell me truthfully- why do you think it wouldn't work if the two of you got together?"

Sakura frowned, looking down at the floor as she walked. "We just… clash too much I guess," Sakura offered lamely, and from the look Tomoyo gave, continued. "We're always fighting, and if we're not we can't stay off each other." She blushed as Tomoyo grinned slyly. "Plus, he doesn't feel that way about me; I just know it."

Tomoyo groaned, rolling her eyes. "Are you serious? Why would he go to all this trouble to be with you every second, to take care of you every time you get into trouble? That thing you described as not being able to get through a minute without fighting or making out, that's major chemistry. And that's a big thing in love, practically a stepping stone to it."

"You say all this, but then why doesn't he just tell me how he feels?" Sakura asked indignantly, picking up her pace slightly to get to her classroom and away from Tomoyo and this discussion. "If you think he really feels this way about me, why doesn't he just confess his love?"

"Why don't you?" Tomoyo asked bluntly, almost wanting to shake her friend because of her naivety. Sakura's brows furrowed and then she hurried off, the warning bell sounding as Tomoyo watched her disappear into the crowd.

Sakura desperately tried to push her earlier conversation all the way out of her head. She didn't need it clouding her brain while she worked on math, her worst subject. She was glad to have something to slightly distract her thoughts from constantly going back to Syaoran.

"Sakura?" Arata's serious voice interrupted her current equation and she looked up to smile at her friend. "I need to talk to someone, and you're my best friend that's here. So, uh, could we talk for a minute?" Sakura nodded at him, curious at what he was going to say.

"Class, settle down, get in your seats and start on the equation on the board." The stern command from their teacher Mrs. Matto stopped Arata's next words. Sakura gave him a sorrowful look as he sulkily went back to his seat. She wondered what he was going to say, but figured she could get to that later. Right now she needed to work on those stupid math problems.

…

"Now Mr. Gingko," Syaoran started casually, propping his feet up on the large mahogany desk. Though he did get a glare, he was not told to put his feet down, so he stayed lounged out on the chair and desk. "I've heard about your little talk with Kinomoto Sakura and I just have to say that you made a huge mistake."

"Oh, really?" Mr. Gingko growled from one of the guest chairs, watching the teenager in his large lazy-boy chair with his scuffed up shoes on his new desk. He knew he could do nothing about the little brat though; this kid had some serious blackmail.

"Yes, really." Syaoran gave the principal a leveled look, his blank scare creeping the adult out a bit. "If you had a problem with her, concerning me, you should've come to me. Or I'll just pull out that picture of you know what and show the school board. And we all know how _that _will go down. So I suggest you be careful what you do inside my school?"

The principal was boiling; he was so powerless. It was a huge catastrophe; he knew there was nothing he could do, and all because of a stupid picture, and a one time thing with one of his secretaries. "Okay, Li." Mr. Gingko grit out, "Miss Kinomoto will not have any more trouble from me."

"Good boy," Syaoran put his hands behind his head as he leaned back. Syaoran jumped up, giving the principal a side glance. "I'll be talking to you later if need be. Have a good day, Mr. Gingko. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." And with a smirk he was out the door.

"It's too easy." Syaoran muttered to himself as he made his way to the parking lot, even though there was still at least three more periods of school. The principal was a bastard to say the least; it was Syaoran's job to make sure he knew his boundaries of messing with the students. Really, Syaoran's the good guy. It wasn't his fault if he had a mean streak when his girl was messed with.

The day wasn't a complete waste for him though, because Syaoran had the perfect idea for a present to himself. He figured Sakura would enjoy it too. Grinning, Syaoran got into his car and sped off, waving at the school parking lot guard as he passed. His baby was finally sent from his house overseas, and he couldn't wait to go pick it up.

…

"Sakura, I don't think I'm gay anymore." Arata stated, as they sat in seventh period, everyone else packing up. Sakura gaped at him, not at all sure what to say; she really didn't have much experience with this kind of thing. "You know that party last weekend? I made out with a girl, and I didn't care that I turned down this cute boy. What's up with that?"

"I…" Sakura stumbled, frowning. "Maybe you were drunk?" He shook his head, and awaited another suggestion. "Well, maybe it was a fluke. You know, like how some girls make out with other girls just because… actually, I don't really know why they do it. I just see it on those shows sometimes…"

"Sakura," Arata stopped her rambling, and she looked at him. "Tell me the truth, when we met again, last week, did you think I was gay?" He stared at her, and finally when she shook her head no he sighed. "That's what I thought. Sometimes, I feel like I don't want to be gay, like maybe girls are better, and putting them off totally is the wrong choice."

"Arata, you are gay." Sakura said seriously, and when he frowned deeply, Sakura smiled. "You see Arata? I don't think you're gay."

"What?" Arata asked, seriously confused at the girl seated next to him. "But you just said…"

"I know, but when I said that how did you feel?" Sakura asked, patting Arata on the hand comfortingly, as if he was a small boy. "I could tell by your reaction, you were disappointed. Arata, right now, I don't think you know what you are. I think you're just a teenager who's confused. Maybe you should just keep your options open and decide what you are when you find the right one for you."

"But what about me thinking guys are cute?" Arata asked, but before Sakura could respond he went on. "And what about liking to do my hair, and liking to shop for clothes? How can that not be considered gay?"

"Well, you might just be meterosexual." Sakura offered just as the bell rung, signaling the end of school. "While you're figuring it out, Soda Pop, just have fun with it, flirt with everyone and anyone." Sakura laughed as she waved goodbye, and went out the door with the rest of the students.

Sakura shook her head, glad that Arata was satisfied with an answer, and she was out of that conversation. Today was no going so much in her favor, and she really wanted to get home and relax. All these stressful conversations were filling her head.

As she was crossing the parking lot, she suddenly was halted by a black motorcycle stopping in front of her. Sakura frowned, deeply annoyed, then continued on her way; only to have the guy on top the bike take off his helmet revealing chocolate brown locks.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked Syaoran as he grinned at her. She didn't want to admit that he looked devastatingly handsome atop the black speed machine. "If you think I'm going to ride with you on that thing, you sorely mistaken. I've never been on a motorcycle, and I don't plan to- they're very dangerous."

"Who said I was asking you?" Syaoran smirked at her shocked reaction. She just stood there holding her bag, with her mouth hanging open.

"I don't think so," Sakura protested angrily, not even sure why she was mad. She didn't even like motorcycles… well, he could've at least asked. "You're taking me home whether you like it or not." And with that she threw her leg over the bike and sat directly behind him, squeezing into the space that he had not offered up.

"I love it when you're rough." He said jokingly, smiling because of the fact that it was so easy to trick her into getting his way. He handed his helmet back to her, and smiled as her head escaped into it. Syaoran started the bike with a roar and smirked as her arms encircled his torso.

"Not so fast!" He heard her muffled yell as he sped away from the school for the second time that day. It was almost like a fantasy come true as he revved the engine of his favorite ride, and felt Sakura's fierce hold around him. He was also probably enjoying her fright more than he should've been.

"Damn, we're already here." Syaoran pouted as Sakura's hold loosened slightly. "You sure you don't want to drive around a bit? It's pretty fun, isn't it?" He turned around to look at her only to see her large excited eyes an inch from his. He almost reeled back, but then she grabbed him again.

"Again!" Sakura cried jovially, almost as if she were a little girl. "I could feel the wind through my hair, and you got so close to the other cars!" Syaoran nodded lightly, feeling a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. And she thought she had hated motorcycles.

"I bet you look sexy on this bike." Syaoran said, his voice hitting a pitch lower, making Sakura blush lightly. She pouted as he lifted up the windshield of the helmet, and then strained to give her a light kiss, his back aching at the twist. "You know, the bike is going to be here all week. We'd come back after we have fun at your place."

"Well, you know, my place is going to be here all week too." Sakura said dully, trying to hold in her triumphant smile. Syaoran laughed at her, and instead of pushing her as usual, he simply pushed down her windshield in place, turned back around, and sped off, almost making her fall off if not for her hold on him.

Sakura smiled happily as she rested her head against his back. _I think that was the first time he didn't say more than one thing about sleeping with me._ She liked being so close to him without any expectations coming from either end. As she closed her eyes, she almost felt as if she was flying. Ridiculous, she knew, but having such a simple-minded fantasy was good for you every now and then.

They didn't know how long it had been when they finally reached Sakura's home again, but the sun was already about to set. Finally, Sakura unraveled her self from Syaoran's form and the bike. As Syaoran himself was getting off, Sakura stretched out the muscles she hadn't been using.

Sakura was distracted from her task as she felt Syaoran pulling her helmet off. Looking up at him, she practically gaped at the handsomeness of the twilight hitting his face, causing alluring shadows to emphasize his intense amber orbs. Syaoran raised a hand to cup her soft cheek, and she backed against the motorcycle.

"Syao…" Her voice faded as his lips met hers softly. Syaoran's arms placed themselves on either side of her, locking her in between the bike and his chest. "…ran" She breathed the last part of his name, placing small butterfly kisses against his jaw line as he stroked the edge of her earlobe with his tongue.

Her back was starting to ache with the pressure of the bike rubbing into it, so she reached up and locked her arms around Syaoran's neck, giving her at least some relief. She brought her mouth back to his with a small moan, and slipped her tongue gently into his mouth. His present for being so reserved (for once).

Grinning slightly, he pushed his own tongue against hers, savoring her taste. Just as his hand was starting to trail up her shirt a blaring car honk interrupted them. Syaoran jumped away, alerted, as Sakura's eyes turned into large saucers. There, in the black Ford was Touya Kinomoto looking as if he was just about to run over Syaoran.

Sakura flushed bright red, wanting to die, as Syaoran sighed in annoyance, glaring slightly at the young adult. Touya slammed the door of his truck and practically stomped over to his baby sister and the teenager who was only a moment ago all over her. "Why is it I always catch you two always making out? This can't be a healthy relationship- where's the fuc-freaking talking?" He caught his words so as not to cuss in front of his sister, even though she was old enough to hear it now.

"Um," Sakura tugged at the hem of her shirt, willing her blush to go away. "It's only because you always catch us at the wrong moments. Anyways… what are you doing home?" Sakura desperately tried to change the subject, almost wanting to invite everyone into the house so she didn't have to stand awkwardly outside with two scary guys looming across from her about to battle. Heh.

"Kaho wants you to come for dinner," He paused only slightly after the statement, then went right back to the interrogation. "What is with this motorcycle? Do not tell me you got on this thing, Sakura Kinomoto. Did you at least have a helmet? What if he had crashed! I can't believe you were on this piece of junk with him."

Sakura was now the one sighing annoyed. "Do not act like this just because you're jealous. I remember how you begged dad for years to get a motorcycle." She gave him a smug look as he glared at his little sister. "Of course I wore a helmet, I'm not crazy! Just get over it, I'm perfectly fine, not even a scratch."

"Lucky you." Touya growled at his new target, Syaoran, who only looked amused at the whole scene. "Don't look like you're off the case yet, you Chinese brat- you're coming too!" Touya's smug look fell as Syaoran did the opposite of what he had expected and smirked at the boy seven years his senior.

"Sounds like a party." Syaoran said mockingly, and Touya took a threatening step towards him. Sakura decided to intervene, stepping between the two and holding up her hands. "Sorry Sakura," He did not look sorry. "It's just too much fun to piss your brother off." Point proven.

"Come on Sakura, just one hit," Touya begged, placing his hand on his sister's shoulder. "I know that'll be all it will take to knock him down, and then we'll both see how manly this little kid really is." Syaoran was now also growling.

"Okay, that's enough," Sakura stated sternly, making the two boys go back to their respective 'corners'. Sakura's hands fell to her sides. "Now, what's this about Syaoran going? I always thought our monthly dinners were a family thing."

"Kaho thinks a boyfriend counts in this case." Touya cast a hateful glance at Syaoran. "Besides, you went to Hong Kong to make sure you were good enough for him, why can't he come to my house and see if he passes Kaho and my expectations?"

"Even if Syaoran was going to be a doctor, and all that, would you really accept him?" Sakura asked skeptically, rolling her eyes.

"You mean he isn't going to be a doctor?" Touya asked appalled, but sent a small smile to his sister; Sakura grinned back at him. Syaoran was a minute late on this whole exchange, and finally understood why Sakura didn't hate her brother. He was only a little protective. "Seriously though, Sakura, I'm going to call in a favor and get a quick background check on him." Okay, so not just a _little_.

…

"Sakura!" Kaho smiled kindly as she hugged the smaller girl. Sakura was released, and then the young woman set her gaze on Syaoran standing awkwardly in the threshold of the house. "Hello- Syaoran, I'm guessing?" Syaoran nodded and Kaho smiled politely.

"Are you finished with dinner, or did you need some help?" Touya asked putting a hand on Kaho's back to gently lead her into the house. Kaho looked up at her fiancé, practically glowing, and nodded slightly. Sakura was glad Syaoran was there with her to divide out the embarrassment of seeing such a private moment of the two.

"This whole thing kind of happened fast." Syaoran commented when the two were finally left alone on the couch to wait for dinner. Sakura nodded silently, relaxing back into the sofa cushions. "You do this once a month?" Sakura nodded silently again, now closing her eyes. "Sakura, don't leave me alone in your brother's house talking to myself."

"She always takes a nap before dinner." Kaho's soft voice startled him, and he looked behind him to see Kaho staring kindly at his cherry blossom. His own gaze returned to Sakura as her breathing became even. "I think she misses Touya more than she'd like to admit. That's why I'm glad she's found you. Touya tells me that she looks completely comfortable around you, something he's never seen anyone do before."

Syaoran could feel his face heat up slightly, and tried to hide it, but only received a tender smile from Kaho. "I like being there for her." Syaoran admitted softly, watching as Sakura's body rose and fell with her light sleep. "I know she'd do the same for anyone else- she's always acting stupid and caring about people more than herself." Kaho's eyes left Sakura's form to look at Syaoran's.

"Dinner's ready," Touya's voice startled all three people in the room; Sakura awoke dazed, Kaho turned with her trademark smile, and Syaoran's head snapped up to see Sakura's brother staring directly at him. Judging by his blank stare (and not the usual dark glare) Syaoran was guessing he had heard everything. Great.

"Yes!" Sakura jumped up excitedly, unaware of the others thoughts and silence. "I am so hungry!" She grinned, and passed the trio, heading into the dinning room not noticing the incredulous looks she got from them.

"Sounds good to me," Kaho said equally cheerfully, grabbing gently onto Touya's arm as she passed, tugging him to follow. Syaoran followed slowly, glad that he wasn't going to be confronted by Touya._ Yet_. "Hurry up, Syaoran; I make the best tempura you've ever tasted!"

Once again Syaoran was being accepted into a part of Sakura's family- but this time, he didn't feel quite so left out. It almost felt like… this was his family. Syaoran shook his head as he sat down in the empty seat next to Sakura, smiling at her delightful grin.

The whole event was definitely not as bad as he had thought it would be. The food was good (Kaho was right about her tempura) and Touya hadn't been too mean throughout the dinner. There wasn't an ounce of tension between the four, and Syaoran even found himself laughing along with the rest a few times.

It was when Sakura and Kaho had gone to the kitchen to wash the dishes that Touya finally got to the interrogation. Syaoran was almost sweating, as Touya stared him down. He would not lose his cool though, so he only stared at the older man as blankly as he could.

"What have you been doing with my sister?" Touya finally broke the silence with a deadly question. Syaoran gulped and said 'Nothing'. A small little vein above Touya's left eyebrow bulged. "I repeat- What have you been doing with my sister?"

"I repeat," Syaoran mocked him, slowly finding his usual cocky self, "Nothing." Syaoran was telling the truth, but opted for a little white lie so as not to get murdered. "Actually, you've seen the worst we've ever done." Touya loomed closer and stared for a long moment.

"Right." Touya bit out, and Syaoran saw that he wasn't as good a liar as he thought he was. "Where do you think this relationship will go when high school is over? Are you two planning on going to the same colleges? How will you support her when you grow up? Sakura's pretty low maintenance, but that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve the best of everything.

"Um," Okay, not so smooth. "I'm not sure where I'm going to college yet, but when I get there I have to take lots of business classes so that I can take over the Li Clan when I'm 21." Touya just stared a bit after Syaoran said that. He himself was already 25, and all he had accomplished was four years of traveling (where he had met Kaho, granted) and was in his final year of college.

"Well…" Touya was to the point of panicking internally as he was at a loss of words. "If you ever hurt her in any way, I'll murder you with my bare hands." The threat was almost lost on deaf ears, because Syaoran was trying to hold his laughter in at first. But when he heard in the senior's voice, the dip of a true threat, the low rumble that meant he was serious to his word, Syaoran listened.

"Time to send them off, honey." Kaho called from the kitchen, telling the two that they were reentering the room. They boys stood up, and Syaoran followed after Sakura as they head to the door. "It was nice meeting you Syaoran, and I hope you come back soon. I'll be talking to you soon, Sakura." The girls hugged, and then Sakura went to her brother for the same gesture.

"Be seeing you, Monster." Touya said gruffly, ruffling his younger sister's hair as he let go of her. "And you, Li," That was a first. "Remember what I said- every word." Syaoran nodded slightly, and then decided it would be safe to offer a hand. Touya eyed him a bit wearily, then they shook, both remembering what words had been spoken throughout the night.

…

"Good night, Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran whispered softly in her ear, before pulling back slightly to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. She took a step back from the motorcycle as he popped the windshield of his helmet down. He gave her a small smirk, before he was off, riding into the darkness of the street.

Just as his shadowed form was fully enveloped, she felt her heart jump a little. Her emerald eyes widened in surprise, and she brought her hand to her chest. Now, that… was weird. That had never happened before. Ever. In her life.

It almost felt like a deep longing filled her chest, and she stared quizzically at the last place she had seen Syaoran disappear. Okay, so maybe she was freaking herself out a little, but she couldn't help but feel as if something had just shifted in the universe. Which was a big thing to base on such a little reaction, she knew, it was just that seeing him ride off like some kind of hero out of a fantasy novel, she couldn't help but feel the love she felt bursting through her entire body.

Love was pretty scary alright.

**Author's Note-** Getting seriously too excited for the ending. I'm trying to stop myself from rushing these last important chapters, because I want to get to the end, but I can't help it. And trying to not make it rushed, as made me spend entirely too long on it. Haha. So my apologies _yet again_.

Just a heads up, my story has been translated to Spanish by fanfic author H3CH1C3R4. If it's easier, you can her on my favorite authors page. So if you have any friends that don't now English, but instead know Spanish, tell them they can now read my story. Thanks!

I finally got NotifyList working (sigh), so all of you guys who asked me to e-mail you every time now I can! Just check out my profile, and at the bottom will be a link to send you to where you can put in your e-mail address. You'll be notified of any story I update, so that's good for you guys.

My school's half-a-day from being over. So, when I find time (which will hopefully be a lot) I'll be updating this story. My wish is to have this finished by the time the new school year come around. I can almost assure you that it will, because I don't think I could possibly hold it off any longer. Haha. Thanks for the love, and please review with any comments or questions you might have!


	27. Chapter 27

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 27**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: February 6th, Day 24 (Wednesday)**

**Days Left: 7**

_Du dun… Du dun… Dud dah, dud dah, dun dah duuu! _Meilin hummed in her head, as she snuck around the corner of the school building. Her mission was in place; now all she needed were some people to boss around to get her cousin and Sakura together. Her focused ruby eyes searched the crowd of students' faces, her radar locking in on a possible candidate.

As she spotted Sakura and Syaoran, she noticed the other three they were seated with. She took in the account of the beautiful violet-eyed girl to Sakura's right. Meilin made a clucking sound as she saw a mischievous glance between the girl and the black-haired boy next to her. Was someone already on their own mission to set the two up?

Meilin sank back into the wall next to her, glaring at the small ant crawling up the side of the building. This would not do. Meilin was first, and foremost, a control freak, and that means she needed complete control. _Well, this girl can't be doing too well, if they still aren't together yet._

Meilin smirked as she took another glance at the party under the large tree. She held up a triumphant finger and thumb in the form of a gun. "Bang!" She shouted delightfully, her mark aimed at the blonde sitting to the black-haired boy's right. Upon further inspection she noticed that the boy was quite cute, but Meilin didn't go for blondes.

The end lunch bell rang, and as students streamed past her, she slipped in secretively after the gang. Close enough to see, but not close enough to be seen. There was a reason Meilin had passed Sneaking 101 with full marks. She giggled to herself, and grinned deviously at a passing group that threw her weird looks.

Just as her mark was about to pass through the door, she snatched his arm, and dragged him away, before he even had the chance to realize what was going on. "Okay, boy," she started bossily, leaning in close to his face, so as to have his undivided attention. "You listen here; Syaoran's my cousin, and Sakura is his future wife. So, what do you say?"

Arata looked extremely startled, as he stared at the ruby-eyed teenager. Meilin gave him an impatient look as he worked out what she had stated in his head. "I'm sorry, _who_ are you?" She crossed her arms, and huffed, heading off without him. He stumbled after her. "You know Syaoran and Sakura?"

"Well, obviously," Meilin huffed yet again, and sped up her pace, making it hard for Arata to keep up. Though he had some muscles, he was quite tall, and awkward in some movements. "It's alright though; you're not what I was looking for. I need someone with a brain."

"Now wait a moment." Arata smiled, as he fit his strides to Meilin. "You're trying to set Sakura and Syaoran up, and you need my help?" He asked making sure he was correct. She directed a nod at him. "I think I can keep up, now-" he grabbed her wrist as she tried to speed ahead again, giving him an annoyed Meilin fully facing him. "What's your name?"

"Meilin," She tried turning her nose up at him but it only brought her gaze level to his height. "But you may call me Li." She said politely with a glittery smile. He only grinned at her, the exact opposite reaction she was hoping for. "I'm Syaoran's cousin, and like I said before, I have decided I no longer need your help."

"I think you do, though," Arata contradicted, "because I've been watching the couple for at least four or five days longer than you." Meilin really couldn't argue with that, no matter how hard she thought of some way to. "I'm going to guess that you don't even know about the bet the two of them have going."

"Bet?" Meilin was all ears.

"Well, seeing as you don't need me- I guess I'll be heading to class." Arata said almost smugly, as he strode past her and into a classroom just as the bell rung. Meilin fumed to herself as she stomped to her own class, mad that some stupid blonde boy had gotten the best of her.

…

"Meilin's here today?" Sakura asked curiously, joining in with the talk of Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and her during sixth period. Syaoran nodded with a frown, and Sakura didn't miss the secret look Tomoyo passed to Eriol. "Is she staying for the rest of the year here at Seijuu High?"

"Sadly, yes." Syaoran grumbled, erasing a quote that was written on their group assignment. Sakura smiled at his sour mood, and the other couple didn't fail to notice. "Meilin will haunt me for the rest of my life; through high school, then at work, then through marriage life, then when I retire, and I bet she'll even die after me too!"

"Well, don't you think it's a bit weird we didn't see her at lunch?" Tomoyo asked, lighting the conversation. Sakura and Eriol nodded as Syaoran continued on with something about 'and in the afterlife..'. "Syaoran was expecting her there because he saw her class schedules. I wonder if something is up; you describe her as quite the trouble maker, Syaoran."

"I can smell trouble already," Syaoran mumbled to himself, passing into paranoia. Sakura gave him a look with a gentle pat on the hand. "Sakura, why'd you make me come today? I don't want to be here!" Now he was just whining, and Sakura glared at him in a way that made him quickly shut his mouth.

"You're certainly whipped, aren't you?" Eriol asked with a coy smile, and just as Syaoran jumped up with his fists ready the end-of-school bell rang. Sakura laughed nervously as she led Syaoran away and out into the crowded hall.

"Sakura, how about we go somewhere tonight?" Syaoran suddenly asked, his earlier mood completely gone. Mood swings, seriously. She looked up questioningly at him, as she headed towards her locker to get ready to go home. "I don't care, anywhere. Let's just have a casual dinner together or something."

Sakura wasn't sure how to answer; well, not true. She knew how she _wanted_ to answer, but she didn't know why Syaoran was suddenly so needy for her company, it wasn't like they didn't have all weekend to go eat dinner. "Well, okay, sure." Syaoran smiled, a glint of surprise in his amber eyes, and Sakura was kind of warmed to have pleased him.

…

"Okay, you're smarter than I first thought, and I-" Meilin gulped, as she walked next to a grinning Arata. "I apologize for treating you like you were worthless." She didn't sound too sorry as she gritted out the phrase that seemed to be hard for all Li members. "I really do need your help, especially since I've already made a plan that requires you. So, please?"

"How could I say no to such an offer?" Meilin was expecting his words to come out in a sarcastic manner (she would've said it that way), but to her surprise, he sounded completely genuine. "I, Arata Sota, will help you, Meilin Li, get the two lovebirds together."

Meilin gave him a weird look, as she looked around to see if anyone had overheard him. "Alright, here's my first plan- you ready?" Meilin leaned in closer to whisper, and got caught up with the new smell that infiltrated her defenses. It smelled _really_ nice, the way she had always wished teenage boys would smell, but they never did. "Uh," Meilin shook her head with a frown, "The first thing to do is make Syaoran jealous!"

Arata frowned as he heard Meilin's excited voice next to his ear, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Syaoran could go two ways; one, he could immediately march over to her and claim her as his finally, or two, he could turn away and find another girl to replace her out of anger. Rage always follows jealousy in all the cases I've seen."

"Oh, what do you know?" Meilin snapped, mad that her plan hadn't impressed him. "We're going to try it, because I know that if I was in love with somebody, and I saw them all on top of some other random person, I would get mad- yes -but I would go separate them."

"Alright, sounds like a place to start," Arata agreed, and then pulled away from their secretive whispering, noticing that people were starting to stare at the two teens. "So who do we get to kiss Sakura?" Meilin stared at him for a moment, as if he was a complete idiot. "…Wait a minute! You can't mean me!"

"Took you long enough, genius," Meilin commented, rolling her eyes at his aghast expression. "It's not like you'll suddenly pop up at her, we'll talk her into our plan. There's got to be some way we convince her to, she seems a tad-bit shy about talking freely about her feelings for Syaoran."

"I've got that part covered," He didn't elaborate at Meilin's questioning glance, but instead ignored it completely. "What we need to worry about is how to get Syaoran to see the two of us. It's not like it won't be at all suspicious if we call him and ask him to come to Sakura's and then he finds me kissing her."

"Don't worry about that," Meilin answered smugly, "I've already heard that Syaoran's planning on picking Sakura up for a little date tonight, we just got to make sure we get there before him." Arata nodded, his eyebrows furrowing as he worked out how the night would unfold in his head. Meilin didn't realize she was watching him. "Aren't you even the least bit scared of what Syaoran's going to do to you?"

"Hadn't really thought of that…" Arata mumbled to himself, smiling at Meilin's annoyed look.

…

Sakura brushed her hair as she gave her appearance a final check in the mirror, she didn't have clue why she was suddenly so aware of what she looked like. Okay, she had a clue, actually she had a big fat arrow pointing to the fact that Syaoran was coming to pick her up in a little less than seven or so minutes. Seven appeared to be her lucky number for the day.

The doorbell rang, and Sakura almost went into full-out spaz attack mode, if it hadn't been for the fact that it was Arata's voice calling through the door to her left. "Sakura darling, I know you're in there; come let Soda in." Sakura grinned as she heard her old friend, and opened the door.

"Hey Soda," Arata smiled at her forever-cheerful voice. "I would let you in, but I'm planning on leaving soon, and so I don't want you to get too comfortable. Who knows when you would leave then?" She joked, giggling slightly. "Anyways, was there something you wanted?"

"Okay, I know this is going to sound weird- but can I kiss you?" Arata asked bluntly, and Sakura blinked up at him in shock. "It's like this; I'm still trying to figure out who I go for right?" She nodded slowly. "I figured that it would be easier for me to see if I liked kissing girls or guys better. Since I don't want to start anything with anyone else, I figured since you're my friend and all you could help me out. Please?"

Sakura frowned, but reluctantly nodded; she didn't see to much harm in it. It was only going to be a kiss, and if it helped out a friend, what did it matter? "I guess so, Soda. Just, um, go." She closed her eyes, unsure of what to do because of the awkwardness of the situation.

When she felt the slight pressure on her lips, Sakura opened her eyes slightly to look at the blonde-headed boy. His eyes were shut, and Sakura decided this was weirder than she first thought it would be, when he pulled away slightly, she caught herself before stepping away. "Sakura, I know this is kind of weird because we're friends, but I'm going to need more than that."

Slowly her arms came up to rest on his shoulders, and she allowed him to slip his tongue past her pink lips. Arata was a wet kisser. Not bad, but not necessarily good either. Sakura guessed she had become used to Syaoran's style; she wasn't too experienced on how different people kissed. She had never had this many thoughts during kissing before, and she was almost bored. It was weird.

From across the yard, Meilin muttered something that sounded a bit like 'What the fuck? Where's my stupid cousin? How much longer can that stupid blonde go on with this?' Arata was thinking along the same lines, just not quite in that way. It wasn't bad kissing Sakura, in fact she kind of tasted good, but it was just that all he could think about was that he was kissing kind little Sakura, practically as close to him as a sister.

Unease settled in the pit of Sakura's stomach, and she couldn't help but feel worse and worse for what she was doing. It wasn't like she was Syaoran's girlfriend or anything, but she knew he would still be mad at Sakura for what she was doing. Her eyelids shut a little more tightly, and she hated to admit it, but she imagined Syaoran was the one she was kissing until Arata finally pulled away for a deep breath.

"Fuck!" Meilin's horrified voice alerted both of them, and then the tires from Syaoran's sleek car squealed and that was the last they saw of that. Sakura stared dumbfounded at the empty space where Syaoran's car used to be, as Arata held his hand to his hand with a groan, and Meilin clenched her fist; nothing seemed to be going her way today. "Okay, it's my entire fault."

"Meilin?" Sakura questioned uncertainly, her head still buzzing from the events in the past minute. Syaoran had seen her kissing Arata? Shit. Sakura looked uncertainly to Arata only to see him looking extremely sorrowful and guilty. Wait a minute, why was Meilin in the bushes? She hadn't been set up… had she? "Tell me what's going on right now."

"I was only trying to help-" Meilin's remorseful apology was interrupted by Arata stepping in.

"I'm really sorry Sakura," Arata said, grabbing her arm gently. "You have every right to be pissed at us; in fact we deserve serious punishment for out lack of brains at a time like this. We thought making Syaoran jealous was a way to get you two together; but we realize now that interfering was no way to go. I'm not trying to get rid of you because I feel bad about this whole mess (because I do feel really horrible), but right now you need to go to Syaoran and tell him what happened- before he does something we all regret."

Sakura nodded, and then turned to shut her house's door to go out the back way to her car. She had no clue where she was going, but she knew she needed to find Syaoran before he took his anger out on someone else. Knowing him, he was probably extremely pissed off.

She drove around time for a long while, but didn't find him. It was night time now, and Sakura decided she should probably go to his house and wait for him there. So that's what she did. It was a bit creepy waited out in the dark on his porch as cars slowly went past in the residential area, but she knew she wouldn't leave till he came home.

She realized she had dozed into a light sleep when loud giggles awoke her. Blinking slowly, she finally grew accustomed to the absence of light, and saw Syaoran stepping out of his car with a girl close behind him. "You can't come in," Sakura heard his voice as the other girl wrapped her arms around his muscular one. "I'm just going to get my cell phone, and then we can head to your house."

"Why, Syaoran?" Sakura could see the girl's over-exaggerated pout from a mile away.

"Because I said so," Syaoran snapped, shaking her off his arm. "Now be good, or I'll really torture you tonight." Sakura felt as is she had been slapped repeatedly. It was wrong for her to kiss Arata, she understood that, but Syaoran was being heartless sleeping around with girls during their whole (however weird) relationship. Suddenly it hit her, who knew how long Syaoran had been seeing other girls? He might've even been with them every time he wasn't with her.

"Syaoran," Sakura stood up, finally revealing herself to the two. Sakura's self-pity soon turned to hatred and she glared at Syaoran, which only made him glare back at her. "I was going to talk to you, but now all I feel is disgust." The girl looked between the two of them with a deep frown on her face.

"Kimi, go wait in the car- I'll only be a minute." Syaoran said to the black-haired female, but kept his smoldering amber eyes on Sakura's fiery emerald ones. The girl, now known as Kimi, opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it at the cold look she received from both ends. When his car door slammed shut, Syaoran was the first to speak. "You think you have the right to come here and talk about disgust?"

Sakura wouldn't allow herself to flinch. "You don't know anything," Sakura said bitterly. "Arata and I are just friends; if you would only let me explain." Sakura stopped herself at the sound of pleading in her voice. No. "I really don't think you have any right to treat me like I'm the whore, you're the one with countless notches on your bedpost!"

"That's right, isn't it?" Syaoran asked, resisting to reach out and shake her. "The only thing I care about is sex. Family, friends, honor, duty- none of them matter anything to me." He was so sick of it all; so now, now he would be what she always thought of him as. Heartless. "_You_ mean nothing to me."

Tears welled up in her eyes simultaneously with his harsh voice that fit so well with the words he spoke. She held the droplets in as best she could, but knew that she could do nothing to hide their appearance. She couldn't take it anymore, so she screamed, "_I hate you_!" So not true.

"Good." Syaoran always had to get the last word in, didn't he? Sakura took off with unsteady balance, running from his porch in a burst of speed, just wanting to get out of there more than anything else. He stared after her, his breathing heavy in his chest, and felt like crying himself. He punched the beam that helped support his porch, and wasn't anymore satisfied when blood started to drip from his knuckles.

Syaoran grabbed his cell quickly, cursing the thing because it made him have the whole confrontation, and then strode to his car in long steps. He ignored Kimi's small protest of 'It's faster the other way,' as he sped off in the opposite direction Sakura had taken off in.

…

"So, we'll join forces," Tomoyo said quietly, as the four teenagers sat around a table in the closest diner. "No more interfering, no more plans, just being there for both of them; only to tell truth when they've become delusional because of their scared hearts." The other three nodded solemnly, all thinking over what Meilin had relayed had happened.

"We've got to fix this the safest way possible, and that means only to watch from the sidelines." Meilin agreed, feeling worse and worse as time went on. "I can tell you now, this thing hasn't even started to blow up; I'm thinking it can only get worse from here. Are we ready for it? We've got to be there for each of them."

"You're already scared? You haven't even seen the way the two fights." Eriol commented dryly, rubbing his temples in irritation. "They can scream at each other even better than my parents, and my mom has given my dad a black-eye before. It's going to be really bad these last few days."

"Are we sure we want Syaoran to win?" Arata questioned, swallowing loudly. "Maybe the better lesson would actually be for them to wait, and for Syaoran to get closer to Sakura in a different way."

"Arata," Tomoyo said slowly, looking at them all. "I can honestly say I have no clue who is going to win; it could go either way now." The others nodded softly in agreement. "We can only hope it works out for the best."

…

_Fucking slut_, Syaoran cursed Sakura as he ripped off Kimi's shirt. He grabbed her jaw a bit roughly, still extremely pissed at Sakura, and pressed his tongue greedily into her mouth. It didn't taste right- it didn't taste like Sakura. _Fuck_. Syaoran continued his ministrations across the girl's body, trying to desperately get Sakura out of his head.

_Bastard_, Sakura thought as she finally reached her home, and realized she had left her car at Syaoran's house. _Why the hell can't we decide who to love?_ Then her gates broke down just as she reached her living room couch, and she sobbed falling to the floor.

**Author's Note- **Hmm. Dang it, now what are they going to do. Six days left, and they're pissed at each other. Let's see what happens next. Sorry guys, it's kind of short, but now that it's summer, I hope to be updating sooner. Not much else to say, except please review! Thanks!


	28. Chapter 28

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 28**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: February 7th, Day 25 (Thursday)**

**Days Left: 6**

Sakura thought the blatantly obvious way of his ignoring her was the worst. When he happened to walk past her in the school hallways, and she unconsciously searched for his eyes, and he gave her that deep stare that made her whole body want to shiver, she thought she couldn't take too much more; or when his lips pursed when they were in speaking range, that too was unbearable, more so than when he did it for her 'favor'.

She would soon find out how wrong she was. Lunch time rolled around, and it was then they finally opened their mouths to spill out obscenities and curses. This was much, much worse. He now knew so much more about her, that his insults hurt just that more deeply. This didn't mean that Sakura couldn't pack a hard blow either; she always hit him just below the belt.

"I now understand why your father left- he was probably sick of you!" Sakura seethed, her fists balled up at her sides. They were both standing under a peony tree as they argued back and forth. The other four members of their new lunch gang had long since left, not being able to deal with the constant bickering. It was only getting worse.

"Well, it was probably harder for him not to have an easy out like your mother! She gets a good time, and then gets to die and not have to suffer through raising you!" Syaoran hissed, his own hands curling into fists; Sakura held in the oncoming tears. To any passerby it would look as if there were about to go all out and start punching each other in an actual brawl.

Both stopped for a moment, catching their breath, their hearts hurting, but their minds willing them on in anger. "Well, I hope you had fun with Kimi last night because your other whores will have to satisfy you from now on. You'll never get me!"

"I'm done with you." Syaoran grunted, looking away from her. "It's funny that you call them whores, when what you did is how they got started. Who knows? Sooner or later you might be some 'Bastard's Kimi'." Syaoran looked back to her, and she caught a smidgen of betrayal on his face.

"Syaoran," The look was gone and replaced with a hateful glare, prompting her anger to rise back up again. The earlier look must've simply been the light shifting in just the right way. "Fuck you, Li." Syaoran's eyes raised just a fraction of an inch as he took in her vulgar language; she had come a long way from the innocent little girl she had been at the start.

"No thanks, Kinomoto. As you've said countless times, I already have plenty of girls to do that, and none of them are as used as you." He said flexing his hands, and then curling them back up. "I'm not into stuff that's been passed around too many times."

"Same here," Sakura spoke, not being able to believe that he was calling her the whore. One stupid kiss with a maybe-maybe not gay guy and suddenly she was the town slut in his eyes. "You know what? I don't have time for this, I'm out of here." Syaoran didn't try and stop her, only growled to himself as he left in the opposite direction.

"It's around school that you're back on the market," Syaoran heard from his left, and wanted to groan realizing his day was just getting better. "Now, now, Syaoran, get that look of annoyance off your face and tell me what happened between you and Sakura."

Syaoran glanced at him with a dark glare, and Eriol resisted the urge to take a step back. "As if you don't know already; that girlfriend of yours knows everything that goes on between Sakura and me. Besides, I really don't feel like talking about it- all you need to know is that she is a fucking cheater."

"Ah," Eriol commented to himself, and it bugged Syaoran more to not know what Eriol meant by it. The brunette's expression clearly stated that he wanted some answers. "Well, it just seems funny to be calling her a cheater when technically the two of you were never dating. And on that note, it's very presumptuous of you to jump to the conclusions that kissing Arata was on a purely friend level, and that Sakura told Tomoyo through tears last night that she wished instead she had been kissing you with all her heart, but of course you didn't hear that from me."

Syaoran didn't say anything as he contemplated what his friend had said. Deep down he knew it had been true, Sakura wasn't the type to betray him like that; it just hurt so goddamn much to see her kissing another guy- and truthfully, Syaoran never reacted well when he was hurt. Then, really quietly he said, "I didn't sleep with Kimi, you know."

"I know." Eriol responded just as quietly.

"Don't tell Sakura," Syaoran said, and at Eriol's questioning eyebrow, he only walked off, on his way to fifth period. Eriol watched his confusing friend walk away, and the only reason Eriol could think of why Syaoran didn't want him telling, was so that Syaoran could tell her and work it all out on his own, but that didn't seem very Syaoran-like.

…

"If you think I'm going to be the one to apologize, you can forget it." Sakura said defensively to Tomoyo who was walking silently next to her. Tomoyo didn't say anything, but the look she was giving was enough to deafen Sakura. "Would you stop? All I did was kiss Arata, and besides it wasn't as if I liked it."

"Okay, you don't have to apologize- but could you at least share with Syaoran what you just told me?" Tomoyo asked in a gentle voice, knowing not to rush her friend into anything, which would only strike up her temper more. "All I'm trying to say is that this is stupid, as usual when it concerns an argument between the two of you. He saw you kiss him, you saw him making out with another chick. Both of you apologize and get on with your lives!"

Sakura stared at her frustrated friend. "Making out? If that was all he had done, I would yelled at him, and gotten over it this morning! He slept with her Tomoyo; another notch on his large bedpost and I won't be one of them!"

"How do you know he even had sex with her?" Tomoyo asked, crossing her arms, finding it hard to not be irritated with her long-time best friend. Sakura shot her own irritated look and they decided to just drop the current subject in the conversation. "Well what do you plan to do this week? There are only six days left, you know."

"I know!" Sakura burst out, raising her voice because of her current situation. At Tomoyo's hurt look, Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo, I don't mean to take it out on you. It's just that… I love Syaoran, and sometimes I just really, _really_ don't want to. Like now, why did he have to- to make out (giving him the benefit of the doubt for your sake) with that Kimi girl? We could've just talked about it like a normal couple."

"Granted, you and Syaoran Li have never been quite the normal couple." Tomoyo said, also sighing. They had to give her some credit, she really was trying to help the two get together once and for all. "If you want to sit down and talk it out with him- just _go_!"

"I can't now," Sakura frowned, and ignored Tomoyo's 'why-the-hell-not' look. "It's the principle of the thing. This time, I won't go crawling on my hands and knees to him. I'm not going to apologize until after he realizes that he did something wrong too. It seems that it's always me apologizes, only me being affected. This time I'm going to wait for him."

"Whatever you want, Sakura." Tomoyo huffed, and left her friend to walk the rest of the way home by herself. Sakura sighed, knowing deep down that she might've just been a bit wrong, but also knowing that Syaoran really did need to come to her this time.

Her troubled expression suddenly turned to one of glee as she looked in her driveway and found her father's car. Sakura took off a double speed, glad that her dad was finally back from his dig that usually only lasted so long around this time. She opened the door, threw off her shoes, and rushed into the kitchen where she heard the sink running. "Dad?"

"Hello Sakura, dear!" Her father, Fujitaka, smiled warmly, drying his hands on the nearby rag, and coming towards her with his arms outstretched. Sakura hugged him fiercely, glad he was back safely so that she could keep an eye on him. Ever since her mother's death, it seemed she was taking care of him and not the other way around.

Nonetheless he was the adult and so he waited a few moments before asking his net question. "Sakura… it seems I have found a set of young man's clothes in the laundry basket in your room." Sakura's eyes were practically saucers. "I know they are not Touya's, so I must ask if you have had any company while I've been absent?"

Sakura didn't have a clue what to say. She wasn't exactly experienced in this type of situation. Should she lie? Should she tell the truth and then beg on her hands and knees till she's forgiven? "Um, well, uh, they're Syaoran's." As if that answered everything- hey, and wasn't she supposed to be lying.

"Sakura, I know Syaoran is your boyfriend, and I know that I even let you take a trip with him," Funny how he didn't mention that the trip was all the way to _China_. "But this does not mean that the rule of you having a boy in the house without me here suddenly disappears. So, I think it's time I set you down for _the talk_."

Sakura visibly paled. She had thought once she had passed the age of fourteen and still hadn't had the sex talk that she was clean from having to ever have it; but her dad always one to hold things off, sometimes even when they were way overdue. "Well, um, Dad I'm seventeen and they kind of take care of those talks during junior high and all. Plus, Dad, um, I haven't done anything." Could her cheeks get any redder?

"Well, that's good to hear since we all haven't talked yet." Fujitaka smiled. Whoa, wait a minute- _all_? "We should just get it over with tonight though, Sakura. Call Syaoran, and tell him he can come for dinner. Leaving you two alone will make me feel a lot better if you two can sit down and talk with me."

There was no way. Sakura couldn't possibly live through the talk if Syaoran was right next to her. Knowing him, he would probably ask questions (that he defiantly already knew) just to embarrass her. There was also the fact that they were in a major fight right now. "But-" Her father cut her argument off with a stern look. "Well, I guess I'll, uh, call him."

Her father smiled approvingly as Sakura trudged upstairs. She was so not looking forward to tonight. Searching through her backpack, almost wishing her cell phone would suddenly vanish, and frowned when her hand wrapped around it. Biting her bottom lip she dialed his cell number, crossing her fingers and pleading to dear God that he wouldn't answer.

"…Sakura?" The shock in his voice was evident, and she hated that her mind thought she heard concern in hi voice, when it must've only been a trick. She swallowed, and made herself answer.

"Um, hi." Okay that wasn't so hard. "I know we're kind of well, uh, fighting and all… Never mind, look, my Dad found your clothes in the hamper in my room." She heard his intake of breath, and felt slightly better that he at least seemed to care about the whole ordeal. "Just be lucky it was him and not my brother. Anyways, he, uh, invites you over for dinner, and then he wants to, er, have _the talk_."

"_The talk_?" She growled as she heard his amused tone. "I'll be there."

"How can you act like that?" Sakura couldn't believe he actually sounded excited for this kind of thing. "He's going to talk about… well, you know, and we have to sit there and listen. You have no clue how embarrassing this is going to be. My dad is just so… _calm_ about these kinds of things, and he defiantly does not reserve anything no matter how much he really should."

"I think you're freaking out about this too much, Sakura." Syaoran said soothingly, biting down his smile. "It won't be much different from the talks they give at school. We should be glad that you're Dad didn't spaz out on you, refine you to room forever, and come after me with a shotgun. Besides, I think this kind of talk will be good for the two of us."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked angrily, upset from the whole talk thing, their ongoing fight, and his repeated implication of her warming his bed. She heard him give a nervous laugh, as if trying to brush it off. She sighed. "Whatever, just come around 6:15, okay?"

"Alright, see you tonight." Syaoran agreed. "…Listen, Sakura?" But she had already hung up, and so he closed his cell phone too with a sigh. "I guess I'll have to talk to her tonight, and try to apologize."

"Who, Sakura?" Meiling asked eagerly, leaning against his doorway. Syaoran gave her a rude and ignored look. "Well, what were you two talking about? Are you going on a date with her tonight? Do you happen to know if she's forgiven me yet? Are you two back together?"

"Not exactly," Syaoran brought a hand through his disheveled locks. "Wait, what do you mean did she forgive you? For what?" His interested look only deepened when she paled a bit. "What did you do to her?" He was seriously growling at her- and over a girl! "Start talking now Meiling Li."

"Uh," She'd be dead for sure if she told him. Maybe she should wait till both Arata and she could talk to him. "Well, you see…" _Think of something, you idiot girl!_ "Did you and Sakura break up? You see I was talking to Auntie Yelan, and she told me that you actually brought Sakura with you all the way to China! Then she told me all about your relationship with Sakura for like eight months or something. Or was it eleven…? I pretended to go along with all of it, but I have to know, have you been lying about Sakura and you going out?"

"Uh…" Syaoran looked guilty himself, and Meiling almost hooted for joy. Success! "I kind of let it slip that Sakura was my girlfriend to Mom- but we aren't really going out, except well both of our families think we are. It's this long story, maybe someone will write it all down someday for you. Anyways, now I got to head off to Sakura's, for the dinner."

"Why are you suddenly going to dinner with her if you both are still fighting?" Meiling was treading dangerously to the path that led to her guilty confession, but Meiling never was one for playing it safe. Besides, she hated to admit it but she loved knowing things first.

"Urm, her dad found my clothes in her room." He said as she followed him down the stairs as he gathered up his keys and wallet. Meiling laughed, but then stopped.

"Wait a minute; Auntie said that you haven't had sex with Sakura. She was for sure you weren't lying to, and she's pretty good at lie-detecting if I recall." Meiling asked seriously. "You haven't really slept with Sakura, have you? Then the bet would already be over."

"Hey, who told you about the bet?" Syaoran asked irritably, surprised she was still following him all the way out the door. "And why have you and my Mom been discussing my personal life so thoroughly?"

"Tomoyo told me of course." Meiling brushed the question off, as well as the other one. "Don't get all uppity at me, Syaoran, Auntie's the one who sent me here to give her weekly updates-" At his fierce and disturbed look, she hurried on. "Not that I'm telling her anything, I promise. I wouldn't even do that to you; that's just wrong." Perhaps as wrong as getting Arata to kiss Sakura?

"Oh, well, good." Syaoran commented as he mounted his black motorcycle. "I'll be back in a few hours, and I expect you to tell me why Sakura has a reason to be upset with you. Don't think I've forgotten Meiling, I'm the only one you couldn't ever fool with that little rambling trick of yours. Oh, and when you explain it to me, you better hope I'm in a good mood, because I swear if you did anything to hurt her, our bloodline won't have any matter as I kill you." She gulped as he rode off.

…

"That was a very good meal, Mr. Kinomoto." Syaoran complemented as Sakura cleared the table and shot him a dirty look, which he only smirked slightly at. "Should I help Sakura with the dishes?"

Fujitaka chuckled. "Oh, she won't be escaping to the kitchen." He smiled as he daughter glared at the kitchen door contemptuously. "You may help me though; I've got a box you could move into the living room, as I make some tea. Don't peek just yet though." Fujitaka teased as Syaoran looked over at the closed medium-sized box. "Sakura clear off the living room table, if you would please."

"What do you think is in it?" Sakura asked curiously, as she piled the various magazines onto a nearby shelf, and then proceeded to put the remotes on top of the television.

"I'm not quite sure if we want to know." Syaoran said uneasily as he set the box down on the cleared table. "Anyways, that dinner was so _weird_. Your father didn't even glare at me once, he didn't even mention the whole clothes thing at all. He just made little jokes and smiled at the both of us. You'd think the father of a only daughter would be much more angry if she found out she might be having sex with some boy he only met a couple of weeks ago."

"Well, my Dad's never exactly been normal. Besides, I don't even think he knows _how_ to glare." She smiled to herself, and flopped down exhaustedly to the couch. "He also seems to like you for some reason I cannot possible condone." She ignored his grin purposely. "I think this might not actually be too bad, you know. We already know everything anyway, right? What could they have missed after years of Sex-Ed Day?"

"Shall we get started?" Fujitaka asked, as he took a seat in the sofa chair across from the two of them who were seated on the couch. Sakura glanced at Syaoran who kept his polite gaze on her father; she tried to resist rolling her eyes. "Right then, first I'd like to ask you guys a few questions. Have either of you had sex yet?"

"No, no, of course not- right Syaoran?" She gave him a pointed look; she really didn't want to get into discussing Syaoran's busy sex life. It made her boil with fury, and she hated it. He frowned, but nodded.

"Hmm, really?" He gave a knowing look, and Syaoran almost started sweating. "Well, in that case, I guess we'll have to go through the whole process, just to brush up what you may have forgotten during the videos from your school." Sakura almost wished she had told Syaoran to say yes just to spare her from this, especially when her Dad proceeded to take out a large book from the box titled _The ABCs of the Human Body_, and opened to a page of male and female diagrams.

Sakura flushed bright red as her Dad thoroughly explained the birds and the bees to the two, and hated the fact that since he was a professor, he asked them questions every now and then to make sure they were understanding. Which they most defiantly were. Finally when he was done with his very long, very blush-inducing, very informative talk, Sakura felt immensely relieved. She was free- it was over!

"Now, I want to talk to you about birth control." Fujitaka stated seriously, as he closed the heavy book. "I know it's recommended that you wait till marriage, but we've got to face the facts, in this day and age very few people do. I myself didn't even wait until marriage." He nodded at Sakura's surprised look. "I fell in love with your mother and knew she was the one for me. I really think the two of you will make the right decision when it comes to it, but for now we should take precautionary. Of course, abstinence is the best way to be sure. But otherwise, there are several types of birth control these days. The most common of course would be the condom." And then her father did the unthinkable, he pulled out a two condoms and bananas and handed one to each of them. "We should practice so that when the time comes you two do it properly.

Sakura's face was on fire. She honestly felt as if she would have a burn when her blush finally went away. "How is that Mr. Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked calmly, handing the condom-covered banana to her father. She hated how he could be so nonchalant when she was freaking out.

"That's very good Syaoran!" Fujitaka complimented kindly, and then looked over at Sakura who just stared at both of them. "Well, get to it Sakura, we don't have all night."

"I guess I'm just a natural." Syaoran commented, winking at Sakura when her father wasn't looking. She glared at him, and finished her own banana, shoving it at her father so that she could get this over as quickly as possible. Her Dad smiled at both of them, and then continued his speech.

"Another common form of birth control that I recommend is birth control pills. Tomorrow both of you should head to _PlanParenthood _and check out which kind is best for you, Sakura. This will make me feel much better. Now, on to the other types of birth control."

….

"You really didn't have to ask what an orgasm felt like. I'm certain you already know." Sakura grumbled as she shut the front door behind her.

"Yes, but it was just too fun to watch your face as he answered the question." Syaoran laughed, and started towards his bike. "Come on, you have to admit the whole thing could have been worse. Over all, it really wasn't too bad." She glared at his smirk.

"Just wait till he calls your mom." Sakura said with her own smirk at his scared face. "Oh yes, he would, and you know it too. It's not like he can give the two of us the whole talk, and not tell Yelan." This time he glared at her smirk. "Anyways, I guess we can just skip the whole _PlanParenthood_ meeting, since we won't be doing that stuff."

"No, no, Sakura. You're father made it my responsibility to make sure we have the proper protection, and so I intend to do just that. Besides, I think it's a good idea to get the pills just incase. Better safe than sorry, right?" Sakura was surprised by his serious face at such a matter. He didn't seem to be kidding at all, and he also didn't make the assumption that they would be sleeping together. Did he slip a crazy pill when she wasn't looking?

"Well, I guess." Sakura agreed, biting her lip.

"Oh, Sakura?" She looked up at him. "I, uh, I do want to apologize. I mean, when I saw you kissing Arata I just got so mad, I couldn't stand it. I'm not saying it was right, in fact it still pisses me off." He hurried along as he saw her frown. "But it was even more wrong for me to go make out with some meaningless chick; and I swear, that's all I really did- make out I mean. Anyways, I…just wanted to tell you that."

"I'm glad you did." Her voice almost cracked, it was so quiet outside in the night. "I'm sorry too, Syaoran. I mean, I know we're not, um, going out or anything." She tried to blame her blush on the permanent one she seemed to have gained from the events from earlier, but she was only kidding herself. "But maybe we should, er, lay off from getting into relationships with other people. I mean, just until the bet is over and all."

"That's probably a good idea." Syaoran hastily agreed. "I mean, just so we don't hurt whoever it is we're in a relationship in. There's only six days left though, so after that we can just go back to doing whatever we do. Right?" Sakura wanted to cry, but she nodded, and offered a wobbly smile. Syaoran of course knew immediately something was up. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Nothing." Sakura looked down as he got closer to her. "It's just… do you ever think what things will be like after this bet? I mean one of us will be a slave for a week, but what about after that? I mean, we're- we're friends, right? So… will we still be friends? It's going to be awkward either way. Will we just go back to how things were before? We barely ever talked to each other a month ago."

"Sakura…" Syaoran gently tilted her face so that he could look into her eyes. "I hope we'll always be friends if you want to. Right now, in fact, you're probably my best friend. You know things about me I haven't told anyone. I can't tell you how it will be though, till the time comes though. It's just; we'll have to take it day by day… I-"

"I should probably go inside." Sakura accidentally interrupted him, and didn't realize what he was just about to say. "I think you're right though, you're my best friend too." She grinned slightly at him. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." With that she leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips, and then her front door was closing behind her.

Syaoran sighed and brought a hand through his chocolate-colored hair. "I can't believe I was going to tell her." At least they had made up though. Plus, she had kissed him, and that always going to be a bonus in his mind. He mounted his motorcycle once again that night and sped home, remembering he had business to take care of with Meiling.

Opening the door to his apartment, he noticed it was completely silent. Hmm, weird; especially for Meiling. He knocked on her temporary bedroom door, and when he received no answer, slowly opened it. He had made it a silent rule that he would never enter her room if she never entered his. So, it was weird to see his once plain guest room turned into a messy Meiling-type room. Her bed was empty though (disregarding the pile of dirty clothes strewn across it) and so he went to the piece of paper that lie on the bedside table.

_Hey, Tomoyo had an emergency need for a model for one of her new designs- you know how she is. So, I'll see you tomorrow at school, or tomorrow night I guess. Unless, of course, she still needs her model you know. –Meiling_

He laughed at her obvious cowardliness, and decided whatever she didn't want to tell him could wait until tomorrow. Besides, he thought as he striped off his clothes and got into bed, he didn't want anything to ruin his new high from making things right with Sakura again. He sure had missed her- and it had only been a day! He knew already it was going to kill him when he had to give her up after all this; because he realized that's what he's going to have to do, so that he wouldn't have to face rejection when the bet was over, and she was allowed to date again. He wouldn't be able to handle it when she finally met her true love.

**Author's Note-** Too long since I've been gone, I know. But I've given excuses on my website, so I'll spare you from it here. There really isn't much to say except I hope you guys really do understand the seriousness that this chapter has in it. Protection during sex is very important, and so is knowing when you're ready. Now, I'm not going to preach, because I'm not you're mother or anything. Haha. I just want you guys to keep in mind that since before the chapter I can't really give you any warnings if there is going to be sex that just make sure you are of course, mature enough to be reading M-rated fics. (Like no more nine year olds. Haha.) That's all for now, I hope you liked it, and please review!


	29. Chapter 29

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 29**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: February 8th, Day 26 (Friday)**

**Days Left: 5**

"Why didn't you tell me it was all Meiling's fault?" Syaoran grumbled as he slouched into his desk, throwing his bag on the floor. Sakura looked back at him curiously after sending Tomoyo a confused glace. Tomoyo giggled, knowing exactly what Syaoran was grumbling about. "She's the one that got Arata to kiss you."

"Yeah, but we're over that, right- so who cares?" Sakura asked cautiously, trying to gage Syaoran's current mood after his fight with Meiling. Syaoran sent Sakura an annoyed look. "Okay, you obviously care. Look, Meiling knows she made a mistake, can't you just forgive her? I did."

"Well, little Miss Know-It-All, lucky for her, I already did forgive her." Syaoran gave her a smirk, as Sakura playfully stuck out her tongue. Tomoyo secretly watched their small display of outright flirting and felt like laughing. To think, just twenty-four hours ago they were about to claw each other's eyes out. These two sure were a handful.

The bell ran signaling the end of Home Room just as Sakura opened her mouth to retort back to Syaoran's jibe. Sakura, being the flexible type, changed her comment at least minute, but transferred all the bite to the new one. "Oh, are you actually planning to attend school today?"

"Ouch." Syaoran said sarcastically. Suddenly a wolfish grin cut across his face, and Sakura knew she was in for trouble. "Hey, you know what? It's close to our one-month anniversary, Sakura. Why don't we talk a stroll down memory lane?" With that he grabbed and pulled them both into the very-same janitor's closet where the bet first started.

"By stroll did you mean rough grab?" Sakura asked grumpily, straightening her clothes.

"Ah, ah, Sakura." Syaoran chided, stopping her hand from pulling out her skirt. "Why don't you continue that after we're finished- that's when you'll need to." With that, he pushed against a wall and kissed her hungrily on her mouth. Hey, it has been almost two _whole_ days without her sweet-tasting lips.

Sakura was feeling a bit mischievous. At least, that's all she had to explain her sudden thought of introducing Syaoran to her new bra. Resisting giggles, and pushing away her goody-two-shoes conscience, Sakura gently grabbed Syaoran's hand and led it halfway up her shirt, making sure to keep his mouth busy so no questions could escape.

Syaoran didn't need to much of a hint, so he took it from there, raising his hand up to reach for her bra's clasp. Only, when he reached up, all he could find was cotton straps- no metal hook. He chuckled against Sakura's mouth, knowing she was trying to upset him. She really didn't give him enough credit.

Before she could question his chuckling, he had reached in the front, unhooked the clasp, and placed his hand gently over her left breast. Her breathing stopped for a minute, and she looked up at Syaoran's intense amber eyes, looking at her, almost spelling out a request for permission to continue.

Sakura didn't think about it long; maybe that was because her conscience was a bit miffed at her for ignoring her earlier. Sakura placed her mouth softly on Syaoran's, kissing him for all that she was worth. Syaoran proceeded, gently cupping Sakura's mound and rubbing his thumb across the nipple tenderly.

Sakura felt all the blood in her body rush to her face, and couldn't help but moan when her mouth was slightly released from Syaoran's. Syaoran pushed himself closer to Sakura, being sure to take his new freedom very slowly.

Trying to get her breathing under control, Sakura couldn't decide if things were going too fast or too slow. She wanted more, desperately so; but she knew this was a move that blatantly crossed the line that she had drawn for Syaoran before. She let herself fall to the moment, and kissed him again, this time making her way toward the tender spot behind his ear.

He couldn't explain how after all this time she still did this to him. How was it possible to make the Syaoran Li weak in the knees?

The moment only went on for a little while longer; Syaoran knowing not to push his new freedom any further, and Sakura's defect conscience finally wandering back to her. Not a moment too soon? Sakura took one last long kiss, while fumbling her bra clasp closed (Syaoran's hand made a quick get-away). "See you sixth period!" Sakura winked, and made a get-away of her own.

Syaoran stood there a moment later, contemplating the very familiar scene. She had left exactly the same way she left last time they were in this closet. Well, at least he wasn't moaning in pain from an expertly-aimed kick. Although, he was a bit uncomfortable in that region for an altogether different reason.

…

"MWAHAHA!" Meiling cheered to herself, throwing her hands up in excitement. She almost felt like dancing- wait, no she _did_ feel like dancing.

She jumped to her feet and shimmied happily around the lunch table currently occupied by Arata and her. Arata grinned up at her, and got up, following smoothly in front of her, doing a shimmy of his own. No one else in the rather freaked out cafeteria said a word about the two teenagers.

The fun stopped instantaneously for Meiling, and her grin fell into a placid blank look. "Get away from me, gay-boy." Then she took a sit in her chair with a 'humph' and crossed her arms as she looked like the cafeteria menu was the most exciting thing in the world.

Arata sighed. "Come on," he whined more childishly. "I said I _might_ be gay- I _was_ gay- I like _girls_ now… maybe." How was he supposed to explain it to somebody else, when he couldn't even figure it out himself? "Look, why are you so upset anyway?" He got an immediate icy glare from Meiling. Whoa, that Li glare sure was something.

Because she liked him! AGH! There, are you happy now, you stupid… stupid… GAY-BOY! "You know what if… what if I had been trying to set you up with someone? I would have never known I should've been looking for _guys_!"

Arata rolled his eyes- Meiling was so stubborn. "It's okay that you like me, you know. I feel a little something in this merry ol' soul for you too, sweet cheeks." Meiling didn't uncross her arms, but did turn her face a little toward him, trying to subtly look at his expression so she could try to read it. He seemed serious… she really wish he could stop grinning at her for two seconds. _Really._

She leaned across the table suddenly – okay, fine, more like _lunged_, and pressed her lips roughly against his. It was almost as if Arata was expecting it, because he caught her shoulders right as their lips crashed against each other's. It was a quick, bruising kiss, and she retreated just as suddenly, opening her eyes slowly to stare back into his own lazy orbs.

"Hmm," She said to herself, and then was on her way, not even finishing her thought, saying goodbye, _or_ cleaning up her trash. Arata frowned, unknowingly licking his lips slightly. Arata was a smart guy, and he had a knack for reading people like open books, but sometimes Meiling put a pretty tough lock on herself. He wondered why, and if he would ever figure it out.

"Well, that was gross." Syaoran commented dryly, coming from the opposite direction Meiling had left. Arata glanced up, startled by the surprise visit from the man who seemed to hate him. "Now, before you get to apologizing or making your excuses, I didn't come here to talk."

Arata grinned- but let it be known that is was an uneasy grin- and gave Syaoran a nod to continue.

"I have something I need to do, and I don't have time to give this to Sakura." Syaoran explained gruffly, producing a folded note to Arata's eyes. "I was going to give it to Meiling, but who knows where she just floated off to. Anyway, if you could get this to Sakura, I guess we could call it a step to even."

Arata studied Syaoran for a minute. "Still mad about that kiss?" Even though Arata looked curiously into the silence, he knew Syaoran wasn't going to answer. "You're really in love with little Sakura Kinomoto, aren't you?" Arata gave an amused look as he thought about his childhood friend growing up and finding the man currently standing in front of him.

"Look, if you're not going to give it to her, I'll just get someone else to do it." Syaoran snapped, but before he could slip the note back into his pocket, Arata snatched it cheekily out of his hand. Syaoran glared as Arata looked at the note curiously, as if he was trying to see if he suddenly had X-Ray vision.

"No problem, my friend." Arata answered to the unspoken 'thanks' from Syaoran.

….

Sakura unlocked the door of her car, taking her time unconsciously to see if Syaoran would pop up like he usually did. She found herself disappointed that after their heated session in the closet he had disappeared to who knows where. And god, speaking of… what was up with her today?

It's not that she regretted it, because she didn't. Who could come out of a steamy make out session like that with a guy who made her weak at the knees and feel anything but exhilarated? There lies the problem. If she had let this happen in the school janitor's closet, what could he get her to do behind closed doors?

"Troubled about something Sakura?" Arata snapped her out of her thoughts as she noticed him leaning in through her window to look at her. She couldn't help but smile at his familiar grin.

"No," Sakura answered, and since she was the worst liar in the world Arata could tell immediately, but he didn't press the issue. "So, what's up, Soda?" Sakura asked curiously and took the folded up note from Arata's waving hand. "From Syaoran?" She questioned even though she knew the answer; what she didn't know was why the little thing made her so happy.

"Syaoran gave it to me at the end of lunch, I forgot to give it to you earlier." Arata explained, a secret smile playing across his face. "And let me just mention- that you have got it so bad Sakura." Sakura gave him a look, and Arata laughed. "Don't give me that, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Sakura pouted, but decided not to argue knowing it was completely true. "Yeah, yeah. Well, thanks Soda Pop, I'll talk to you later." Arata grinned, and was off with a friendly wave.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the note, and decided to open it before she got to girly about it and jumped to conclusions about the meaning, what was in it, and why he gave it to Soda (when the last person Syaoran was talking to was Arata).

_Sakura,_

_Gone to be the 'responsible adult' and went to PlanParenthood. Don't give me that look. I know what you're saying in your head right now. Don't worry; I'll pick up some fun condoms also. I was thinking flavored… Sound good? Haha._

_Okay, before you go ahead and crumple this up in a cute little tiff, I wanted to tell you I'll be at your house around 7 tonight. Don't think I forgot about that date you promised me a couple days ago. _

_And just in case you're afraid I'll mention the… event in the closet today, my lips are sealed. Unless, of course, you want a repeat, in which case they're ready for whatever. _

_Syaoran_

Sakura sighed and did in fact crumple up the note and throw it behind her to roll around in her car for a few weeks until she found it again and finally would destroy it. She was really starting to think that he could read minds… but reading minds through paper? That was a little scary.

As she finally started on her way home she thought about the date that had already been postponed before. She hoped she didn't have a curse thing going on; she hoped nothing bad happened again. This would be her first date with Syaoran in Japan. She was exited, and rushed upstairs, until she heard the sink water going in the kitchen.

"How was your day, Sakura?" Her father asked generously, with his ridiculous apron on that was pink and ruffled. She grinned at him, and went to go hug him. He looked down surprised at her. "You okay, honey?"

"I just forgot to tell you, Dad," Sakura started slowly, her arms still hugging him to her. "I'm glad you're back." She left it at that, not wanting to worry her father any more, and make him feel bad for leaving when it was so hard for him to stay during that certain time. She released him, and left hurriedly leaving him a bit confused but grinning back at her own cute smile.

She speed-dialed Tomoyo as she headed quickly to her room. "Hey Tomoyo, I got a surprise for you!" Sakura told her cheerfully as her friend answered. "I've decided to let you dress you tonight for my date with Syaoran." All Sakura heard after that was a squeal and a dial- tone. "Umm, Tomoyo?"

_Ding-dong._ Her doorbell went off, and a few seconds later her father was calling up the stairs telling her Tomoyo was coming up. Sakura opened her door just as Tomoyo barged in, huffing and puffing. "I- _huff_- ran- _puff_- all the- _huff_- way- _puff_- here." Tomoyo explained as she bent over and rested her hands on her knees.

Sakura sighed, but smiled at her long-time best friend. "You know we have plenty of time. I can't believe you ran a whole block." Sakura eyes Tomoyo's feet where a pair of fashionable heels were being worn. Sakura laughed, as Tomoyo kicked the said shoes off. "Well, thanks I guess. I just figured you would kill me if I went out without letting you at lease help a little."

"A little help?" Tomoyo questioned, with a quirked eyebrow. "Plenty of time?" She questioned, and her eyebrow went up even further, as if that was possible. "Sakura, there isn't enough time! This is your first date with your one true love!" Sakura didn't butt in to let her friend know that her first date was actually in Hong Kong and she had gone looking terrible to one of the most fashionable restaurants ever.

As Tomoyo started pulling out dozens of clothes from her very heavy looking clothes bags, and threw open Sakura's closet doors, Sakura noticed her father at the door. She smiled at him. "What's up, dad?"

"I have a, um, business meeting I must be getting to, but, um, I'll be back by eleven at the latest." Her father's tone of voice was slightly weird, but she took that at his glances to Tomoyo as she started to go into hyper-drive rushing around Sakura's room, throwing clothes, makeup, shoes, and accessories every which way.

"No problem," As Sakura herself glanced warily at Tomoyo. "I have a date tonight, but I should be back by eight."

"Well, don't wait up." Fujitaka said rater awkwardly, and before he turned to leave, he seemed to remember something. "Oh, yeah, a date with your boyfriend? I hope Syaoran and you have gone to PlanParenthood like I suggested, right?" Sakura blushed, but shook her head yes. "Make good choices." Fujitaka kissed Sakura on the forehead, and then left. Wait a minute; Sakura sniffed the air, why was her dad wearing cologne?

…..

"Tomoyo, I don't know…" Sakura said uneasily, eyeing the outfit Tomoyo had given her, according to Sakura's requirements. She had said nothing low-cut, so Tomoyo had given her a slinky green top that went casually off one shoulder, but still completely covered her breasts. She had said enough fabric to cover her but, and granted there was, but just enough. It was still cute though, and pleated, which Sakura favored. She had also said no heels, and Tomoyo had granted her final wish by giving her a pair of nice flats that had silk laces that wrapped up her ankle.

"No way Sakura," Tomoyo said from her resting place on Sakura's bed. "I followed all of your rules, you have to wear that." Tomoyo flopped on her stomach, and started going through a pile of purses; she eventually found the one she was rummaging for and tossed a simple green clutch to Sakura, who caught it with a frown.

"Well, I get to do my own hair," Sakura said stubbornly, and put her auburn locks in a simple bun, missing a few wavy tendrils that framed her face. Just as Tomoyo opened her mouth to protest, the door bell rang signaling Syaoran was at the door. Sakura looked panicked at Tomoyo.

"Aren't you going to go get it, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, trying to keep her giggles in.

"I'm supposed to make him wait though, right?" Sakura asked, as she peeked out her window and saw (to her surprise) a nice black sports car instead of his motorcycle. "Can't you go get it? I mean, I know I'm ready and all, but don't all girls make their date wait?"

"Just go on your date already, you weirdo." Tomoyo laughed, shoving Sakura out her bedroom door. "Besides you are not the normal make-her-date-wait girl anyways." Tomoyo commented as she lightly flicked Sakura's choice of hairstyle. Sakura glared, but continued to go down the stairs as the doorbell rang once more. "Oh, yeah, don't forget to call – remember everything!"

Tomoyo hid as Sakura finally reached the door and opened it, just as Syaoran decided to try his luck at knocking… and rested his knuckles on Sakura's right breast. Sakura jumped back as they both blushed furiously. It was quiet for a minute, until Syaoran set his eyes on Sakura. "You look amazing."

That comment, and the dumbstruck look in his amber eyes, did nothing to help the blood rushing to Sakura's face. "Thanks, you look good too." And boy did he ever. Syaoran managed to get a hold of himself, and offered his arm out to her. She took it with a smile, as he led her to his car.

They arrived at a nice restaurant soon, with comfortable small talk in the car. Things were going very well in fact; they only had a small argument when Syaoran asked her why she didn't wear clothes like the ones she was wearing currently. But Syaoran had quickly ended it with a peck of Sakura's lips, and a charming grin.

"Li, please," Syaoran told the hostess, and they were seated at a nice table for two in a quiet corner. Syaoran even pulled out Sakura's chair for her, and Sakura was almost reeling with uncontainable joy.

"This is nice," Sakura commented with a small smile, after the waiter who requested their drink order left. "You know, Syaoran, I forgot to mention the other day – _holy crap_!" And before Syaoran could figure out what had happened, and before Sakura could stop and remember they were in a very respectable restaurant, she was down under the table.

"Um, Sakura?" Syaoran questioned, as he leaned down, trying to stop the quirk of his lips. But just as his gaze met hers, she forcefully pulled him into the cramped space with her. "Even though this is exciting and all, would you mind feeling me in on why are hiding under our table?"

From under the long white table cloth, Sakura could see the waiter's shoes pass by, and then she lifted it up slightly to stare confused out it. "Syaoran!" She whisper-shouted as she glanced at him. "My dad is out there!" Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed in an even deeper confusion. "He's with a woman!" _Oh._

This time Syaoran's head joined Sakura's as they peered at her father chatting pleasantly with a brunette about his age. "That's good, right?" Syaoran asked slowly as they both pulled away and let the tablecloth fall back to the floor. Sakura looked up at him, her hurt expression only an inch or two away from his face. "So it isn't?"

"He didn't even tell me," Sakura explained. "I mean, it _is_ good; but why didn't he just tell me? He said he was going on a business meeting." Syaoran hugged, at a loss for an explanation. "Well, if he didn't want me to know, there must be something going on." Sakura pulled away to take another peek under the tablecloth. "Syaoran would you mind if we…"

Syaoran sighed, but this time couldn't keep the smile off his face. "The things you get me into Sakura Kinomoto… Well, come on, let's go spy." They both came up slowly to sit back on their chairs, forgetting to watch the waiter. He saw them rise from under the table, and his eyes almost bugged out. "Just having a little fun, sorry." Syaoran said jokingly, with a wink, as he noticed the waiter staring at them with his jaw hanging down.

Sakura kicked him under the table with a frown, but it was replaced with a grin when the waiter hurriedly left their drinks on the table and rushed away. "See that mini-garden and fountain that they're table is next to?" Sakura questioned, and when Syaoran spotted it with a nod, she nodded back with a big grin. "Ready?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, and stood up casually. Sakura on the other hand, shoot up in the blink of an eye, and started sneaking near the spot she had indicated. It was a series of crouching here and then ducking there for her, as Syaoran calmly walked, while keeping an amused eye on his 'sneaky' date. They reached their destination – a small fake palm tree – without any looks from her father and his date (that didn't include the rest of the dining customers in the cozy-lit room).

"She's pretty," Sakura noted, spying on her dad's date between the branches of the tree, as Syaoran listened, but was more interested in reaching out and feeling Sakura's hair. "What are you- oh, wow, her dress is so cute… I think dad has good taste. He did pick my mother after all." She gave a quick glance to Syaoran, who was still enjoying tangling his fingers in her silky auburn locks.

"Can you tell if she's nice?" Syaoran asked distractedly, trying to show how he could be a good boy and listen.

"Good question," Sakura appraised, and Syaoran internally patted himself on the back. "She just laughed at something my dad said! Wow, she must be nice, nobody ever laughs at his corny jokes." Syaoran caught sight of Sakura's silky shoulder, as he moved her hair to one side, and instantly all his extra attention was gone. "How cute, she just blushed! I wonder what my dad said…"

Syaoran gently placed his lips on Sakura's soft shoulder, and now it was Sakura whose attention was taken. "Sakura," Syaoran whispered, as his kisses took their leisurely time up to her collar bone. "It's well-secluded back here; want to leave your dad's date alone for a minute, and get back ours?"

"Syaoran…" Escaped Sakura's lips, as he licked agonizingly slow up her neck. "Fine, but only a minute or two, they just ordered dessert, so we don't have much time left…" Sakura let herself relax backward, just as Syaoran eagerly grabbed her face, and brought his lips to hers. They must've misjudged pressure or distance though, because they both felt them tumbling in a new direction. And when Sakura's blinking eyes readjusted to the lights clearly in her vision, and Syaoran rolled himself off Sakura, they both realized they had landed right in front of her shocked father's eyes.

Sakura blushed, Syaoran coughed, mystery woman stared, and Fujitaka blanched.

"Well, at least he's already given us the sex talk…" Syaoran mumbled under his breath, as he dragged himself and Sakura to their feet. He hoped Sakura's dad would still let the two out of the house after being caught on top of her in a public restaurant. "How are you, Mr. Kinomoto?" Syaoran broke the awkward silence, reaching out his hand.

"Fine, and you?" Fujitaka quickly regained his composure as well, and his usual smile came to his face. "Oh… this is Yumi Nanako, this is my daughter Sakura, and her boyfriend Syaoran Li." Syaoran smiled, and lightly elbowed Sakura's side as she just stared at the two.

"We were spying!" Sakura blurted out, her uncontrollable mouth doing its own work. Syaoran bit his lip in an attempt to keep his smile from growing, and he reached down to grab her nervously clenching and unclenching hand. "Um, I mean, hello Miss Nanako."

"Call me Yumi," The woman smiled pleasantly, and glanced at Fujitaka, probably wondering if this was planned or something. "There's enough room, would you like to join us?" Yumi asked, unsure if the offer would have been the best idea at their first meeting.

"Oh, no," Sakura instantly declined, all of a sudden wanting to leave her dad's (first?) date alone, and get back to her own one. "I mean, we have our own table right over there, and we're about to order, and you guys are finishing up." Sakura rambled a bit, till Syaoran gently squeezed her hand signaling her to keep that mouth quiet.

"Yes, but that would be nice, for us all to have dinner some time soon." Fujitaka took over, standing up. "Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura nodded, and they went a distance far enough away so that there words couldn't be heard.

"Um, so what did you have for dinner?" Syaoran asked a tad awkwardly…

"Dad, why didn't you tell me you were going on a date?" Sakura asked, as soon as they were alone. "Don't you know I wouldn't have minded? I'm really happy for you in fact!" Sakura started, frowning at her dad's silence over the whole thing. "Yumi seems really nice, you could've told me."

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Fujitaka said, genuinely sounding upset at his daughter's hurt feelings. "Tonight was only the second date, and I wanted to be sure we were really going to try the whole dating thing, before I upset you. I wasn't sure how you would react since I haven't dated since your mother."

"Dad, mom passed away almost eleven years ago." Sakura said slowly and deliberately, so that her father would understand her completely. She could tell he looked for her approval above all. "Mom would be really pleased to see that she hasn't stopped us from living. The last thing she would want is for any of us to be unhappy."

"I guess your right, Sakura." Fujitaka smiled softly. "I will always love your mother, but something told me Yumi might just help with some of the heartbreak. What do you think? Does she seem alright to you?"

"Her dress certainly is cute, and she even laughed at your jokes!" The two laughed at that, and Sakura hugged her father again for the day. "You know, I think we should do this a lot more."

"What?" Fujitaka asked, with a twinkle in his eye. "Find my daughter rolling around from behind a tree with her boyfriend?" Sakura blushed bright red. "But I think you're right, Sakura, spending more time at home would be good for us."

"…and then the duck paddled away." Yumi said, her face red from trying to keep her laughter in. Syaoran politely laughed, and then that was it for Yumi, she burst out laughing at her own joke. "Oh, hello," Yumi said when she gained control of herself, and noticed the fact that Fujitaka and his daughter had rejoined the group. "Very nice meeting you, Sakura, and you too, of course, Syaoran."

"We're going to the movies, but I still expect you back home by nine." Fujitaka said cheerfully. "I expect you to take care of her, Syaoran, and have a lovely dinner." With that, the goodbyes finished, and the two teens headed back to their table.

"I still can't believe your dad doesn't get angry, even when I come rolling out from behind a tree on top of you." Syaoran commented in wonderment, Sakura smiled herself. "Yumi is okay – tells awful jokes though. Kind of reminds me of you…" Sakura shoved him playfully, before taking a seat at their earlier table.

"There you are!" Their exasperated waiter came to them, looking slightly blue in the face. "I thought you just left! You haven't even ordered dinner!"

Before the waiter could go any more insane, Sakura giggled, and Syaoran smirked. "Well, we're ready now, whenever you are, my friend. I'll take a steak, medium."

….

"I had a really great time tonight, Syaoran." Sakura said shyly, as she fumbled for the keys in her purse. "I mean, it was nice, I had fun." Sakura cleared her throat, wondering if she sounded girly, or is she sounded stupid. "We should, um, do it again or whatever. But, maybe minus my dad and his date… and I guess the whole spying probably went a bit overboard."

Syaoran kissed her to quiet her mouth. It worked. He put one arm on her door, and leaned closer. "You know what I've been thinking?" Syaoran asked silently, placing a kiss on her jaw. Sakura just stared up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. "I've been thinking we should pick up where we were before your father caught us. What do you say I escort you inside?"

"Um, well… NO!" Sakura said, pulling safely away from him with a grin. He might've preferred it if she was mad. Anything was better than her laughing at him. "If you're lucky though, and _behave_, I'll give you a goodnight kiss." Syaoran shrugged, and smiled. Sakura leaned in, on her tip-toes, meeting his lips softer this time. "See, Syaoran, you _can_ be a good boy."

_Yes, _Sakura thought smugly, _last word- go me!_ Syaoran's word stopped her, just before she could close the door completely. "You make it hard to be a good boy, Sakura." And then the door was closed, and her face was flushing, maybe even harder than when her father had caught her rolling around. Syaoran sure knew how to make a girl weak in the knees.

…..

Syaoran still couldn't wipe the smirk off his face, even as he threw his keys on the table of his apartment, and pushed the buttons to play his phone messages.

"Hey, Syaoran, this is your mother…" Yelan's voice could be clearly, even though he was now in the kitchen, grabbing himself a water bottle. "Sakura's father called today, and told me he found some of your clothes at his house. He sounded fine with it, I, however, am not. Please tell me you haven't broken Sakura's poor heart yet. She's really good for you, trust me, a mother knows these things. Call me back as son as you get this message. This is your mother." Syaoran laughed as it beeped, and pushed the delete message button.

"Hi!" Meiling's loud voice sounded from over the machine. "I'm working on a project at Naoko's house. I'm sorry I won't be there to keep you company, but I'm sure you'll find other ways to entertain yourself. Just go to your room, imagine Sakura, and-" _Beep._Syaoran deleted it hurriedly, before Meiling could go on with her disgusting message.

"Hey, Syaoran, it's your mother again…" Yelan's voice sounded again, "I think I forgot to mention something. Did I ask you to go to PlanParenthood? I remembered Fujitaka – that's Sakura's father – saying that he suggested it, but I think it is a very good idea. Anyways, go! This is your mother." Syaoran laughed a little quieter this time, becoming annoyed.

"Hello, Mr. Li, we've received your payment for the cleaning of your car, and just wanted to thank you personally for-" _Beep._

"Um, hello?" An adult's voice questioned awkwardly on the phone. "I don't know why I'm calling… It's just… I'm in Japan, I found out that's where you were. Your mother doesn't know, please, don't tell her. Can I meet you, Syaoran?"

Syaoran's face turned blank immediately, ignoring the '_Do you wish to delete this message?'_ that repeated its phrase. The water bottle dropped soundlessly from his hand, and he stared at the message machine. He didn't know what to do, and found himself shaking.

…..

Sakura had just settled peacefully down into her bed, when her cell phone on her nightstand began to ring. She opened her eyes curiously, knowing she had already called Tomoyo, and her hand slowly reached out for her phone. "Hello?" She answered, without looking to see who was calling.

"Sakura," Syaoran sounded ragged. Sakura jolted up, her eyebrows furrowing in deep concern. "Sakura… can I come over?"

"Of course," Sakura answered immediately, not even questioning him or his terrible tone. She was so worried, what had happened? "Come right over; I can let you in the front door, but you'll need to park your car somewhere not in the front, so when my dad comes home, so he won't be suspicious." She hated sounding so… casual? She didn't know; she just wanted to hold the young man who currently sounded like a lost little boy.

They hang up, and it was only a few short minutes later when she opened the door to his knocking. She instantly let him, and led him by the hand to her room. She wanted to ask a million questions, but knew for once, to just keep her mouth shut until he was ready, and eventually he was.

His pained amber eyes met her concerned emerald ones. "Sakura… my father called."

**Author's Note-** Oh my god. No, not the twist at the end (though, oh my god- didn't see that coming), I'm talking about my _long_ absence! Go ahead, kill me now. I deserve whatever painful deaths you are wishing upon me currently. Agh! It's been almost a whole freaking year! Who did this happen, you guys? Sigh…

Anyways, now I'm back, and determined to finish it soon. So be grateful for that… right? Heh. Lots and lots has been going on in my life, but I can't put it all down (no matter how much I would like to ramble about myself).

First, I wanted to say thank you so very much to all the reviewers who stuck by me, questioned relentlessly where the hell the next chapter was (I needed it- believe me) and all the people who just got acquainted with this story and fell in love, and shared it with their friends. I've only recently been answering e-mails, and though I read the many you guys have left me, I can't answer them all. This chapter would never had been written if I had tried. So sorry for that. But if you send me an e-mail now to chat, I will gladly respond. If not, you can give a really mean flame. Haha.

Gosh, I missed you guys! Well, it's a lucky day (07/07/07) so keep your fingers crossed (just don't hold your breath!) for the next chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 30**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: February 9th, Day 27 (Saturday)**

**Days Left: 4**

Sakura awoke with a start, and then relaxed into her bed, as she felt Syaoran curled up next to her. She was cradling him in her arms, and was surprised that they had managed to stay that way the whole night. She sighed, and for once tried not to think any particular thought for waking up together with Syaoran.

She was at a lost of what to do. She wanted to just kiss all his troubles away, but nothing ever worked out like that. Sakura hugged him tighter to her chest, letting the sun come in through her white curtains to warm up her cold, uncovered toes. The blanket must've slipped off during the night, and she got up on an elbow slowly to look over Syaoran and on to the floor. Yep, there it was.

Slowly, she lowered herself back on to the bed, trying to not disturb him, but when she looked at his face, she saw his amber eyes gazing softly at her. The smallest trace of a smile met his lips, and she gently smiled back at him as she relaxed against him. He tightened his arms around her, and let out a sigh against the top of her head.

"Please tell me it's not a school day." Sakura begged; her voice slightly muffled against Syaoran's chest. He moved her body, so he was now on top of her, staring into her emerald eyes. She looked concerned as he slowly laid his head just above her chest, pressing the side of his face to her soft skin.

The steady beating of her heart made him temporarily forget all his problems, and he inhaled slowly, enjoying the scent that was so very much Sakura. She frowned slightly, bringing a hand up to play gently with his brown locks. She wanted to lie there all day. All year. Oh hell, all her life. Why couldn't life just ever stop and give you a break once in a while?

She knew what she had to do. She knew it the same way she knew she needed to read her mother's diary even after her father had cautioned her not to. Sometimes you needed to deal with the hard things in your life, so you could move on and find the good things. How could she force him to do it when he seemed so lost? "Syaoran… you need to see him."

Syaoran didn't respond, but she felt his whole body tense from on top of hers. After a few minutes he finally relaxed, and answered in a low, quiet voice. "I know." He placed a light kiss on her collarbone. "What does he _want,_ Sakura? He's been gone for seven _fucking_ years." Syaoran got up suddenly to sit on the side of the bed, his elbows on his knees and his fists curling around locks of hair.

Sakura got up as well, to wrap her arms around him once again. "Syaoran… He doesn't deserve another chance for what he's done to you and the rest of your family. But if you don't see him, if you were to never confront him, you'd always wonder what could've been said if only you had gone. Maybe it's not so much what he can say for you now – but what you can say to him."

"I just don't know if I can – Everything is different now." Syaoran exhaled frustrated, tugging roughly on his hair. "He just disappeared into the night, and now he thinks he can come back, and nothing has changed? No word from him whatsoever and now he wants to get together to _talk_?"

Sakura started to become frustrated herself; she didn't know what to do to protect Syaoran from this mess. What the hell did she know anyways? She was a stupid seventeen-year old girl. What could she do? "Syaoran, let me come with you."

Syaoran glanced up at her, momentarily pulled from his confusing thoughts. "You want to come?" He asked slowly, and when Sakura nodded, he sat up to get a better look at her. "You don't have to, you know… Why on Earth would you want to come anyway?"

Oh, why did she have to be a teenager? Suddenly all she could think about was that an upset Syaoran was on her bed, and she desperately wanted to cheer him up somehow. At a time like this, vivid flashes of her throwing him down and climbing atop him passed endlessly through her head. "I don't know…" Agh, go away you stupid blush!

Syaoran softly grabbed her hand, turning it over, and gently placing his lips to the inside of her palm. "Thank you, Sakura. This really does mean a lot to me." Yeah, like that did anything to help her blush.

…

Meiling wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth, as she heard a doorbell echoing around the house. She pulled the Calculus textbook out from under her, rubbing her tummy from where the sharp corner had poked her during her sleep. "Naoko?" She questioned, and then spotted her sleepily peacefully in her bed. "Could've woken me up to let me sleep on the nice cozy bed…"

Meiling pushed herself up as she heard the doorbell go off once again. She headed out of Naoko's room, and to the front door, even though it wasn't even her house. Meiling wasn't really shy about these kinds of things; she isn't even shy about finding the boy she had recently stolen a kiss from on the front porch, and slamming the door rudely in his face.

"Meiling?" Arata questioned loudly from the other side. Meiling opened the door rather grumpily, staring at him with a dead-pan expression. "Well, well, don't you just have adorable bed head." He reached out to ruffle her ebony locks, but she pulled away before he could get close.

"What are you doing here, gay-boy?"

"Please don't tell me that is going to become a permanent nickname for me." Arata said, pouting, as he tried to give his special 'puppy eyes'. Meiling rolled her eyes, and then stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "I'm going to the carnival!" Meiling frowned, and looked behind her, as if she thought Naoko's house would suddenly morph into a Ferris Wheel and food stands. "No silly, I'm here to get company on my trip."

"What on earth makes you think I'd go with you on an hour-long car drive and spend a whole day on a _date_ at a little kid carnival with _you?_" Meiling asked incredulously, trying to upset him enough so he would leave. Arata didn't have the same plan in mind.

"Excuse me, sweet cheeks…" Arata said, holding the door open as Meiling tried to close it once again. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe this is _Naoko's_ house." Meiling stared dumbly at him, and he pushed the door open further. "I didn't even know you'd be here. I was going to ask Naoko to go with me for a day of fun."

Meiling felt appalled; there were no words to describe how angry she was. _That stupid scheming jerk…_ "Well, that's just too damn bad!" Meiling shouted, stepping right up next to him, trying to make herself loom over the tall young man. It was a difficult task, to say the least. "You're not going to kiss me, Meiling Li, and then go around on dates with other girls! What kind of girl do you think I am? You wait right here; I'll be down in fifteen minutes, and you'll take _me_ to the stupid carnival!"

With that said (more like shouted), the door was once again slammed in his face. Arata grinned to himself, as he internally patted himself on the back for a job well done. Sometimes, Meiling really was just so predictable.

…

Meiling eyed the object of her affections greedily. He really was just too adorable. She wondered what she would have to go through to get him – to finally win him – to be able to take him home and call him her own. To be honest, she hadn't known him that long, but it was love at first sight. I mean really, it was a _ruby_-colored teddy bear after all!

Arata saw her subtle stolen glances across the way at the game stand where the stuffed animal was sitting on a high shelf. It looked like it was big enough to eat him, in fact, judging by its large size, it just might. "Would like me to win you that huge …bear?" He questioned a little uncertainly, wondering if it was actually a yeti and not a bear at all.

She smiled cheerfully at him, and for a moment go-with-the-flow SodaPop was frozen in time, his breath hitched in his throat. He'd never really seen her smile- at least not at him. He'd been trying to wrangle one to her face for a while now, and for something so simple to bring such a breath-taking tenderness to her eyes. The Li's sure had tough shields surrounding themselves, but, boy, when they broke down, you never really could expect what you were going to get.

He took her hand calmly, smiling down at her, and began the short trek to the stand where a middle-aged man was shouting out "Three dollars! Try your luck!". Meiling stared rather dumbly at their intertwined hands, stumbling slightly as he gently tugged her along. An uneasy frown came to her face as she tried to hide her heated cheeks. Stupid gay-boy…

"Thank you," Arata smiled as he gave over three bucks from his wallet, and received a heavy baseball in return. Meiling managed to slip her hand from his during this, but couldn't help but snap angrily at herself, _He needs his hand to get you that adorable bear! So shut the hell up about missing the warmth!_

The rules of the game were simple. If you wanted a prize on the top shelf, which they did, all you had to do was hit down three small stacked cylinders in one shot. Arata was pretty confident in himself, his aim was not too bad, and the cylinders seemed light compared to the weight he rolled in his hands. _Alright, time to show Meiling some of my manly skills… Maybe then she won't call me gay-boy all the time._

He closed one eye, his breathing steady, brought his arm back, and released the ball in a beautiful perfect arch, sailing straight toward the stack of cylinders. He knocked the top one off. Only. He looked confused for a second as he heard the man's understanding chuckle and Meiling's hiss of disappointment.

"Let's try that again," Arata said, handing three more dollars to the man, who nodded his head encouragingly, and he glanced at Meiling who looked dumbfounded as ever at his persistent smile even when he _lost_. He repeated his previous cautious measures, and ended up with the same results, with the addition of the left can knocked off. Curiously, not the right one though, even when he was sure that was the one he had been aiming for.

"Oh, for god's sake!" Meiling cried exasperatedly, and she grabbed the ball from the man. The man was lost between laughter at the couple and anger from having a ball snatched from his hand when no money had been exchanged. Arata shoved three more dollars into his hand just as Meiling brought her own arm back. She barely glanced at the stack of cans, giving Arata a glare instead. "Be a _man_!"

With that, the ball was lunged forward so fast Arata was sure there should've been fire spitting from the end. And would you guess what happened? She won – of course. She'd hit the triangle dead center, sending the cans flying different ways. She smirked, pleased with herself, and smugly pointed at her prize as the man couldn't help but smile at the teenage girl who obviously needed no help at all in getting what she wanted.

Arata could only grin at Meiling, not at all bothered by her comment, only glad to see the happiness in her eyes as she hugged the large bear to her chest. She blamed it on the fact of the new prize in her arms that she didn't say anything when he grabbed her hand again and pleasantly continued their way down the crowded street of the carnival.

…

Syaoran was sure there was not a single piece of flesh on him that was not drenched in sweat. Only Sakura's comforting arm around his waist kept him from running back and hiding for the rest of his life.

Oh god, he felt like a little boy again. He hated feeling so helpless and pathetic when he was an adult now. Sakura looked into Syaoran's countenance, trying to think of some way that would smooth the drown off his face - that would erase the deep worried crease from his forehead. His father. His flesh and blood- half of himself. What would it be like when he laid his eyes upon his father again after all this time? Would it be like those silly sappy movies where the men would gig and try to hold in their tears with no luck? Would they laugh and work on the time together that they had missed out on?

Then amber met a shade much like his own, a shade only slightly darker that

Syaoran remembered so well he was sure he could mix the color from scratch. It was a rush of feeling, and surprisingly not the one he thought it would be - anger. A hot fierce rage that struggled to consume him.

Sakura felt him tense and was surprised to find herself oddly protective, wanting to step in front of Syaoran and stop his father from coming any closer. A nod was all the open arms of Syaoran's father received and Syaoran felt almost smug as his father awkwardly lowered them back to his sides. "Syaoran, my boy."

His 'boy' glared. "Oh… I see."

"You _see_?" Syaoran asked in a low, tight voice, trying to hold back his boiling anger. "You thought it would be different after you just up and left without telling anybody? You thought that you could come here and I would still be the same naïve little boy? How could you leave mom? And your daughters – they needed you… and me? How could you leave me?" He wanted to hit him, he wanted to feel his knuckles breaking his father's skin, hear the satisfying sound of his bones meeting his father's.

"Syaoran," His commanding voice sounded only an octave lower than Syaoran's own voice. "Let's take a seat at the table and discuss this matter in a civilized manner." Syaoran wanted to disagree, truthfully he wanted to throw a fit and start yelling obscenities, but that was just his teenager side speaking. He nodded, pursing his lips into a frown, and calmly sat down across from his father after helping Sakura into her seat.

"Ah, I see you've brought a guest to this little rendezvous." Syaoran's father smiled coldly, and the smile returned was not too friendly either. Now it was Syaoran's turn to feel protective, and he grabbed Sakura's hand under the table. Sakura squeezed his hand reassuringly and introduced herself in a clipped tone. "Kinomoto? I don't believe that name is of Chinese ancestry, have the elders approved of this _fling, _Syaoran?"

"That is none of your fucking business." Syaoran said coolly, and Sakura squeezed his hand again desperately trying to calm him down. "Sakura Kinomoto is not a _fling_, and I'd appreciate it if you said not another word about her, my relationship, or the elders and responsibilities you left by _choice_."

"Fine, fine," The older man waved off the underlying threat, "Your affairs with women are of none of my concern." Syaoran growled, and Sakura finally gave up trying to control his anger, a little peeved herself at Syaoran's father's words. "But the elders and responsibilities are actual the main reason I wanted to meet with you Syaoran."

The waiter came by, taking drink orders (Syaoran had decided drinks were as much as his old man was getting, sitting down to 'break bread' didn't sound appealing at all), so the conversation paused for a moment. When the waiter had quickly returned with their drinks, Syaoran's father had resumed his earlier conversation topic.

"Syaoran, you're almost out of high school, and next they'll be wanting you to go back to Hong Kong and begin the final stages before taking over the clan. I can't let you do that." Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. He honestly couldn't fucking believe it. "You don't know what it's like Syaoran. There are always rules and expectations. There is a list long of responsibilities you can't even dream of. And the elders are always watching you're every move – _always_."

Syaoran couldn't find the words to express the emotions running through him. The urge to hit his father square in the jaw came back strong as ever. There was no way, after not being there for seven years, that this man would come back to advise he do the same exact thing – leave his family without a word.

"Trust me, Syaoran." His father continued, seemingly oblivious to the two incredulous teenagers across from him. "You do not want to be confined to the kind of life that is left for you in Hong Kong. Reporters always bearing down your neck, giving out gossip and lies to anyone who will listen. Documents and finances coming at you from all directions. It's not the freedom you have here in Japan, it's not the freedom you can have anywhere else. You must not go back to Hong Kong, you must get away while you still can, just like I did!"

"Just like you did…" Syaoran laughed bitterly, his face darker than Sakura had ever seen it. She wondered what her own face looked like, after what she had just heard, and how her heart cried out for Syaoran. "You are an asshole. How anyone could've ever graced you with the name Li is beyond reason, how I could've ever called you father makes me feel only pity. I will never leave my family, even it means I am confined to a life 'without freedom'. You need to grow up. Sometimes you have to do the hard things, like giving up the privacy of your anonymous life, or settling down and dealing with money, when you become an adult. You measure your life be the sacrifices you've made to get where you are, and at the end of it, I know where I belong is in Hong Kong with the Li clan. With my family."

Syaoran stood slowly, not trying to hide the contempt anymore. Sakura's glare matched the careful words that came from Syaoran's mouth. Both were extremely calm, not a raised tone in the bunch, just matter-of-fact. "Don't ever contact me again, and don't you dare think about stepping a foot in the boundaries of Hong Kong. I'm done with you, just as the Li clan has been done with you. Goodbye."

The couple made it a whole block walking, before Syaoran fell lightly against Sakura. His teeth were gritted and his face was blank, but as Sakura looked into the swirling depths of amber she could see his raw pain. She hugged him hard against her, a few of her tears dropping onto his chest. She hated this.

….

"Where to now, Meiling?" Arata asked cheerfully, as he started the engine, and drove away from the carnival that had spent most of the day at. Meiling tried to stifle a yawn, running around all morning, although enjoyable, certainly had exhausted her. "Oh, do we need to take wittle Mewing home now? Is she sweepy?"

Meiling forcibly shoved him, and he was glad no one else was in the empty parking lot. "Don't call me little!" She said as scathingly as she could, but it was no use on Arata, who only smiled lightly at her resisting his urge to tell her he hadn't called her little, he had called her _wittle_. "Besides I don't feel much like going home, I think Syaoran still needs a bit of time to cool off from our devious plan that exploded in our faces."

"It was actually _your_ devious plan, let me remind you." Arata interjected, and was thankful she didn't shove him again considering now he was out on the open road. "Well then, want to come back to my place?" Meiling gave him an alarmed look, but Arata only chuckled. "Let me also remind you, that while I have been as innocent as a small lamb, you are the one lunging across tables and stealing kisses from such innocent people. Besides, I'm a perfect gentlemen."

Meiling snorted in a very unladylike manner, as she rolled her eyes. "That kiss wasn't stolen, at least, I didn't see you trying to stop me. I just wanted to see… if you kissed like a gay-boy." Arata didn't quite know what to say to that little piece of information, except to try and keep his smile in and give her a questioning look. "It's been determined that you kiss like any other boy, decidedly not gay."

"You got all that from one little peck?" Arata couldn't stop his grin this time.

Meiling scowled at him, crossing her arms. "Well then, I suppose that's a request for me to try again?" Meiling saw her chance as he stopped at a red light, so she hurriedly leaned across and pressed her lips firmly against his. This turned out to be no quick peck though, and soon she had her tongue exploring the crevices of his mouth, as his did it's own exploring.

A loud honk from directly behind them separated them quickly, and soon the car was in motion again, Arata's breathing as fast as Meiling's. It was quiet for a moment, and it was the oddest moment because for once Arata wasn't grinning and Meiling was dead silent. In fact if Arata had know that kissing Meiling would've quieted her, and if Meiling had known that kissing Arata would've made him serious – they sure would've been at each other much sooner. "The verdict?"

Meiling looked over to study Arata's profile, and he glanced over at her blonde-haired companion. "Definitely straight," Meiling said, knowing it must be true. Or at least, she wanted to believe so from the bottom of her heart. She could really find herself falling for this annoying, cheerful, wise-cracking, nauseating boy. Damn.

"So your favorite nickname for me is out the window?" Arata asked, his lopsided grin spreading across his face as he glanced into ruby eyes. Meiling smirked with a crystal clear look that said 'Don't count on it'. It didn't wipe the smile from his face.

….

Syaoran opened the door to his apartment quietly, Sakura still cuddled under his arm, both arms wrapped comfortably around his waist under his jacket. "It's kind of cold in here," Sakura mumbled into his chest, burrowing closer to his warmth.

"Meiling likes it cold…" Syaoran grumbled, sounding a tad annoyed, but he stumbled over to the thermostat with no further complaints. After he heard the heat click on, he took the troublesome stairs up to his room, Sakura not paying to much attention with her eyes closed.

"Let's take a nap," Sakura mumbled softly, ducking out from under his arm, and flying quickly under his hunter green comforter, inhaling the aroma of Syaoran that filled her nostrils. Syaoran blinked surprised at her, and wondered if she would kick him out if he got under his comforter too. The answer to his question was soon answered, "Syaoran…" She pouted as she motioned him to come join her.

He was hesitant, wondering if during their short walk in the chilly air someone had body-snatched and replaced his innocent Sakura with a coquette Sakura. He lifted his blanket up, and slipped in next to Sakura, who laid her head once again on his chest. He lazily put an arm around, glad to just relax and try and keep his thoughts away from his father. Sakura was trying to do the same, not wanting to cry again, and instead thought how lucky he was to have Yelan, and how lucky she was to have her father.

"Oh my god!" Sakura tensed suddenly, looking up at Syaoran's alarmed face. "My dad never came home!" Sakura looked extremely worried for a moment before it dawned on her what had happened. "Oh!" Sakura couldn't help the giggle that flew from her mouth, and wondered if she had lost it. Her giggles soon turned to infectious laughter, and Syaoran found himself joining in for a reason neither of them could explain. It felt good to just laugh.

He kissed her smiling lips softly, pulling her soft body to his chest. "I'm glad you were there today, Sakura." He whispered softly in her ear, and even the tips of her toes were warmed. "I love that you still seem to remain you after everything we've been through – good and bad."

Sakura wrapped her arms around him tighter, placing her lips softly against his in response. Her heart strings were basically playing a grand symphony in there, and she could only hear his loving words reverberate around her, his steady heart beat giving her something to cling to reality by. She loved him so much it was physically making her weak. She wanted to _be_ with him. Sakura tentatively added more passion to her growing kisses, pulling first at the jacket he had left on.

He helped her slide off the jacket, sitting up slowly, bringing her with him. She worked on his shirt as he slid her own jacket off her shoulders, off her arms, and onto the floor. Syaoran pushed the questions out of his head and let himself fall to instinct and need, going next for her shirt as Sakura seemed to be momentarily caught up in roughly grabbing his face, and doing wonders with that tongue of hers.

The air was still chilly, but both their bodies felt on fire, and Syaoran gently pushed Sakura back down to the bed to have better access to her upper torso. Sakura had had just about enough of this whole going slow thing (at least too slow for the pace she wanted), and unclasped her bra with minimal effort and shed it to the growing pile of clothes already on the floor.

Her nipples grew hard from the cold, then again maybe from his skilled hands giving her breasts all of his attention. He wanted to tell her they were perfect, he wanted to tell her _she_ was perfect, but couldn't find the words between not wanting to sound cliché and not wanting to cast the awakening spell from the current situation.

What the hell had been wrong with her? What the hell was she waiting for when deciding to hold out on sex? Death? Making love – it suddenly didn't sound bad or scary to her ears at all. Besides, making love was what Syaoran needed right now, hell, it was what she needed. All she could really focus on was the fact that there were still too many clothes separating them, and that she needed to take care of that _immediately_.

She moaned against the side of his face as she paused to take a breath of air, and he took this moment to press his lips now instead to her left breast. She really was a complete idiot; if Syaoran wanted to do _this_ to her, who the hell was she to stop him? If all the times she had resisted his advances they could've been going at this, she really was not the genius she thought so humbly of herself. She reached for his belt just as he started treatment on her other breast.

Her moan only turned him on more, and he worked his best at treating her breasts like royalty. He was so hard, he thought he'd lost it when he felt Sakura's nimble fingers working at getting his belt off. She succeeded in her task, and quickly flung it to the floor, but was paused in her greater goal of getting his pants off when he pressed his hardness into her core. The friction of denim and the heat of arousal were enough to make both of them groan low in their throats.

Greedily their mouths met as their equally greedy hands worked on the buttons and zippers of each other's jeans. Sakura had the advantage because she was the one on bottom, so she easily slid Syaoran's jeans off and kicked them down to the floor. Her hand stayed at the waistband of his boxers, and he resisted the urge to start rubbing so as not to scare her. He didn't want to frighten her off, he wanted to slow things down. Then again, he definitely didn't, but couldn't allow his first time with Sakura to be some quick thing.

Sakura was a little scared, maybe nervous, but still wanting to continue. She kept picturing his hurt face, and she knew this was the best way she could think of to make him feel better. Just as she had the courage to slide her fingers under the waistband, Syaoran rolled off of her, and she heard his feet meet the floor in a resounding thud.

"Sakura…" She heard him whisper hoarsely, and she sat up, bringing the sheet up with her, feeling a shy anxiousness at what his next words would be. "God, Sakura… I just…" He got up quick as a lightning bolt, and suddenly she found herself alone in his bedroom. Sakura felt her chin wobble, and the sting of her nose threatening tears. He had left.

She dressed as quick as he had left, and was dismayed to see that tears were once again falling down her cheeks. But nothing like this before. He didn't want her. It was the only explanation her confused mind could comprehend. Syaoran Li had backed out… on sex. She ran from his apartment, not even sure if she closed the door behind her, and not even sure he had seen her leave.

Sakura didn't know if she could deal with it. The salty drops falling down her clouded emerald eyes kept coming. They fell all the way to Tomoyo's door. Syaoran didn't want her. The man she loved didn't want her. Tomoyo opened the door only seconds after the first ring, and opened her arms with a deeply concerned face.

"Sakura," Tomoyo cooed desperately, not knowing what was wrong with her shuddering best friend that couldn't seem to string a two words together, let alone a sentence. Hiccups and gasps of breath made it hard, but not as hard as the cold truth lodged in her throat. He didn't _want_ her.

Tomoyo cradled the sobbing Sakura in her arms, now moved to the couch, helpless as how to help her long-time best friend. All Sakura had wanted was for him to be happy, and it seemed he was happier without her in the picture. Had what Syaoran's father finally clicked? Was she not good enough for the Li clan? Was she not good enough to meet the approval of the elders? Was she indeed not good enough for Syaoran?

She knew what it was though, had known since he had suddenly rolled off from on top of her. He had gone as far as he wanted with Sakura, he had no need to go farther. She wasn't even good enough for a one time fuck. Her sobs turned harsher, and she felt every inch of herself disgusted at herself. He didn't want her, and that was the one truth that jumped out at her from every angle no matter how hard she tried to turn away from the heart-breaking knowledge. _He didn't want her._

…

Syaoran grabbed his hair in frustration, as he shook off a shiver from the cold water beating down on him. He couldn't do it in the end. There were too many signs that told him it wasn't right. God, how he wanted to – how he wanted _her_.

He couldn't make their first time be right after the awful confrontation with his father.

He couldn't make their first time happen in a rushed lust-filled pace.

He couldn't make their first time be some random occurrence, with nothing special planned.

He just… couldn't do it then. Currently, he couldn't decide if the stupid bet had been for the better or if it had fucked his only chance up at ever having a chance with being with Sakura. And not just for one night, and night just for a simple relationship. He wanted everything, he wanted forever.

He banged his head savagely into the tiled wall, for no other reason than to remind himself painfully that he was an idiot. He'd seen the way she had run from his bedroom, had watched with bated breath and wanted to run after her. Just not knowing how or what to say.

The fact was simple – she didn't love him. There was no possible way Sakura Kinomoto could feel the same desire and devotion he felt for her. And so what was there to say? The charade had gone on long enough, she was never going to be his. And desperately so, he _wanted_ her. There, another simple fact laid out neatly on the table. _He wanted her._

**Author's Note- **I think this is the saddest I've ever been when writing this story. God, they're both so freaking stubborn! Who wrote them like that… Oh, that would be me. Heh. So, some of you will be angry because I'm late updating. And everyone else will be angry because of what just happened in the plot. So in the end, everyone's upset with me. Haha. I don't care because I really like the way this chapter turned out. No, not the tragic misunderstanding between them, but just overall the emotions came across well. At least I think. Well, I hope anyways. It was tough.

In other news, Arata be ungay! Haha. I should probably make minor adjustments to those earlier chapters when I was deciding if he's gay or not. I really like Meiling's character though. She reminds me a bit of myself I guess. Haha. But Syaoran's more my type. Haha.

Anyways, thanks for the lovely reviews! And keep them coming! And hopefully I'll keep the chapters coming! P.S. Did anyone think for a while there we'd have the winner of the bet? Me too!! Haha.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 31**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: February 10th, Day 28 (Sunday)**

**Days Left: 3**

Sakura blindly watched the television screen, smiling at the jokes, even as her eyes stayed emotionless. Tomoyo glanced at her long-time friend, her eyebrows creasing slightly in concern as she saw her normally cheerful Sakura acting as if she was empty. Lacking.

"Today is the Peony Festival, you know." Tomoyo said casually, as she flipped the channel to some nonsense gossip about a celeb whose life seemed currently more messed up than Sakura's. "They opened the rides and game stands yesterday, but tonight will be fireworks and more booths."

Sakura gave a half smile to Tomoyo, showing her appreciation for the effort. She wondered how she could even see her friend for how swollen her face felt because of her tears. "I will go with you if you would like me to." It was a little easier than Tomoyo was expecting, and she stared at her friend for a long moment.

Just as Tomoyo opened her mouth to say something, the doorbell went off. With a sigh, and a final look at Sakura, she answered the door only to have a blur of ebony hair swish past her. "Good morning, Meiling!" Tomoyo answered cheerfully, but Meiling went right over and plopped herself down next to Sakura.

"Alright, as much as I would love to go on and on about how great my day was yesterday, and spend countless hours discussing the fine details of the weird boys who we somehow find ourselves attached to – I think Sakura has got some explaining to do." Sakura lifted an eyebrow, shrugging as if she had nothing to say. Tomoyo sighed, coming down to sit on the other side of Sakura, wanting to get the full story herself.

As her friends sat on either side of her, Sakura started to cry again, hating herself for it, but unable to stop bringing Syaoran's outright rejection to her mind. Instantly, Tomoyo and Meiling wrapped their arms around the crying girl, who seemed unable to process her thoughts. "He just… d-doesn't want me." 

"Sakura, that seems to be the only thing you can say, but from what I know from simple observations, it seems that's the farthest thing from the truth." Tomoyo said softly, exchanging glances with Meiling, both of them trying to understand how Sakura couldn't see the obvious way Syaoran cared so much for her.

"I," Sakura stopped, trying to stop her tears and steady her breathing. She didn't want to cry anymore. She just had to accept the facts and move on. "I was going to sleep with him." She missed Meiling's look of joy. "And… I mean, I'm no expert, but things seemed to be going good. Then, just like that, he stopped, p-pulled away, and was pretty c-clear that he didn't w-wish to continue."

Silence for a moment, and then, "Maybe he couldn't get it up?" Sakura raised her head in confusion, her red eyes looking into thoughtful ruby eyes. "You know… -dear lord forgive me for having to think about my cousin this way- get _it_ up." As the meaning dawned on Sakura she blushed lightly, but frowned to herself.

"No," Her voice was low, and she seemed to be remembering her experience from yesterday, "I… I definitely felt _that_." Sakura's voice quieted as she got to her next phrase. "I already told you… he left because he didn't want to, not because things couldn't get going. And I mean really, things were going."

Tomoyo smiled slightly at Sakura's frustrated voice. Not because of the little miscommunication between her best friend and Li, but because of the fact that innocent little Sakura was experiencing sexual frustration. And after all her protesting of that never happening… It just made Tomoyo realize how much Sakura had grown to love Li, and how much Sakura herself had grown.

"Sakura, have you thought of the possibility that he didn't want to hurt you?" Tomoyo asked, rubbing soothing circles on Sakura's back. "Maybe he didn't want it to be about a bet or maybe he knew the two of you weren't ready. For that matter, are you even sure you are ready?"

"I wanted to do it for Syaoran." Sakura mumbled, "I thought that as long as I love him, it doesn't even really matter to me if he returns the feelings. But… now that I know for sure he could never return the feelings; I'm not so sure if that's what I really want. I want… I want Syaoran to love me."

"Oh Sakura…" Both amethyst and ruby met in a hopeless expression. Why couldn't the two stupid idiots see what was right in front of their noses? It was so infuriating!

…

Syaoran sat alone at his kitchen table, his forehead banging consistently into the hard surface where his breakfast should've laid. He just didn't feel like eating. All he felt like doing was damaging his head. It didn't seem like there were any brain cells working in there anyway. 

His cell phone ring interrupted him, and he paused in his beating to check the name (a voice in the back of his head berating himself for even thinking the slightest chance that it was Sakura). His mother. He thought about letting it go to voice mail, but then he remembered yesterday- the shitty part- okay, well, the shitty part before the even shittier part- the part where he met his father again after so long and just had the most _wonderful_ chat.

"Syaoran Li," His voice was rough, and he looked over at the refrigerator, wondering if he had it in him to find a drink. He decided it wasn't worth it. He didn't even care that his mom could instantly tell that something was wrong, and now she was going to be a nag about it until she got him to spill. "How's it going?"

"Don't you '_How's it going?_' me, mister." Yelan said, her voice coming in crystal clarity even though it was a long distance call. Wow, he really had to give it to his phone company, they were kicking ass so hard right now; he could distinctly hear the malice as his mother spit out the last word. "You didn't think it would be a good idea to call me?"

"Call you for _what_?" Syaoran asked a little annoyed. All he needed was another person upset with him. Especially if she was going to call and get angry about him not calling her just because his darling father- her darling ex-husband – had finally tracked someone from the Li clan down on purpose. 

"You didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me you've slept with your future wife?" He literally sputtered (good thing he hadn't gotten that drink). "Sakura's different, Syaoran! When Fujitaka called to inform me that he found your clothes in his laundry hamper – I almost had a heart attack!" 

He rolled his eyes at her dramatic ranting. He was glad that she hadn't found out about his dad coming for a visit, but he wasn't sure if he liked it too much that now his mom thought Sakura and him were sleeping around. Especially since that option was not on his list anymore – if, say, it ever had been.

"He told me he gave you the long version of the talk." Thinking on it now, Syaoran realized he was glad that it was Sakura's dad that had to give it to the teens, instead of his own mother. "I swear to God, Syaoran, you had better be listening to every word I'm saying…" Her threat fell on mostly deaf ears, as he got lost in his thoughts of Sakura. 

"Sure thing mother, got to go – I have another call!" He hung up hurriedly, knowing if he had done such a thing while being in a twenty mile radius of his mother, he surely would never have the guts. Technically, he wasn't lying about the other call though, and so he switched over to Eriol. "Hey,"

"I know something is going on between Sakura and you, but everybody is going to the carnival today, and Sakura she didn't mind it if you came along too." Eriol said casually, seemingly distracted by someone or something in the background. 

"She really said that?" Syaoran asked a bit skeptically, running a hand through his unruly locks. "We left on a pretty… bad note, I guess you could say. Why would she invite me along to have fun with everyone at a carnival?" But already he was dashing upstairs, hoping Eriol hadn't heard wrong.

"I didn't say she invited you man, I just said she seemed very nonchalant about you coming along." Eriol clarified, mumbling something to whoever was with him, laughing shortly thereafter. "Whatever happened, it couldn't have been as bad as you think it was, because she just smiled and nodded when your name came up to go with us."

Syaoran was lost, and was sure Eriol must've been too preoccupied with his girlfriend to really decode Sakura's expressions and statements. "Okay, well… I'll guess I'll meet you guys there at the entrance. What time?"

After receiving the rest of the details, he changed his shirt, bringing each briefly to his nose trying to find the best-smelling one. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, and realized he wasn't looking too good, poking at the dark circles from a fitful night's sleep last night. For the first time ever, Syaoran felt extremely insecure, more so than even when being forced to be judged by the ever-morose elders of the Li Clan. 

How in the hell could Sakura be smiling about him coming? _Maybe she's glad she got out of having to sleep with you, you asshole._ He pushed all thoughts aside with a long sigh, and tried to tell himself to be prepared for anything.

…

"I can't do this anymore," Sakura was just nearly having a panic attack, and she looked at the colorful sight of the carnival entrance like she was going to puke. "I can't just pretend everything is fine when it's not; I can't be around him after what happened yesterday." Tomoyo gave her hand a light squeeze as Meiling made up the pep talk.

"Come on Sakura, you've got this." Meiling clenched her fists in front of her, a look of defiance crossing her face, urging Sakura to repeat her actions. "You don't need him; you've lived a perfectly happy seventeen years of your life without him in it, and you can live another seventeen years quite happily without him as well." Tomoyo nodded, showing her support.

"You're right," Sakura sighed, but she did not feel the need to pump her fists and crunch her eyebrows in a fierce expression. "I will act like nothing ever happened between us at all – not even that fight we had the very first time we met. I'm just a girl hanging out with her best friends and some guy named Li. I can do this."

"There you go," Tomoyo said softly, shooting a slightly worried expression to Meiling who tried to shrug it off. "There's the boys, let's go." The three young men stood talking in what seemed to be a relaxed atmosphere, but Syaoran didn't say much as his eyes kept darting toward to the approaching girls, one in particular who busied herself with chatting a little loudly with the two dark-haired girls next to her.

"Hey guys," Sakura said cheerfully, smiling brightly at all three. Syaoran flinched slightly at her falsetto tone, but his confusion meter rose only higher as he detected no harshness directed at him or iciness in her emerald eyes. His chest hurt slightly for a reason he didn't want to ponder too hard, and he followed the group in the back, unsure how to act to the new development.

"This is the same carnival Arata and I were at yesterday, but it seems there's a lot more people here today. Oh, and new stands!" Meiling grinned as she saw a shooting game that was basically calling her name across the crowd. She dragged Arata with her, claiming she was 'teaching him how to be a man'.

Sakura genuinely smiled in their retreating direction, and she figured that this was working out pretty well. Smiles came easy for her, and because she wasn't mad, but sad, it was a little easy to ignore Syaoran. Except for his eyes. Which were studying her like she was some kind of intricate puzzle that liked to keep its secrets to itself. 

Syaoran couldn't stand it, looking at Sakura as she, Tomoyo, and Eriol made their way to a petting zoo that was right across from the game stands. She'd never been like this with him. Friendly. Okay, maybe that wasn't the right word. Closed-off? No, she turned around with a smile, trying to hurry him forward so he wouldn't be lost in the crowd. She hadn't even been this nice to him the first week of school, when she didn't know how much of a player he was. 

When he stepped close to her, and she stepped away to pet a baby goat that banged his head gently against her hand as it bawd obnoxiously, he knew it must all be an act. True, her face hadn't slipped, but her steps were too quick as she tried to put distance between herself and him. His chest pounded painfully again, and he busied his mind with trying to think of a way he could get Sakura's mask to slip. Maybe she would yell at him – he didn't want to admit how much he wished for that as opposed to this 'stand in' Sakura.

Arata and Meiling joined them shortly after they left the petting zoo, and they seemed to be heading in the general direction of the tables where you could eat the food you bought at the stands. 

"That blue and red stand looks good, do you guys want to check out the food there?" Syaoran asked cautiously, not too comfortable in social situations, even if they were the people he knew best. Everyone in the group wasn't sure if they were allowed to answer, given the awkwardness of the situation, but Sakura took pity on him, giving him a smile.

"It does look good," Sakura said, and immediately after this Tomoyo and Meiling both popped in with different booths they had just been dying to try, dragging their boyfriends with them. Sakura was left beside Syaoran, her smile still holding up to her relief, and his dismay. "I guess… we should go check it out then." She made a mental note to strangle her supposed friends later.

Syaoran kept his eyes focused forward, wanting to say something, but not knowing how to. "Sakura… Look, about yesterday-" 

"Teriyaki kabobs!" Sakura squealed girlishly over his voice, rushing forward to the aforementioned booth, not wanting to have to speak another word about yesterday. She wanted to forget and move on. She thought she was doing really good at pretending to be okay after he literally walked out on her – why couldn't he just pretend to do the same?

Syaoran frowned, wanting to be mad at this shell of a girl who resorted to _squealing_, but mostly he was just sad. He's seen the split-second torn look that had crossed her face. Seen the pain cloud her beautiful eyes, and did not in actuality feel better to get a true emotion from her. Maybe… it wouldn't have been so bad if he had just gone along with it. He sure as hell had wanted it long enough. But no, he knew how it would've ended up – her in tears and him the guilty party. 

With a long sigh, he followed after her to the colorful booth, making up his mind that he would play along for Sakura. If it would make her happy, he would do anything. Even if she had shown emotion – even for just that briefest moment – he did not want to see that hurt look again knowing he had caused it. So he smiled a charming smile, took out his wallet with a flourish and paid for their kabobs. 

After meaningless talk about nothing (he hated every part of it, just as she did), they found the other two couples finishing up their own afternoon feasts. Tomoyo frowned as she noticed the blatant relief in Sakura's eyes. Time to regroup and re-strategize. 

"Hey, Sakura, Meiling – guess what booth I saw down that way?" Tomoyo asked cheerfully, and everyone's attention was drawn to the almost overly-enthusiastic voice. When no one had any suggestions, or at least did not want to go through the actual process of guessing, Tomoyo continued, looping her arms through those she had directed her question towards. "A friendship bracelet craft booth!"

Meiling started to open her mouth when she noticed the boys' attention had been drawn to a ball and hoop game (which coincidentally she had been eyeing for some time), but closed it when she saw Tomoyo's raised eyebrow. She never thought she'd ever met a girl as intimidating as she herself could be.

"See you soon boys!" Tomoyo called, not paying any mind to their stranded expressions and their overbearing silence at being left together without their 'dates'. Sakura tried to ignore Syaoran's look of desperation that flashed across his face when he glanced at her. She really wished he wouldn't look at her like that.

When they were far enough away, Tomoyo turned to Sakura like an exasperated mother. "I thought you said you could handle this? Can you at least pretend to be his friend?" Tomoyo asked, but Sakura only shot her a look of indifference and walked ahead, leading the way to the craft aisle. Tomoyo sighed, and looked to Meiling for help.

"The night is still young, Tomoyo." Meiling said quietly as she observed Sakura's downtrodden countenance. "Hopefully their goddamn stubbornness will be tired later on tonight, and they can have a mature discussion over what occurred yesterday."

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows, with a quirk of a smirk on her lips. "So knowledgeable – and only after a day of being with Arata. Who knew you would've learned so much in so short of a time?" Meiling snorted, playfully shoved Tomoyo, and followed Sakura to the booth, Tomoyo following shortly behind, in a slightly better mood.

…

"Well, at least Syaoran seems to be bothered by your obvious politeness." Meiling said thoughtfully, grimacing as another knot came into her bracelet. Glancing over at Tomoyo's flawless one, she shook her head, her fingers already working to try and make hers look better – her infallible competitive streak. "You could really drive him insane with that technique."

Getting away from Syaoran and her demanding acting skills seemed to be working for the better for Sakura, so she was able to manage a true laugh, as she worked on her own bracelet. "Maybe, but I think I'm driving myself insane by trying to be so civil – it's never been this hard for me."

Tomoyo laughed, nodding. "I think you guys are both nuts if you think Li can restrain himself from ticking you off, Sakura, at least not for very much longer. You two are due for another infamous shouting match any minute now." Sakura opened her mouth to respond, wanting to get Tomoyo back for her teasing words, but a young woman's words cut them off.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping… Are you three talking about a Syaoran Li?" The girl's features were a perfect mix of contradiction with a beautiful white smile and waist-length ebony locks. Two of the girls blinked at her, but Meiling seemed to recognize the face, just as the girl laid eyes on her. "Oh, it must be – Rae!"

"Hello, Ryokai," Meiling said politely, smiling friendly enough. 

"What an incredible coincidence to both be meeting in Japan!" The girl's smile broadened, and Sakura's only problem with the girl remained to be that she seemed to be particularly familiar with Syaoran. "I'm here for a graduation trip from Tokyo U. Do you know how amazing it would be if Syaoran was here?"

"Well, it looks like you get your wish. He's here with us." Meiling explained, tying a finishing knot at the end of her bracelet. She glanced at Tomoyo, only to see her already tying her's around her wrist, and frowned subconsciously. "If you wouldn't mind waiting for Sakura here to finish up, we'll take you to where we left him with some of our friends."

"That would be great!" Ryokai, as seemed to be her proper name, turned to explain her plan to her friends, who were just starting on their bracelets. Sakura shoved her unfinished bracelet into her pocket, standing up to show she was done. Tomoyo, who noticed the sad state of the unfinished bracelet, said nothing, but frowned as they all followed Meiling to the game booths. 

"Hey, Syaoran!" The boys were busy laughing at Arata's lack of skills at their current game, but all turned as they heard the call. "Look who I found," Meiling gestured behind her, to the positively beaming black-haired girl, and Syaoran stared dumb-founded, before a smile overtook his face.

"Kimiko," Syaoran said with surprise, but tucked the girl into his arms in a way that made Sakura's stomach drop in a very unsettling manner – but it was the name that caused her to forget how to breathe for a moment. _It's Syaoran's first!_ She wanted to be furious, but seemingly could not find the effort, as a sorrowful disposition took control. _And she doesn't even look like a slut at all… and she's nice._

"Well, well, how's college life treating you, old girl?" Syaoran held her out at arm's length, offering a friendly smile. His old best friend seemed to stare at him for a minute before regaining her composure.

"Fantastic! I thought it was me who had learned so much and changed for the better, but no-" Ryokai gave a cute smirk, "Syaoran Li, the forever cold one, just gave a friendly smile! Do tell what – or who – has brought about these wonderful changes." At his quick eye movement toward Sakura's direction unconsciously, everyone was momentarily paused.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, and instantly turned on her heel, almost dashing away. Meiling shot a look at Tomoyo that clearly said '_Let me_' and she was off in the direction of Sakura. Syaoran starred off in the popular direction, trying to keep his emotions masked for everyone's benefit. No one said anything for a minute, until Syaoran strained to resume the happy reunion of two old friends. "It must be something about Japan that does well for a person."

Ryokai nodded distractedly, glancing in the same direction as the two escapees, but her smile soon returned. "I believe you are correct my old friend – the last four years of my life at the University have been unimaginably perfect."

…

"I take it from the recognition of her name you know who she is?" Meiling asked softly, looking at the ground as she stood next to Sakura, who sat on a swing, in the empty park that was right next to the loud and colorful festival. She saw Sakura slowly nod after shutting her eyes tightly and kicking angrily at the dirt. With a sigh, Meiling took a seat on the swing next to Sakura.

Sakura still said nothing, and only kicked harder at the dirt, digging into the mound. 

"Being Syaoran's closest cousin, I always felt it was my duty to keep an eye out for him, especially after his bastard father high-tailed it out of there." Meiling's words were so quiet, Sakura briefly wondered how she could even hear them as passing shouts from the festival drifted noisily over them. "Ryokai seems to have come a far way since, but back then, when she was Syaoran's best friend, she was trouble.

"Even though she was four years older, she still came over all the time to see Syaoran. Granted, she was our next door neighbor, but it wasn't me she was coming to see in her mini-skirt and low-cut top." Meiling noted Sakura's small frown. "I didn't like the crowd Ryokai hung out with, but whenever I tried to bring up how she shouldn't be at his house all the time, Syaoran would get angry and tell me to keep my nose out of someone else's business.

I didn't understand why he was so protective of her – especially since whenever I asked him if he was in love with her he refused. I always thought he was lying, but then, coming here and seeing how he acts around you, I knew he never had been in love with her." Meiling paused, not liking how Sakura's brow knit in an expression close to pain. "Then one day, while I was over, Ryokai came in sobbing sporting a huge black eye. Curiosity got the best of me, and I continued to watch as Syaoran tried to storm past her, looking like he was going to murder someone.

"That's when the truth finally came out – through his yelling and her crying. Syaoran had been trying to watch over her, and offer a place of protection whenever he father hit the bottle. Later, he'd told me of the countless times he had tried to convince Ryokai to let him take care of things, but she would always refuse, knowing she was due for college soon. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know the truth of Syaoran's relationship with her. He was never in love with her, Sakura, not like he is with-"

"Stop," Sakura shook her head, holding back her tears. She had done more than enough crying the past two days to last her a long time. "You and Tomoyo need to get it through your big thick skulls that Syaoran and I are never going to happen. It's just not going to work – so quit it, okay?"

Meiling opted not to say anything, her mouth set in an angry frown as she looked at Sakura's face.

"Besides…" Here Sakura sighed, "I'm pretty sure Ryokai is in love with him. He did so much for her, it sounds like he was the first guy who didn't treat her like shit. Maybe… maybe she needs him more than I do. And you know, both having the bastard father, they could help each other out." Sakura didn't want to give away the fact that Syaoran had seen his father again very recently. "I think she would be good for him – better than I would."

Before Meiling could protest, Sakura stood to her feet, walking a few feet away. She looked back with a bright smile on; one that Meiling could tell was false. "Ready to join our friends, Meiling?" She asked chirpily.

Meiling stood, but settled a furious gaze on Sakura. "You can use your fake cheery attitude on my cousin, but don't you dare put that fake ass mask on in front of me, Sakura Kinomoto. I think you've been lying so much today, you can't even tell that you're only lying to yourself. You may think that Syaoran needs Ryokai because of their similarities, but did you ever think that it's your differences that make Syaoran need _you_? 

"Remember today when all Syaoran did was smile and Ryokai freaked out? You've melted his cold hard shell, Sakura. And, okay, I know it sounds cliché, but seriously, you've changed him for the better! All I used to get from him was heartless, angry, and blank; but now, he actually laughs! You didn't know him before, so maybe you can't exactly understand, but he is _happy_ here in Japan with you."

Sakura bit her lip, unsure how to take Meiling's news. It may be true that she had helped Syaoran become more open, but just take yesterday as an example. Syaoran was helpless and lost, and in dire need of a friend, and the only solution she could come up with was _sex_. What the hell was wrong with her? Sakura was finally starting to understand why Syaoran had pushed her away. She'd been an idiot.

She might want Syaoran, but she knew who he needed – and it wasn't her, no matter how her friends tried to argue differently. Ryokai would've known what to do yesterday, she would've been able to say all the right things and comfort him in the best way. So she had come to a decision; she would give Syaoran up to Ryokai – they deserved each other.

…

"How long are you in town for?" Syaoran asked, sliding into the colorful teacup after his old friend. He was glad to see that she looked better than he had seen her in years, but he had to admit her timing wasn't too great. Especially since Sakura seemed to have the memory of an elephant, and was able to recall that Kimiko was the first girl he had ever slept with. 

"We were actually only passing through when we saw the festival." Kimiko explained, pulling at the metal circle in the center, trying to spin them faster. "I never, in all my life, would've expected to meet you here, in this little town. How'd your mom even agree to let you come out here? Why'd you even want to come out here?"

Syaoran smiled a small smile as he helped her out in turning and pulling at the wheel. "It took many months of planned arguments, you better believe it. It wasn't so hard when I showed her the tuition for the school here in Tomeada and told her I didn't want to live in the city. When I first brought up wanting to spend the rest of my education away from home, she thought I was trying to run away, have lots of infamous scandals, and tarnish the great Li name. Really though, I just wanted to get away, so I found the smallest never-heard-of-in-my-life town I could find on a map of Japan and went from there."

"Good choice," Kimiko laughed at him, as her hair whipped around at the speed they were going. "And from what little I've gathered, little Syaoran has met the love of his life in this 'never-heard-of-in-my-life' town." She reached out to pinch his cheek in an affectionate older-sister type of way. He brushed her off, frowning slightly.

"What you need to gather is that we having a fight right now, for your information." Syaoran grumbled, rubbing distractedly at his sore cheek. "Don't worry about that though; I can fix that hopefully after you're gone."

"Ouch," Kimiko said, but grinned. "Wow, so you told her that? How very… mature of you." She couldn't help teasing her old best friend. Moving to Tokyo, she had not missed her old life in Hong Kong the least bit, but Syaoran was a one-in-kind guy, and she had missed him. 

He let out a small smile at her choice of words. "Actually, we were playing Truth when the tidbit of information came out." She laughed at his confession.

"You know, Syaoran, I think we've both come quite a far way." Kimiko said a bit more somberly, smiling a secret smile to herself. "At the University, it's like having your own family. The friends I've made there are the friends I know I'll have for the rest of my life. How could I not? We all look out and take care of each other – it's the first true home I've ever had."

"I'm glad you finally found happiness, Kimiko," He said seriously, but it wasn't long before a small smile cracked his face. "But you know, if you want me to be happy, it'd be really great if you'd leave now." She punched him playfully in the shoulder. 

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint," She laughed as the teacup slowed to a stop. "You better call me though, four years of little to no contact is an awfully long time for two used-to-be best friends." He agreed as the both got out a little woozily of the stopped teacup. 

It was during their goodbye hug that his group happened upon him again. "Bye Kimiko, talk to you soon!" Syaoran called as she waved. He was surprised to see Sakura back with the group, more so surprised when he noticed her smile and her obvious ignorance of her running away earlier. "Hey guys,"

"We figure it's almost time to head home," Eriol commented, looking at his watch. "It's getting pretty late, and I don't know about you, but I'm going to school tomorrow. Anyways, the girls want to go on the Ferris wheel, and then leave."

"Sounds good," Syaoran nodded, and walked the rest of the way to the huge Ferris wheel. Two of the couples chatted away, but one didn't (can you guess which?). Syaoran wanted to say something, but once again didn't know where to start or for that matter, how. It wasn't two long before they were mounting the little compartments, two at a time.

With growing apprehension, Sakura quickly tried to stop the situation from becoming Syaoran and her left in the little room. "Hey, wouldn't it be better for me and Tomoyo to share a compartment, so that Li could be more comfortable with Eriol?" At the formal use of his name, Syaoran felt his blood run cold. He had just reached his limit.

"No actually, I don't think so," Syaoran said angrily, grabbed her hand roughly, and all but dragged her into the compartment, Tomoyo cheerfully shutting the door behind them. He sat down angrily on the right side, as she, equally as perturbed, took the left side. "Okay, you know what? Yes, I didn't sleep with you. It didn't feel like the right time – so kill a guy for trying not to take advantage of a girl."

"It's not that," Sakura snapped, crossing her arms, and looking out the window at the lights below. "You don't think me being upset with you has to do with the fact that we didn't have sex yesterday, do you?" Syaoran glared at her, and she glared right back at him.

"Then you hate me." Syaoran growled, looking out the window, trying to reign in control of his emotions. Rage and sorrow the prime aspects. Sakura also looked out the window, but glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, finding herself at a loss for words. She saw him bring a hand through his messy hair, and felt an urge to reach out and try to help tame his unruly locks.

From there she thought about how Syaoran just wouldn't be Syaoran with _neat _(she nearly gagged at the word) hair, so she had another urge to reach across the gap and ruffle his hair every which way. With that look, the look he most often had after she had made some major progress with his mouth… As she realized where her thoughts were drifting, she shook her head dismayed at her lack of discipline for not being able to let him go properly – and so, she tried harder.

"I-I forgot to ask, are you and Kimiko going to meet up later this week?" Sakura could not make her voice resume to full cheerfulness, no matter how hard she tried, so she tried for polite nonchalance. She glanced outside because they had finally reached the very top, and then turned away to seem casual. "She seems very nice; I'm sure the two of you have a lot to catch up on."

Syaoran looked at her wearily, unsure why the topic of Kimiko had to come up; unless, of course, he was about to get into another argument. "No, we uh- agreed to keep in touch long distance." He thought this answer would calm her, but as he saw her face crumple slightly, he was truly puzzled.

"You mean you're not going to see her again before she goes back to Tokyo?" Sakura wasn't sure if she felt extremely distraught or immensely happy, but her emotions tipped just the slightest bit towards the first. Even though she didn't want it to be, she knew that the old friends belonged with one another. They _needed_ each other – deserved each other even. 

"No," Syaoran shook his head, raising an eyebrow as he tried to figure out where Sakura was coming from this time. "We've always just been really good friends; even that…" Syaoran tried not to cringe as he brought up something which every instinct told him not to, "Even that one time we did it, we both knew it wasn't right."

"But," Sakura was at a loss for words, as her latest security net came crashing down on her. She didn't understand it; she wanted Syaoran to be happy, which is why she wanted to give him up to Ryokai. "But," Now they had simply parted? How was she going to succeed in making him happy, if all he did was do his damnedest to spoil her efforts? "But you're supposed to be with her."

The only way to describe his look was the look which one gives a recently discovered mental patient. "_What?_" He started to say something else, but his head was whirling with Sakura's statement. "You _want _me to be with her?"

"Well, no," Sakura bit her lip, "I mean yes." She tried to gather her thoughts quickly, because she figured the Ferris wheel was almost about to hit the bottom soon. "I mean – I just thought that was what you wanted. And what _I_ want is... I want you to be with the one you're supposed to be with. I think you should be with Ryokai. She would- she would be good for you."

"Sakura," He seemed very frustrated, and Sakura wished he would just tell her what _he_ wanted already. She didn't know how much more of this long drawn-out heart ripping fest could go before she lost it completely and begged him to take her – take her anywhere, hell if she cared.

"Goddamn it Sakura," He started again, and this time she was caught by his eyes. The swirling amber speckled with hints of yellow now a darker hue. Dark chocolate orbs that struck her breathless; shadowed mahogany depths that both rendered her senseless and yet ignited every fiber of her being. 

"I don't _want_ anyone else," Her heart thudded loudly in her chest, and she found herself immobile. "I don't care who is 'good for me' and who I supposedly am supposed to be with." His own heart's volume level matched her's, and he was afraid he might be accidently yelling over it. He tried to stop himself; he tried to stop the words from foolishly pouring out, but the first wave of courage had already begun its course, and he was sure only the world's demolition could stop him now.

"Sakura," He wanted to touch her, but his hands stayed at his side, unsure once again in front of the only girl who could make him feel that way. "The only one that I want – is you." The compartment door slid open abruptly to unleash the obnoxious sounds from the carnival crowd but neither of them moved. Sakura's heart failed her for an instant, and then doubled up its frantic pace, and she could only assume she had misheard. "I love you."

Her eyes widened just a fraction of an inch as she was able to comprehend finally what he was saying. He stood, and her gaze followed him, but still she did not know how he could manage to stand when she could barely manage to breathe. "That's all I wanted to say." He gave her a small smile before he continued on his way, leaving her sitting and staring.

His hands clenched into fists when he felt he was far enough away, and he was aware that he was walking (a motion he was not sure how he had succeeded in). _Fuck_. What had he just done? He knew it, there was no way she could feel the same. He'd just confessed! _Shit_. He'd just ruined it all. Ruined everything he'd been working for the past month – all in a matter of seconds. 

God, and she'd just stared. To nice to say anything that would further cement it in his mind that once again, no, he did not deserve her. Syaoran brought a hand through his hair trying to calm himself. He took a gulp of air, and realized that he had missed out on breathing for the past couple of minutes. He pressed one hand into the side of his head to stop his throbbing head and keep himself from berating his stupid self further. To say the least, it did not work too well.

…

Sakura lay under her covers, her mind going a million a minute. _What?_ She was unsure of how such a thing could be true. Her face was permanently flushed red, and she wasn't sure if it was from the effort of trying to keep her head from exploding or from the embarrassment of Syaoran's confession. _How?_ Syaoran loved her. It made her giddy in a very dangerous way, and she was unsure what to do with herself.

She had not spoken a word since exiting the ride, not even to her bewildered friends who had asked repeatedly. She didn't know what to say; how to start. (It seemed to be a problem lately, in fact). His words, deep and serious, reverberated through her mind, repeating themselves like a song she would never get sick of. 

God, and she'd just stared. She had wanted to say so much, that not a single word was uttered from her lips. How stupid she must've looked! She'd never felt so foolish in her entire life. But really, what to say? It almost seemed too good to be true. The perfection of his words laced with his devastatingly good looks frightened her. Could Syaoran Li really be in love with her? 

Sakura pushed the troublesome thoughts of the bet away, wanting for just that moment to believe that all Syaoran had said was true. She replayed every word, every line of his face, every swirl of amber in her head as she drifted off. Except this time, at the end, she jumped into his arms.

**Author's Note-** Yeah, so this chapter pretty much kicked my ass. At the beginning, I only had a little clue of what I wanted to do. Then, BAM, around the time Kimiko shows up I decided Syaoran was going to confess. And all I could think about was how I wanted him to do it in the end, so it was difficult for me to write all the part in the middle. Haha. I hope it turned out okay, anyway. And damn, I wasn't planning on him confessing until a chapter or two from now. Haha.

Oh, in case any of you diehard Cardcaptor Sakura fans are out there, I kind of took his confession in the manga series and related it to this story. So the 'That's all I wanted to say.' is a line straight from the manga, 'cause I thought it was just so... Syaoran. Haha. He tries to act so tough and might, but he's just a boy at heart. Anyways, before I blab for too long, I just want to say sorry it took longer than intended! And thank all of you so incredibly much for the support and reviews! They really do make my day!

PS – Not too much editing, because I was too excited to get this out to you guys and see what you think of Syaoran's confession. So sorry if there's anything majorly horrific in the writing and grammar sense.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 32**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: February 11th, Day 29 (Monday)**

**Days Left: 2**

Sakura's eyes snapped open at the sound of her alarm, and as she reached out a lazy arm to turn it off the thought crossed her mind that she didn't even feel like she had slept a wink. Not to say that she felt tired – in fact, her mind was so busy, and her hands uncontrollably twitchy she was sure somebody must've slipped her something.

Her limbs moved robotically and without thought as she went through her daily routine of a shower and slipping on new clothes. It was as she was brushing her teeth, that Syaoran's words hit her again. _'I don't _want_ anyone else.' _Damn, her face looked as if it had just been splattered with red paint.

Her stomach twisted, and she couldn't decide if it was from excitement or weariness. Honestly, could she really trust him? The bet was ending any day now, and he just happens to pull out a shocking confession? To say that the timing and truth behind his words didn't worry her was a lie.

And she wanted so badly to believe him. Her heart ached in longing at the thought of having her love returned. Sakura was afraid her own desire was clouding her ability to see the falsehood of Syaoran's confession. Syaoran was her friend though, that much she knew, and she couldn't really see him as the type to lie about something. Maybe at the beginning she would've believed he would do something so low; but now… Now she wasn't so sure.

She was afraid – that was the truth. Afraid of what would happen if she decided to let go. She had tried it before, many a time when it concerned Syaoran. First in Hong Kong, when he had been so charmingly irresistible in front of his family, and when he had shared a piece of himself that no one else knew. She had been willing to go all the way, had been willing to risk her pride and reputation if it meant being with him. And he'd left her to crash.

She'd been hurt by him so many times in the past. Hell, in the past month alone, she was sure she could grow acres and acres of crops with the amount of tears she had cried. The stupid fights over all the girls, the aggravating parties with intoxicating substances, and the never-ending feeling in her gut that Syaoran would never love her as much as she loved him.

As Sakura walked down her stairs in a daze, she still had not reached a decision. She had to be school in about half an hour, and still she had not figured out whether to reveal her true feelings to Syaoran or not. Just the thought of seeing him sent her face into another flushed frenzy. _'The only one I want – is _you_.'_

She had come to the conclusion that she just might pass out if Syaoran tried to come up to her. Sakura let out a long breath, trying to fan her face from her heated cheeks. Her father was in the kitchen, and she gave him a smile, but they both knew her heart wasn't in it. Her heart was coincidentally a little too preoccupied with other matters.

"Sakura, how would you like to have the dinner tomorrow night with Yumi and Syaoran?" Fujitaka asked casually, raising an eyebrow as her face colored again at the last word that escaped his mouth. He continued, considerate not to ask anything, but still curious. "I was thinking a nice dinner here, just something casual."

"T-that sounds nice," Sakura stuttered slightly, and she was unsure if someone really had slipped her something when she wasn't paying attention. What the hell was wrong with her? She'd never ever stuttered at the mere mention of a boy. Her feelings hadn't changed, so what was her problem, why was she acting like she couldn't control simple actions?

Her father looked at her for moment longer, as she focused on trying to wipe the blush from her face. He didn't say anything after awhile, simply giving her a smile as she walked to the kitchen table and took a seat to eat breakfast. She tried to prepare herself to face the day – she didn't think she could face Syaoran at all, to be honest.

…

It was in the middle of Tomoyo's long monologue on shoes next to Sakura's locker, that Sakura debated whether or not to tell her best friend about Syaoran's confession. It wasn't that she liked keeping secrets, far from it in fact, she just didn't know how to deal with it yet, and Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted Tomoyo to help her out on this one.

Usually, Sakura was always running to Tomoyo to answer her questions, and give her a helpful push on what to do next in a predicament. But this, Syaoran's confession, just seemed so much bigger- so much more important. It was something Sakura kind of wanted to do all on her own in a way.

"Hey, guys," Meiling came up cheerfully to the little pow-wow in front of Sakura's locker. She stopped Tomoyo's chattering, to ask the question Tomoyo had wanted to ask all morning, but had not mustered up the gall. "So, Sakura, what happened on the Ferris wheel yesterday? Syaoran sure high-tailed it out of there, and I don't think I'd ever seen you so quiet in all my time of knowing you."

Her friends' eyebrows raised as Sakura's face turned beet red. Sakura ducked her head in shame, this whole absence of power over her own blushing thing was really annoying her. She pondered her decision a moment longer, before giving. "Okay, but listen. You are not allowed to comment, to give advice, to hint at a direction I could take –_nothing_. Neither of you." The two dark-haired girls looked as if they were about to over flow with excitement at Sakura's very serious words. Whatever had happened, it must've been _huge_. "Syaoran told me he loved me."

Even though Sakura's words came out in a jumbled rush, all in one huge breath that she held momentarily before enough to make her face even redder, Tomoyo and Meiling seemed to hear with crystal clarity. Sakura had never seen her friends so stunned in all her life. Scratch that, she'd never seen them so _quiet_ in all her life.

"No way." It was Tomoyo who spoke first, and her words were (thankfully Sakura insisted) normal level and not screeched like she imagined they would be. "This is… this is _incredible_."

"There's not even a big enough word to describe how this truly is." Meiling looked back and forth from Sakura to Tomoyo in a shocked daze. "All I'm going to say is that it's about damn time."

Tomoyo laughed in agreement. "I can't believe you waited this long to tell us! This is fantastic news! What did you say to him after he told you?" At Sakura's frown, but of her friends sighed simultaneously, knowing it was too good to be true to think that the couple's relationship was already running smoothly. "Oh no, you blanked, didn't you?"

"It wasn't quite blanking…" Sakura tried to defend herself, but knew there was no point to it. "I kind of… well, I was shocked at first. Actually, for the most part of it, to be honest. Then, I just couldn't… accept it, I guess? I mean, Syaoran Li loves _me_? It just doesn't make all that much sense." Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, and quickly held a hand up to stop her friends' protests in their throats.

They shot an exasperated look to each other, right in front of the ignorant Sakura.

"Remember what I said?" Sakura threatened, opening her eyes again. "No reactions, no advice, no _helping_. This one is all me." Tomoyo sighed, but eventually nodded obediently. It took a little longer for Meiling to relent, but eventually she did the same. "There is the bet issue after all; I need to figure out if he was being honest or just trying to win."

Tomoyo literally thought she was going to gnaw her tongue off to keep herself from speaking sense to Sakura. It was probably the hardest thing she had ever had to do to not to give her best friend advice, when she'd been doing it since they were six. Meiling was having similar problems, even without the long-time friendship.

"Anyways, wish me luck. I'm going to have to deal with getting through the day without having my face explode from all the blood up there if I see Syaoran. I don't even know what to say to him. I can't even freaking think about him without my thoughts turning to that stupid wonderful stupid confession!" She knew she was rambling, and she knew she wasn't making much sense.

…

Sakura was in luck that day. For some reason, Syaoran was not at school, and so she was able to breathe freely, without worrying that she would turn a corner and have to deal with stringing coherent and grammatically correct sentences in front of him. She did, however, miss him.

Having him not there turned out to be in itself an advantage, though. She was able to reminisce over all the time they had spent together. It had been a lot in just the short span of a month. As she studied every interaction, every conversation, to the best of her ability trying to not forget a single detail, she realized a few things.

Syaoran was not much for words. With the exception of yesterday's confession (the thought of it had sent her face red right in the middle of English class, and her teacher seemed concerned enough to want to send her to the nurse, which only furthered her redness), she could only pinpoint two other times he had actually managed to say the right thing.

Once, on his balcony, when she had spilled the secret of her mother's death, a secret she'd never told anyone. It had been dark, and she had been happy to sit out there with him, even though she vaguely remembered it being pretty damn cold. He'd held her as she cried on his shoulder. _'You don't have to be alone anymore.'_

She'd believed him whole-heartedly then. Truthfully, still believed him now, deep in her heart. She'd wanted to stay in his arms forever. Yes, he hadn't exactly said he'd be the one to stay with her forever, or that he had any desire to. But she knew. Knew by the way he'd kissed her forehead so softly- so tenderly. She wondered if he'd been in love with her then.

The only other time she could recall serious words about his feelings concerning her it was only a couple of days ago. The day she'd met Syaoran's awful father – the same day (unfortunately in some ways) she'd decided she was ready to give herself to Syaoran. She'd been on his bed, looking at him through tired eyes as he smiled at her. That smile made her knees weak_. 'I love that you still seem to remain you after everything we've been through – good and bad.'_

Not too much to go on, two endearing sentences and a confession. Somehow, it didn't matter to her. She knew Syaoran wasn't good with words, that it was hard for him to express emotions in something as obvious as statements of truth. His emotions were better expressed in actions. Simple acts that could be hidden, even denied if he felt threatened. He didn't like being weak. It was puzzling to think that she made him feel so. Ironic that he had the same effect on her.

She remembered those actions the best. The way her body reacted, her heart sped up, her breathing shallowed, her palms sweated – just at him being near. It wasn't the kisses, the body exploration- although she certainly wasn't complaining about that. No, siree. But it was the little things, the tender moments he tried not to show.

_Syaoran, without even looking at her, took his hand out of his pocket; he grabbed Sakura's hand, and brought it back with him, into his pocket, resting comfortably. Sakura looked at him, but his gaze stayed in front at the scenery. _

_A gentle tug came at her elbow, and she stumbled forward, through the crowd of reporters with the help of the hand._

_Syaoran grabbed her before she could go on, and pulled her tightly to his chest, cradling her small shaking body in his arms._ _She was so warm, comforting, he was content just to hold her in his arms._

_Syaoran dove in and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. While her heart was busy trying to calm down, and she was cursing in her head by being so affected by his simple action, he had jumped in the cab and sped off (probably a bit weary of her blowing up). Sakura's hand cradled her flushed cheek in a thoughtful manner. The kiss had been of thanks… and an apology._

_His face loomed closer to her, and her eyes started to close. She figured she really could use a kiss after all he had put her through. Her eyes snapped open when he reached his goal, because it wasn't her lips- it was her cheek. Syaoran had found a small little scratch on her left cheek, and decided that he would aid her the best way he knew how, with a small little lick to soothe the wound._

_Syaoran listened, but was more interested in reaching out and feeling Sakura's hair… She gave a quick glance to Syaoran, who was still enjoying tangling his fingers in her silky auburn locks… Syaoran caught sight of Sakura's silky shoulder, as he moved her hair to one side, and instantly all his extra attention was gone… Syaoran gently placed his lips on Sakura's soft shoulder, and now it was Sakura whose attention was taken. _

So many times, so many moments. Looking back on them, she started to believe his words hadn't been false. Was it really so unbelievable that Syaoran didn't love her? After all, she had fallen in love with him. Something that everyone, even herself, would've never believed at the start of the bet – only a short time ago.

The hope inside grew as she thought more and more about her relationship with Syaoran. She still feared getting her heart broken; she was still afraid that her leap of faith would result in injury. But there was still that tiny question of '_What if?_'. It was enough to make her imagine what could be if Syaoran really did love her. It was enough to make up her mind that she would tell Syaoran her own feelings.

She would do it tonight. It was by the time she decided this that she found herself in her car, on her way home. She wondered briefly how she'd managed to pass the day in such a daze. Biting her lip, she thought out situations in which she would tell him. Now that she had made her decision to tell him the truth, she was at a loss for how to do it.

Sakura was truly surprised when her cell phone ring went off, and it was Syaoran's name flashing on the screen back at her. All in an instant her face went pale and then rushed with a feverous blush. She might've been having a mini-panic attack, which is the only explanation she could give for how she had accidently let her cell phone run to voice mail, and had not picked up to answer Syaoran's call.

With a deep frown directed at herself, she listened to the voice mail he had left only moments earlier. "Hey… Sakura. I know things are kind of weird right now, that's sort of the reason I didn't come to school today. I figured you wanted time to, um, answer me. About what I said yesterday, that is..." He clarified nervously, seeming to think Sakura could've forgotten such a major event. "Anyways, I'm not calling for an answer, honestly. I don't want to force you… I just wanted you to come with me somewhere tonight. It's going to be pretty late though, so I was wondering if you could sneak out? I know it sounds bad, but I just want to show you something." He paused for a moment, before letting out a small sigh. "I wish you had picked up." She hated how uncomfortable he sounded at having to awkwardly explain things to a voice machine. "Never mind, just please come, okay? I'll be outside your house around midnight. Bye."

…

Meiling lay on her back, staring at the broad paint strokes that covered Arata's ceiling. Arata lay next to her, also evaluating his ceiling with critical eyes, while simultaneously twirling a strand of Meiling's ebony lock around his finger. "It was a sunset…"

"Hmm," Meiling might've nodded if they weren't currently horizontal. Her eyes squinted at a faint line of color, a smile coming to her lips. "What's with that blue hint in the middle of the sun?" To be honest, the mural was kind of beautiful. She was no art expert, not at all in fact, but there was something about the color, or the strokes, or the shapes – something that made it absolutely breath-taking.

"I said it _was_ a sunset." Arata grinned at her, tugging on her hair playfully. "Then, one day, it wasn't anymore. Now… it's just like, _there_." He frowned up at it, but almost instantly it was replaced with a smile. Meiling saw the exchange.

"Don't do that." Meiling said softly, glaring at him. "You don't have to put that stupid fake smile on all the time, especially not in front of me." He looked at her seriously, choosing not to say anything. "It's okay to be upset, or mad, or anything you feel; don't mask your emotions so that you don't upset anyone. Your feelings count too."

He didn't say anything in return, but now his smile was a true one. Suddenly he rolled on top of her, pushing his body into her's, almost crushing her. She tried with all her might to push him off her, but he grinned down at her, seeming to be effortlessly comfortable. "I think I like you too much already, Meiling."

Her struggle stopped as she felt him place his lips briefly against her neck. Breath escaped her momentarily and she couldn't quite comprehend if it was because of his words, the tenderness of his kiss, or maybe the fact that he was still all the way on top of her. The next kiss was lower, on her collarbone.

Meiling shoved him off her, but rolled with him, so now she was on top, finally able to breathe. He laughed at her discontented face, pulling her down to him so they could share a kiss. She paused for a second to glare at him for his actions, before she resumed the kiss, feeling she had made her point. Besides, she didn't feel like missing out on some making out time just because of his devious actions.

Even though the kissing was quite enjoyable (his lips were singing tingles all the way to her toes), she couldn't help but be completely occupied by the fact that his hand was resting on her hip, heating the skin in an intimate where her shirt had risen slightly up. This was pretty much as far as the new couple had progressed in this area, and to be honest as far as any boy had gotten. That's right, the fiery, confident, Meiling Rae, had never been in bed with a boy.

She supposed it was because of her temper, or maybe her commanding personality, all she knew for sure was that for some reason boys seemed to be intimidated by her for some unfathomable reason. Until Arata, the one boy who would not take to heart the hurtful words spilling out of her mouth and excepted her need to make devious plans regardless if they got her into trouble, even if they pulled him in on the mess.

His hand was slowly moving up her shirt, gliding over the arch in her back ever so slightly, until all she could feel was his warmth seeping into her slightly cold skin. She pulled away suddenly, her face flushed, her eyes angry. "Okay, listen up mister. I'm waiting until marriage to have sex, so if that's not okay you can just leave now. I don't care how much you beg, all you'll get is a make out time."

A grin came to his face, as he stared up at his ferocious girlfriend, who, coincidentally, did not seem to realize that her straddling him the way she was did nothing to help her argument. "Meiling, we've only been going out for three days or so. Isn't it a little too early to be discussing marriage?" He was sure he was about to burst out laughing at any moment.

Her face turned a little redder, but her stubbornness did not allow her to back down. "I'm just laying down the rules now, so you understand my side of this little bargain." He almost interjected here, but her glare halted his words. "I've made a promise to myself that I'm going to wait, so if you know you won't be able to deal with that, you should just leave now."

Arata pulled Meiling down to him in a hug. "Meiling, you need to stop trying to push me away – I'm not going anywhere. And I'm going to be a hell of a lot harder to get away from then you seem to think. If you want to wait, I'll wait."

"Okay, well then, good." With that she leaned down to kiss him with all she had.

…

It was dark, and Sakura stood by her window, wondering if she could summon up the courage to climb outside, shimmy down the tree, and jump in Syaoran's motorcycle now parked two houses away. Syaoran himself stood directly below, gazing up at the window she had assumed was too dark to see her behind. That was until it seemed he was staring directly into her eyes.

With a sigh, and an even more feverish flush, Sakura quietly opened her window, and swung a leg out over the ledge. Biting her lip, and ignoring the silent young man below her, she evaluated the cherry blossom tree that was a bit of a challenge. She wasn't exactly very skilled with sneaking out and climbing down a tree – in the pitch black no less.

"Hey, Sakura, maybe you should…" It was at the beginning of Syaoran's suggestion that Sakura's footing slipped, her hand grabbed air, and her body fell between the tree and her house. A startled gasp escaped her mouth as Syaoran rushed forward, catching Sakura gently in his arms, but then succumbing to her sudden weight and toppling over. "Sakura…"

"Sorry, Syaoran," Sakura's guilty voice trembled from on top of him, before she rolled off of him to lay at his side with a red face. Syaoran didn't say anything, only begrudgingly released his tight hold on her as he tried to catch his breath. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He shook his head, sitting up and desperately trying to ignore the way she looked there, laying in the grass, her eyes huge, her cheeks pink, and her lips pouting deliciously.

She was slightly hurt by his refusal to make eye contact, or say more than three words to her. She sat up herself, not wanting to over analyze his silent treatment. "So… where exactly are we going?" She pretended to miss his extended hand and scrambled to her feet all by herself, not entirely sure why she felt the need to do so. Except that things were slightly awkward between them for some reason that she was absolutely annoyed with.

"You'll see," Syaoran shrugged, accepting that maybe she really had just been oblivious to his helping hand, and not trying to avoid contact with him. He felt like his confession from yesterday had driven this huge wedge between them, and he wished desperately that he'd never opened his big mouth. "Meiling took my car somewhere, so all I had was the motorcycle- is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Sakura said quietly while on the inside she was screaming in frustration. What the hell was up with this small talk? Syaoran and her had never made small talk. How was she supposed to answer him back and tell him her feelings, if she couldn't even make comfortable conversation with him? How was she supposed to sit close against him when she couldn't even grab his hand to help her off the ground?

"Hey," He said suddenly, and she quite literally ran into his back, as he had stopped his leading her to his bike to suddenly turn around and look straight into her eyes with his intense gaze. "I don't want this to be awkward, alright? We're still friends, and this is just one friend giving a surprise to another friend, okay? For tonight, just… just forget I even said anything yesterday."

Sakura didn't know whether to be pleased or disappointed by his trying to ease the tension, and yet doing so by demolishing his confession. She decided that the underlying tension was the biggest problem currently, and so grinned at him, forcing herself to get rid of her discomfort. "Okay, I can do that."

Syaoran frowned for a moment, but then he was turning back around and leading the way to the transportation that was going to take her to 'the surprise place where he wanted to show her something'. Sakura had thought he would be happy by her compliancy to his wishes, but what she didn't realize is that Syaoran could now see that his confession really had done no good at all and had only served as a burden.

After a few moments, they arrived at his motorcycle, and Sakura was glad she had decided to wear jeans. (Not to mention that he would've gotten an eye-full on her trek down the tree.) She still didn't say anything, but things were noticeable less awkward, especially since Syaoran was acting kind of _grumpy_ all of a sudden, but she pushed it aside as one of his many mood swings. Suddenly a helmet was flying towards her – luckily, she caught it. "Jerk,"

A smirk came to his lips, but he decided not to say anything, still put off by her actions to his confession, or lack thereof. He mounted the bike, after putting his own helmet on, and started the engine to a soft purr, trying to be as quiet as possible in the silence of the night. Sakura, on the other hand, took no caution of trying to whisper, and loudly voiced her complaints against a certain amber-eyed man's conduct.

"Sakura, can you please get on the bike? Unless, of course, you'd like to do something that includes both of us naked on your bed?" She glared at his haughty look, and 'humphed' to herself as she shoved her own helmet on and climbed on behind him. He laughed slightly as he soared off down the street, making her stomach drop in a way that wasn't all bad.

She did have to admit that she was glad to have him cracking sex jokes for once. It was oddly _comforting_, in a weird irony. Before she was extremely annoyed and exhausted by his continuous efforts to make her feel unnerved or uneasy, but now, after a day of a never-ending blush and tongue-tied nausea, she was glad that things were back to normal. At least, some resemblance of normalcy.

For the ride, which was quite long, and she wondered briefly if she was being kidnapped when they started getting farther and farther away from the heart of the city, she was content enough to wrap her arms around him, snuggling into the offered warmth of his body wrapped in a loose brown leather jacket. She ignored more of his naughty comments at stop lights and stop signs, and as they got even further from city lights, his comments ceased as well.

All too soon it seemed, she was being awoken by the stillness of the motor beneath her, and Syaoran's voice softly rousing her in the dead of the night. She groggily was pulled to her feet, and with blinking eyes took in her surroundings. "Um, this is great and all Syaoran, but I don't think it's anything to be all secretive about – it's just an empty country field. Unless I missed the crop circles or something?"

She tried to hide her smile at his obvious scowl that could just barely be made out in the darkness. "It's not the field, stupid," Syaoran simply said, before pushing his way through the bushes and crops, leaving her on the side of the empty two-lane road. With a sigh, and a slight frown at his persistence to surprise her, she followed quickly after him, not wanting to admit to the scary prospect of a crazed killer popping out at her any second.

He stopped at a wooden trunk in the middle of a clearing. He unlatched the metal clasps and lifted out a heavy blanket, paying no mind to Sakura's incredulous look. After laying out the aforementioned blanket on a particularly soft looking spot of the vast field, he finally graced her with a look. He raised an eyebrow, before plopping onto the blanket and lying on his back, his hands cradling his head.

"So, you're really not going to explain to me why on earth there's a trunk with a blanket in the middle of a freaking field, and from the looks of it, they belong to you? And what the heck are we doing out here anyway?" Sakura asked grumpily, having enough of being left out of the loop.

"Sakura," He said evenly, almost in what one would call a warning tone. "I come out here sometimes, okay? This far from the city, there's no lights, right? Sakura, look up." She did. Her neck craned back, her mouth dropped in awe, she couldn't believe the spectacular-ness of it all. There seemed to be no beginning – no end. It was infinite.

Without saying a word, she slowly lowered herself to her back, her eyes never losing sight of the deep black sky with the clear as day stars and constellations. She settled in next to Syaoran, never knowing she could feel so small and complete all at once. No words passed between them, and it seemed not even the insects with their irritating sounds felt adequate enough to disrupt the silence that seemed to cover the world at just this moment.

Sakura had never known there were so many pockets of light to be found at a single time in the sky. Her eyes felt enormous, as if she'd never be able to take it all in, and yet she was calm with this sudden realization. She was just a girl. And for once, for this incandescently perfect moment, lying next to Syaoran, the boy she loved, that was alright.

"Sakura," His voice came later, soft and rough at the same time; and only now, after this space of stillness, did she feel capable of turning away and looking into his amber eyes. Eyes that had always made her heart flutter, just as they did now; eyes that glowed with something that could only be called magic in the dark of the night. "Sakura, look right over… there."

She laughed in her head with silent delight as a shooting star crossed the sky only seconds after his command – it really was magic. The white trail through the sky disappeared only too soon, falling seemingly into the Earth, but really just orbiting further out into space. She looked back at him, only to find him still watching her intently, the smallest of smiles on his face. "How did you…?"

"It was a comet, silly," He said, his eyes slightly taunting her childishness. "That one comes often, every six months in fact. That's the surprise I had for you – that comet is actually named Nadeshiko. That's your mom's name, right? I see comets pretty often when I come out here, and I was curious, I guess."

She stared up at the sky a moment longer before rolling over into his side, putting her cheek against his chest. It was something so simple, so easy; but it was so much more than that. "Sy...". Her stomach tightened as she tried to gather her words to confess - she was finally ready to let herself fall.

She raised her eyes to his, her hands still grasping at his shirt, his own hands holding her waist. He could tell, the way she cutely nibbled her lower lip, he could tell she was finally going to tell her own feelings. He swallowed, and tried not to seem nervous. It wasn't really working, and as she finally opened her mouth, he nearly died when his cell phone ring interrupted her words.

"Sorry," Syaoran frowned, carefully sitting up and making sure he didn't push her completely off him, kind of hoping they could pick up where they left off. "It must be my mom…" She tried to control her heart which was currently beating uncontrollably in her chest, and averted her gaze from his face. "Mom," He sounded a little perturbed.

Syaoran didn't get much further though, and it seemed to be a complete one-sided conversation. She did notice that his face got darker with every word. Sakura desperately wanted to know what Yelan was saying on the other side.

"Xiao Lang Li," He hadn't heard his mother's voice this stern in such a long time. "It seems besides stealing your girlfriend's virginity, and hanging up on your mother, might I add, you've been quite busy. I know about your father's visit, young man, and I can't seem to comprehend just why exactly you felt the need to keep that a secret. Because you thought it was in your best interest to keep this tidbit of information silent, you might be surprised that today he showed up in front of the Elders. If that's not bad enough, the bastard made a complaint about you and your –quote – 'Japanese fling'."

Syaoran couldn't even form sentences for how angry he was, he could tell his mother was just as angry as she took a shuddering breath. "Xiao Lang, you need to come to Hong Kong immediately. The Elders, seeming to forget that that man was the son of a bitch who deserted the Li Clan, request a meeting with you. They want to know the level of your relationship with Sakura Kinomoto, and see if there isn't some way you'd rather marry a nice Chinese girl."

He gritted his teeth, almost not believing his mother's words. How could they do such a thing? They weren't living in medieval ages for Christ's sake! Why couldn't he love and marry who he wanted – regardless of lineage? He was giving them his life when he reached the age of twenty-one, why couldn't they give him just this one thing. The only thing he'd ever truly wanted- Sakura.

"Syaoran," His mother's voice was back, calmer, softer, "Your flight is Thursday, you need to come down here and show them the true power of the head of the Li Clan. I know you can do it… There's no reason – there's no reason you should have to give up love like I had to. Anyways, you need to arrange your paperwork early to end your school year. The Elders are thinking that it's about time you came back to stay. Goodbye, Xiao Lang."

He'd never been so mad. Those goddamn fucking Elders, and his stupid son of a bitch father. He should've punched him when he'd been in range. He stood up abruptly, making the confused and very worried Sakura scramble up after him. Clenching his fists, he strode away, passing the upset Sakura, who could now feel her own confession dying on her tongue. The moment was lost, now she was just worried for Syaoran.

"Syaoran…" She called, finding him next to the motorcycle, clutching the seat, as his bangs shaded his eyes. He glanced at her as she said his name, but she was stopped as she saw his completely void expression on his face. She hadn't seen him look at her like that since before they were even friends. Her voice was quieter, but she knew she had to try. "What's going on Syaoran?"

"It's… nothing," Syaoran said eventually, not wanting to get into it about how Sakura didn't even really see herself as his girlfriend, and how she probably didn't love him anyway. There was no reason to add fuel to the flame. "I just have to go, sorry," He didn't say anymore, and Sakura tried to hide her frown as she put on her helmet. Within moments, and without any words, they were on their way, speeding down the two-lane road back to Sakura's home.

It was sudden.

Later, as Syaoran tried to reason in the dark, the dirt road, and the emotional turmoil he was in, he still could only blame himself. It wasn't too painful for him, most likely because he could only focus on Sakura's cry of her own pain. When he opened his eyes, and felt his body against grass, he was confused for a moment, and then he was calling out Sakura's name frantically.

He found her soon enough, not too far from him, on her own spot in the nearby grass. "Sakura…" His heart had stopped, she wasn't moving. Gently, his fingers touched her cheek, and it was with immense relief that her eyelashes fluttered open and her emerald eyes focused on his face. "Sakura…" He could barely get out the words.

She didn't say anything, only offered a sweet smile that made his heart flutter with something akin to guilt and love at the same time. Her eyes closed again, this time not opening when his fingers touched her face. Using pure adrenaline, he pushed himself to his feet simultaneously made an emergency call, while also bringing Sakura gingerly into his lap. He stroked her auburn locks out of her face, careful to mind the scratches that were wrecking havoc on his heart, to know that he had caused them. It all had happened so fast.

The ambulance seemed to get there in no time, and yet not fast enough. He was fine, it was soon discovered, just a few bruises and scratches here and there. Sakura however, seemed to be unconscious, something that was putting Syaoran into a sort of frenzy. "What's wrong with her? What are you doing? Why hasn't she woken up yet?!"

"Young man," The man who was currently bent over Sakura, raising up an eyelid and shining a flashlight there, turned to give him a stern look. "You need to be calm now- you're girlfriend can't get help if you're busy freaking out over there." Silently, Syaoran nodded obediently, taking Sakura's hand in his as he put up the walls around him.

…

He'd never seen Mr. Kinomoto look so old. The guilt was surely about to swallow him up whole at any moment. To make matters worse, Sakura's father didn't say a nasty word or give a single dirty look, the man only stepped around to the other side of Sakura's bed, and took her unoccupied hand in his own.

Syaoran looked down at his own hand clasped around Sakura's, unable to push the words through his closed throat. Not too long ago, they had been placed in this hospital room, but none of the doctors or nurses would tell him anything. Squeezing her hand, with his face covered, he tried desperately not to cry. What had he done?

It took him a little while longer to realize that the hand in his own was squeezing his back. With the realization, his head snapped up to be greeted with the sight of those gorgeous emerald eyes. He leaned in closer to his loved one, forgetting that her father stood only four feet away, and stroked the bangs gently from her face.

She smiled at him genuinely, and he pegged it for the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Syaoran…" Then her head moved over to look at her father. "Daddy…? Are we in a hospital? What happened?" They both stared at her a moment, before, finally, a doctor decided to grace them with his presence.

"Hello, Sakura, I'm Dr. Rauki," He smiled charmingly at the confused girl and at her father who smiled just as kindly back. "She'll gain her memory back, no worries." He laughed, shifting his clipboard to under his arm. "She has a grade three concussion, which explains the temporary unconsciousness and the momentary memory lapse. Oh, that reminds me." He directed his attention back to the blinking young woman. "You've been in a motorcycle accident – hint the slight aches and the hospital room. Oh, Mr. Kinomoto, do you have any questions? I'd like to talk to you just outside."

"Of course, Dr. Rauki," Fujitaka nodded, giving his attention back to his daughter. "I'll be right back, Sakura," He still didn't say anything to Syaoran, who didn't really blame him.

"Sakura," Syaoran said quietly, once the door was closed behind the two men. "I'm so, so _sorry_." Sakura frowned up at him, squeezing his hand gently. "I know you probably don't remember, but I never would want to hurt you. Ever."

"Syaoran," She said softly, her voice slightly rough from lack of use. "It's okay, I'm fine. I don't even have any broken bones… do I?" She seemed puzzled for a moment, and he almost wanted to laugh at her absolute adorableness.

"No, at least the paramedics haven't found any. You haven't had any x-rays though, so maybe something small?" He felt slightly better at the grin that broke out on her face. It didn't last, because soon the door to her room was being thrown open, and a dark-haired man was breathing fire in the entrance.

"_You_!" Finally Touya arrives, guns blazing – well, figuratively. "You little son of a…" His eyes moved to his younger sister. "You brat! How the hell could you?" He charged toward the teen, who quickly rose to his feet. "I _told_ you that motorcycle was a bad idea, but does anyone listen to me? No! And now look, Sakura's in the fuc-freaking_ hospital_!" Touya's hands were almost at Syaoran's neck, until a sharp voice halted his movements. Kaho, it seemed, had also arrived.

But it was Sakura who stopped him from going any further. "Touya, stop it right now! I'm hardly even hurt! The nurses are just keeping me in here for precautionary measures." Her big brother didn't need to know she was lying. Besides, it could be true, right? "Syaoran was in the crash too, you should be easy on him!"

"Don't worry about it, Sakura," Syaoran said quietly, turning to look at her, even as Touya glared daggers through the side of his head. "I have to get going anyway." He tried not to look directly at her frown. "Bye, Sakura," He couldn't help but swiftly dive in for a kiss on her cheek, even as he could basically hear the steam rising from Touya's ears.

After the door was shut though, and the quiet disconcerting atmosphere of the hospital reached him again, he was hit again with his tremendous stupidity. What if Sakura had gotten seriously hurt tonight? What if she…? God, he couldn't go there. She really was too good for him, how could anyone – even the stupid Elders – see it any other way?

What was wrong with him? Leaving her was the last thing that he wanted to do, but he had to get things prepared for his move back to Hong Kong. He had two days to work everything out, and be ready to leave for good. Leave Tomeada, leave his only two friends, and leave the only girl he'd ever loved, leave Sakura Kinomoto. Could he cry now?

**Author's Note**- Hmm. Seems a bit rushed at the end. It's coming to an end, _I_ wanna cry. Haha. Anyways, if you're wondering about the random-ish Meiling scene, it serves a mini purpose. Haha. Since this was supposed to kind of deal with teenage sex, I wanted one girl who planned all for it and decided to go through with it, one who is going to wait for marriage, and one… Haha. Nope! No giving it away… yet. Review your love, cause I love you guys!


	33. Chapter 33

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 33**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: February 12th, Day 30 (Tuesday)**

**Days Left: 1**

Sakura rolled to her left. Sakura rolled to her right. Finally, with a heavy sigh, and an annoyed look present on her face, she opened her eyes to greet the new day. She was ready to leave that was for sure. As soon as she noticed the sterile smell of the hospital, the quietness that shrouded the whole place, and the way her father slumped against the chair next to her, Sakura was ready to get the tubes out of her arm and head to school.

Was she allowed to go? Her head only hurt a little, not really enough to even call a headache. And now that she remembered everything – at least she assumed everything, no longer was the fuzziness that crowded the accident from last night there – she desperately wanted to see Syaoran. She was worried about him.

_Sakura clutched tighter to his back, wanting to somehow calm him down, knowing the simple physical contact was not enough to do so. She hadn't seen him like this in a while now – so reserved and emotionless. It hurt kind of to see him push her away still after all the two had been through together. She didn't like it at all._

It wasn't quite clear what happened next, but that couldn't be blamed on concussion or temporary memory loss.

_Her stomach dropped as she felt herself thrown from the vehicle. Had they hit a pothole? It didn't feel like it though. One minute everything seemed normal – well, driving wise that is. Not so normal with Syaoran. But then, her grip on him was being ripped from her, her hands grasping air. _

_She didn't even have time to scream during the fall – it was too fast. Then she hit the ground, her body rolling uselessly through the plants. It hurt, that could not be underestimated. Her body was basically being thrown around, regardless of how she tried to regain the motion, and halt herself. Finally, her tumble stopped, but not before hitting her head hard on something._

_A lightning bolt went through her skull, overtaking any other thought. She was in and out, simply trying not to move, for fear that the slightest action would send that same pain jolting through her again. _

_Distantly, there was Syaoran, frantically yelling for her. That was nice. Comforting, in a way. She felt his feather-light touch upon her cheek, and she opened her eyes looking into his panic-filled amber orbs. In a way, even though the pain had been stronger than any physical force she had encountered, she couldn't help but be glad that Syaoran had opened up again. The pain was worth it, as long as the void-of-emotion expression never reached him again. She smiled._

From there, it felt like she had fallen asleep, she couldn't remember much from that point on. Vaguely the images from her first conscious moments in the hospital came to her. Syaoran holding her hand so tightly; it had felt so _warm_. Her father looking at her tenderly. Crazy doctor going on about something. Touya barging in, upsetting her as usual. Syaoran leaving.

Syaoran leaving.

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get out of this place _now_. She had to see Syaoran. As she struggled to sit up, she noticed she had roused her father from his slumber. She stopped her movements, looking into his sad eyes. All of a sudden she started sobbing.

When she felt the fatherly embrace engulf her, it only made her cry harder. She didn't know what had caused it. Seeing her father like that, so distraught, an unbelievable guilt clenched her heart. The last time her father had been in this very hospital, it had been with her mother. She hated herself for putting him through that.

"I'm sorry, I'm s-so sorry," She mumbled into his shirt, feeling like the little girl she used to be who ran to cry into her father's arms. Fujitaka rubbed her back, making soothing noises, as he tried to calm her. Suddenly, she pulled back, her hands still tight on his arms, her face pleading. "Dad, I swear Syaoran… Daddy, Syaoran would never… he would never, I mean." Nothing was coming out right in her labored breathing and trembling mouth.

Fujitaka sighed as he hugged her again. "Sakura, I know that," He paused for a moment, unsure of what to say, and how to respond to his daughter's pleading. He'd been so glad to see a young man finally in Sakura's life, someone who loved and cared for her. It was hard to see that he wasn't the man his baby girl depended on anymore. Then again, it was satisfying in a weird way too; to know that his daughter had that someone, just like he had had her mother. Like he had done right.

Done _well_.

At least, he knew his love Nadeshiko would believe so. And that was enough for him. Just seeing they way the young man and his daughter acted around each other; the way their eyes searched for each other's. The tender care and concern had matched his own when she had awoken last night, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

"Sakura… it's alright. Accidents, they happen sometimes." He kissed the top of her head in a way only a father can. "The only problem I have is that you snuck out to meet him well past your curfew, young lady." She looked up with a guilty smile, but he could see the relief in her eyes. He felt he had made the right decision concerning the two, when she hugged him tightly. "Besides, I think it's Touya you're going to have to convince of Syaoran's worthiness."

Sakura's face was pure terror had she pulled back from the embrace.

…

His heart was hurting. Which sounds stupid and cliché, sure; but that's what it _really_ felt like. He walked to the front office of the school, his footsteps echoing heavily and despairingly. Just knowing that she wasn't her in this building right at this moment – knowing that she was lying on a hospital bed, and all because of him. It was hard to breathe, hard to think of anything except her unconscious face, hard to keep his emotions in. Hard.

His friends had passed him, noticing his stone-like face, noticing Sakura's absence. They asked questions, tried to stay by him in case he was ready to talk; but he just didn't _want_ to. He was leaving in two days. Today was his last day at Tomeada High. He didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to answer Sakura's call when it was his phone ringing. Didn't know how to respond when during lunch, Tomoyo got a call from Sakura and finally knew of the accident. Didn't know how to face his friends when they reacted to the news. The emotion he detested with all of his heart – pity.

He was a monster. He'd always been a monster. To think, how different his life could have been if only… If only he'd not been such a spoilt kid, if only he'd not wanted the taste of freedom and recklessness so badly – bad enough to push Sakura away from him with his attitude. If only he'd seen what could've been sooner. If only he hadn't been such a goddamn idiot.

He thought it was best to not say goodbye. Sure, he'd eventually have to deal with Meiling again, being his cousin and all, but by the time she came back to Hong Kong, he would be different. His walls were strong, had been so since his betrayal on Sakura's life.

He clenched his fist, a brief sign of anguish crossing his face, before it was quickly replaced with his patent monotone face. He could do this. He could be the perfect Li Clan leader, who did all the right things, said all the right things. It would be easy to become essentially a robot without Sakura to break his shield down. Without Sakura.

Syaoran struggled internally, pushing the thoughts from his head, as he finally reached his destination of the central office where he could get his paperwork and early exams to finish his school year early. He'd called ahead earlier this morning, and his mom had already pulled strings that only Li's could, and it was ready to be picked up. Using minimal words, his packet was handed over, and when the weight of it reached his arms, he felt the weight of everything else as well.

He could leave, he was never coming back to Tomeada High. Who knew if after Thursday he was ever coming back to Tomeada itself? If he ever got the chance when he was older, he didn't even know if he had the courage to do so. To come back and find Sakura… what? Happy. Loved. In love. He didn't know if he could deal with such a thing; to see someone else making her happy, loving her, and the most painful of all to see her in love with him. He knew hands down he wouldn't be able to handle it. Not now, not ever.

He'd already decided he wouldn't be telling Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, or Arata of his departure. But Sakura? He owed it to her to tell her, didn't he? Yes, he did. But… _fuck_, it was just so hard. He was such a coward. A coward just like his bastard father. They were one in the same.

…

"Can't I go?" Sakura asked with her large emerald eyes looking as innocent as she could make them go, her lips pouting like a child's. The doctor chuckled at her antics, shaking his head to himself. Sakura frowned to herself, seeing her efforts were futile. She could only hope het CAT scans had come out alright, and that she was free to go.

"Everything seems to be in working condition, from your test results. You were quite lucky it was a field you landed in, and not asphalt of a real road. Take some pain medication for your head every day. Just take it easy, and everything should be fine. Because this was your first concussion, you're healing nicely in the head." He laughed, Sakura tried not to give her doctor an incredulous look. The doctor turned a little more serious (but not enough to really count, Sakura thought) as he turned to Fujitaka. "If she starts talking nonsense, or is having more memory lapses, don't be afraid to call. Like I said, her tests look fine, but better than safe than sorry, right?"

Fujitaka nodded with a polite smile, and left her room with the doctor to official check Sakura out and handle the expenses. Left to her own devices, Sakura was about to take off her dreadful hospital gown, still grumbling about the doctor, but immensely cheered that she was free to leave, almost screamed as her door was thrown open by her brother.

"Touya!" She all but screamed, angrily holding her clothes to her, glad that she hadn't got naked yet. Big brothers were such a pain. Touya had the decency to blush, but glared at her nonetheless. He opened his mouth, but Sakura stopped him before he could get a single word out. "Don't start with me, Touya! I know you don't like Syaoran, never have, but he didn't intentionally hurt me. He would never want to hurt me."

Touya grit his teeth as Sakura crossed her arms. "Sakura… you're lying a hospital bed for Christ's sake! And you expect me to just let that little brat off the hook, with no repercussions?! You could've - " He didn't seem to want to finish that thought, so he continued on, slightly sputtering for lack of communication abilities in his angry state. "Y-you can't be together! He's no good for you!"

She wouldn't accept that – _couldn't_ accept that. "Touya…" Her voice was softer now, her big emerald eyes looking at him pleadingly. A true plead this time. "He's the only one I could ever tell about mom's death." His breath sucked in at her words, and when he released the pent up air, it was as if he was releasing his anger as well.

"Sakura…" Touya hated this; hated that he was losing his baby sister, losing her to the likes of that stupid smart-mouthing little kid. He took a careful seat on the edge of her bed, frowning to himself. "Are you sure, Sakura? You want _him_?" She looked at Touya for a long time, seeing the one truth in her older brother's eyes that was usually so hard for her to see. He really did just want the best for her.

She grinned, her face splitting into absolute joy. Still though, he received a punch on the shoulder for his earlier words. He grimaced, and even though he still resented the kid – no wait… Li – he couldn't resist the smile that lifted up the right side of his mouth. "If you're sure, monster," He sighed, ruffling her hair, trying to annoy her.

She only grinned and tackled him into a bear hug.

…

It was settled, Syaoran Li would never be stepping foot in Tomeada High ever again. He never thought he'd be sad for such a thing, but he was surprised at how many glances back at the two-story building he gave it as he drove to his apartment. He hated the school, with their stupid principal, and stupid rules; but without this place, he never would have met Sakura.

He sighed at himself, focusing his eyes back on to the hospital where he'd left Sakura. To be honest, he wasn't ready to see her yet, to have to sit next to her with the guilt of knowing that he could've taken away what was most precious to him all because of motorcycle crash. To have to sit next to her knowing that he was taking himself away from her. He wondered if his absence would hurt her as much as he'd been hurt to think that he'd lost her forever. He doubted it.

His hands clenched unconsciously tighter on to the steering wheel. And with yet another sigh, he released them, finally getting out of his parked car that had been idle for quite some time. No matter the fact that he didn't know what to say, he knew that he had to see her. In the sole purpose of knowing personally that she was okay, was enough to get him on to the elevator to her room.

It was empty. In a heart-stopping moment, he was hit that he'd lost her. Lost his Sakura. Then a rough hand was on his shoulder, and he was able to rationalize the amused smirk on Touya's face, and hear the words that sent his heart back up (though at a speedy pace). "Sakura's around the corner saying goodbye to the nursing staff."

"Oh," Was all Syaoran could think to say, suddenly unsure of himself in front of Sakura's brother. Especially since Touya didn't look like he wanted to rip his head off anymore – maybe just a finger now. It looked like Touya was trying to control the urge to say something rude or smash his fist through the teen's face, at least that's what Syaoran thought considering Touya's tight jaw and thrumming fingers on the side of his leg.

"Well I know you didn't come here to see me, did you?" However hard he tried, Touya could not resist his taunt or the growth of his smirk. The attitude was quick and difficult to control on Syaoran's side as well, as his infamous glare made an appearance.

"No, I'd rather not throw up, which is a customary reaction to the sight of your face."

Touya's eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to retaliate but his father's voice overtook him. "Syaoran, I'm glad to see you here." And even though Fujitaka's smile was back to its usual politeness, Syaoran couldn't help duck his head in shame. Here he was fighting with Sakura's brother after what he'd done to Sakura, not to mention the distress he'd placed on her family. "I was expecting you couldn't stay away for long."

"No, sir," Syaoran carefully brought his gaze back up to look into Sakura's father's own. "Is she alright? That's why she's leaving, right? They said she could go? So she's healing okay?"

"She's fine, Syaoran," Fujitaka smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, slowing his questions. "Actually, the reason I came over here is because it seems someone has already taken care of all of Sakura's medical expenses. Now, I know I didn't lose my mind and try to pay the twice, and I know Touya isn't the culprit, so I can only assume it was you."

"Yes, sir," Syaoran responded honestly, but continued when he saw Fujitaka start to shake his head. "You must take it, Mr. Kinomoto. This whole mess was my fault, it was my obligation pay. Besides, they were going to keep her in the Emergency Room, until I paid for the private room."

Fujitaka opened his mouth to rebut, but as he gazed into the fierce eyes of Syaoran, he thought better of it. "Well, okay," He sighed to make his point known that he was unhappy with this turn of events, but couldn't help but feel a certain sense of his daughter's security when all Syaoran did was smile in return of his victory. "But you need to come to dinner tonight with Sakura, Yumi, and I tonight, agreed?"

"Um, sure," Syaoran seemed confused, but nodded his head regardless.

"Well, I'm going to go get Sakura, hopefully she's done giving gratitude to the staff so they can get back to work." Fujitaka chuckled to himself as he walked off, leaving Touya and Syaoran alone again.

"Listen," Syaoran's attention focused on the serious voice of Touya, and he knew that taunting aside, Touya was still only here to make sure Syaoran was put in his place when it concerned Sakura. "If you ever hurt her, intentionally or accidentally, I will personally make sure that you feel nothing but pain for the rest of your life."

"You don't have to tell me twice, I'm never letting her get on my motorcycle ever again." Syaoran said truthfully, glaring at the floor, for having to agree with the older man. "I will do all in my power to see that she doesn't get another scratch – no matter at how her clumsiness conspires against me."

"Good to hear," Touya said gruffly, but made sure to meet eyes for his next statement. "But I don't just mean broken bones and bruises, though I better not be hearing she's getting any. I'm talking about breaking her heart." Syaoran stared at him for a long time, knowing full well that he meant business. He had no words to say, he could only nod his head in promise.

Touya left to find Sakura as well, seeing as he had said what he'd needed to Sakura's twerp, and noticing that his dad had not managed to wrangle Sakura away from the nurses yet. Syaoran was left on his own, wondering if the promise he had just made, would be one he could keep. For Sakura's sake.

Even knowing Sakura would be upset, Touya would be angry, and unsure if Mr. Kinomoto would be quite as trusting, Syaoran left before the three mentioned made it back to him. He wasn't ready to talk to Sakura yet. Would he ever be able to face her with all the things running through his head?

…

She'd been hurt when he left last night before properly saying goodbye, but had forgiven him when she'd received the kiss on her cheek. She'd been hurt when he didn't answer her call this afternoon, but had forgiven him when she called Tomoyo and had been informed of his wretched state. She'd been hurt when she found out he'd come to check on her state, and yet had no desire to actually talk to her in person.

She'd yet to forgive him for that last one.

So angrily Sakura stomped in her room, busy putting her clothes up considering it was one of her punishments for sneaking out. As her father and Yumi prepared an easy meal for dinner, she continued to rant in her head, trying to think of all the things she would say to Syaoran to teach him better.

It was as she was placing her last newly-cleaned pair of shorts in the drawer, that a soft knock reached her ears. She went over to her door, expecting her dad to tell her dinner was ready, only to be met with the sight of a somber Syaoran. She couldn't help the way her heart leapt up into her throat, even as she tried to deny the effect he had on her. She was still mad at him.

She turned from him, not saying a word, and went back to a task that was complete. She opened another drawer, straightening folded clothes, and busying her hands futilely. She was determined not to say the first word, even as she felt his eyes on her form, and heard the sound of her bed sinking in from his weight.

Her hands stilled as her ears strained for his quiet words. "Sakura… if I had known that I was going to cause your accident," She turned to see his frustrated face, before it disappeared beneath his bangs, his fists tightening on top his knees. "I was so stupid Sakura, too emotional. You have every right to hate me – I risked your life just to take you out in the middle of nowhere to watch a freaking comet."

"You stupid idiot…" Sakura mumbled lowly, coming to sit right next to Syaoran, her eyes focused on her hand as it lay atop his fisted one. "That comet met everything to me, especially because it was out in the middle of nowhere with only the two of us. I don't hate you because of an accident, Syaoran. It's that why you've been avoiding me, because you think I hate you?"

Although it was an immense relief to know that at least Sakura didn't blame him for the motorcycle accident (he still did), he still couldn't admit to the real reason for avoiding her. He'd made up his mind that he wouldn't tell her about anything that had occurred during his phone call. His fists relaxed slowly against her prompting, and he opened his hand to engulf her soft one in his own rougher one.

"Syaoran…" She was so unbelievably close; it was already breaking his defenses. "In fact, I don't think too emotional would be the right way to describe it – too _unemotional_ if you ask me." He glanced at her curiously, so she continued, even as she kept her gaze on their entwined hands. "I don't like seeing you like that, Syaoran; so… cut off. Blank. You should know that you don't have to hide your emotions from me anymore."

His other hand wrapped around their entwined hands, still unable to say anything. God, he loved her so much; wanted it to be true that he could freely tell her anything, one step from believing it, but knowing he couldn't. Not right now, not with what he knew. She wanted to help him as his best friend, but was hurting him as his unrequited love. How could he not hide his emotions so, when they would only upset her?

Sakura's heart was pounding in her ears. It was so loud it was drowning out coherent thought; she wondered how Syaoran had not noticed its sound. She knew that right now she had the chance once again to tell him what she had wanted to tell him last night, before the phone call that had interrupted it all. Oh, the phone call.

No, even though she understood the phone call's importance, she wouldn't let it stop her confession again. Right now, she had one thing and one thing only she needed to tell him – phone calls be damned.

"Syaoran…" She liked the way her hand felt between his, and scooted closer to his offered warmth, allowing herself to push aside her nervousness. He looked at her suddenly, alerted by her soft palm on the side of his face. Sakura quite enjoyed the way his amber eyes blazed, and his nervous swallow notified her of his own insecurities.

"Sakura," Her father's voice sounded a second before his knock, and then her door was being pushed open, halting her words in her throat. "Oh… right, I think it's about time for dinner you two." Syaoran hastily pulled away from her, a blush forming on his face as he was caught in such a way by her father.

Sakura could only pout to herself as she followed Syaoran, who followed her father down the stairs. She'd been so close! It was infuriating the way the one time she wanted her father to be absent, he was around the corner, making her confession die in her mouth. No, not just phone calls and dinners – _interruptions_ in general be damned!

…

Yumi was as sweet as he remembered, and her father seemed to have short term memory concerning all the trouble he'd been putting him through lately, so the dinner wasn't turning out so bad. He noticed Sakura seemed slightly sullen, pushing around the vegetables on her plate and sighing to herself when she thought no one would notice. He did, but then again he noticed everything she did.

He wondered what more Sakura had been about to say to him up in her room. He'd just about decided that she was finally going to tell him her true feelings, so thinking back it was kind of a relief to know that he could leave Thursday without having to live with Sakura's rejection replaying over and over again in his head all his life.

He was such a coward.

Syaoran felt himself sinking back into his earlier state, cut-off from the world. It was easier this way; easier to leave Sakura behind when he could push those feelings aside. It was taking all his strength to simply avoid losing all control and showering her with all the kisses and touches he could get in before his looming departure.

Sakura felt her phone go off, and sheepishly took the light reprimanding look her father sent her way for having her cell at the dinner table. Still though, as she half listened to Yumi's humorous tale of her bakery shop and its customers, she couldn't help but read the text message she had received from Tomoyo.

_Rumors say Syaoran is LEAVING!! He got his early exams and paperwork after school! _

Her eyes flew to Syaoran's, who seemed to be staring intently at the fork on his plate, neither a smile nor a frown upon his face. It couldn't be true, could it? Her heart started its frantic overdrive at the thought of him leaving. _Leaving_? If such a thing were true, surely he would have told her. Why would he keep it from her? What would be the point?

When he looked up, noticed her panicked expression, his mask fell as he looked at her concerned. He interrupted Yumi in his worry for Sakura. "Are you alright Sakura? Does your head hurt still?" She shook her head furtively, swallowing the lump in her throat. They must be rumors, was the only thing she could believe.

Eventually Fujitaka gave up the conclusion of dinner, knowing the younger couple at the table currently had their minds occupied elsewhere. "Go ahead and show Syaoran out, Sakura; Yumi and I can handle the dishes." For once she did not play the polite act, and nodded, all but dragging Syaoran out the front door.

Syaoran shot her an odd look when the door closed behind them, and Sakura could only frown. "You've barely said anything all night, Syaoran – is there something you'd like to tell me?" She watched him pause for what must've been a millisecond, but it was enough. Sakura knew him well enough to know what the pause meant, but obviously not well enough to know that there was still some things he would not tell her. It hurt. "You're leaving."

His expression was so priceless, Sakura felt the urge to laugh. She chose not to for fear that midway she would burst into sobs. Even as his eyebrows returned to their normal level, she still felt the prickling in her nose, and the dryness of her throat; she still wanted to sob. He stepped toward her, but she stepped one back, trying to control her breathing.

"There's – there's a lot I can take Syaoran," Her voice trembled, and because of it she shut her eyes tightly, upset with her weakness. "What were you going to do? Leave without telling me? I mean… I thought that you said…" She couldn't rationalize his actions, couldn't say aloud the three words that he'd supposedly meant. "Y-You are going to tell me what was said in that phone call from yesterday. Every single word. A-And then you can leave."

"Sakura…" He stepped towards her again, hating himself for screwing up once again. Couldn't he ever get things right when it concerned Sakura? She shook her head once – twice – and then held up her hand, fingers splayed as if in a warning sign to not take one more single step toward her. "It's the Elders." He finally said with a sigh, resisting from his urge to want to get closer. "My father went to talk with them and warned them about… my actions here. He's brought out all the doubts that have ever gone through their head, and they have requested an immediate audience with me. I have to go to Hong Kong to fight for my right as Clan leader."

Certainly she ached for him, for his pain of his scumbag father and the precarious Elders. Her own pain, her pain of his betrayal to her, it overruled anything else. He really was going to leave without telling her. Why would he keep such a thing from her? She just didn't understand. Embarrassed and angry, she wiped her arm over her eyes, which had finally given up the battle as a dam.

He took the moment to step closer to her, his insides flipping disastrously at the sight of her in pain – pain that he had caused. "Please don't cry, Sakura…" His voice was so quiet, and yet too loud. She wanted to hear more. She wanted him to go. _No,_ never that, she wanted him forever. "For how long I've wanted to be free from Leader duty, it's almost funny. But I've realized that I cannot let anyone take on such a burden; I will not leave the Li Clan to falter and struggle as my father did. I only wanted… The Elders are afraid of our relationship, and I cannot stay here and do nothing. They think you're not good enough, not Chinese enough, not educated enough, not lady-like enough."

She wasn't any of those things was she? It made sense now, why Syaoran was trying to leave without having to hurt her feelings by telling her the truth. He'd finally realized how crazy and ridiculous his feelings for her had been. How his love had been a scam, a crazy accident that had never meant to be. She collapsed against the door, shuddering as she felt Syaoran's embrace.

"It's not true, Sakura; you can't believe such a thing is true." His whisper sent shivers from her ear down her back, to her toes. "It's me who is not worthy of you, how can you not see that?" Her tears would not stop, because the only thing feeling her head were those stupid qualities which she did not possess. She wasn't any of those things that the Elders wanted – needed – her to be. That Syaoran needed her to be.

When she felt she could actually speak again, she said her words against his chest; because even though she knew she didn't belong there, wrapped up in Syaoran's arms, she was not quite ready to give up that comfort… _yet_. "It's you that are being blinded, Syaoran. The Elders are right! I'm full-blooded Japanese, I went to school at Tomeada High in the middle of one of the smallest cities in the country, and I could never be as regal as I'm supposed to be, never that sophisticated."

Syaoran growled low in his throat at her words, hugging her body closer to his. "None of that matters to me! And after I talk to the Elders, none of that will matter to them! All that matters is that I want you!"

"Oh, Syaoran…" She pulled away from him slightly, not able to meet his eyes. "You couldn't even tell me you were leaving to a different country for fear of my upset feelings on knowing the truth. If I'd never heard from an outside source, would you have told me?" She looked up to see his pleading eyes, and had to look back down before she would lose it. "Were you at least planning on coming back? On sending me any kind of communication? Be honest with me, please."

"No," His answer came out like a croak. She wished she could pull off his unemotional trick, but it was impossible. Being there, wrapped in his arms, she had no defenses to use against all the emotions overfilling her. Him not telling her the truth proved all of her insecurities. He knew she wasn't strong enough to handle it; he was always trying to protect her. She'd never felt like more of a burden than in this moment.

Her throat was completely closed now, and even if it hadn't been, she lost all rational thought as Syaoran's lips touched her neck, her cheek, her jaw, her forehead. They were everywhere, heating her skin, but only breaking her heart more. "S-Stop…" Her request was broken, and he did as she wished, pain flashing in his eyes. She couldn't let him do this – not for her.

"Sakura," He held her impossibly closer, his mouth moving numbly against the side of her face as he tried to speak. "I won't go… I'll stay here, and be with you. If you ask it, I'll stay for as long as you want me. We can forget all of this ever happened, and we can be together. Tell me to stay Sakura, tell me you want me."

She sobbed harder. How could she ask him such a thing? To stay? To abandon the Li Clan? To make him choose her over his family, his birthright? Because of her, he would end up doing the same thing his awful father had done. But, God, she _did _want him. She wanted to tell him to stay with her, to cancel his flight to Hong Kong, to ignore the requests of the Elders. She wanted to tell him that the only thing she'd ever really cared about so much was having him in her life forever, together.

Sakura took huge gulps of the cold night air, trying to settle her heaving lungs. Her hands pushed feebly at his chest, trying to push his vice-like grip from her. She squeezed her eyes shut; her tears unstoppable now, but tried to clear her thoughts. She had to do this. She had to do this because deep down, he needed her to do this.

"No," Her voice wasn't coming out strong enough, no matter how she tried to push the words past her lips. She struggled against him, trying to push away from his warmth, his smell, his comfort. "No," She knew this time she'd been heard when she stared into his amber eyes which had instantly clouded over at the sound. "You can't stay." She wasn't strong enough to tell him she didn't want him; how could she ever be strong enough?

Syaoran seemed to be getting the message of wanting to be away from him, so he released her, immediately feeling her body's absence as his own longed for the return of her's. "Sakura…" Her eyes were hard, determined. His stomach dipped unsettling at her expression. "It's okay to be selfish, Sakura. We can be selfish together. You must know by now that I want you, and if your wishes are the same, we can put everything else aside. We're the only ones that matter."

Except that it wasn't realistic; because they weren't the only two. Yelan mattered. His sisters mattered. Every Li mattered. He was responsible for them, so how could she take him away from that knowingly? Syaoran would never understand any other way. Her heart broke at the thought. She was going to have to cause him intentional pain; she was going to have to break his own heart. "No," It hurt to breathe. To think, to see, to hear, to speak. It hurt to live if it meant living without Syaoran.

"_I don't want you."_

It was cruel how quickly he believed her. How easily he seemed to think she could never, would never, love him they way he loved her. How he shrank back from her, his face crumpling, his eyes showing the pain in the depths of his soul. This was Syaoran. Raw. Unguarded. Vulnerable. She hated it. Hated that she had been the one to cause it, hated that Syaoran would never be so trusting ever again.

He paused, looking one last desperate look into her eyes, and she managed to close off her emotions in their depths. He looked away, his jaw set, and she was glad he hadn't looked for even the tiniest second longer, because she lost control. She hid her face in her arm, turning her face from his view, so he could not examine too closely the way her actions did not match her words.

Sakura couldn't breathe. Silent sobs were racking her body, and she had no way of even attempting to control them. She needed to get away from him. No, she needed something very different from that; but he needed her to get away from him. She was going to completely lose it, and she didn't want Syaoran to see that. She struggled to her feet, leaning against the door as she used everything within grasp to pull herself up.

Syaoran straightened as well; much quieter than she had been. She couldn't look at him, so she stared at her grasp on the door handle, willing herself to turn the knob and leave him in peace. What more damage could she cause to the boy she loved with all her heart?

His hand touched her shoulder, immediately making her heart patter frantically. She could resist this. She focused on his left cheek as his next words were whispered in the quiet night. She felt she had to strain to hear, and yet the words filled her ears so loudly it was as if he had shouted them. "One last kiss?"

His request broke her. Literally hit her physically and emotionally. She flattened herself against the door, shrinking inside of herself. She wanted to, she wanted… It didn't matter what she wanted. What she yearned and longed for. More tears fell, and she wondered how she could even have so many, or how she could still see through her tired eyes.

Her response was not verbal, and yet he knew her answer as soon as he voiced his last question. The answer was no. He saw her break; saw the pain that her whole body succumbed to. It hurt him more than her words had, if that was even possible; hurt him so much more to see her in pain than to hurt from his own.

He hated that this was to be their last exchange. That his last words ever to her ever were ones such as selfish as those, and that his last memory of her would be her against her door, crying and broken. He knew he should walk away, that he should leave her in peace, but he couldn't. Not like this.

"Sakura…" She said nothing, only tightened her grip on the door handle, and yet did not turn it and run inside. It gave him one last hope. One last effort for conviction that he could do this right; that he could say goodbye without hurting her. One last selfish impulse that would let him at least attempt to live out his life in some kind of normalcy. Even if it meant he would be alone.

He leaned in slowly, placing his lips softly on her forehead, brushing her bangs away from her face, revealing in their feel one last time. As he tucked the strands behind her ear, he couldn't help but linger at the soft skin at her cheek. "Take care, Sakura." Then he was turning, making his limbs function so he could walk away without collapsing and begging at her feet.

He wiped the moisture from his face as he heard the door finally open and Sakura escape him to the inside of her house.

The door shut behind her, but Sakura collapsed before taking another step, her body crumpling on to the floor of the entryway, shaking in silent sobs. She was vaguely aware of her father's voice, his arms picking her up gently. She forced herself to say something, anything to not cause any more problems for anyone else. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

She was distantly glad that her father paid her no mind, taking her to her bed, where she curled up, her arms wrapping around her knees. She was becoming numb, she soon realized as she couldn't comprehend any of her father's words, couldn't make herself pull the blankets over herself, making her father do it for her. She was not aware of him eventually leaving her to cry by herself, nor that she was still in her clothes.

There was a point when she realized that she wasn't feeling anything anymore. Her pain had ebbed away, a dullness taking over its ache. She felt weak and useless. Then, she didn't anymore. She felt absence. Numb.

Sakura didn't think she'd ever feel anything ever again.

**Author's Note – **Damn. You can hate me, I know I do. In a way though, I am kind of proud of the way this chapter turned out. It was so emotional writing it, it kind of wore me out. I hope it shows. Not that it looks like writing tired, I mean true. Oh, nevermind, this whole mess has just made me in an emotionally unstable state. Haha. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts and opinions though, so please do leave me a review! Thanks.

In other news, there's a notice on my profile in case you're interested what's going on with me.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Bet: Deflowering of the Flower**

**Chapter: 34**

**By: Saori**

**Current Date: February 13th, Day 31 (Wednesday)**

**Bet ends at midnight.**

**[WARNING: Seeing as this is the last chapter, and the rating is M, make sure you're reading only if you're of a suitable age. Also, I don't remember the guidelines for ratings, so things may or may not get too raunchy. Enjoy!]**

She couldn't remember a time she'd ever been so angry.

Sakura didn't know how she went to falling asleep the night before with puffy eyes and an aching heart to waking up this morning with an icy rage that made her whole body tremble. But it was like a fire was roaring through her and it was becoming harder and harder to contain.

How _dare_ the Elders think she wasn't good enough? They didn't even _know_ her!

And Syaoran! He was just going to get on a plane and take off without telling her anything. What kind of boy who claimed he loved her would do that? He was such an idiot. So Sakura decided she was going to march to school, find his stupid, smirking face and tell him what she thought of everything. Nothing would be left unsaid.

He'd know she loved him. And that she thought he was completely stupid.

She'd show him what she thought of the oh-so-mighty Elders. No, she wasn't Chinese. No, she didn't go to some prestigious private school. And no, she'd never been to an etiquette class in her life and she was terrified that being with Syaoran meant that she'd basically be endlessly judged by the Li clan and the Elders. But she was Sakura Kinomoto, and she was worth something.

It was with these thoughts that she grabbed her backpack and stomped downstairs, nearly knocking her father over. His eyes widened and blinked curiously at her. Just as he opened his mouth to say good morning, she barked, "Gotta go!"

She was a ticking time bomb and didn't want to explode until she was within range of Syaoran.

Normally, this would be a time that she would send a smile her dad's way. And then she'd go to school and be the cute, friendly girl her classmates had come to expect from her. She'd hide her feelings (maybe even cry because that was okay for "girls like her"). But not today.

She'd done the whole drifting through life nodding and smiling, and agreeing with the laws of society. Look where that had gotten her. She'd heard it somewhere before, you know the saying – Nice guys go nowhere. Well, fuck that. It was time to take life into her own hands. The only time she'd ever gotten anything truly good in her life, she'd acted how she felt. Snapping at and arguing with Syaoran, even resisting him had gotten her what she wanted (well, at first; now, she kind of wished she'd learned when to succumb to him).

Tomoyo and Meiling had made it clear they preferred true Sakura to fake happy Sakura. So what the hell was stopping her? Today she felt pissed.

Attention please, attention Tomeada High: My name is Sakura, but today – today, you may call me colossal bitch.

…

"What's gotten into Sakura?" Tomoyo asked in a whisper to Meiling, their heads ducked toward each other in the middle of third period. Sakura was currently ignoring the lecture to get out her colored pencils and copy on her assignment the scenery that could be seen from the nearby window. Which would've been fine, you know, if it hadn't been in the middle of Calculus.

"I don't know," Meiling said, glancing over to their subject of choice. They noticed the teacher start to head toward Sakura's desk, before returning to his own desk at Sakura's intimidating glare. "But I kind of like it." They tried to cover their giggles.

"You know, that glare oddly resembled Syaoran's, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed." Meiling outright laughed, even to the obvious annoyance of the becoming quickly useless teacher. "I wonder what he's doing right now, anyway. I haven't really been to our apartment in a couple of days since I've been staying at your mansion. I know he went to Sakura's for a family dinner last night though. Wasn't that around the same time you sent that text to Sakura telling her he unrolled?"

"Yeah, she never replied back," Tomoyo said thoughtfully, peering once again at the (for now) docile Sakura. "You think she kicked his ass or something?"

"I don't think so; if she had, he would've called me like a little crybaby to heal help his wounds." Meiling laughed once again, but this time the teacher's look was interrupted by the sound of the bell. "Care to find out with me? You're more tactful than I am, Tomoyo, but sometimes being nosy has its advantages."

They went over to Sakura's desk (she was taking her time to put her pencils in perfect rainbow order – and she seemed in no rush to do so) with barely concealed grins, not an ounce terrified as everyone else seemed to be today. Meiling opened her mouth to weasel information as promised. "So, Sakura… I heard Syaoran came over last night." Nothing. "And that he un-enrolled here without telling anyone."

"You bet that bastard did," Sakura said, finally flouncing to her feet, her cheeks a surprisingly pinkish-red hue. It was a healthy color, a color akin to excitement and determination. "But that's old news – guess what I've decided, you guys."

They looked at her expectantly.

"I'm going to sleep with him. And not sleep with him in the take a nap in the sunshine kind… I'm talking down and dirty, naked, sweaty bodies-"

"Oh god, that's my cousin; please stop this torture." Meiling looked queasy, while on the opposite end of the spectrum, Tomoyo's face lit up.

"Anyway, here's what I've been thinking-" Sakura started again, but not before she was once again interrupted, this time by an angry Calculus teacher.

"Excuse me girls, sorry to interrupt your drastically important conversation," Sakura raised an eyebrow at his mocking tone. "But that was the bell that just rang; the bell that means it's time for you to get to fourth _now_." Tomoyo opened her mouth to sweetly apologize and usher her friends out, but she obviously wasn't prepared for the new Sakura.

"Is _that_ what that bell means?" Two could play the mocking game, that's all Sakura was going to say. "I wasn't sure if it was to inform us to run along to our next oh-so-_stimulating_ class or if it was simply the sound of an angel getting his wings. Thanks for clearing that confusion up; now, if only you were so good at teaching us things that actually mattered, but, eh, I guess there's only so much a math teacher can do, right?"

"Alright, got it, Mr. K, we're out." Meiling never thought she'd be the one to have to halt an escalating match between a teacher and someone other than herself. Well, except maybe Syaoran. When they were safely away, Meiling stopped dead to resume their conversation, trying not to look at Sakura with too much awe and amusement. "What exactly is going on?"

"I told you. I'm going to have sex with Syaoran so he knows how serious I am." Sakura said matter-of-factly, unintentionally stomping down the hall. "He thinks he can make all the decisions for our relationship, and I've decided I've had just about enough of _that_."

Sakura's dark-headed friends were speechless. Sakura, on the other hand, was only getting more and more riled up.

"And where the hell is that boy? I thought he'd come for his last day of school even if his paper work did go through already. I know he's never been much of a Tomeada High fan, but I at least thought he had the decency to come and say goodbye to his _friends!"_

Meiling was a little afraid to interrupt. "Maybe he has to… pack?"

Sakura scoffed loudly, and then turned blazing emerald eyes on her two closest girl friends. "I'll show him pack!" It didn't make any sense to Sakura either, but it certainly satisfied her need to yell. "In fact, I might as well go over to his place right now. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind about everything."

She turned on her heel, stomping toward the exit without a goodbye or a care for the rest of her classes. It was time she made some decisions on her own, just like she'd said she would.

"Good luck?" Tomoyo said, puzzled and amused by the freed version of her best friend.

…

It wasn't until Sakura was knocking on her door that she realized within the next hour she'd finally be giving her virginity away. She'd been so focused on the aggression and making a list of all the things she planned to yell at Syaoran, she'd forgotten she was finally going to have sex for the first time. Sex with Syaoran.

For a moment, she became self-conscious, and wondered desperately if she'd at least had the foresight to make sure she was wearing cute underwear. Maybe she should've planned for this a little better.

But then she remembered what he'd done, and her rage took over once more – especially since no one was answering his front door. "Syaoran!" She yelled, before angrily trying the front door knob. When it opened easily, she barged through, not caring in what state she might find the unruly-haired boy in. Her heart started pounding, just as it usually did when she was near Syaoran.

Clenching her fists next to her side, she prepared for battle as she walked through a boxed-up apartment. She all but kicked open his bedroom door, gathering breath for another angry shout, when she spotted him. The air whooshed out of her lungs and her chest hurt like it had the night before as she took in the sight before her.

Syaoran was sleeping, frowning, with his arms wrapped around his torso, and the covers twisted haphazardly around his feet. He looked tired and uncomfortable, clearly trying to get sleep from a night of restlessness. The blinds were shut, allowing the smallest shafts of light into a room that had only bed covers and boxes, a shell of its former self, just as the boy in the bed seemed to be. It was hard to hold on to her rage at the image, though it didn't stop her from trying.

Sakura faltered for a second until with a sigh, she allowed the exhaustion from her own restless night to overtake her. She crept closer, shedding her shirt then pausing to brush the bangs from his forward.

"_I don't want you."_

Her own words entered her mind unbidden, and she felt ashamed. Syaoran hadn't been the only idiot. They'd been pretty stupid together. Sure, she'd been hurt and had vaguely tried to do the right thing by letting him go, but those words she'd spoken last night were cruel. They really needed to work on their communication skills. She moved to the other side of the bed, shedding her pants (noticing while not her best underwear, still acceptable for seducing the love of your life), and crawled up next to him.

The weight of her on the bed signaled something subconsciously to Syaoran, who turned uneasily toward her warmth. Biting her lip, Sakura grabbed the sheet pooled at the bottom of the bed and pulled it over the two of them. She looked at Syaoran for a long time, regretting the dark circles under his eyes and marveling at the way the simple shape of his mouth caused something in her gut to twist in a not entirely unsettling way.

Lightly, she traced the shape of his cheek, enjoying the small amount of stubble and the firmness of his jaw, until she could see the subtle way the crease between his eyes disappeared. Satisfied, she allowed her eyes to close and sleep to take her.

…

Syaoran awoke with a start, blinking uncomprehendingly in the now dark room and slowly tightening his arms around the girl in his arms. A girl who smelled and looked remarkably like one who he'd thought he'd never see again. The girl who'd managed to ensnare his heart.

He was confused, not knowing how he'd gone to lie down for only a little bit to waking up and discovering Sakura had somehow managed to find him and curl up next to him in his bed. Enjoying her body next to his own, he tried not to wake her, content to just lie next to her for as long as she'd stay. He had a flight in the morning, but if she'd allow it, he'd spend every moment until then next to her. Smiling wryly to himself, he wondered when he'd become such a sap.

Her plump, pink mouth was too much to resist, so after very little hesitation he sweetly placed his mouth against hers. This, of course, roused her from her sleep. He watched nervously as her green eyes blinked open from next to him. He held his breath as he waited for her say something.

"Hi," she mumbled, glancing away and then back to him.

"Sakura," He breathed, his hand gripping her hip more firmly. He looked at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. At his look of protestation, she gave him a look that asked him to let her finish. "I shouldn't have given up on us. I shouldn't have let the Elders scare me away from being with you. But, but you're not exactly without fault either. You should've told me what was going on. You were scared, but I was weak. I couldn't believe you were going to leave without saying goodbye and I was – no, I _am_ so angry about that. But I shouldn't have said those things to you."

His heart seized up and unconsciously moved closer to her, pushing her partially under him. "I'm so sorry –"

"I know; you were an idiot. But I have to say something else first." She felt her cheeks flush as she reveled in the feeling of his weight on top of her and his tender eyes upon her. Her hands cupped his face, making sure she had his full attention as she tried to keep her lungs working in proper order. Even knowing how he felt about her, she found it hard to confess her own feelings.

But she'd decided to stop being weak. Even though these feelings made her vulnerable, she'd never felt so strong when he was looking at her in this way. "I love you, Syaoran Li." His mouth met hers suddenly, both taken surprised by the abrupt movement. But kissing Syaoran was easy, unlike almost everything else in their relationship, so she kissed him without wavering.

He was at a loss of what to say, hardly believing this could be real. He had to be having a dream, surely. He'd always expressed himself better with actions, so with his kiss he gave her everything he had. Pouring out the regret, the aching, the absolute love and devotion in him, he was left with only a purely happy sensation in his chest. Kissing became harder when he couldn't stop the grin on his face.

"Really, we're so stupid." Sakura giggled after her statement, emotionally rejuvenated from Syaoran's reaction.

"Complete idiots."

She kissed him with her own grin, not minding when their teeth clanked together momentarily before they resumed kissing. They took turns interrupting their kisses with maniacal smiles, ignoring their ridiculousness because they'd both wanted this moment for so long, it didn't matter if they were making fools of themselves. For the first time, they were able to open up entirely to each other, without fear of rejection or an outsider's reaction.

"Syaoran, will you tell me again?" Sakura asked him when her mouth was free for a moment.

He was confused for a second before he realized what she was asking. "I love you." Her hands on his face moved to his hair, grasping on the locks delightfully so she could bring their mouths together once again. "I love you." He would say it a thousand more times if it meant he could keep her.

She laughed in such a carefree manner he was reminded of the girl she was before their bet started. Selfishly, he thought the pain they'd gone through was maybe worth it for him to be able to get her to laugh like that. Finally,_ finally_, she seemed completely at ease with him. "We belong together, Syaoran."

His face hurt but even with effort, he couldn't control the joy on his face. He tried to cram it down because he knew they still had issues to talk about, but his next words were spoken with a smile and his lips on and off her mouth again. "I have a flight in the morning. Unless, you want me to stay. I wasn't lying about giving the clan up for you. I'd give anything for this, for us."

"No." And even though she'd kissed him a hundred times already, she kissed him once again for good measure. "I won't let you give up everything you've worked for. But I'm not going to let you leave me either. We're in this together; we're going to go to Hong Kong and show the Elders and your father you mean business."

As if he could get any happier. He'd never thought he'd feel like this.

"The Elders think you're no good for me, that you're going to destroy everything the Li clan stands for. But they've got it all wrong. You're perfect for me and you're perfect for the Li clan. It's up to us to prove them wrong. Like you said: together."

From underneath him, she wrapped her legs and arms around him to hug him tightly to her chest. "Sakura," He choked, not from lack of air or the way his chest felt tight from her previous words, but because he suddenly realized her lack of clothes. "Are you not wearing any clothes?"

"Nope," she giggled, nipping at his jaw as he stared down at her, his eyes darkening.

In a move that surprised her, he pushed her lightly down and flopped away from her so that he was lying next to her. With a groan, his arm raised to cover his face. "Stop tormenting me, Sakura."

In a move that surprised _him_, she rolled over to straddle him. "Syaoran, I like tormenting you," she said playfully. When he didn't remove his arm, she said more seriously, "I want this. I do. In fact, I came here for this."

He moved his arm so he could look at her. He paused to check out her chest in its enticing black, lace-trimmed push-up glory (couldn't help himself), before quirking an eyebrow up at her.

"Really," she said with a placating look. "I mean, the plan was yell, confess, make love. I've already done the first two, so…" She leaned down to kiss him, which he responded to, but then his hands cupped her face and she was forced to look at him.

"You don't have to do this. Not unless you really want to. Trust me when I say that I really, _really _would like to – but we can still wait –" She stopped his adorable rambling with a kiss on his neck, heading to that place she'd discovered was his weakness in the hollow below his ear. "Sak, wait, a-are you sure?"

"I want you," she whispered hotly next to his ear, her stomach flipping at the truth behind her words.

And really how was he supposed to resist that?

His hands found her hips, anchoring her to him briefly, before he pressed upward to create a delicious friction they were both now well aware of. Sakura moaned against his neck, feeling his erection against her center. She couldn't believe it was finally happening. Her heart was already beating fast, but she followed the rhythm he guided her to, and tried to focus on the hand that was now trailing from her hip to her back.

There was too much to focus on, and just as Syaoran's hand slipped underneath her bra strap near the clasp, she realized Syaoran was still completely clothed. She sat up from on top of him, grasping his shirt to help him sit up with her. He kissed her eagerly, his fingers quickly unhooking her bra and then running his hands down her silky soft back.

Sakura broke their kiss for a second so she could pull his shirt over his head. He pulled off her bra the rest of the way, then gave her another bruising kiss as she pressed herself tightly to him, relishing in the feel of their naked chests pressed together. Her stomach tightened in a way she had never experienced before, and she gasped as Syaoran's open-mouthed kisses moved from her mouth down to her collar bone.

Soon, his hands were on her breasts and she sighed delightfully. She'd missed that.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured from beneath her, his mouth now at the perfect level to take a pert nipple between his lips. Sakura gasped, one hand sliding to the back of his neck so her fingers could slide through his hair and the other hand gripping the top of the waistband of his khaki shorts. His mouth and hands were doing wonders and for a moment her body moved in a thoughtlessly primal way, shifting against his erection and pressing her chest to his mouth, undulating atop him until he moaned a deep, guttural sound.

Everything felt so different this time. Never mind the fact that it made his previous sexual encounters a dim blur, but even comparing it to the times with Sakura he'd had in the past, he knew it felt different. The air felt charged. Their connection was pure electric and Syaoran knew without a doubt that he was completely ruined for anybody else. Sakura was the only girl he'd ever want.

"Wait," Syaoran groaned, making Sakura squeal as he lifted her easily off him. "I think I have candles or something or maybe I could find some music…" He was muttering as he began trying to open the boxes lying around his room. Sakura found him cute, but she needed him to get back to the bed _now_.

"Syaoran," she said, getting his attention not with her voice, but by the way she'd managed to grab hold of his belt buckle as he'd try to pass by the edge of the bed. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Sakura, it's your first time. It should be special." His intense amber gaze set her body ablaze and she was just about ready to pounce on him.

Roughly, she pulled him forward, making surprisingly quick work of his belt and then his shorts. She stopped his protestation with a sly look up at him. "Syaoran, this is special. It's with you." At his incredulous look she got up on her knees to kiss him. "I know that sounds cliché or whatever, but I'm serious. I love you and I want this. Even if it is in a bedroom with only boxes and bed sheets."

"Wait," Syaoran said again with a grin, going straight for the box to the left of the bed labeled Misc. "Arata gave me these the night of the carnival." He pulled out a few glow bracelets that hadn't been broken yet. Cracking them until the chemicals reacted and they lit up blue, purple, and pink, he lined them up on the nightstand. He stared for a moment with a frown on his face. "That is utterly stupid."

"No." Sakura bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. It was a failing effort. "Just come back over here."

She kissed him until his pout left, which was about the same time she'd managed the courage to explore his erection through his boxers. Continuing their passionate kisses, he gently pushed her back until he was hovering over her, settled between her parted legs. Finding their rhythm once more, Syaoran returned his hand to her chest as she gripped her shoulders, liking the feel of his muscles under his skin.

She felt small in a way that didn't make her feel inferior, but made her feel protected. Besides, as she arched her hips upwards into his and he had to break away from her mouth to gasp, there was no way she could feel like anything but loved and wanted and sexy and absolutely powerful.

"I want to see it," Sakura muttered with a red face as she began sliding down his boxers. Syaoran was caught between a smirk and an open mouth. He was extremely nervous for someone who'd done this before, but seeing this side of Sakura was doing funny things to him. She was innocent and sexy – a complete contradiction of perfection and god, he wanted her so _badly_. Especially when she had one hand on his shoulder to push him to sit back and the other wrapping around him _there_ with that delightfully small, wonderful hand of hers.

It was Sakura's first experience with the male anatomy and she found herself pushing aside her embarrassment because to be honest she was fascinated. He was smooth and hard and okay, maybe a little funny looking, and _Christ_, how was that thing ever going to fit inside of her? But the way his body trembled, the way the moan in the back of his throat made her feel like a goddess, and the way he was looking at her with those hooded amber eyes made absolutely every muscle inside of her clench in the most delicious way.

Her hand started gently at the base, tightening slowly as she tried not to hurt anything, pulling upward until she reached a swollen head that she experimentally rolled her thumb over. She was sure he somehow became even harder and the moan she'd gotten out of him was enough to make her smirk.

"Okay," Syaoran said more to himself than her, pushing her back down, so that he could kiss her hungrily on the mouth and then start his trek lower.

"Wait, I wasn't finished…" Despite her pout, he continued with a lick on her collar bone, a kiss on her left nipple, and nibble near the right of her navel, and soon she wasn't pouting anymore because then his face was down _there_. "W-wait, what are you-"

"Relax," Syaoran whispered with a soft kiss on her hip bone, his fingers sliding up the outside of her thighs until they could twist around the fabric of her panties. "I'm more than ready, but we still need to work on you a bit first." She looked down at him and he looked up at her with the same smirk that used to infuriate her (actually still did for the most part), but at the moment all she could think was how hot it was. Then he was pulling down her panties off and his mouth was doing something other than smirking.

Sakura really didn't have a chance to be nervous because everything just felt so damn good. She felt his hand part her folds, a lick at her clit that just about made her buck him off, before he was sliding a finger into her, then another, and it was harder and harder to focus on precisely how he was accomplishing everything with those hands, lips, and tongue of his. "Fuck."

Hearing her expletive almost made him laugh, but the sexiness of Sakura's sweet, innocent mouth saying that made him realize he was witnessing a true, passionate woman who loved him and was now in over her head with pleasure. Pleasure that he was bringing her. He enjoyed her loss of control, from the way he had to hold down her hips and the way he could feel her hand unknowingly grasping hard at the hair on the left side of his head.

She was so hot, wet, and _tight_.

He could tell her release was building, her muscles were clenching his pumping fingers and he could feel her thigh muscles quivering under his other hand. Curling the fingers inside her in just the right way, he delighted in her startled gasp and then long drawn-out moan as she fell apart below him. She was gorgeous.

"Holy…" Sakura couldn't even finish her thought as she dragged Syaoran up to kiss him full on the mouth. Ignoring the taste of herself and the flush on her cheeks, she pulled back to stare into his dark eyes. They were both naked and she was beyond a doubt ready. "See now, if you'd shown me how freaking amazing an orgasm was, we wouldn't have spent so long beating around the bush."

Laughing, Syaoran kissed her again. "Hey, don't say I didn't try to tell you." His hands were roaming over every inch of her, helpless when it came to a glowing, naked Sakura. When she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, he was sure his eyes rolled back into his head. Managing to open them and look into her mischievous green eyes, he leaned his forehead against hers. "So, I've never done this with a virgin before."

Sakura had never heard him sound so nervous. It was kind of making her heart melt.

"And I want you to tell me if I hurt you. I m-mean, I think it'll hurt regardless even though I've tried to get you ready…" He trailed off when Sakura used her legs to shift him closer so she could feel his hardness right _there_. They both groaned. "And I've never done this without a c-condom but I know you're on the pill… And I'll g-go slow, but…shit, you gotta stop doing that."

Sakura had been rocking against him, ready for him to stop talking and to get to the taking her virginity. She was a little scared, but more so, she was ready to give him _everything_;all of her. "Syaoran, I love you."

He kissed her for a long time, consuming her and giving his whole self back in the promise of his kiss. "I love you."

Cautiously, he aligned himself at her entrance and began to enter her, pausing when he felt her involuntarily clench. Kissing her until she relaxed, he held his breath and then pushed suddenly and fully into her, all the way to the hilt. Her cry tore from her mouth, more out of surprise than anything. His kisses peppered her face, clearly worried about the pain she was experiencing, but she was preoccupied by how much it hadn't really hurt as much as she'd been expecting.

Mostly, she felt uncomfortable. It was so evasive and absolutely huge and the longer he stayed still filling her the more she felt the ache. "Move," she said and then resumed biting her hip. She unconsciously began squirming under him until she felt him shudder lightly. She caught his gaze with her own.

They both stopped and time seemed to shrink and then expand. It was just the two of them and everything suddenly seemed incandescently perfect. With Syaoran's hands on her face, and her arms wrapped around his neck, they were at first terrified by the emotion in their chest and then comforted because they knew.

They knew they were in this together. That they both felt this same big, scary feeling. And it was exciting.

"You have to move," Sakura laughed lightly, clumsily kissing his mouth because she wanted to keep watching his eyes. Syaoran laughed himself and then slowly began to pull out, before pushing back in.

"It's… really hard," he grunted, laughing shortly before his chuckle turned into a groan. Sakura's responding giggle was cut short as she responded to his new rhythm. Now, this, _this _was something different. Her body followed his tempo effortlessly, picking up at the same pace he was, as if their bodies were communicating on their own level.

Their laughter died down and soon they could only focus on the complete and total ecstasy of the sensations. With every thrust, her toes curled and her inner muscles clenched, building in the way she had only just been introduced to. With every squeeze, his hand gripped her hip and he moved deeper, climbing closer and closer to a release he was trying to delay with every effort he possessed.

The cherry blossom scent of her, the sight of her enraptured face, the soft silky feel of her, all of her made him a man on the brink, struggling to give her everything and for once in his life, leave nothing hidden. She belonged to him, but more so, he belonged to her in a way that he could only keep trying to show her with this very physical, passionate expression.

Mouths met over and over, bodies tightened, sweat made their bodies slicker, emerald met amber, until finally, fuck, _finally _they reached the crest of their climax. It was hers that triggered his, his name on her lips which caused hers to fall from his.

Heavily, he fell on top of her, every coil within him now released and his breathing harsh in time with hers. Her lips moved across the side of his face and then he remembered to push slightly away so his full weight wouldn't crush her. Sakura lie beneath him boneless, content to have him stay inside her and above her for now.

With the sexiest smile he'd ever seen, she lazily looked up at him. "We have to do that again."

He couldn't even smirk for how exhausted and exhilarated he felt. "Give me a minute." But he could already feel the stirring within him and he knew he'd satisfy her again and again until she couldn't possibly take anymore if she asked him to. He laughed at the twinkle in her eyes and managed the energy to roll them over so she was sitting astride him, his growing length still seated securely inside of her.

She laughed until her mouth became busy kissing him instead.

…

Sakura had woke him up twice in the night, apparently insatiable with her favorite newfound activity, but the third time, it was him waking her up. That time it was slow, and sweet, and almost past the point of suffocating for how intense it was. Then he was drawing a bath for her even though it was before dawn had begun its lightening off the world around them.

Sitting in the hot water, she realized she was sore, and she was grateful for the care he'd taken to think of her and for the comfort of his chest against her back as he soothingly massaged her shoulders and neck. He'd already packed up the body wash, not planning on showering again before his flight, but Sakura was entirely content with just the water and him.

It wasn't long before they had to get out and get ready for the plane ride to Hong Kong.

"I found this extra shirt, but the rest of my clothes have already been sent." Syaoran explained to a dripping Sakura in his bathroom. Neither of them had towels, and Syaoran had been reluctant to leave her side for even the tiniest amount of time, but he'd brought his planned change of clothes for the plane and the shirt he'd apparently managed to find. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled up at him, kissing him quickly on the lips. "Do we have time to stop by my house?"

"Just a bit, yeah," he said, fascinated as she leaned over the tub to wring out the excess water from her hair. "Did you tell your dad about our, er, departure?"

"No." She frowned, easily slipping his shirt over her head and starting toward where she remembered she'd left her cell phone. She was oddly warmed when Syaoran followed close by and wrapped an arm around her waist as she checked the messages. "He called, but Tomoyo sent me a text telling me she covered for me when he called. Ah, but, he, um, he sent me a text after hers telling me he knew where I was and to be safe… so, I think he knows she was lying."

"Have I mentioned how odd it is that your dad is so cool about everything?" Syaoran laughed and was secretly pleased that even after everything the two of them had just done, Sakura could still blush so brightly.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura grumbled. "Grab your stuff and come on." She paused in the bedroom, and he watched as she walked over to the nightstand, grabbed the fading pink glow bracelet, and slipped it around her wrist. "If you don't behave I might be forced to tell everyone what a softie you are."

In spite of her joke, Sakura knew she'd never get rid of the bracelet now around her wrist. It was one of the sweetest things he'd ever done for her, even if it was a tad ridiculous. It was proof of the way he felt about her.

"Go ahead," he smirked as he tugged her form against his, "my lips, however, will stay sealed no matter how much the world should really know what a wildcat you are in bed."

…

"Nervous?" Sakura asked, squeezing his hand gently.

"No, of course not," Syaoran said. But his mouth tightened and he hardly acknowledged her at his side. His mask was back on, just in time for their arrival at the Li Estate. A part of her felt unsettled, not liking a Syaoran that shut her out and refused to allow any emotion show, but she desperately tried to remind herself that this was what he had to do. This was how he stayed strong.

"Right," Sakura nodded assuredly. "They won't know what hit 'em."

Then he did look at her, and amber melted to emerald as he gave her a tender look. Before continuing up the final steps to the front door, he paused and brought their entwined hands to his mouth, placing the smallest of kisses on the back of her hand. "I'm glad you're here."

It wasn't exactly the sweet, charming boy who'd been with her before embarking on their flight from Japan, but she could almost make out that boy just beneath the surface. It was weird how drastically he was back to the emotionless Syaoran, especially after everything they'd been through in the last twenty-four hours.

When he started walking towards his home again, Sakura followed. She was worried. And nervous, and anxious, and scared, and altogether unsure of what exactly she was getting into. Though it was easy to be angry with Syaoran, it was a whole different matter to face her insecurities when it came to the Li family in general. Feeling good enough didn't suddenly come to her just because her and Syaoran had found a good place in their relationship.

Especially when he wasn't even acting like _her_ Syaoran anymore.

She pushed down her weakness and hoped she would be strong enough for whatever was to come next. They were lead into Syaoran's home and were quickly found by Yelan. Who, after smiling warmly at Sakura, adopted her own passive mask and followed by Syaoran's other side. Sakura stiffly followed them into a part of the mansion she'd never been to before. It wasn't long before the three of them stopped outside two huge oak doors.

"You'll…" Yelan paused, considering her words carefully. "You'll do right by the Li clan." Her gaze stayed forward, but Sakura noticed his mother's left hand clench the bit of fabric at her thigh. Sakura could now only see the back of Syaoran's unruly head, which nodded quickly once.

He lifted his hand to solidly connect his knuckles in one hard, loud beat. Oddly enough, Sakura felt herself almost laugh for absurd and formal this entire situation was. But smiling took too much effort currently, and she found it hard enough just to breathe when the doors swung open. A tall man in an expensive-looking suit immediately stepped to the entrance and bowed to Syaoran. "Xiao Lang," he murmured.

Syaoran bowed back, about half the distance the man before him had. "Has Xiao Riu arrived?"

"He waits," the man said, holding out his arm in a gesture for Syaoran to move into the room. Sakura felt herself pulled along as Syaoran started forward; she stumbled slightly not realizing she would be finally face to face with the Elders. "No. Not her."

Then again, maybe not.

Syaoran paused a moment, frozen by the coldness of the man's voice. Sakura untangled her hand from Syaoran's, despite the quick glance he sent her way. "No, she comes in, Guo," Syaoran addressed the man, now looking irritated and impatient. She'd never heard his voice sound so authoritative either. This additional side that she knew nothing about was making Sakura nervous in a way she couldn't explain.

"Sir, the Elders have only requested the future and past leaders of the Li clan." Guo gave an intimidating look but Syaoran seemed unfazed.

"Yes, which is why I'll be going in." Syaoran gestured to himself as if the older man was an idiot. "Which is also why Yelan Li will be going in," he continued, despite Guo's intention to interrupt, "as the current Li leader. And Sakura will be coming in as my future bride, and the other half to your future clan leadership."

"But-" Guo sputtered. Sakura felt almost as ill as the older man now looked. She might've been about to faint. Now they were engaged? Had she missed his proposal?

"You're wasting our time," Yelan said, hiding a smile that Sakura wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the way her eyes almost seemed to twinkle. Syaoran's mother moved forward into the room. Sakura felt herself still hesitating, unsure when she'd suddenly reemerged as a stickler for rules. She didn't think it was right for her to go into this discussion.

"Sakura?" Syaoran finally looked at her, his eyes relaying no emotion.

Still, she felt herself falter, biting her lip as she tried to get herself back in control. Of course, the split second was enough for Guo to jump back in. "Sir, the Elders are waiting."

"I'll just – you go ahead – it's not…" She couldn't find the words and Guo was already moving forward into the room and Syaoran was getting distracted from his real mission and she couldn't meet the Elders like this and where was Syaoran – _her_ Syaoran?

He frowned at her; the hand she just realized was outstretched dropped to his side. He turned and the doors shut behind him from the inside, leaving her alone in the hallway to stare with watery eyes.

She'd couldn't help but feel like she'd already made a huge mistake.

…

"I tried to do this the easy way. Get you to leave the clan that rightfully belongs to me," his father hissed, glaring not at Syaoran, but straight ahead. Syaoran breathed out his nose, barely managing the tight grip he'd had on his temper for the entire conversation. He took comfort in the form of his mother standing at the side, but that was one against an entire table of Elders who all seemed to be behind his father, the despicable Xiao Riu Li.

He didn't even deserve the surname.

"He shouldn't even be in this room." Syaoran spoke clearly, meeting the eyes of each and every elder. His mother had taught him a long time ago that he was not to look at the Elders until he felt their equal. He now felt ready to show them he was no longer the child who had left for Japan. However, a part of him knew this was just a step in the act, in the manipulation of not losing the clan. He'd do anything before letting his father take back a company (and a family) that he'd given up a long time ago.

He wished Sakura had come in with him. Why didn't she – no, no time for that.

"He's just a kid," Xiao Riu said. "He's not even close to ready to lead. I have come back as a pledge for redemption for my previous actions. I am willing to give up everything for the Li clan. I promise myself, my freedom, my life, everything to this family."

"Yes, he promises now that he has run out of his stolen money from the Li clan. How long do you think he'll stay before he takes off again? Enough time to fill his bank accounts? Enough time to ensure Li Corporation loses its profits mysteriously? Enough time leave the Li's helpless for a second time?" He balled his fists at his side, reminding himself to calm down.

"This is a pointless argument. Being head of the Li clan is my rightful place. I've only held this meeting as a diplomatic gesture. You may be the eventual future, but you have no more right to the clan than your mother does. She's playing dress up and parading as a placeholder – she's only slightly less equipped to take charge than the eighteen-year-old _boy_ you see in front of you." Syaoran could see some of the Elders beginning to nod.

How could they do this? Turn against him – okay, he was just barely a legal adult – but his mother? She'd saved them from debt, saved them from appearing weak to the other Chinese families. She'd also worked to keep the company from falling under once a large portion of investments had suddenly disappeared with the man now standing in front of them. The man who'd left.

How could he have ever loved such a monster? Mourned his departure? Wallowed for the following years? And the worst, begun to think his father had it right about the cages of the Li clan? What was Syaoran even doing here fighting if he didn't believe the Li's needed him? Beyond these walls was his family and a company, that meant more than the old, stiff men in business suits before him, still prestigiously calling themselves the 'Elders' instead of just his company's board.

"I propose a test," the oldest man at the table announced after a time of silence. Oddly, the first thought Syaoran had was that he wished it was a trial of swords. He was about ready to hurt someone.

…

Oh, god, she'd completely screwed this entire situation. Less than twenty-four hours since she'd told Syaoran she loved him and then she goes and basically turns her back on him the first chance she gets. The whole purpose of coming to Hong Kong had been to show her support against the Elders. Even if she'd thought that support was going to happen without her actually meeting the Elders.

"Sakura!" It was Tomoyo's voice that startled her out of her self-pity, and she could only blink as she saw Tomoyo's approaching figure next to that of Wei's and Eriol's. "Hey! We're here with Meiling. She heard everything that was happening and decided it was in the interest of the Rei side of the Li family to show up. I had no idea Syaoran's father was trying to take back the clan. This is all so crazy. And Meiling has gone to get her father so that they can come for the outcome of who is to take over the clan. Oh, is Syaoran and his dad in there now?"

Tomoyo was obviously excited by everything that was happening, her cheeks bright in a way that for some reason made Sakura want to fall into her best friend's arms and cry. "Tomoyo," she cleared her throat and it was then that Tomoyo realized the state of Sakura. "Tomoyo, I've already messing everything up."

"What do you mean?" She asked, pulling closer to Sakura so that the two men could pretend to give the girls some semblance of privacy.

"I should've gone in there. But," Sakura's throat felt tight, so she swallowed, forcing herself not to cry. "It was suddenly like I realized that this was what it was going to be. Syaoran's going to be leader and he's going to be cold and emotionless and distant. And- it's just _a lot_ to kind of figure out moments before he announces that the two of us are going to be spending the rest of our lives together. Which, I mean, I _want_ that. But I'm just a kid, we're not supposed to make those kind of plans at this age. Not when we've been together for less than a month. Not when I can't even really define 'together' because are we even going out? Is he my boyfriend? I cannot be introduced to the Li Elders as his _lover_."

"Wow," Tomoyo did her best to hold in her laugh, involuntarily amused by Sakura's mini rant. "Okay, so, you didn't go in there at first because you were scared. And now?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked eloquently.

"Well, why not go in now?"

Oh. Sakura turned to face the door, her gut twisting uncomfortably. She'd said she was done being scared. Done being weak. Mostly, done being stupid. And yet, here she was having made yet another mistake. Syaoran was still Syaoran; it was her who had changed. For the first time since she'd first met Syaoran, they'd finally managed to both connect together on an equal level.

Sakura looked down at the bracelet around her wrist. It no longer glowed, but it was still a reminder of them. It was a reminder of the true Syaoran, the one only she was luckily enough to see. No, that wasn't quite right – because it wasn't just that side, but all his sides she got to see. All the pieces that made up a whole Syaoran. There was no good versus bad Syaoran, only a Syaoran that was complete with flaws and perfection. A Syaoran she saw and understood completely. A Syaoran that had opened up himself for her.

"Tomoyo, have I told you you're an absolute genius?"

"Not today," Tomoyo laughed, watching her friend with new eyes. This was a strong Sakura, one who didn't just stubbornly stick to her first decisions, but one who allowed herself to acknowledge her mistakes. They all really were growing up.

Sakura smiled and turned back to the huge oak doors. Without pausing, she pushed them open and entered, her heart pounding, but really, in the best way possible.

…

"A business plan?" The suggestion was murmured across the table, one of many as the Elders decided upon the best way to determine who would take over as leader. Finally, it was decided, "A game of sacrifice…A test of pain to ensure our leader is willing and determined to go through anything for the benefit of the Li clan."

"Yes, and the first to give up will therefore give up his right to Li leader." Syaoran managed to appear unfazed, though frantically he was trying to think through his old training. He'd always had a somewhat high tolerance for pain, but he honestly couldn't remember the protocol for this type of situation – what methods would they allow?

He also remembered stories from past leader trials: whispered rumors about the horrors of the men who had failed and the injuries received in these 'tests'. Those deaths and mutilations had to be pure fiction, right?

"I accept," Xiao Riu said, bending to one knee.

"I accept," Syaoran said quickly, almost to a knee when a voice cried out. For a moment, he was in shock, because he thought it'd been his mother finally speaking up for him, even though she'd managed to keep her silence during her own degradation earlier. But it wasn't his mother.

"No! I'll take his place," Sakura said fiercely, stepping to his other side, staring each and every member of the Elders in the eye. The room stood still. "You can't hurt him… You don't want to injure your leader – but me, I-I'll take his place." The thought of anything happening to him was unbearable.

"No," Syaoran said before any of the Elders could formulate a response. He stood, turning his back on the Elders so Sakura was forced to look at him. "Absolutely not, Sakura." He was gritting his teeth and looked downright deadly, but Sakura realized she knew this Syaoran. This wasn't scary or threatening, because this was simply Syaoran being protective. She almost laughed at the absurdity of the mistake she'd made earlier.

"You'd let this Japanese whore into a meeting with the Li Elders?" Xiao Riu asked snidely, his gaze moving from the Elders to Syaoran.

Syaoran, who would've finally landed that punch on his father's face he'd been asking for if it hadn't been for not wanting to leave Sakura's side for a minute. As if moving too far meant the Elders would instantly take her up on her offer and begin the torture as soon as he was out of range. "You say one more word and I will show you the power of a _true _Li."

It was silent again as it seemed his father and the Elders were reevaluating their earlier assessments of their 'young, weak' Xiao Lang.

"This test is not a physical sacrifice," one of the Elders said eventually. "It is a sacrifice of the thing that means most to you. For Xiao Riu, it means you'd have no access to the Li accounts. It would be your wife, Madame Yelan, who would be in charge of the spending to ensure you had what you needed, but nothing to fund your… extravagant and superfluous lifestyle."

His father looked half outraged, half desperate.

"For Xiao Lang, it means you'd give up the girl. You'd never be allowed to see Sakura Kinomoto."

He actually felt as if his heart stopped. His mind was trying to go over and over the words he'd just heard and fit them in a way that made remotely any sense. He looked at Sakura, who reached out her hand and gave him a sad smile. And he'd seen this smile before; it was a smile of acceptance, it was smile he'd gotten the last time he was on Sakura's porch, when she was letting him go. It was her way of telling him that this was half her test too, and she'd sacrifice as well if it meant he'd get everything he wanted. But she was also willing to stand by him if he didn't want it, that she'd accept him denying his birth right. Regardless, she'd wholeheartedly accept any decision he made.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand in his, ignoring his father's "I accept" and not even bothering to look at him kneeling on the floor. His father hardly mattered now. Because the truth of the matter was that he didn't want to be leader. Honestly, it was with Sakura's help that he'd realized it wasn't a matter of desire or even need.

What felt like a lifetime ago, he'd watched his father turn his back on the Li's, and he'd followed in those footsteps. He'd decided he didn't want it. But then he'd watched the good his mother had done and decided he wouldn't leave the Li clan to struggle on its own. Not because he wanted to, but because he had a duty to. Sakura never allowed him to be his father, to be less.

Sakura made him better – made him his best.

"No," Syaoran stepped forward, and this time Sakura moved with him, toward the table of Li Elders who effortlessly upheld their emotionless masks. "No, that's not the way things are going to work. It's not up to any of you. I'm the leader of the Li clan and this scoundrel on the floor has no authority here. He's not a leader candidate – he gave that up a long time ago. You really want this sniveling man on his knees to lead you?"

His voice felt so strong, but Syaoran really wasn't entirely sure what he was trying was going to work. He was sure that the Elders were going to throw him out for not following their rules and he'd be made a fool of. He was sure of all of this, until the oldest elder cracked the tiniest of smiles. Trying not to grin in response, he waited for the rest of the Elders responses.

But it was not the Elders who would respond next. "I follow Xiao Lang, the leader of the Li clan," Yelan said, moving slightly forward and positioning herself into a bow. If Syaoran found this surprising, he had no time to register it because nine more people had joined his mother in bowing, each a powerful member of the Li family, including Meiling and her father, each also pledging, "I follow Xiao Lang, the leader of the Li clan."

For a second he felt like a little boy, dangerously close to _fucking_ crying, but that was ridiculous, _stop_. Instead, he looked at each of the Elders, staring impassively, unable to resist the way his hand tightened around Sakura's. Shit, all of this seemed so _surreal_.

"Xiao Lang Li, you have passed the test." One of them spoke and then he encountered the strangest sight of his life thus far: the Elders each looked…happy. With them smiling the way they were, they looked like simple grandfathers, really. On a level, it was disturbing. They'd held so much power over him his whole life. But it was the kind of power the Wizard had in Oz; the power of illusion given only by each individual willing to believe they were somehow inferior to another.

Today, Syaoran had taken back that power. Holy crap.

…

Sakura snuggled under the covers, cold from the air circulating the guest room she currently resided in, waiting for Syaoran to sneak out to her. They hadn't a moment alone since their plane ride earlier that morning. She couldn't believe how tired she was until she factored in everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Contemplating the last month, she realized it always felt like a whirlwind when it came to her and Syaoran.

It was passionate and crazy – and jeez, would he just get here already?

Being forced to finish up dealings with the Elders (not to mention an embarrassing 'exile' of Syaoran's father who ended up getting punched when he rushed Syaoran), spending time with their friends who had made an impromptu visit (though she was grateful for Tomoyo's needed sensible words, and Syaoran was grateful to Meiling because it had been her who convinced the other prominent Li family members to disrupt the elder meeting), and the necessary things like showering, eating, and calling her father (he was disapproving of a daughter who'd left the country without asking), Sakura hadn't even managed to kiss the boy she was now (possibly?) engaged to.

"Saku?" Her boyfriend(?) – ack, fiancé(?) – whispered from the dark. With the nickname, it was oddly like they'd come full circle. His form appeared next to her, and she welcomed him with a lift of the bed spread and a smile. He smiled back, one hand wrapping around the no-longer glowing bracelet and her wrist and the other sliding across her collarbone to grasp her shoulder gently.

She shivered in delight and then he was pulling her and their mouths met. She sighed into his mouth as his tongue thoroughly explored its missed territory. And really, with the wonders that mouth did, her mouth was all his for the taking. "I missed you," she said when there was a free moment.

"Mm," he agreed, slipping into the bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her, enjoying the way they were both half naked. In fact, it brought up certain memories that were only made possible between the two of them just recently. But first: "Hey, so…about the whole future wife thing."

She laughed, powerless to stop it from bubbling past her lips. "Take it easy, Li. I think we got to start with boyfriend/girlfriend first."

Earlier, he'd been beyond embarrassed that he'd let such a thing as marriage come out of his mouth. But now, with her refusal, he felt marginally offended. Playfully, he pinned her under him and pouted at her. And then he remembered. "You know, technically I could command you…"

"To marry you?" Sakura laughed incredulously, trying to comprehend what he was talking about when his mouth was attached deliciously to her neck. "And why exactly would I do it just because your highness commanded? I don't have to follow the Li clan leader's every wish and command."

He didn't say anything, continuing his mouth along her jaw and then back down to her collar bone, as if he couldn't decide if his destination was her mouth or _lower_. And then she remembered.

"Now wait a minute," she said, grabbing the sides of his face so that they were face to face. "You don't think you won _the bet_, do you?"

Just as she laughed, he snorted, uncertain if she was just playing with him or serious. Looking into her eyes, he could see she was sticking to her story. "Um, Sakura. We had sex last night. So… I mean, you were there, right?" He asked jokingly, planting a quick kiss on her irresistible pink mouth.

"Well, yeah, but that was after midnight," she said so matter-of-factly he had to stop for a moment.

"No…" He said slowly, trying for the life of him to get some kind of grasp on the timing of everything. He'd fallen asleep a little after noon, and woken up, well it was after sunset, but surely he didn't sleep _that_ long. How long had he watched her before waking up? How long had they talked before actually…? Looking at her self-assured smirk, he tried not to be swayed by her without-a-doubt attitude. "No, it was definitely before midnight. The bet was still on."

Sakura bit her lip and smoothed her hands down his bare back, liking the way he responded unconsciously and moved closer. She couldn't remember if there was a clock or not on his nightstand last night. "Nope, the bet was off."

Making quick work of her bra, he laughed. "Is this going to be one of those things we fight about till we're old and in a nursing home?"

"Ah, no," she whimpered in response to his ministrations on her chest. "This is going to be something we fight about until you realize being my slave is actually going to prove to be quite _enjoyable_." Her hands were already teasing the elastic of his boxers.

"It's not lost on me that when this whole thing started I tried to argue for a week's privilege of a personal sex slave and _someone_ was adamantly against it." His chuckle was stopped in his throat when Sakura's hips pressed upward against him in exactly the right spot. "Uh, yeah, I'm starting to think you might be right about it being after midnight…"

Kissing and laughing, she enjoyed the weight of him as he enjoyed the feel of her all around him. The moment was passion, and intimacy, and so, so much love.

It was strangely understandable that the bet had amounted to this end. At first something that used to consume their every thought in a competitive game of being right and not being wrong. Instead, by the ending, a maybe yes, maybe no, utterly irrelevant outcome.

And if we're being honest here, since the beginning, this was never about a bet.

**Author's Note:**

Oh my god. I am happy and sad in equal measures about the ending. It's hard to give everyone a good end and it's hard to say goodbye. I've done my best.

I can't believe I started this when I was only 13. That's crazy to me (also way too young if I really think about the subject matter I was writing about – but really there's no sex until now haha). This will always hold a special place in my heart because I really worked on my writing throughout Sakura's and Syaoran's journey. The first (really almost all) of the chapters are embarrassing for how they're written, and I cringe every time I see a stupid error. And then I think of how far I've come and all the different emotions I got to explore with this twisty-twervy plot I thought of when I was just a kid bored in study hall, and I know I could never go back and edit or rewrite because it's a true testament to my progression.

I haven't written for this story since I was about 17, but I always thought about it (I hate not finishing things). Finally, I knew I just had to sit down and give these versions of S+S an ending that they deserved. Mostly, I knew that all of the readers and reviewers deserved an ending though. After about a four year break, I'm finally, yes finally, glad to say that I've completed this story. This thing was such a blast to write. Love and gratitude to everyone who invested time in reading, who sent their support, and who found something to identify with in my fic. It really meant so much to me; each of you can never realize how much.

Your reviews have (always) inspired me to keep writing.


End file.
